Half
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: "Cheshire!" "Chessy!" I turned, seeing Zenna followed by Hon run down the steps to me. Zenna was waving her hand. Hon had a worried expression. I looked back up to see the spiked object charging up. "No..." I whispered, starting to run to them. I couldn't let them! Not them!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Half Black, Half White**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

It was the beginning of time, when I was born, when everything went wrong. When my Father took a tiny part of his soul and another part of Mother's soul to make me only half of two.

It was the day when I never saw another human unless it was Brother or Father. Even then it was rarely, when I grew up it was in this huge house all alone. Just me and my thoughts that would be my only company for most of the time I spent there.

It was the hour to which I opened the window and saw the night sky, and at first glance I knew I wanted to know more. More about humans. More about the world around me. That maybe there was more to who I really was.

It was the minute when I made that decision to lock a part of myself away, to follow footsteps laid out in front of me unless I took the path unled, and make it out of that empty place called home into another world not my own.

It was the second I wished upon many things that I decided to just be that good little girl Father wanted me to be. To follow him... Maybe not... It was never my style anyway.

It was at that time when I needed to make a choice between my life... and my death.

* * *

We are forever in wonder and fear of the mysterious and the miraculous of this world. Why did it happen? How did it happen? When did it happen? With all these questions, we are forever unable to let what is better off left alone remain a mystery. And of course, it is that part of us that is the curse of our human nature. If we are in wonder of it, we analyze it until nothing magical is left to dream about. If we fear it, we destroy all knowledge of it so that when we die, those who come after us will never have the chance to choose otherwise.

I always wonder when I was little to why Big Brother always stayed away from me. To why Father seemed to like me, even only a little, one moment then hate me the next. It was like that for as long as I remembered. The big house to which I wasn't allowed to leave. The big house that I should call home but it was more like a prison.

_"Why do I have to stay here, Father? Big Brother gets to leave whenever he wants to?" I asked, my head tilting up to the cloaked figure that held a skull like mask over his face in question._

_"Because it's to protect you from the outside world. You aren't like other children Cheshire, you must know that. So please be a good little girl while I and your brother go out. Okay?" His hand was on Big Brother's shoulder as they both turned and walked out the front door. Big Bother never said anything to me, not even a good bye. Not that he would..._

_"Okay..." I muttered, staring passively at the white colored door. My black cat stuff animal hanging limp in my arm as I stood there for who knows how long. I heard the clinking sound of my shackle on my right wrist as I moved it. It was punishment... I knew it. Father always kept it on me ever since I was born._

There wasn't a single memory where Big Brother would talk to me. He stayed away unless he came home to eat but even then he'd keep his distance. I never heard him say "Hello" or "Good-bye", "Good morning" or "Good night", or even "I love you" to me. I read in the many books in Father's library, that to be a family there had to be a Father, Mother and Child; sometimes even Children. They were either your Brother or Sister, older or younger. It wouldn't matter as they would still be considers your sibling, your family.

_I gave a small tug on his black symmetrical shirt, gaining his attention from his drawing. "Big Brother," I muttered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you read to me?" He didn't say a thing, only scoot out of my range of touch and went back to drawing. I held the book, titled 'The Little Star', in my hands, curled around my arms against my chest. I took a step forward, the sound of clinking from my shackle resounded. "Big Brother," I whisper again._

_Again, no answer from him. He ignored me this time, keeping his gold eyes on his drawing. My shoulder slumped as I cast my eyes down, looking at the black and white tiled floor. The book fell limp in my arms, unraveling from my arms until it was held in my hand and laid by my side._

_"I'll leave you alone then Big Brother. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I said, turning around with my head bowed, my eyes passively looking down. I walked away, hearing a small sigh of relief from the mouth of Big Bother. Did he hate me so much?_

I was alone in that big house called home. The same day, repeating over and over like a broken record put on repeat. All I wanted was a friend, even one would be nice, but could not I understand this thing known as friendship. What takes place to create such bonds is different for everybody. It can be caused by a near death experience, a courageous rescue or a noble deed. It can be born of similar likes, similar life occurrences, or just maybe it could be because of all the differences between one another.

Whether it is because of any of those things, there is one thing for certain. One must always remember that a friendship is a living thing - something that must be taken care of so that it grows strong.

Or else it will wither and die…

I guess I'll never know what it could mean until a little snake and a little spider came, through a window to be exact, into my life.

_I sat on the bed in my room, all colored in white. It was in contrast in my black night gown. The moon was high in the sky, all yellow it was. I got yelled at by Father again just an hour prior to being 'sent' to my room. It's not like he cared. He wasn't even around to see what happened. Big Brother told him, he saw me doing it away. That thing everyone hates..._

_Magic._

_I read about in books but was limited in information. Magic was the power of influencing, changing or manipulating the course of events of the world around the user by using mysterious or supernatural forces. These abilities are typically used by Witches &amp; Sorcerers, though can be used by a number of races. They have a wide variety of uses and vary from individual to individual. However magic has a natural destructive nature, known as the Sway of Magic_

_Father must of known I go to the library, some books were missing I wanted to check out yet weren't there anymore._

_A sigh escaped my lips. I was still in this big house of mine. Big Brother coming home less and less and Father only coming to 'check' on me to see if was being a 'good' little girl every now or then. I looked up, my passive red-golden eyes looking at the huge moon. It really did look lovely in the night time._

_"How nice it must be to have someone as a friend..." I said aloud, knowing no one would answer. No one would ever answer. No one knew I even existed except for Big Brother and Father. If they did then I might have a friend then. Maybe Big Brother wouldn't be so distance with me, even say... 'I love you' to me. That was a fools dream. It would never happen. At least in this timeline it wouldn't._

_I closed my eyes, hoping this night would be over so I could repeat the day over... again. As I lay there, trying to get to sleep there was a sudden movement of feet. They weren't humans nor any big animals... did they sound something smaller, much smaller. My eyes opened slowly and sat on my white colored bed, looking around._

_"Anyone there?" I asked, my eyes wondering around the room. It was a surprise when there was a sudden plop on my bed of a small purple spider and a yellow and black weird looking snake._

That day, I gained two very special friends. Even if they were my only ones, it was fun to have them around. They always understood me when I talked to them and for once I was actually happy to wake up the next day.

But as they always say- all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving into New**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 3, 20XX**

**10:00 A.M.**

It never occurred to me that when I was called by Father so suddenly that I would change my fate. I actually left that prison of mine after Big Brother came bursting in so suddenly. He stopped for a moment, a surprised look on his face to the sudden before getting a serious look.

"Where's the tape measure?" He asked seriously, his eyes dead on me. I sweat drop; it must be his obsession with symmetry going again. I saw his eye twitch at my appearance. Ah... I did this to torment him~! I never did dress symmetrical. "Where is it?" he hissed out this time, eyes narrowing.

I let my passive eyes wander over to the shelf where he placed it last. "Where it's always been Big Brother." I spun on my heel, rounding behind him when he got a little closer. He turned around, facing my back. "Father called me so I must be on my way." I walked out of that dreaded place before he could say another word to me.

Big Brother was finally talking to me after so long, but he never called me by my name nor thought of me as a sister, just someone who he knew. Even if it was barely, it felt nice but not much. His weapons were friendlier though; they talked to me from time to time, but it was usually when Big Brother wasn't around and even that was rare. But I guess it was someone to talk to. I liked them both. Patty was the playful one while her older sister, Liz, was the more serious one, but both deeply cared for each other. Sometimes I envied them for having such a close relationship between siblings- one that, deep down, I wanted to have with Big Brother- and even cared for Big Brother deeply even with respect as their Meister.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

Ah... My head turned upward to the sky as I made my way of the very long stair case to DWMA. The sun was hot as always. Oh, how I wish I has my little friends with me again, but alas, they would never come back. Not after that night.

I jumped, landing on the final step, and looked up at the school. At first glance, the Academy could be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large fun house rather than a school. Standing on a large platform, the school was comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers were conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poked out of shafts along the circumference of the building. At the entrance, there was three large Reaper Masks with the middle being the largest and sporting three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side were smaller and had slanted eyes, and they were used at the school's main entrances. At the very top of the school were three hovering black orbs.

I walked inside the school, passing students of both Meisters and Demon Weapons alike, as I made my way to the Death Room. I paced myself though the maze-like hallways until I came upon a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' The door opened by itself to a tunnel of torii gates. I walked through them, the door closing behind me. As I did, my eyes looked over the area of the blue-colored walls with clouds floating around.

Why would Father call me now of all times? He never really did it before...

After I walked a while, I came to the Death room that was dome-shaped with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds. I walked onto a large, round platform with a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity, around me. The entire ground around the platform was filled with thin, black cross-like figures raised from the ground. In the center of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top.

My eyes wonder upward to the white cartoonish skull mask that belonged to my one and only Father. I stared into his black hole eyes while he stared at my golden-red eyes.

"Father," I finally said through the tense silence.

"How have you been, Cheshire?" He asked, his voice the same goofy style as it was from the last time he asked me that question. He seemed to want me to open up to him and Big Brother. Yet how could I do that when they were the ones who pushed me away in the first place?

"I'm fine," I muttered before asking him. "Why was I called here, Father?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see," Father laughed out before he fell silent, seemingly to think about something. Finally he spoke that very reason. "I've enrolled you into DWMA with your brother."

"Oh..." That's what he called me over here so quickly? Just to tell me this... Deep down, a small voice whispered 'Maybe he really cares about me... He enrolled me into his own school...' but I paid no heed to them as I kept my poker face on.

"Eh?! Nothing to say? Not one word?! Aren't you happy? Mad? Sad?!" Father friskily moved his large white hands around. He had changed a lot from when I was little to the age I was now, but still, our relationship was strained over the years from not interacting so much as he did with Big Brother. However, he was trying to fix that. Though you know the saying 'A little too late for that'... yeah... But I was willing to give it a chance to see if Father (maybe even Big Brother) had changed, even if slowly, over the years.

I shook my head, giving him a small glint to show I was 'happy' about his decision. "I am fine with that decision, Father."

"Don't be such a stiff stick, call me Papa~!"

Okay, now it was just getting creepy...

I kept my poker face, my eyes turning ice cold and deadpan to him, "No." He pouted - or at least tried to - but got right back up, clapping his hands.

"Have you found anyone yet~?" he asked, seemingly happy about this. Something was up; I just knew it! I knew what he meant. He was asking me if I found someone who I was compatible to be partners with, a Weapon. I shook my head. He clapped his hands together again. Okay, now this was just getting weird. "Hopefully, you'll find someone soon. Now, it seems your Brother is here~! Kid-kun!" He waved his hand high like a child high on sugar. "Over here~!"

I turned around, seeing Big Brother come in with Patty and Liz following behind him. Kid glanced at me before walking up to Father and spoke to him, which I turned out in favor of walking over to the Thompson Sisters.

"Chessy~!" Patty giggled out, her hand in the air as she grinned. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Why must you call me that?"

"Because I know it annoys you~," she said, a glint in her eyes showing the amusement she got from annoying me. Patty was smarter then she looked, not academically per say but when it comes to wisecracks and street smarts she's the one I would go to.

I turned my head and looked at a smiling Liz. I gave her a nod. "How was the mission? Collect any souls?" Her face began to sweat a little, avoiding my eyes to glancing in favor to the side. Oh~! My eyes turn half-lidded, amusement gaining in them before a devious smile came on my lips. "Destroy any really famous monuments that need to hold a Pharaoh lately?" I leaned forward, inching closer to Liz's face. "Hmmm~?"

Her blue eyes looked to where Big Brother and Father were talking.

"As punishment for ruining the pyramid I'm confiscating all of your 'soul collection'," Father finally said, his tone happy but serious.

Big Brother was on the ground in seconds as he wailed, banging his hand against the floor all while muttering. "Damnit! Depressed! Die!"

"Big Brother is a baka..." I muttered, poking him in the side. He jumped in surprised from the sudden nearness from me. He didn't even hear me walk over (that took years to master!) to his side. I could head Patty parrot behind me 'Baka~!' 'Baka~!' over and over. Liz just face-palmed.

I stood, turning my back to everyone. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my dark red sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up halfway over a black sleeveless crop top. Also, I wore black baggy shorts that have two loose belts that hang on both sides of my pants and had black and red sneakers. On my arms were white bandages that wrap up to my elbows and have a shackle, the cuff and a short chain of three links, on my right wrist to keep. In my black, mid-back length, hair was a small clip of the Shinigami make clipped on the left side while a single stand on white framed my right side.

"I'll be back at the house..." I mumbled while my head cast down as I made my way out of the Death Room. I could hear distantly Big Brother's voice saying he was going to be home late... "Whatever," I muttered, continuing my walking and decided to explore the school. I figured that I might as well since I was going to go here.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 3, 20XX**

**3:00 P.M.**

"This place is a maze! A maze I tell you!" I shouted in the empty hallway, my voice echoing all around me. I kept on getting lost and I didn't even know how long I had been here. An hour? Two hours? I didn't even want to know...

I was taking one hallway and turned, looking in rooms that had doors unlocked such as classrooms and the library and cafeteria, but then I would take another turn and then get lost. This happened more than once today. Looking around, I took a right then a left and another right before I FINALLY found the front entrance to get out of this blasted school.

There were more important things to worry about now then this school... A good example was how was I going to choose a partner when they would find out about my witch side as soon as we would try to sync our soul wavelengths together...

I wondered if Big Brother was home yet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**A/N: Should I make an OC Weapon for Cheshire or make one of the characters in the actual Anime/Manga her Weapon? I'm taking suggestions for anything but mainly this at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**All-Seeing Green**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 6, 20XX**

**7:02 A.M.**

You know, it was times like these when I was glad Big Brother had a bad case of obsession with symmetry. I got to sleep in another hour or so. Ah~!

Now, I was up and out and about getting dressed and finishing up my hair. I walked out of my room, giving one last glance to a picture of Father, Big Brother, and I all together as a 'family' a long time ago. I turned my head away, my eyes tearing away from the small smile placed on my picture self-face, and made my way to the stairs to the dining room.

I made breakfast, eating by myself and then some lunch for everyone. Even if Big Brother doesn't like me, he still eats my cooking. And of course I made sure everything was symmetrical for him or else he'd throw a hissy fit.

Another hour went by and it was almost 8:00 a.m.

I picked up the lunch boxes and made my way to the front entrance and saw that Big Brother was there along with Liz and Patty. It looked like Liz was about to explode as Big Brother blew his top off about how he made the house all bilateral symmetrical. Patty was just jumping around in joy as usual. I appeared next to Liz silently, looking up at her as she jumped in surprise.

"Why do you keep popping from nowhere all the time!?" Liz screeched a distasteful look on her face. I grinned, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"You just get scared easily, I just love~ that about you," I said, holding out two lunch boxes. "Here, I made them especially for the first day of school for the two of you."

Patty bounced up and down all jittery. "Is it what I think it is?" she whispered in awe, her face eye-level with the lunch boxes in my hands. Her eyes held hunger, and some drool escaped her mouth. But before she could get a hold of her lunch box, Liz snagged them both, telling her younger sister they'll be for later. I stepped towards Big Brother who looked at me with hesitation.

"Here," I muttered, holding out one more lunch box.

"Is it...?" he started, looking at the box with his food. I gave him a nod. He looked away, holding out his hand. I gave him a small smile, placing it in his hand. When I stepped away, it seemed like he was now back to normal when he stood and opened the perfect front door. He looked Patty's and Liz's way. "Okay! We're also starting school today! We're leaving!"

"We're already three hours late..." Liz muttered besides me as she made her way out the door, Patty walking happily behind us while Big Brother was in front, leading the way.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 6, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

As we made our way there, to the front of DWMA, Liz and Patty seemed more happy than usual.

Liz smiled, her left hand on her hip. "We sisters, we've always been brought up on the streets, but we're going to school. Isn't it great, Patty?"

Patty stuck her hands in the air. "Yah~!"

We finally made it up to the entrance as Big Brother was admiring the symmetry of the building; I looked straight ahead to see a boy sleeping. He had white hair swept to one side. There was drool coming from his mouth that showed pointed teeth. He had a naturally lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front and a pair of maroon pants with black and yellow sneakers. Around his head was a sweatband that had a sticker with 'SOUL' on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth with the letters 'E-A-T.'

His eyelids opened, revealing red eyes, and noticed us right away. "Hmm? Ah! You guys are the famous son's group?"

"Hn?" Kid said, "Are you going to show us around?" The boy remarked that Big Brother was a parent's seven lights (A Japanese saying that implies one gets their wealth through their parents.)

I tuned them out after that, looking around before taking my eyes to a young boy who looked about 14 to 15 years old. He had bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape, and was rather short too but well-muscled. His eyes were green, and he had a stupid grin on his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar with white trousers that were black from the knee down. Around his neck was a scarf and around his waist was a belt.

I vanished suddenly; appearing behind him to see that he wore ray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear was basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. And finally, on his right shoulder was a star-shaped tattoo.

I stayed in the shadows as he yelled, "HYA-HAA!" This gained everyone's attention from the ground. The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter who they are, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out more than me! Ya! Shinigami's son! I will assassinate you! Then tomorrow's rumors will be mine! They'll go 'It was like they said. Black Star s just better than us!' Holy, am I alone throughout Heaven and Earth!? There will be a halo above my head tomorrow!"

"There's also his daughter," I whispered into his ear. That made the spike the poor boy was standing on break, ruining the symmetry of the school and basically Black Star's life. Ah, the wonder of screams from Big Brother~!

"Why did you do that?!" Black Star yelled up at me, his fist shaking right at me. I grinned down at him, vanishing and reappearing besides Patty. She laughed, giving me a high five.

"HEY! Pay attention to me!" Black Star yelled.

I yawned out, my hand over my mouth as I gave the ninja boy a bored look. "You shouldn't be looking at me ya know. You've got bigger problems to worry about~."

"You killed the symmetry!" Big Brother mumbled out, trembling in anger. Yep, he was disgusted alright. I grinned; this day was going to be more interesting than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 6, 20XX**

**8:19 A.M.**

I rested against the wall of the skull-shaped like entrance, watching as the two boys get beat up by Big Brother. "Go~! Go~!" I cheered in utter boredom, my hand cupped around my mouth while the others stood in the air in a fist like cheering motion. Big Brother had no problem dealing with Black Star and Soul (learned it when Black Star shouted it out just moments ago). Then I heard a noise of something rolling behind me; out came three people. Two girls and one man who was rolling on a chair.

"Oh dear, well, I guess they didn't start it," the male said. I got a sudden shiver from hearing it. Please don't let it be him... Not him... Anyone but him!

"Doctor... Is that boy holding the guns the one everyone's been...?" A girl's voice trailed off. The first girl has outfit that was similar to a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was ash blonde and in pigtails and had large green eyes.

Next to here was another girl that was tall and rather well-endowed with large boobs (that irked me to no end) with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She more a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the right side of her chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a sash that wrapped around her waist twice and hanged down diagonally from right to left.

"Yes... Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid-kun. He wanted to come here, so he joined the class... But his ability goes over his head somewhat."

I turned my head slowly and looked to the man who was on the rolling chair and inwardly groaned. It was Dr. Stein... in the flesh. I inched away slowly but was stopped when a hand caught onto my wrist. I turned my head slowly, paling at the sight of round glasses eyes that held a certain gleam in them I've learned to fear all those years ago.

"And this is Shinigami-sama's daughter, Cheshire~!" he said, looking at me. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't budge a bit. I gave out a growl but was stopped when the two girls smiled at me.

"Hello, Cheshire, I'm Maka, a Meister," Maka introduced herself and held out her hand. I gave it a weary glance before taking my free hand and shook it slowly before letting go. Stein still had a grip on my wrist, but he had to let go when a stray soul bullet came from nowhere. I looked up, seeing Big Brother looking away and fighting the two boys.

"I'm Tsubaki, a Weapon. It's nice to meet you Cheshire," Tsubaki said with a smile, bowing her head slightly to me. I gave a nod back to her.

"Cheshire, a Meister... Nice to meet you two," I muttered, looking at them before glancing at Dr. Stein. His eyes were staring at me as if I was one of his human experiments. That sent shivers down my spine.

"How do you two know each other?" Maka asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thought.

"Oh, well-" Dr. Stein started but was suddenly interrupted when I spoke for him.

"He helped take care of me when I was little. I didn't have the best body when I was younger so Dr. Stein took care of me when I grew sick." I glanced down at the sitting man who was looking right up at me and then back at the fight. It was true to what I said. I was sick when I was a little girl, and sometimes Father would have to call Dr. Stein to come. The man did heal me many times but he was also, the only one at that, who helped me out with my magic and taught me a few moves in order to defend myself, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. He stopped coming by around the time I turned around one hundred.

He changed the subject when he started talking to Maka. He had her look at Big Brother's wavelengths between the two weapon sisters. Maka found the souls were perfectly synced, despite this being difficult for someone who possesses two weapons. She then compared it to that of Soul and Black Star, whose souls were totally out of sync.

Dr. Stein looked at her and then back to me, grinning slightly. This wasn't good. "Now you've seen Kid-kun's soul, why not try to see Cheshire's~ soul?"

Maka stared at me for a moment and then back at Big Brother and then at me again. "Yours looks..." She looked down. "Your soul seems to have vanished, locked up with many chains to be more precise. It's different from your brother's soul, which looks...happy."

My eye twitched, glaring down at the crazy Doctor. I growled out, "You bastard," before stalking off to somewhere else, feeling more than a few pairs of eyes on my back. I rounded a corner, making my way up stairs until I came upon a balcony and sat there, on the edge with my leg dangling.

What did they know...? That bastard Doctor just had to do that! Damn him! Damn that Maka! Damn that Brother of mine!

"Damn all of them!" I shouted angrily, my hands cupped around my mouth to make my voice louder than it appeared. I heaved a sigh, looking up at the bright blue sky that was filled with few clouds and the ever weird-looking sun. I looked away, closing my eyes, as a small shift of wind cooled my skin. I opened my mouth, letting out a small tune before going slowly-

_"Out on the road there are fireflies circling, Deep in the woods, where the lost souls hide. Over the hill there are men returning, Trying to find some peace of mind. Sleep my child... Under the fog there are shadows moving. Don't be afraid, hold my hand. Into the dark there are eyelids closing. Bu-"_

BOOM!

My eyes snapped open, seeing smoke rise up to where Big Bother was battling Black Star and Soul.

"Ah... Big Brother must have done Execution Mode again..." I flipped over, landing on my feet with my arms raised above my head. Father would be coming soon; I guess I should just head back to the house.

I heaved another sigh, my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, and walked off, hearing the clinging noise from my shackle all the way back.

Ah…those lunch boxes were never eaten anyway. I wondered what Big Brother and the others did to them…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

*** The song is not mine. It called Death Whispered a Lullaby and belongs to the band Opeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sneaky Snake**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

****D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30, 20XX**

**7:00 A.M.**

I paced myself on the steps that led to DWMA. Three weeks that how long it's been since Big Brother battled and seemingly lost because his hair was cut and unsymmetrical and I met Maka and Tsubaki and also met _him_ again. No matter how long it's been, meeting Dr. Stine will always send a shiver down my spine but I had it admit, he was a great doctor.

I let out a sigh, finally making it to the front entrance of the school with students either talking or already walking to class. I never really wanted to come today; it'd be like any other day of the week. I would go to the NOT class (I envy Big Brother into getting in the EAT class), since I didn't even have a Weapon Partner. It seems that everyone's already partnered up, made friends, and all that. I was the one of the few loners in class. However, there are a few Weapons that have yet to partner up, three to be exact.

There was Carla Neiiata, an African American who's always smiling and brightening up the class. She had on one of the DWMA's many uniform. She wore a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, she wore a beige sweater vests. She wore a brown skirt that came just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white knee-length socks. Her hair was colored a light mint green and was tied in three pony tails came to her shoulders. Her Demon Weapon form was a knife that had the power to multiple herself, so far she was able to multiply up to 20 times.

Up next was an Asian male named Hon Tee with short black hair and sliver eyes with stylishly framed glasses. His eyes gave him a sleepy appearance and were the silent type of man. He never really said much, just when he needed to or when the teacher called on him. He wears a simple white t-shirt with a yellow fur-trimmed jacket, and black suit pants. A black studded collar encircles his neck and a black tie is also included but it is worn extremely loosely adorned with an ornate Shinigami tie clip. To complete it, he wears black open-toed sandals. His Demon Weapon form was a sling shot that shot soul participial at high speed and fast motions.

Finally there was Zenna Yule, a girl that was similar, I dare to say, to Patty in terms of craziness and energy but she cared for everyone in class. She had short, at the base of her neck, green hair with light blue and white highlights though out with light bright blue eyes. She wears an elbow-length white cloak that features a hood, with a prominent pair of animal ears stitched atop of it. She's wears a short sleeved shirt that has a tiny pair of bird wings on the left side, bottom, of her shirt. She finally wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and blue open towed ninja sandals. Her Demon Weapon form was a Gunbai, a giant fan, which has some control over wind and could actually be a good shield from what I've seen in class.

It was an hour or so later when I was in class, sitting in the back of the NOT class as Sid-sensei came in. He was actually turned into a zombie by the very man who takes care of my sick body when I was little.

"Alright class, today we're going to help train our bodies. You will be training with your partners, if you have one. Meisters who do not, you'll be paired up with a Demon Weapon who doesn't as well. Weapons who do not have a Meister at the moment can also choose to train transforming where I'll give you tips on how to better yourselves or can choose a Meister who can help you hone your abilities. I will not spoil my students. That's not the kind of man I was!" Sid-sensei explained as he gathered up all the students and made his way out the door. The students followed little by little until I was the last of the group to follow.

"Why should I even go?" I mumbled my hands stuffed in red hoodie as I trudged forward behind the group. I glanced up, seeing a few of the students glance back at me. They knew I was Shinigami-sama's daughter, Kid the Death's younger, less talented, sister, yet they kept of whispering behind my back like I wasn't there to listen. They stare but what's the point? Oh, it's probably because I'm the only Meister without any Demon Weapon partner in the NOT class.

Why did I even need a partner?

_'Because Father said so~!'_ My mind mocked back at me. Ugh... why would he care who I got as a partner? But it would stop him asking everyday if I found someone. On the down side, when I would have to do Soul Resonance with my said 'partner' they would then find out about my half soul. It's something I would rather have no one find out, possibility ever.

* * *

****Dojo Classroom, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

I leaned against the wall, my passive red-golden eyes scanning the room at all the pairs of Meisters and Demon Weapons practicing transforming and training. Right now Sid-sensei was helping out with Carla Neiiata by giving her tips on how to control her knives without a Meister around. I strayed for a moment longer before moving my eyes to Hon Tee who sat on the floor, his hands on top of his knees, next to a standing, smiling, Zenna Yule as she spoke to him quietly. Her eyes seemed to dance with happiness as they looked from the sitting Hon to the training groups, but that was before her eyes made their way to stare right into mine. Her smile broadened a little but seemed to lose its light when I turned my head away.

I gave out a sigh, my eyes narrowing and growing cold when an ache entered my chest as I stared at the happy-looking eyes on the training floor. I turned my head, making my way out the door silently. Why should I be in a class when I wasn't wanted?

_'But you are wanted! You just have to look for them.'_

"Why should I look? I'd look but I've been turned away time and time before! Just look at my family! If I can't count of them then who can I count on?!"

_'...'_

I face palm my forehead, mumbling out, "I'm talking to myself again..." I shook my head, making my way to the one room I'd been going to for the past week when I ditched class- the Clinic or as it was really called the Dispensary room. I jarred open the door, poking my head in to see if anyone was there. Scanning the room, no one was inside, not even the doctor. Who didn't mind my company in the least, it was just she sometimes gave me the creeps with that smile of hers. It was as if there was an alternative motive for everything she tries to do.

I skipped to one of the beds, closing the door behind me, and closed the curtain that surrounded the white bed before lying on top of the covers and closing my eyes for a quick snooze.

* * *

****Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I felt someone shake me from my slumber. I groaned out, letting my eyes open slowly to a woman with a fairly average physical build, with eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest.

I rubbed my eyes, clearing the sleep from them to see it was actually sweet, smiling Medusa-sensei.

"Medusa-sensei?" I mumbled out, my eyes half-lidded as I stared into hers. I sat up a little, groaning, "What is it? I was trying to sleep."

Her smile seemed too stiff, but it was still there and spoke, "I just wanted to wake you before school ended."

I sat up more, leaning against the head board and stared up at her. I frowned a little; why did Medusa-sensei seem familiar?

'Maybe because she always wakes you when you come here to ditch school to nap...'

Shut up!

I gave her a nod of thanks. "Thank you, Medusa-sensei," I muttered, starting to stand before being pushed back down. I looked up at the blond haired woman in question.

"You can stay for another hour or so. Nobody will come, so I'm here alone. Besides I could use the company," Medusa-sensei said, walking back to her desk and sat on the pulled out chair. I gave her a shrug, glancing at the pulled-back white curtain before flopping on my stomach and placed my chin on my winded-up hands and watched the woman work.

"Nay, Medusa-sensei, why do you let me stay here yet chase out the other ditches?" I asked after a few moment of silence.

"Because you're quiet and don't mess with any of my equipment like a few others do," she answered, her hand clenched around a pencil she was just writing with, breaking it with it falling to the ground with a light clangnoise. Her fist was still raised in the air, an angry tick mark on it. I sweat dropped, looking away and praying silently to whoever messed with her stuff that they have a swift and merciless death by Medusa-sensei.

"I see..." I kept on staring at her, watching the nurse clean up the mess and grab another pencil, beginning to write whatever she needed to write. I lifted myself up and sat so my legs hung over the edge of the bed's side. "Medusa-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"It hasn't stopped you before," she answered, her back still to me, still writing.

"Do you like snakes?" I asked, staring into her golden eyes as she swiveled around.

"Why would you ask that, Cheshire?" she asked me this time; she stood up and in the blink of an eye was in front of me. How she did that, I may never know. She towered over me, her eyes seemingly turning to slits.

I looked right into her snakelike eyes, tilting my head and gave her an innocent-like smile. "It's because you look like someone who'd like snakes. I like snakes too!"

Her face seems to lighten up as quickly as it darkened before. "That's great to hear!" She gave a pat on my head as if I was a little kid and walked back to her desk. "I'm sure we'll get along even more so."

BRING!

Medusa-sensei looked up at the ceiling before looking right at me with the same sweet smile she always had on her face. "It seems it's time for you to go home. Have a nice day, Cheshire-chan." Chan? "Be safe~!"

I gave her a nod, quickly walking out of there and mixing into the crowd of students and making my way out of DWMA quickly. I was freaked out from what just happened with Medusa-sensei... A small shiver went down my spine. That was totally weird from the quick change in Medusa-sensei's attitude. I decided that I needed to stay away from her for a while. Another shiver made its way down my spine as I walked down the many steps from DWMA.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30, 20XX**

**9:21 P.M.**

I finally made it to bed, opening my door after a long day. I walked around my bed and turned on the lamp placed on the dark oak nightstand and let out a yawn. I took off my outfit and threw the clothes into the dirty bin; taking off my bandages and placing them on the nightstand itself. After that, I got on a long green tee with the words 'WON'T STOP, CAN'T STOP' printed on them. I let out another yawn and turned to my bed, almost under the covers when something sharp poked my leg.

I frowned, lifting the blanket to see a small yellow box with black arrows running all over it. I frowned.

"What the hell is this?" I ticked out, inspecting the box. I sneered at it before throwing it on the floor in the far corner of my room and turned off the light. I turned around, laying on my side and pulled the covers over me, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**6:30 A.M.**

I let out a yawn, throwing the covers off of me and made it to my black and white battle room. Another yawn made its way to my lips as my hand covered it. Stepping in front of the mirror and cracking open my eyes, I looked down at the now turned on, running water, sink and splashed some water on my face. I reached for a towel, making my hand grope around until I felt something fluffy. I rubbed my face, taking the water off of it and out of my eyes before placing it back where it was before.

My eyes opened slowly, staring straight into the mirror before they grew wide. "What the hell?!"

I touched my neck in shock. It was a golden snake choker with black eyes, its mouth biting on the tip of its tail. I felt my hand touch its smooth skin. I tried to take it off, but it would not budge an inch, nothing at all!

For a good moment, my eyes stayed locked on the necklace, my heart beat increasing rapidly.

How the hell did this happen?!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Punishment**** of Falling**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**6:30 A.M.**

When you wake up in the morning, you expect everything to be normal. You awaken up from dream world, get ready and then head off to where ever, may it be school, work, or another place, and not have a surprise wake your eyes up that came from nowhere.

What I was talking about was the gold-colored snake choker that wrapped around my neck. I felt my hand touch its smooth skin. I tried to take it off, but it would not budge an inch, nothing at all! I even tried to use scissors, but they all either broke or got bent at an angle, so it wasn't much help. I would've tried something bigger but that would have brought unwanted questions from Big Brother and everyone else, even Father. One I would not like to answer, so I zipped my jacket all the way, blocking the view of the choker, and made my way to the school.

* * *

****D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**7:00 A.M.**

I left the house after cooking and making the lunch boxes for everyone and placed Big Brother's, Liz's, and Patty's on the table, and made my way once more to the school. Thank god it was Friday, the last day of classes before the weekend. I gave a stretch of my arms and made it to class. I still didn't understand as to why I even came.

_'Because if we didn't, Father would get angry and scold us.'_

I knew I would not want that, but still, nobody really wanted me here. They didn't even talk to me.

_'We don't know that. Have we even tried to talk to someone? No and even if someone did try to, we push them away!'_

I really didn't care. Even if they did try to talk to me, they'd just want to for selfish reasons. Try to get close to Big Brother, find out Father's and Big Brother's secrets, etc.

_'We never know! What do you think Father would say?!'_

Why the hell should I care what he says?

_'You don't want that to happen and be a good girl.'_

Good girl huh...

I blocked that damn voice and tried to listen to Sid-sensei. He was talking about the different souls a human could be or turn into, but I couldn't concentrate on the lesson any further because of the stinging from the choker around my neck. My hand moved, trying to tug at it to relieve the stinging even a little bit but alas, no avail. It wouldn't move at all and yet kept stinging me. That was weird, really weird.

_'Why not ask Father?'_

Why don't you shut the hell up already?

I heaved out a sigh, resting my cheek on my open palm, and just stared passively at Sid-sensei talk, but I didn't even pay attention to it. I gave up on tugging at the golden choker and just waited for the bell to ring for me to move onto the next class. And my wish was granted.

* * *

****D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

_BRING!_

I stood quickly, gathering my stuff, and made my way to the door but couldn't when my name was called by Sid-sensei, "Cheshire, please stay after class."

Damn.

I backtracked into the classroom, watching others pass me with weird looks or just plain ignoring me. When everyone was out of the class, I walked to in front of Sid-sensei.

"You called me, sir?" I asked, staring up at him. I already knew what he was going to talk about.

"Yesterday you cut class again," he answered, staring at some papers. "You should know what happens. I've warned you three times now and now this is the fourth time. I'm sorry but if you do it again, you are going to be suspended. For now, your punishment will be cleaning up the library with Black Star after school."

Black Star... Oh god no!

I kept my face blank from the inside turmoil of working with that loud boy. He was cool and all, a good fighter and had an awesome Demon Weapon partner, but he was loud, way too loud for me. The last time he shouted near me, my eardrum rung until the next day. I gave the teacher a nod that I understood him. He sent me off with a wave of his hand.

I walked out the classroom, heading to lunch, or, well, more like somewhere outside that's secluded and quiet. I found the perfect place on the second week of school. Perfect for me, just for me. I let out a sigh, sitting on athick branch in the shady tree up from the ground. I laid my back against the trunk, both legs sitting straight across the thick trunk that thinned out with multiple thinner branches associated with fresh green leaves.

I opened up my lunch box, a bento actually, that I made in the morning. It was filled up with inarizushi wrapped in seaweed, some slices of apples, tamagoyaki, two tuna sushi rolls, salmon and yellow tail sashimi, and finally some seasoned rice on the side. I clapped my hands together and mumbled an "Itadakimasu" before I picked up my chop sticks and began to eat.

Moments later, after I was about to finish eating, I heard a rustle in the tree. I looked around, chewing up some salmon sashimi, and frowned as I couldn't find the source of the rustle. I looked to the left, then up, then down, then right. No one was there. I let out a sigh; this was tiresome and annoying and almost time to get out of here if I say so myself. I opened my eyes- -I didn't even know when I closed them- -and stared up at the bright blue sky.

It looked so free up there, the open air, to be able to do anything. It was in a state where we would feel totally uninhibited. To live unbound, with no concerns and no fears, yet many became restless. Perhaps rules weremade to be broken, but there would always be consciences. If one did not use this gift wisely and to be so uncontrolled that others were harmed in the process, it would lead to that freedom being taken away...

I moved my gaze downward to the shackle wrapped around my wrist. The movement from my wrist made a clinging noise of the chain. Then my eyes glanced to the side, seeing an arm with a green sweat band wrapped around the wrist reach down to my bento, grabbing the final tuna sushi roll then slowly move up back into the leaves above me. My eyes moved when the hand did. Looking upward, I shifted my bento closed, the food all gone, and set it to the side before crouching into a jumping position. But instead I stood up silently, pushing my head through the thick brush of green foliage, and stared at a girl's back with green hair with light blue and white highlights throughout. Zenna... was eating my food.

I gave her a long passive stare as her shoulders tensed suddenly and turned around slowly. Her bright blue eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared right back at me.

"Ummm...hi?" Zenna called out awkwardly. In her hand was one full tuna sushi roll with another half eaten. I stared at her for another moment before lowering my head back down and nabbing my empty lunch box. I thencrouched down before jumping to the ground. I flipped in midair, landing on my feet with my hand held up in the air in a Y position in the sunlight.

"Ten points," a male said behind me. I turned my head to see Hon Tee standing under the shady tree with Zenna flipped upside down, hanging from the branch I ate my lunch on with her hair swaying ever so slightly from thesudden movement Zenna did. She grinned at Hon, handing him the uneaten tuna sushi roll.

"Try it," she said, "It's so good~!" Hon took the food from her hand. He ate it, seemingly savoring the taste, before giving a stern look to Zenna.

"You took it again, didn't you?" Hon asked with his hands on his hips. He looked like a mother scorning her or in this case, his child. Zenna bonged herself on the head, a stupid look appearing on her face before she flipped over and landed on her feet in a crouching position before standing, grinning all the same. "You took some of Cheshire's lunch, didn't you?"

Zenna scratched the back of her head and answered the mother hen type man, "Yeah...it just looked so delicious I couldn't help myself."

"Delicious is right, but it's not right to take without asking!" Hon crossed his arms over his white t-shirt that was a yellow fur-trimmed jacket before pointing right at me. I gave him a stare before turning and just walking away. What was done was done and in the past. Nothing could be done about it now. I kept on walking, hearing them call after me. There was a library for me to clean in a few hours, and I didn't want anyone else (Black Star wasn't really an exception) to bother me until then.

"Hey, wait for us!" Zenna called after me. I could hear two pairs of footsteps follow after me. I let out a silent sigh. I guess my wish wasn't going to be answered after all.

* * *

**Library******, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**3:30 P.M.**

_BRING!_

It seemed that Black Star and Sid-sensei were already in DWMA's library. I walked inside when Black Star yelled out, "What!? No way! That's trouble-some~!"

"Um..." I muttered out, standing next to Sid-sensei when he jumped in the air.

"When did you come?!"

"I just got here sensei," I answered. I looked up at the zombie man.

"I see... Well," he started to walk out, "I'll come check up on you two later. You better do your job!" He left the library.

I stared at Black Star as he stared back at me.

"So, you're Kid's sister? So what are you, a Shinigami too?" he asked, grinning excitedly. I gave him a slight nod, backing away when he got closer. I turned my back to him.

"I'll work over here while you go over there," I voiced, pointing to a stack of books to the left. I turned to the right of the area where a tall stack of books towered over me and made my way over to it, leaving Black Star to do whatever.

* * *

**Library******, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**4:30 P.M.**

"Phew," I let out as I moved the books to their rightful places. I looked around; Black Star was nowhere to be seen. He must have ditched to do something better than this. I wish I could do that as well, but I did not want to have another punishment. I just had to finish this, and then I was home free, unless Father called me suddenly. I stopped, setting some more books in their rightful places before sitting down on a small pile of them. My hand traced over the snakelike choker. I was still wondering why it was on me. Who got it? Who would do this in the first place?

There were so many questions yet so little time. I looked all around me, seeing all the books that needed to be cleaned and placed back on the right shelves.

"What're you doing?" a voice said. I paled.

I looked up to see Dr. Stein, staring down at me before letting out a puff of smoke.

"I'm in punishment with Black Star," I muttered, taking a random book from besides me that was titled _Alice in Wonderland_. I gave the title a glare before setting it down behind me. "What are you doing here, Professor?"

"Looking for a book to read," he answered idly before commenting, "Nice jewelry."

I traced over the choker once more before letting my hand rest by my side. I looked over at the Professor as he crouched on his knees. I gave him a questioning look until he took the arm with my wrist shackle on it. He examined it for a moment, turning it over and moving it from side to side.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Have you been having any weird sensations lately?" he asked, his glasses seemingly getting a shine on their edge that when _shing_.

I thought back but I couldn't think back to anything of the sorts. I shook my head.

"I see," he muttered; pushing up his glasses. "Have you been able to use any Shinigami magic other then the shield?" I shook my head. It seemed that with my witch half, even with my other Shinigami said, I was only able to do so little in the Shinigami magic department. It seemed that I could only make the shield but even so, it was weak, standing up to some magical and physical attacks from lower grade enemies. This was why Father wanted me to get a Demon Weapon partner. Dr. Stein set my arm back down where it was before and stood up. "Any other problems with your body?"

I shook my head.

"Could you hand me the book you just placed behind you?" He pushed up his glasses once more.

I looked at him before reaching behind me and taking _Alice in Wonderland_ from the stack of books and handing it up to the Professor. "Here." The crazy, in my view point, man took the book.

"Come by anytime, Cheshire, I'd love to dissect you so very much~," he said and walked away from my location.

I watched him leave, the _Alice in Wonderland_ in his hand until he vanished from my sight. I let out a sigh I was holding the moment the man came in. I stood up moments later.

Suddenly, I was light-headed and quick to fall on my feet, books falling around me. I barely registered the fact that it felt as if all of the blood was rushing from my head all the way down to my feet in a sudden rush. Little black dots swarmed my vision, the corners of my sight slowly fading into black. Everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All I could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur.

Until then I fell into darkness, faintly hearing my name being called.

But by who?

I wondered Big Brother would worry about me...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Whispers in the Mirror**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_I stood in front of the mirror that was placed in my bathroom. It was a full length mirror Father had gotten me not long ago or maybe it was... I don't know. It seemed time here didn't matter to me. I tried to keep track but after awhile it ran amok to me, getting wildly out of hand until I couldn't see it anymore. I stared at my naked body, feeling all over it, but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Then why did Father say I was sick? Why did he call the Professor over?_

_I wanted to ask but, no, I'm a good girl and good girls listen to their Father's word. Questions weren't necessary with this type of thing. Questions were nice when it came to learning, but for anything else, it wasn't necessary. So I locked them away within me and would stand by for his word._

_My eyes moved from my body to look at themselves in the mirror. I tried to fill them with some emotion, but they would just stare back like a mirror. But what do you see when you look in the mirror? This world was so full of people who wore masks, hiding their true selves from the rest of the humanity. Can one truthfully look in the mirror and tell one's self that the person one is looking at is really them?_

_We hid ours, afraid of our reflections. I hid... I'd hidden so much... It didn't matter whether we were tall or short, fat or skinny, ugly or beautiful, kind or cruel - we were people who inherently seemed to loathe themselves. We were people who put on costumes, pretending to be something we were not. What hid inside the heart of hearts? Was it a gentle soul, a monstrous beast, or all those petty wolves in sheep's clothing?_

_My reflection…_

_It was different from others, even if I'd never met them, that I knew. I was different from Big Brother. He was so amazing with all the talented stuff he could do. I'd seen him do it, seen Father teach him many things. I'dwanted to do it, but Father said, "Maybe some other time, Cheshire, you're still too young." The inside of me grew bitter and jealous of Big Brother, and so I wished he wasn't related to me in any fashion._

_On the outside, I smiled the same smile I wore when Father ever told me to do something and gave him a nod. "Yes Father," I would answer, and either I or Father and Big Brother would walk off together. Either way, I would never learn anything from that man if it was worth something. Once I was alone, I would just turn and walk back to my room._

_It was sometime later when I met the Professor. When Father said I was sick with something, I wanted to ask what, but all I did was nod. I had to take some odd-colored tab under the Professor's supervision. We did this every few days with an interval of three days, sometimes two. Sometimes the Professor would talk about random things about the outside world just a few steps from this house. I would listen happily. This was something I could get use to yet it seemed to stop so suddenly. I didn't understand the reason behind it, but Professor wouldn't answer my question, so ever so slowly I stopped asking him anything. So now it was only moments when I saw Professor, getting my so-called 'checkup' and took my medicine without question._

_After that I would leave; that was it. Deep down there was a little spark of hope, yet it never grew as Professor never came to do so. He was like the others now, just a blank someone I now knew in the past and onward into the future. But I guess... some things changed. Might it be for the better or worse?_

* * *

****Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

****Friday**, July 1, 20XX**

**8:50 P.M.**

My eyes opened slowly to a white ceiling. I let out my breath, feeling the other parts of my body wake up as well. It was a slow process, but I eventually was able to move. Sitting up, I looked around to see where I was. Everything was the familiar white of the infirmary, yet no one was here. My hand reached my head as a stinging pain strung its way inside my mind.

"Ugh..." I groaned out, feeling my head ache even more. I felt some bandages wrapped around my head. It must have been Medusa-sensei who did it. But where was she? Not that I'm glad she'd be here. She'd become increasingly creepy over the weeks. Well, no matter. I still had to wonder who that was who called my name. I could rule out the possibility of many. Big Brother and his partners were over with his friends at Maka's house. That must have been the reason I didn't see Black Star cleaning up in the library anymore.

I tried to stand, only to fall back in the bed. I saw my vision swim with dark spots for a moment before clearing up slowly. I let out another small groan. I was still wondering who called out to me. It couldn't be anyone I knew as there wasn't many. It wasn't Father as he was usually in the Death Room and seemingly couldn't come out during certain times of the day. It couldn't have been anyone from class, maybe either or both Hon Tee and Zenna Yule, but that theory was quick out the door. They wouldn't help me. Even if they were seemingly trying to get close, there was a skimpy reason behind all that. I just knew it.

My eyes stared at the white ceiling. Suddenly a stinging pain came from my neck. My stomach lurched and ached, as if someone had stabbed me right in the middle; my head felt as if someone had dropped a huge boulder on it. I rolled over in agony, and the whole world spun around me. I couldn't tell where I was anymore... My eyes closed tight, and I hoped to die right there, just to get it over with.

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth gaped open as I was overwhelmed with thoughts. I couldn't process what they were. They were going so fast. I felt my body arch from the bed and let out a silent scream. I couldn't find my voice. It must had been from the gold snake choker. I tried to scratch at it but nothing could get it off. The stinging pain turned to a burn. My body felt so hot; I groaned out again. My head started banging, and my ears had a high-pitched screeching sound in them. I couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a small whimper, I curled up in a ball, trying to make it through the pain.

I dug my nails into the white-colored bed and tried to distract myself from the agony that had consumed my body. Suddenly, thoughts seemed to whirl around my head uncontrollably, making me dizzy, and before I knew it, it was complete darkness.

* * *

****Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 4, 20XX**

**10:20 A.M.**

My eyes were closed yet I could feel the presences around me. There was more than one but less than ten, less than five at most.

_"How long as she been like this, sensei?"_

Huh? Who was there? Who was talking? Was I still in the infirmary? Was I someplace else?

_"She's been like this for more than a few hours, since this afternoon."_

I'd really been like that? But I remembered waking up for who knows how long ago and then pain... Burning... Ugh... I was so glad that was over.

_"I see... Look at her neck, her head; all over her body. There were bandages. She took quite a fall. Do you know the reason?"_

I heard the shake of a head.

_"Unfortunately when she was brought in, the person didn't say a thing to me. All he did was just lay her on the bed and walk off."_

So it was a male who 'saved' me (I guess I could call it that). But still, why couldn't I wake up? Why was I hearing them though? Who the hell was walking? From all the talking, it seemed like Medusa-sensei was back, but there were two other voices there, yet I feel another presence. How could I not wake up?

_"When do you think she'll wake up, Medusa-sensei?"_

_"She'll wake up soon enough," she answered, "Just let her rest for now. She'll most likely be still asleep until tomorrow morning."_

Eh? But I was awake right now! Tell them already, Medusa-sensei! Tell them! I knew you knew it, I just did!

_"All right, if you say so, sensei. I'll come by tomorrow then. Come on, Hon, we need to let Cheshire rest."_

_"Okay... Good-bye, sensei."_

_"Take care you two," Medusa-sensei said to both Hon Tee and Zenna._

Then the sound of the door closing could be heard, and I could only feel Medusa-sensei in the room, the other three presence were gone. I heard the clink of the heels from the woman's shoes, and the blanket laid on meshifted off, and I felt the cold air on my skin. It would had felt good if I wasn't in this type of situation.

What was she doing?

I felt arms travel down the arm where my cuff was on. Then a whisper, _"If you could only be free like all the others."_

Before I could even think of the words whispered to me, I felt something prick my neck and darkness once more consumed me.

* * *

****Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday****, July 5, 20XX**

**9:05 A.M.**

My eyes cracked open to the bright white of the ceiling of the infirmary. I sat up and let out a small moan. What the hell hit me? I let out a frown. Why couldn't I remember anything these past few days?

"Oh, I see your eyes are open, Cheshire."

I turned my head to see a smiling Medusa-sensei, and for some reason I felt a weird vibe from her, and it wasn't a good one.

"Sensei...why am I in the infirmary?"

* * *

**This chapter is shorter but yeah... I'll post another one in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Foolish Girl**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

****Infirmary, D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**9:05 A.M.**

My eyes cracked open to the bright white of the ceiling of the infirmary. I sat up and let out a small moan. What the hell had hit me? I let out a frown. Why couldn't I remember anything these past few days?

"Oh, I see you eyes are open, Cheshire."

I turned my head to see a smiling Medusa-sensei and for some reason I felt a weird vibe from her and it wasn't a good one.

"Sensei... Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Well..." She began...

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

I walked out of the school, finally leaving that now creepy place they called the infirmary. I thought I would actually like it there, but it seemed I was starting to hate it as much as that house. I stared out at the top of the stairs and was rewarded with the sight of Death City. I felt the wind blow softly through my hair as I began to make my way home by myself. When I finally got in, I mumbled an "I'm back..." and like always didn't get a reply. Walking though the house, I got into the dining room and saw Patty asleep with her head on the table, a book closed in front of her, while Liz was plucking her eyebrows. It must've been that time of the month... I thought.

I turned my head to the right and saw Big Brother's drawing... Liz's face in a weird way. I closed the door silently and made my way out of there and the house. I didn't want to know what was happening next. I absentlyscratched at the choker about my neck, feeling the cool touch at my fingertips. I let out a shudder. It still felt weird to have it around me but I had become used to it. However, that didn't explain why or how I got it or how it got on me without my feeling it do so!

* * *

**Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I kept on walking, going into town, and strolled around. It was the same as it was a year ago, ten years ago, even one hundred years ago. The only changes I could make out were the different styles and people bustlingaround and about on their day without a care in the world. I recognized a few people from Demon Weapon Meister Academy and prosperously some from my class. However if it wasn't for two people following (more like stalking) me, I would have had a better day. But I guessed that was too much to ask...

I kept on walking, acting like I didn't know those two buggers were stalking me. I could distantly hear some whispers come from the two but couldn't decipher any of it at all. Finally having enough of it all, I turned down analleyway and vanished (jumping on the roof just in time when the two supposed 'master' stalkers, as they put it, came around the corner) from that spot. I watched from the roof on the right, looking down, as Hon Tee and Zenna Yule looked around for me.

"Where do you think she went?" Yule spoke, almost pouting as her head turned in the alleyway.

"I don't know… You know how Cheshire is. She likes to pop in and pop out at random times," Hon answered with his hands on his hips. He was right about that.

"I already know that, Hon!"

"You could be considered a stalker because of this, Zenna," he muttered with a sigh, shaking his head.

Yule frowned before grinning. "I don't care~! I just want to get to know her better~!"

I stood there, frozen at her words. She... wanted to get to know... me better? I frowned before turning away, my hair flicking as I did.

"What a fool... both of them," I uttered in the wind and jumped onto another rooftop and then onto another until I made it in another alleyway. I pulled my red hood up over my face until it covered the upper part of it. I paced down another deserted alleyway and made a left, rounding a corner. It was dark, in spite of the warm sun shining brightly above in the white, cloud-filled sky of the town. I made my way slowly and glanced around every few seconds. I wanted to make sure no one was following me, especially those two mice (though it was unlikely that that'd happen again). Finally, the alley ended and a cheerful street came to greet me.

At the same time, people were dressed in all kinds of colorful clothing walked on the roads, street vendors were calling out to those who would listen, trying to sell nick-nacks and weird-looking items, children were dancing around playfully while smiling innocently, a slight breeze caused curtains to billow from open windows, and there was a small hum of chatter of different volumes filling the air nonstop. It seemed I was in the simpler area of Death City, an area I liked to come and look around from time to time.

**Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**1:21 P.M.**

I walked without hesitation in the mix of humans and fell into the wave of talking people, getting swept along with the tide and blending in as best as I could. At last I pulled out and stopped in front of a dark store that had a crooked and old-looking sign hanging off the top. If one looked hard, one could make out the fading text reading: _Lun's Library_.

It was an old place, one of the few first buildings that was built in Death City, that remained the same, and was still here. I found this place a while back, when I first got out of the house and had been coming back here every few weeks at best. I really didn't want others to find out I went here because something was bound to go wrong. I could feel it. But I did see the occasional one stumble in whenever I was here. Without a second thought, I walked through the door and went inside, setting off a chain of jingles from the rusty bell set above the door that was overhead. As the door closed behind me, my head turned around to see the high ceiling and large space onto what it looked like on the outside.

I made my way to the right side of the larger-than-life room holding a variety of books of all subjects, and with expert direction I was finally in front of a light color brown desk that held stacks upon stacks of books. However, there was no Lun at the moment. I wondered where he had gone... I gave a shrug and walked away from the desk into the aisle of books. If Lun wanted to be found, then I would find him like always. Walking down the third aisle of books, I made my way to the back of the long way, my finger riding on the different colored, sized, and width spines of the many, many books lined up together of all subjects.

I didn't stop until I was in front of a particular book. It was dark blue; the spine was blank as was the cover except for a fancy silver design of leaves on the edge. I glanced to my chain as it seemed to jingle even when it wasn't moving to make a single peep. I felt my heart beat faster and jump out when air tickled the back of my neck. I was quick, tucking the book into my right hand, and turned to the left while bringing up my leg, but I felt my body get thrown to the ground. A knife was at my throat with glaring dark blue-green eyes with a weight appearing on my stomach and waist.

I blinked, and so did the glaring eyes before they softened slightly. The knife retracted into an overly long sleeve that connected to another overly long sleeve, hiding both hands. It was Lun, a thin and overly tall man with short midnight blue hair. "Oh, it's just you, Cheshire." He got off of me, and I saw he was wearing his usual tangzhuang, a type of Chinese clothing that his ancestors liked to wear.

I sat up, the blank book lying next to me, and gave the man a deadpan expression; my lips pursed together. "Why must you do that whenever I come here, Lun?"

"It's fun and keeps you on your toes," he answered, sticking out his hand. I took it, taking the book off the floor, and was helped up by the Chinese man. "Well, except this time... and all the other times before," he added, "But you're getting better... I think."

I gave him a blank look and once more, noting the detail. He had a gray belt with a small brown pouch strapped to his left side hip. "Whatever," I muttered, walking around him as he followed me. I made my way to where Lun's desk was; when we got there he made his way to his seat and placed his elbows on the top. His fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them. A devious smile was upon his lips when his eyes were, once more, closed as they always were.

"So tell me, Miss Cheshire, what can I do for you?"

"This," I answered, placing the book I found earlier in front of Lun, "and this." I pointed to the choker around my neck.

Lun's eyes seemed to look their bright gleam when they opened. "So tell me, Cheshire, why you have an object around your neck." I explained to him what happened and how it came about. I spoke on how I couldn't remember; some parts of my memory were blank.

* * *

****Gallows Mansion, **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuseday, July 5th, 20XX**

**2:21 P.M.**

I was sent out of Lun's Library an hour later after explaining everything with the blank book in my arms and made my way back home. Lun's words were to not open the book until I was alone and that was what I was going to do. I knew Lun's words were to be taken seriously otherwise things could happen with certain book that came from his possession. Lun said to me to come back in a few days after I explained to him about the choker; I answered him with a nod and went on my way.

Before I knew it, I was in front of my house. I went inside, closing the door behind me and made it straight to my room, not bothering to check with Big Brother. I didn't need him to know if I was home or not, not that it mattered to him, I just wanted to check out my new book of my ever-growing collection. Finally getting to my own room, closing the door behind me, and then turning on the light while closing the curtains to my three windows, I finally found myself on my bed with the dark blue book in front of me.

I sat cross-legged in front of it and stared at its unmoving form before reaching over and picking up the blank book. I opened to the cover, only to turn to a blank cream-colored page just like the cover (it just didn't have the design on it). I flipped even more pages before slamming the damn book close and setting it on the small table next to me. I let out a sigh, falling back to the pillows and let my hair spread around among the fluffy material. I knew it was going to be a joke... I just knew it...

"Let the book guide you, Cheshire, not you guide the book," Lun said to me, echoing in my mind. I gave out a snarl before another sigh. His wording never made sense as the man was crazy in his own unique way.

I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep even if I didn't want to.

Meh... I would find out more tomorrow.

A new voice entered my mind before falling into the unconscious world.

_"I don't care~! I just want to get to know her better~!"_

_Foolish girl..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**What type of Magic do you think Cheshire should use? How do you think it should be introduced to her?**

**What do you think the choker is? Who gave it to her? What will happen?**

**Find out in the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Mission Part 1**

_**-The Start-**_

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

When there was reason there was choice, everyone needed one. Without, we lacked the thing we needed to inspire life, and without that, we simply were just there in a void. There was a thing called motivation, the driving force that caused the flux from desire to will in life, allowing us to open an infinite number of doors that would otherwise be closed, welcoming us into different worlds that were just waiting to be explored. There were some that might call this insanity, which might have been true, but what was insanity? Really? If one was ever going to be able to truly say that they had lived, then they must find the drive to cultivate their heart's desire, be it trivial or fundamental, selfish or philanthropic. It was those who were unafraid to take the first step forward that had shaped the world today as we knew it.

Our goal was to be undaunted by the mysteries of life. If we could do that, then perhaps together, we could share our inspirations and unite our shattered race and thus, recreate our broken world in order to revive the wonders that gave us hope. The world was restless, gradually moving towards the pivotal point of change that was to come. It whispered in tongues unheard by mortal men, whispered warnings for all the children of the earth, fire, water, and air.

****D**eath **W**eapon **M**eister **A**cademy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 8th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

I stalked the hallways, giving out a growl, as other students passed me on their merry way. It wasn't them who were giving me a problem. Oh, no they were just fine. Maybe a glance here and there I received from them, but who wouldn't look at an angry person stalking down a student-infested hallway with the flames of hell burning in their eyes? I know I would...

Anyway, I'd made my way where Father was, the Death Room as people call it, as he said there was something he wanted to talk to me about. It was most likely about not choosing one of the chosen Demon Weapons of Father's choosing. Why didn't he get it? Even if I did choose a partner, they wouldn't accept the other half of my soul...

_'We never know...'_

But I did know; Witches had been the enemies for a long, long time. Witches were powerful beings, but they were also the natural enemies of DWMA, as almost all of them had a destructive nature. What would happen if anyone else other than Father and Big Brother were to find out about my half soul?

_'They'd...'_

I would get hurt time and time over, most likely hunted too and maybe even...

_'Killed...'_ "Killed..." I muttered in unison and looked up, my stalking coming to halt as I stood in front of the room that Father was held in requiring my attendance. The door opened automatically, and I went down the path of tunnel of torii gates until I reached the main part. I blinked when I saw two people there I really didn't want to see at the moment. Still, I was somewhat surprised to see them. The same stalkers who stalked me not just a few days ago. I turned my head away when I caught Zenna smiling at me and the stare of Hon Tee. I walked right up to the mirror that reflected Father's image.

"Hello, Father," I greeted, nodding my head to him with blank eyes.

"Cheshire, so good to see you~!" Father greeted back to in a seemingly, only to him and other students, funny and hyper way. "Now you three are probably wondering why I called you down here, right~?" We all nodded. "I need you three to do a certain mission~."

"But Shinigami-sama, we're in the NOT class and are still in training, how can we be qualified to take a mission?" Hon Tee asked, pushing up his stylishly framed glasses while giving a calculated look at Father.

"I know you're in the NOT class but you three do have what it takes to be in the EAT class if you work hard enough (and find a Meister already). I want to give the NOT class some field experience on how differentmissions would play out. Also since you two have no Meisters at the moment while Cheshire here has no Demon Weapon partner either, you two will team up with her to see how you work out together. Maybe even a new team will form~!"

Yup... Father was scheming again with my needing a 'partner' involvement.

"But what if we can't work together at all, Shinigami-sama? I mean, we barely know each other and the connection between Meister and Demon Weapon is bound by trust, something we do not have for each other. This mission you are giving will be set up to failure," Hon Tee spoke. He got a few notches of respect from me with saying that in front of my Father of all people but only a few have. A FEW! But that still didn't mean I had to show it.

"Meh," I muttered, speaking up when I gained the glasses-wearing boy's attention, "I could take care of this 'mission' without yours or Yule's help." My hands were placed up behind my head as I had a bored look on my face to show my disinterest of the current situation. Ohh, maybe if I was lucky, the boy would get angry and storm off, with Zenna right behind him (hopefully the stalker would do that), so I could do the mission alone and maybe figure out what that blank book really meant when I got back. I was getting more curious and angered at the same time at a simple book I got back at Lun's library.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Zenna tried to speak but she was seemingly ignored by us as Hon Tee glared at me and I stared blankly at him. We looked back at Father's image when he cleared his throat.

"Now, you three will be going together and will work together when doing this mission. Understood?" Father sternly asked, his childish mask appearing scarier than it was supposed to be.

"Yes, Father/Shinigami-sama," our voices spoke in unison. Hon Tee glared at me when it happened before turning and stalking out of the Death Room. Zenna smiled at me.

"I hope we can work together, Cheshire," she said with a bright smile before running after her fellow Death Weapon to catch up to him. I turned back to face Father.

"Why must you do this to me?" I asked after an impending silence filled the area.

"You need friends," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Come back here after you've completed your mission. I'd like to talk to you about a few things, Cheshire." Then he sent me on my way. A few moments later, I was outside the Death Room staring at Zenna, her hands clasped together in front of her with the same smile on her face, and Hon Tee, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a piece of paper crumbled in his left hand. Most likely the mission info he got.

I turned away from them, walking to the left, and made my way out of DWMA. I could hear the two Demon Weapons follow in step behind me but stop once I stepped outside, just above the stairs that gave view of the city. I turned around, looking right at Hon Tee.

"What's the mission about?" I asked. I really didn't know what I was going after, but it seemed they did. Hon Tee didn't say anything, only gave me the piece of paper from his hand. I took it and looked it over. It seemed that we had to go after a man called Rasputin or Evil Monk located in a church near a village located in Russia. **(A/N: It seems I don't know where he is actually located so I choose Russia as I really like that place. I know he was actually given to Maka in the Anime/Manga but I couldn't think of any small villains so I choose him. I am just making it so Maka had someone else... I hope your fine with that!)**

"We're going someplace cold so I suggest you dress warm, you two," I said, finally looking up at the two fellow students.

"Hai~!" Zenna shouted in joy, pumping her fist in the air similar to what Patty always did. "Chessy!" My eye twitched from the habit, and it seemed Hon Tee noticed, from the shine his glasses gave off.

"Fine," Hon Tee answered, pushing up his frames before saying another word, "Chessy..." Oh god... Not him too! This was going to be a long mission. I could just hear it, an evil crackle from behind from the source of my predicament.

* * *

****Unknown Vilage, Southern Russia, Asia****

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:13 A.M.**

Russia... It was a cold and barren place when it wanted to be. Or it could be a lively, yet cold, place on the other side of the many snowy mountains laid out in the land of the cold winter.

"How are you not even cold?!" Hon Tee shivered, his arms getting rubbed by his hands to keep himself warm even though he was wearing a very thick, bright blue coat in color. Zenna was wearing the same exact one, other than it was yellow, sprouting the same animal ears that her elbow-length white cloak had. All I was wearing was a long sleeve version of my sleeveless jacket while my shorts were transformed into long pants. We all had small bags with the basic survival material inside it. You know, the usual- material to make fire, a fold-up tent, a knife, etc. The norm...

"I'm used to it," I answered, seeing my breath coming out of my mouth in a faded white fog. "Now come on, our target is close and I don't want him to get away!" I jumped down from the cliff we were standing on, feeling the cold air rushing right at my body, and flipped in the air before landing on the ground. I looked up when I heard a scream and side-stepped three times. Where I just stood was Hon Tee in a face full of snow. I snickered at his predicament before looking up when I heard the sound of wind coming, seeing Zenna's body transform into a Gundai as she fell.

I was quick, my body moving against my wishes as I caught a falling bag in my left arm and a blank handle of the transformed Demon Weapon and landed, swinging the Gunbai around before the round edge was touching the ground. I gave a good long stare at the weapon, noting its details. Zenna took the appearance of a wide white fan with a blue wing-like design on the fan, symmetrical on both sides, and had a black frame with a long black handle with bandages wrapped around the base. At the end of handle showed a small hole on it with a small, thin chain with light blue, green, and white feathers attached to it.

I released my grip on the handle as Zenna transformed back, smiling at me full force. "Thanks for catching me~, Chessy!" I blinked and, before I knew it, I was in the warm grip of Zenna Yule, who was hugging me. My eye twitched at my now supposed nickname and pushed myself out of her warm hugging. I felt a pang of sudden loneliness but squashed it down as fast as it came. I glared down at the girl.

"Do not hug me again or else," I threatened but it seemed to not faze her one bit by the same smile on her face. I looked away and stalked off to where the village was, nearing it until I was a few trees away from it. I could feel Zenna and Hon Tee behind me. I looked back at them, and they gave a nod they were ready when I was. I turned back to face the village. It was normal looking at first glance but if you really looked at it, you could get the strange feeling of something bad going on inside. A huge church was located in the middle of the location, and so was our target. I raised my hand; a second later, I brought it down and we dashed into the place.

It was show time, people!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Author's Note: Now I've gotten some idea's from a few people by Review and PM on the magic Cheshire should use and how to find out about it... Those are-**

**1\. Lightning Magic; wants to be discovered on her own  
2\. Water Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
3\. Poison Magic; wants Cobra from Fairy Tail to teach her...  
4\. Illusion Magic; wants to be discovered on her own and/or from a book from Lun's Library  
5\. Summoning Magic; wants to be taught by Lun himself? (I don't know how that's going to work)  
6\. Wind Magic; wants to be taught by someone with the help of Zenna after being found out  
7\. Teleportation Magic; went finds out she has by making it uncontrollably and will gradually work it out  
8\. Sleeping Magic (able to put enemy to sleep by song); wants to be discovered on her own  
9\. Sound Magic; wants to have someone from another Anime to teach her...  
10\. Copy Magic (copies attacks but are less powerful then original); wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
11\. Ice Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
12\. Possession Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret  
13\. Telekinesis Magic: wants to be discovered on her own  
14\. Storm Magic; wants to be taught by another witch who she could look up to in secret**

**And that's it... More then actually I thought there would be... Choose one of these here to be Cheshire's Magic. If you don't like any then I'll take them off, if you have more idea's then put them there**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Mission Part 2**

_**-The Fight-**_

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Unknown Vilage, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:20 A.M.**

We dashed down the streets, noting how quiet the village wasn't supposed to be, and made our way to the church located in the middle of the village. I stopped, holding out my arms to stop both Demon Weapons. I glanced at them on both sides, my arms falling beside me. I stared right at the white-colored doors that held the Cross on both sides. The door seemed to be made from stone with gold-colored door handles.

"Ready?" I questioned both of them, getting a nod from my left and another from my right. "Then..." I began, grinning ever so slightly as I heard Zenna finish with a question.

"Boom?"

"Boom..." I answered, and without further ado, the doors were slammed open with a kick of three feet and the voice of Hon Tee resounded through the inside of the church. The door began to rattle, and the center began to bulge slightly with each blow. The knob looked as if it would pop out, and dust puffed out from the frame, which started to separate from the wall.

"Rasputin, come out with your hands up!" There was a deep rumbling laugh from somewhere, the body of it evidently nowhere to be seen.

I face-palmed myself and grumbled out, "We were going to sneak up on him... Why did you do that?" After a few moments, a man taking the form of a giant figure came out, easily twice as tall as the average human being, and had an even wider girth, with his shoulder area wider than the rest of his body. His arms were long whilst his legs were stubby, and he had large hands. He was dressed in a black monk's habit and, beneath it, heseemed to wear diamond-patterned stockings. He wore a black ecclesiastical hat. He had a white beard that ended in the shape of a cross and a string of beads around his neck. His eyes were round and black with white pupils, and he had sharp teeth.

"Chessy," Zenna mumbled like a child and tugged the sleeve of my long-sleeved jacket and stared up at me with ever-so-'innocent' eyes while she used her other hand to point at the man, Rasputin, who seem to gawk at her when she said, "Who's the creepy man who seems to like molesting little boys and girls and looks like a pedophile snake from the manga Naruto?"

"Um..." I wasn't really sure how to answer that as I glanced at Hon Tee. "Does she always do this?"

Hon Tee sighed, his hands on his hips. "She has her moments. Now, Zenna, what have I said about talking about people like that?" He looked as if he was a mother talking to her... his... daughter... or was it son?... I don't know! This world was already dipping into madness so it wasn't really a difference if she was going to do this. I think...

I tugged out of Zenna's grip and ran forward, jumping into the air and rounding my leg in a twisting motion to kick the trying-to-get-away Rasputin's head that fell to the ground making a giant thud noise. I landed on the ground, glaring coldly down at the man.

"Phantom Priest Rasputin, you're going nowhere," I said, hearing the two Demon Weapon's finally shut the hell up. But he got up, the height of the man towering over me more than just a few inches.

"Going nowhere? Ha!" He barked out; his laugh was hard and loud enough for me to cover my ears. Sensitive ears here, people! "It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!" He barked out again at random. I gave him a blank look. Was I suppose to be scared about that? I was snapped out of my thoughts as a large fist came down at me. I was able to jump back in time when the hand slammed into the wood ground, causing cracks to appear. I skidded back to Hon Tee's and Zenna's side. I knew I wasn't going to be able to beat him alone.

There was Hon Tee and his form of a slingshot that shot soul particles at high speed while Zenna's form was a Gunbai, a giant fan, which had some control over wind and could actually be a good shield. If I could get Hon Tee to be a distraction, shooting the soul particles to grab Phantom Priest Rasputin's attention, I could use Zenna to swing the wind she'd be able to use to sweep the Evil Human off his feet. When his guard was down, I'd be able to slice him and he'd be gone.

I faced Zenna and Hon Tee and explained the plan I came up with. I heard their answers. Hon Tee was first. "It's risky, but it might work. If it doesn't and I die, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life."

"I'll do it," Zenna said, nodding in agreement with Hon Tee. I blinked from the suddenness of the situation. This was the first time this had happened and for some reason it felt... nice. But there was a problem with that plan. A big one in my department. Would Zenna be able to see my freak of a soul? If so, what would she say? What would happen?! I couldn't risk doing a Soul Resonance with her or anyone else for that matter. Not now, not ever. But for now, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to find out with just this one fight. If she did... then I'd eat a piece of the moon! Maybe...

Anyway, I gave the signal, raising my hand, and then slashed down and then everything got into action. Hon Tee rushed forward; his left forearm glowed for a moment before it transformed into what looked like an ordinary child's slingshot. It was the standard Y shape, but instead of one shooter, there were two- -one smaller than the other- -and both were a purplish color. The bigger one was pulled back as a small, glowing light blue soul particle appeared and was shot, then another, and more followed suit at a rapid pace.

That was our sign.

I looked at Zenna, who was staring at me with her hand out to me. I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened at the sight but I knew it wasn't the time to ponder over it; so I took it without second thought and swung around as she transformed in mid-air into a Gunbai, thin strips of wind twirling around me before I waved Zenna over my head and had her fan side cast down near the ground. I twisted her around until the enemy could only see her black edge. I knew she had the power to use wind so I needed to make this quick. Hon Tee wouldn't be able to hold his own again Rasputin. It seemed his attacks were distracting, but it wasn't that effective as I thought it would be.

Ah well, at least it was going the job to keep the Evil Human distracted.

"Are you ready?" Zenna asked, her voice sounding a little echo-y from her Demon Weapon form. I gave her a nod, glancing at her necked reflection of the top of her body, just above her huge breasts. (For some reason, itseemed to irk me to no end and for some reason I seemed to compare it to my flat board... I really don't know why though I would do that.)

"Yes..."

"Then let's do this, Chessy!" she shouted, her reflection pumping her fist into the dark air.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, taking into a crouching position before jumping onto the ceiling and used the force propelled from my feet to dash down at Phantom Priest Rasputin. I used the wind that was swung from the Gunbai. Hon Tee ducked out of the way as his arm changed back to normal; there was sweat glistened on his forehead and a tried look appeared in his eyes. I moved the Gunbai in front of me, placing my foot on the black edge of the huge fan, and kicked the fat man with it. The man was sent surging forward through the red-brown brick wall that went crashing down.

I landed on the ground, the staff of the Gunbai tapping lightly against the wooden floor, as the fan part covered me and Hon Tee from the flying disperse that made its way at me. I removed the Gunbai from my sight to see what Phantom Priest Rasputin was doing, who was standing and glaring at us, and charged. I crouched fast, throwing Zenna at Hon Tee, who caught it with ease and got into a battle stance behind me, as I rose my arms. The left was crossed over the right, both just over my head, as a good-sized shield that took the form of a skull resembling Father's own mask was on the backside of both of my arms.

I flinched from the force, being forced back far enough for Hon Tee to jump back, but I was finally able to hold back until I was backed into the wall. I let out a growl, trying to push the larger Evil Human away from me. Phantom Priest Rasputin let out an evil laugh. To me, his laugh was more like a screeching Banshee than a normal laugh. Hon Tee got beside me, Zenna still in her Demon Weapon form, as he asked, "What do we do next?!"

I was struggling to keep the Skull Shield up as I was being pushed back, but I was able to keep from also being pushed back any further.

"Use the Wind!" We both heard Zenna call from the Gunbai. "Use the damn Wind, people!"

"Nothing will be able to go through this body! Nothing~! Hahahahhahahaha!" Phantom Priest Rasputin shouted as he pushed hard, making me almost lost my foot.

"Right!" Hon Tee yelled, as he rose Zenna in the air as he swung from behind me and released a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast that sent me sailing forward with Phantom Priest Rasputin and used the shield, along with Phantom Priest Rasputin, crashing though another wall. I flew forward and crashed into a tree and felt my head burst in pain and untimely passed out from the pain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**What do you think of Cheshire? Anything I should change about her?  
What do you think of Zenna? Anything I should change about her?  
What do you think of Hon Tee? Anything I should change about him?  
Would you like it if Hon Tee would be Cheshire's Demon Weapon as well or stay without a Meister? Want him on her team as back or something?  
Do you want Cheshire to runaway or something? Want her to be kidnapped by someone?  
(I have an idea but I'm not sure if I want to do it... You know how the samurai human called Mifune, the one who battles Black Star a few times, well he has a defining soft spot for children and is hesitant, if not utterly unwilling, to hurt them. Well he could see Cheshire as a child who's hurt and want to protect or something like that as he does to the witch child Angela. He could take her in the middle of the night or something so he would make sure she's safe in his point of view. Then someone has to do something about... I don't have it all works out as it's just an idea...)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mission Part 3**

_**-The Forgotten-**_

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Hitting your head hurt like a bitch ya know. Especially when it came from a tree. But it's another thing when it comes to being knocked unconscious. I couldn't understand at all how I had gotten in this situation, but when I replayed the battle in my mind over and over... it still didn't make any since whatsoever. But I'd have to live with it since it was how I was at the moment. Right now I couldn't do much but wait it out, and that's what I did.

But in what place?

I'd like to ask that as well...

Physically, I was not sure where I could be at the moment, but mentally, right now, I was floating in what looked like to be eternal darkness. I called out? Nothing. I walked, well it was more like floating, and found anything? Nothing. Nothing at all! But that changed when I saw a small, bright, bluish-purplish glowing speck. As I flew closer, the speck grew; more details could be made out.

I stopped close enough to see the speck had a flame-like tail, its size a little larger than a grape fruit. A small Shinigami mask appeared on the right side while on the left was a black flame-like tattoo. It looked weird but what was weirdest was around the soul were floating gray chains circulating it.

_It felt familiar..._

As I neared it, I stretched my hand straight out in front of my seemingly naked body (strange though my hair stayed the same way it did) and slipped easily past the floating chains until my fingertips skimmed the surface of the strange thing. Then I was engulfed in a bright, white light.

_I see..._

It was my-

* * *

**Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**11:33 A.M.**

My eyes shot open, staring at the sky, blinking before shaking my head. I looked around quickly, gaining a study of my surroundings. Frowning, I remembered where I was, but how long was I out? Were those two baboons fine? Did they finish the mission? Ugh... I didn't have time for that! I untangled myself from the tree branches- -surprisingly they weren't that bad to lay in. Leaves stuck to my hair as I landed in a crouching position on the ground; my fist landed in the dirt beneath the tree.

Still, my head was killing the daylights out of me. I even felt my mind swim. I knew I would need to finish this as fast as I could but I would need... help. I felt a shiver down my spine. This feeling was weird; I didn't like it at all. I let a scowl on my face appear as I shoved my hands in my pockets, stalking off to the church where fighting noises could be heard. I had to help them anyway. If I didn't complete this mission, Father would be breathing down my back. I wouldn't hear the end of this, and that'd get annoying more so than anything else.

_'We're better than this. We want to help them because you're starting to care for them.'_

Care? I let out a snort. How could I care for those two? They were just Weapons who needed to finish this mission. That was it.

_'But-'_

I was tired of talking to myself! I was going crazy with you... me... Ugh! Never mind!

I shook my head, crouched my knees, and pushed off, landing on the roof of the building. I used my hands to grab the huge bottom part of the cross to hold myself steady. I still heard fighting down below. A hole in the ceiling was at my left when I turned to face that way. My grip on the cross was released, and I peered down into the hole. An eyebrow was raised by itself at the scene. Hon Tee was using Zenna Yule with ease while fighting the Evil Human, Phantom Priest Rasputin, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

_"It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!"_

I remembered the man said that earlier in the fight and it seemed to be true for the most part. Zenna's attacks weren't having much effect; so were Hon Tee's soul attacks. I heaved a sigh. This was going to be a problem for me either way- -if I helped them or if I didn't help them.

Now I had to come up with another plan, as my other one from before didn't work.

_"Even bullets won't work on me!"_

Then if bullets didn't work, what about something that'd slice? Like a blade. However, we didn't have a Demon Weapon like blade. Hon Tee was out of the question as he used bullet-type weapons. Then what about Zenna? Her form was a Gunbai and was able to create wind... Blades... Wind?

That was it!

I jumped down, spinning my legs at Phantom Priest Rasputin and kicking him as far back as I could. It wasn't far but it was enough. A sudden pain in my ankle sprouted, and I did my best to ignore it. I flipped in the air, my legs in the air making a half circle, as they curved outward. I landed on my feet, the pain intensified twice from the force, but I didn't let it show. There wasn't anything to worry about.

"Chessy!" "Cheshire!" Hon Tee and Zenna said surprised in unison. I turned to my side to give them a look. Hon Tee wasn't faring any better with all the cuts over his body; the sweat and huffs of breaths coming from his mouth showed his tiredness.

"Give me Yule," I said blankly, sticking out my hand towards Hon Tee. The boy frowned, holding the Demon Weapon closer to him before he stared down at it. A moment later he let out a sigh.

"Here..." He stuck out the Gunbai to me. I grabbed it, spinning it around before the fan's frame struck the ground and crouched. My ears twitched upon hearing the heavy stomping of the Evil Human.

"Yule," I muttered her name to gain her attention, "I have a plan but I need to know if you know any moves?"

"Not really..." She sounded unsure before speaking, "But I know how to form the wind a few different ways. Why?"

I didn't answer her question. "Can you make any blade-type winds?" I heard her grunt a yes but it didn't sound all that convinced. "I... need you to tell me how... to do it. A short version. Quickly." I struggled out. This was harder than I thought... Zenna explained quickly as she could, but at the last moment Phantom Priest Rasputin was in front of us. I stood in a rapid motion, grabbing Hon Tee's arm and pushed myself back as a large hand smashed down where I just was. It was close, too close for comfort. I needed to end this quickly.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I stood with the Gunbai semi-behind me, relaxing my shoulders in a slight slump, as my eyes narrowed at the charging form of Phantom Priest Rasputin. It was then that I felt the wind around me shift as I lifted the Gunbai up and over me. With both of my hands on the long black handle of the weapon, I swung the giant fan, and a gust of wind was released in an arc form to which it was swung in. Then another swing along with another wind arc was released. I felt my energy gain more so than I thought.

I watched as the two wind arcs formed together, colliding together to create vacuum pockets. The Evil Human was enveloped by the wind arc blades and was assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up his body until it began to glow and twist and twirl until in its place was the soul. It was red with a purple core and covered in dark brown hexagonal 'scales' on some parts of its surface.

I let out a breath, my eyes returning to their normal blank look. I released my grip on the Gunbai as it flipped in the air and in its place was the human form of Zenna grinning like an idiot. Hon Tee walked over, the soul of Phantom Priest Rasputin in his hand before he handed it to Zenna with a smile.

"Here, you did the work. You deserve it," he said. His eyes twinkled at her smile when she took the red soul before he started to check her over for cuts and bruises.

"Hon~!" Zenna whined as she tried to squirm out of his touch. "I'm fine, Hon, really," she said, stopping Hon as he smiled at her again.

"If you say so, then I'll trust your words."

I turned away, appearing at the mess we made during the attack. I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to clean this up; that was for sure. Well, at least there was no one here. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder and spoke to them, "I'm going to go check around the town for any survivors. You two stay here and rest."

With that, I jumped through the hole of the roof, landing on the said thing before taking off once more into the sky. I flipped before landing on a flat roof of another building. I jumped off, truing my back so I could see it. It looked like a house of sorts but damaged. I let out a breath, seeing it form white smoke in the cold air. I really didn't feel it like the other two. I wonder if something's wrong with- No... There's nothing. I shouldn't think like that. I pulled out a flash light from my bag and clicked it on, peering inside the run down building.

Everything was in ruin. A tumbledown building that was old and in bad condition. It was like the rest of the town now. I couldn't feel anyone, not a soul in the area.

Now all that was left was... an empty shell. There were bent nails and ragged wooden beams all over the area with a heap of unrecognizable parts. I left the once house that store a family or sorts and checked out a few other buildings. A few pieces of torn aluminum siding, water-logged carpet that smells of mold, and here and there a child's shoe or toy or other object would give a clue as to what this house used to be and mean.

I was finally on the last building a half an hour later. It was near to the back. The wooden door, if you could it that now, was handing off its hinges making rusted creaking noises. I went past it to the inside. Another house, simpler though with everything of the basics to need to survive. A bed; a stove and storage unit for food; a table with two worn chairs that looked like with a single touch would break into a pile of dust. I neared the one and only book case, looking at the odd trinkets piled over one and another.

A few rusted toys... Two torn pictures... Some books places at the bottom part of the shelves. I bent down, picking one up and rubbed the ripped cover. I gave a snort to how ironic it was. A child's vision of the story of _Alice in Wonderland_... I stood, placing the book inside my bag. I turned, making my way to the bed when I saw a little child's doll. A simple thing it was. A faceless doll in a bonnet and long faded blue dress I picked it up, placing it in my bag that held a few other items I found and walked out of the ruined building; no emotion appeared in my eyes or on my face.

It was now just all... a pile of memories.

I turned to face the house, my right hand a fist balled at the palm of my left as I bowed to the house. "May you rest in peace."

I stood moments later and made my way the church. I've been out long enough. We needed to get back to DWMA and report back to Father.

* * *

**Destroyed Church, Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

"Come on," I said to the two Demon Weapons as I entered the almost-destroyed church. I found the two of them sitting next to each other, sleeping. Hon Tee had his head on Zenna's shoulder while she had her head laid on his. I gave a huff, my breath see-able in this quite winter wonderland, and walked to the sleeping pair. When I got in front of them, I bent down, pressing pressure points on their necks (having a perverted doctor as a teacher for a while has its quirks) to make sure they were fully knocked out.

In each arm, I picked them up and tossed them over my shoulder. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I left them here alone. I shifted them so they were easier to carry.

Time to go back to that house I guessed.

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Darkening Blue**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 19th, 20XX**

It had been a week or so after the mission to gain Phantom Priest Rasputin's soul, which Zenna ate. I reported back to Father after placing the two foolish Demon Weapons in the infirmary to get checked up on by Medusa-sensei. When I reported back to Father, he seemed extra happy by the development, but he wouldn't say a word on that. He gave me a pat on the shoulder before sending me off (not before telling me to come back sometime after school so we could talk) when Big Brother came in with a serious face. He gave me a glance as I did to him before I closed the door behind me.

I gave the door another glance before I walked off without another word and went on my way.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

Three days passed without class. It was strange in this development, getting used to the class, but now it was independent study, as Maka's dad, Spirit, reported this to us. Sid-sensei was out of commission at the moment due to unseen accidents. What it was? He didn't say nor would any of the other teachers. Not even Father would say a thing when I asked him, so I didn't bother to ask Big Brother as well. I didn't see much of him around the house the last three days, so it didn't matter anyway.

My trinkets I took from the village lay scattered around my room. The child's vision of the story of Alice in Wonderland laid on the top of a stack of other varied subject books. The faceless doll laid next to an old black, stuffed simple-looking cat that held saddening childhood memories. The other trinkets were a locket rusted with old blood with a worn-out picture of a stern-looking woman on the right side and nothing on the left, a few more books of different topics that caught my eye in the village, and finally a small wooden box that must have been a precious item, expensive, too, to someone from the design on it.

I walked through the hallways of DWMA slowly, keeping my eyes cast down in the book stationed in my hand while the crowd of students, moving out of the way when one closed in, close enough so I wouldn't bump into them.

The book- -short chapters, many pages- -was about a boy, who had a passion about singing and so joined a band when the leader scouted him, but soon it took a turn and each of the band members, six in all, did things for themselves, not as a band together. The boy was saddened by this and tried to do what he could to keep the melody in harmony, but whatever he did was for naught. In the end, they all had to split up and go their separate ways. The boy grew depressed, giving up music, until years later when a new singer, wanting to rise to the top, gave the boy a new light. The two started to build another band but soon had to face other bands as obstacles in their passion of making to the top. The boy had to face his past then and be tested for his newly-found passions and bonds of friendship. Each band member of his old band was each part of a new band. The boy fought with all his might, but in the end, soon after facing the head band mate of his old band, he lost and so lost it all over. At the end of the book, the boy ended up killing himself.

A sad tale to one who cared, one which I wasn't. In my honest opinion, I thought the boy was sappy, always trying to change people to show his way was the best. He had everything but lost it, twice. As always, death was so blunt that it seemed to mock everyone in its simplicity. It was like trying to catch wild butterflies; it always escaped your reach when you were longing for its embrace. And like trying to escape a consuming darkness, it always found you - ready or not. Death defined the very existence of nature, the never-ending cycle, and taunted all those around it with the vastness of its almighty power. Death has the ability to be both merciful and merciless.

But most of all it was, in itself, emptiness incarnate.

But that didn't matter. The boy, as himself, wanted to do what he wanted and did so, finally living his dream, and he had to end it by killing himself. Ironic to seem to be in this world as it was in there.

I snapped the book closed by the spine, finishing the last page as I stood in front of the dojo. Today, most of the students of the N.O.T. class were there to practice and hone the skills they had started to develop. I coated myself to one corner of the room, leaning against the connection between the two walls made, watching the Meisters and Demon Weapon partners work together.

An hour went by with the watching. Some were slow while others seemed to work better together then a few pairs. I also reread the book another time, finishing it up in an hour. It was quiet for me until two smug-looking male students came up to me. One was taller than the other with dark hair. The smaller male was blonde that held a more smug face. I let out an inward groan. These two boys were bullies to other younger students and I guess they set their sights on the one and only me. Their names were Hao and Reid; they were partners, Hao the Meister and Reid his Demon Weapon partner.

"Just because you're Shinigami-sama's daughter doesn't mean you get to slack off whenever you feel like it. You're always doing whatever you want to, so I think it's time we taught you a lesson. Don't you think so?" Hao taunted as he stood in front of Reid.

Reid crossed his arms over his buckle chest, nodding in agreement. "Yes. So your face is going to be messed up after this. Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face!"

"Um..." I muttered, staring blankly at them. What did that even mean? I wasn't sure...

"You don't even have a partner from what I've heard. Why is that, huh?" Hao taunted again.

What exactly were they doing to me? If I remembered correctly from a book I had read not a long while back, this was taunting... Honestly they should come up with better ones...

"Not going to say anything, huh? You think you're queen of the world, don't ya?" I didn't say anything. "Well?! Aren't you going to answer, weakling!?"

Not going to answer...

_'Well of course not... Father or Big Brother wouldn't want us in any useless fights...'_

Shut up! I didn't need _your _input about this.

I stood straight, about to walk off from the two bullies only to be blocked by the said two people. "Get out of my way," I said to them. Both smirked to each other then at me.

"No, you're not... small-tits." Reid commented, his smirk growing even more when he saw the twist of my eye.

_'Oh, no, he just did not say that!?'_

"Let's fight then. If you wanna leave this dojo, then you're going to have to fight us, small-tits. If we win, then you're going to be our slave for the rest of the year, but if you win... then we have to do three things you say. What about it? You on?" Reid asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

_'Are we going to do it? Father and Big Brother wouldn't like it. We shouldn't do it... But on the other hand, they made fun of our small breasts... So, what now?'_

I would always wonder why I talked to myself like this... But this fight... It was going to be fun~.

"Fine then," I finally answered them. "I'll fight you with your conditions. But it'll be in two days and I'll choose the teacher." I said staring at them blankly as both frowned, looking at each other before giving me a nod.

"Two days then, small-tits!" They walked off. I turned, looking around at the staring students and then walked out of the room. I held my book at my side. Soon I walked outside and down the long case of stairs, passing by students. Oh, they were going to rue the day for calling out how small my breasts were. But first- -find a teacher.

We'd need one in order to do the fight.

* * *

**Tsugihagi Research Laboratory, Outskirts of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**2:45 P.M.**

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to have this teacher, but it was him or Maka's dad and well... I'm not sure what would have happened if he was going to ref the fight.

Now I stood in front of Tsugihagi Research Laboratory. The laboratory was located on the outskirts of Death City next to Hook Cemetery, yet still within the suburbs of the city itself, and it was the home and workshop of one Dr. Franken Stein. I just knew I was going to regret this in the end of this entire thing. Plus...I needed him to check something out.

I brushed against the cold feeling of the golden necklace as I stood in front of the- -some would call it wacky- -lab. It was a very large, blocky and slate grey colored building with multiple structures that made the laboratory appear like a mix between a house and a hospital building. The building was covered and was also covered in stitch-marks, giving credit to its name, like Stein himself. Along the ground were a couple of dead and bare stitched-up trees that had arrow-tipped branches.

I walked up to the set of reddish double doors and let my knuckles knock three times on the wooden frame. The knock echoed from inside as the door opened by itself. It would have been creepy if I wasn't used to this already. That was what you got when living around Big Brother with his symmetry obsession and all the weird stuff that happened around me. Though it was the man who creeped me out more than the building itself. Inside was a small set of stairs with a vertical row of blinking in and out lights in the long dark hallway that led to different parts of the building.

I let out a small sigh. It was going to be a long time before I was be able to get out of this; I just knew it. The plan was to walk in and ask him while not getting side-tracked in the process. And if he didn't say yes, then I would walk out without another word and find another teacher hopefully in two days.

Why did I have the feeling I was going to regret this?

**Tsugihagi Research Laboratory, Outskirts of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**4:45 P.M.**

I did, indeed, regret this in the end. It took longer than I wanted it to be; however, I was able to get Professor to agree to watch over the match stationed in two days, but it led to a few regrettable choices I made with him in order to have him watch the fight in the first place. As always, the bad weighted out the good in this situation. Our conversation still rang in my head as I headed out... I felt a scowl coming on my face... home...

_"You want me to watch over your fight with two, as you put it, foolish people who have rods too far up their asses?"_

_I gave the Professor a nod, "Yes, Professor. It was either you, Maka's dad, or one of the other teachers and you know that some are more... crazy then others..." I trailed off._

_"And I'm a better decision?" The Professor gave me a disbelieving look before going into deep thought and smirking. "All right then, I'll be your ref if you do a few things for me."_

_"What type of things?"_

_"You'll find out when you win the fight... You are going to win, right? Because all that training would have gone to waste if you didn't."_

_"..."_

There was more to it but... let's just say it wasn't the best for a Professor bent on dissecting your body every time he saw you... Playing a so-called 'game of chase' was not what I called fun!

However, there was something I needed to clear before I could focus on the fight.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**5:00 P.M.**

"You called for me, Father," I said, staring at the image of a happy, hippy Father inside his mirror. I honestly had forgotten about this earlier and should have been here a few hours ago, but I got caught up with talking to Professor Stein. Anyway, I wondered what Father wanted to talk about. There were numerous reasons for this talk so...

"Yes! Yes! I called you here because there are some things I need to explain to you," Father announced cheerfully. Then he grew serious. "Cheshire, it has been almost two months now and you have yet to find a partner. Everyone has found a partner of sorts in this school, even newcomers. I understand the reason why, Cheshire, you don't want a partner, but in order to stay in this school, you need to find a partner. Your situation is understandable..." My mind came to a blank, blanking out what Father was saying.

Why would he start to care now of all times? How could he understand what I'd been though?! How dare he! How dare he talk about this to me, even if I knew he was right! He pushed me away for so long! He made me feel the loneliness a daughter should never feel from her father! I didn't want to hear this bull crap but I was the good, little girl for Father dear! God how I wish I could punch him in the fa-

No... No... I shouldn't think like that. It was not good. Those were bad thoughts! I needed to stop them.

Oh, how I wish I could go back in time and run away when I had the chance to do so many things beforehand! How could he speak to me? Did he even know what my favorite color was? Did he know what I liked? What I hated? When my birthday was? It seemed pretty impossible because he barely spent any time with me in this long life!

I-I needed to stop thinking like this... I-I just needed to get away from here.

Grrrr...

He finally finished up with something I never thought he'd say. "You need to find one by the end of November or else you will be expelled from DWMA."

That... That bastard!

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Father?" I asked monotonously, staring at the image of the man in the mirror.

"Actually, no, it's not. I've been hearing things from the teachers. You've cut class, left early, and haven't participated in classes when wanted to. Care to explain, Cheshire?" Even with the childish mask on, I could still hear the disappointment made clear in his voice. Ah, so his good, little girl was finally breaking, huh... Maybe he didn't care at all...

"I don't have an answer for that Father." It was true. I didn't have anything to say. It was this or I didn't feel like going. The classes were boring from time to time; I just needed to get out of there.

"I see..." He wasn't pleased with my answer. He never was... At least when I was around, that is. At least he didn't go on about how I could be like Big Brother and how I should act more like him. But there was always that fear of it.

"Anything else, Father?"

He gave me a nod. "Only one last thing I'd like to ask you. Where did you get that necklace?"

"..."

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22th, 20XX**

**6:47 P.M.**

I guess that could have gone better. I didn't say a word to him about the necklace; when I didn't utter anything for what seemed like hours, he sent me off, telling me this wasn't over at all. (Also mentioned that I should be 'careful' about the fight in like forty-eight hours.)

"Ugh..." I sighed out, rubbing my hands on my face a few times, and stretched the skin on my face as I made my way out of the school. I stopped at the top of the step, taking in the view of the city and the night sky. The lights of the never-sleeping city were still alive at this hour, nearly blinding. Advertisements, signs, and posters hung from almost every building in a dazzling array of colors as I made my way closer, and past, Death City. Each tower was a testament to architecture, whether it was modern design or classic etchings from centuries ago. The night air hung with scents of street vendors, restaurants, and tiny parks. A cool breeze clung to my skin.

I stopped near the house where a forest was near. I looked straight up, my neck cranking upward, at the stars and the crescent, creepy moon. The night sky was a midnight blue, a dim, dark of sorts but still very much blue rather than black. I gazed upon the moon as it struggled to shine through the thick clouds that covered its glow. I wondered what it would be like - to be free like the stars seemed to be...

My thoughts were stopped completely by a sight to be held I had rarely ever seen in my lifetime: a shooting star raced across the sky, its tail following in its wake. Really, it didn't look like a star. Just a ball of magnificent fire, being drifted away by some force...

_'Let us make a wish?'_

I gave a small shrug at the thought. Why not? It wasn't going to hurt anything. I closed my eyes, freeing my mind of crowding thoughts, focusing on one and one thing alone.

"Let me be free..."

I turned, giving a quiet snort when I opened my eyes; I barely caught a glimpse of the shooting star's tail as it retreated into the midnight sky, taking my dream with it. I quickly walked into the house.

How foolish was I to think that...

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~! ****I've gotten some results but not much. I wish more people would vote.**

**I choose Hao and Reid because they were funny in the anime, Soul Eater Not! They are not mine to own but I did modified them a little.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

****Black and Yellow with White All Over****

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24th, 20XX**

**8:30 A.M.**

"Chessy~! Wait for us!" the fool yelled out. I didn't stop nor did I turn around. It would only encourage the pest to follow me more. Damn, I hated that dreadful nickname.

"Zenna, don't run so fast! What if you hurt yourself?" Hon Tee was here as well, following after the girl who was following after me.

"You're too slow, Hon! Come on, speed up those little legs of yours~!" Zenna laughed out loud, her footsteps still right after mine. I really needed to get away.

"I'm not as fast as you! And I'm fun-sized! Not small..." Hon Tee trailed off, his footsteps following after the other girl. Why were they chasing after me again? I didn't want to know at all. There was the fight I needed to focus on in a few hours, and the two fools were distracting as they were.

"Chessy~!" Her yell was more of a screech, making me flinch slightly from the high pitch it held. I still kept on walking; she kept on following. I could then hear the desperation in her voice, "Cheshire, please wait for us!"

_'She's annoying us. We should leave now! Run! Run away now!'_

Even my craziness agreed with me and her annoyingness. If only that was true. If only it was. The weird thing was that Zenna had a knack to know where I was at the utmost strangest times. Even if I tried to hide in the darkest part of the school library- -I had before- -Zenna Yule would find me in a matter of hours. I just couldn't catch a break here.

I inwardly sighed. I might as well get this done and over with. Then maybe she'd leave me alone so I could fully focus on the fight. I stopped, scooting to the left when I heard a skid sound behind me. I turned to find Hon Tee slamming into his female friend, knocking the both of them down. I gave them a distasteful look as they unscrambled their limbs.

"You all right?" Hon Tee went into Mother Hen mood again on Zenna, checking for anything wounded on her. Zenna laughed, nodding her head to show she was indeed all right.

"What do you two want?" I asked coolly. I gazed down at them with a cold stare, watching them get up from the grey concert ground.

Hon Tee glared from behind Zenna. He still didn't like- -no, still hated me as usual. Zenna spoke, "We just want to know what Shinigami-sama said about the mission. I mean, after we fell asleep in the village, we woke up in the infirmary. Did you bring us there?"

"Father said well done on the mission. We're going to get another one soon. And I didn't bring you to the infirmary. You must have been dreaming. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy." I answered her questions and walked off only for them to follow me again.

"Wait!"

"What!?" I growled out, turning abruptly at them with a glare. Zenna stopped a few feet from me, Hon Tee behind her, looking over her side. I didn't have time for this!

"I-I just wanted to know why you were going to fight those two bullies later..." Zenna trailed off, glancing anywhere but me.

"I don't have to answer for you. Just leave me alone, the both of you, or else!"

I stalked off once more, leaving behind the two Demon Weapons. They just needed to leave me alone; that was it. That was all I ever wanted but no~!

_'Maybe we don't really want them to leave us alone...'_

Shut up! I didn't need your opinion! I didn't need them! I didn't need Big Brother or Father! I didn't need anyone!

_'But everyone needs someone... Even us...'_

I didn't need anyone. I hadn't before so what was the difference now? Nothing, I told you. Nothing!

_'We're going to need someone soon and we know it. It's in the nature to have someone with you, even for a short time. It was once said that the more intelligent a person is, the less they seek the company of others. When we are alone and without love, we suffer depression.'_

Wow...even I was turning against myself.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24th, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

Who knew it was going to be this crowded, no, packed with what looked liked to be every student from the school and with only enough room for fighting and Professor Stein, who stood in the middle of the said space. Though that was most likely impossible as this room was too small to fit every single student in the school. Hao and Reid were already there, standing on the left side. Looked like I was the last to arrive. My ear perked from the whispering going all around.

_"What do you think is going to happen? Those two are some of the top of the N.O.T. class. Do you think she's going to beat them?"_

_"How can she? She doesn't even have a partner."_

_"Eh? Then what about Yule? I thought she was her partner, including Hon, with them always hanging out with her..."_

_"That's just a rumor-"_

I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts that were crowding my mind from the whispers.

"Heh. You think she ran and chickened out of the fight?" Hao asked his partner.

Reid stood next to his Meister, giving the taller man a shrug. "Don't know but if she doesn't show up, she's breaking our deal." They smirked to each other. "She'll be our slave for the rest of the year." They both laughed. "Oh, I can't wait."

"You got that right."

"She's not going to do anything with you," I said, pushing my way to the front of the crowd. "And I won't be losing either."

The two partners glanced at each other, bursting out laughing at me. Reid was the first to calm down enough to talk, though still laughing as he did, "You-you think you're go-going to win? With what?! Gahahahahahaha!"

"You have no partner to fight with you. How do you think you're going to win against us?" Hao snickered out, his face held a smug look.

I made my way to the fighting space and stood a few feet from the duo as Professor Stein was in the middle, sitting backwards on his rolling office chair. The science man spoke up, "Is there anyone willing to step up to be Cheshire's Weapon partner for this fight? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

What was this? Marriage?

The room came to a silence. Of course they would. I wouldn't accept them as a partner, not at all. Plus they had their own partners. I'd reject them and wouldn't be able to wield them when they'd go into their Weapon form. It was comical...in a sad way, I guessed.

"I'll be her partner," a female voice said, causing a stir in the crowd. There was movement in the east part of the crowd; shifting was made until one foolish female called Zenna Yule came to the front with Hon Tee trying to pull her back.

"Zenna...don't!" Hon Tee muttered out loud to her, still trying to pull his friend back, but she wouldn't move an inch. She stood firm, her fists on her hips as she had a determined face. I groaned out lightly, rubbing my temples in annoyance. Why her? Why her of all people?

"Are you sure about this, Zenna Yule?" Stein asked, turning his spinning chair to face her. Honestly, I didn't know how he knew everyone's names but he did, he really did.

"Yes," she said with a nod. She tugged her hand out of Hon Tee's grip and walked forward to stand next to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed out at her.

"Because I want to be your partner and yours only. I want to get to know you better, Cheshire," she answered. "I want to fight by your side." She gave me a light smile while I sneered at her.

"I don't care what you think. Now you've gotten into my mess without asking." I turned to Professor Stein, my face going blank. "Does she have to?"

Professor Stein's glasses shined with a glint I never liked when people wore glasses. A small smirk appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came, coming back to his normal, lazy but stern face. "Unfortunately yes. You, the Meister, and Demon Weapon Zenna Yule be partners against Meister Hao of Demon Weapon Reid. Now both of you get ready to fight."

Hao got into a stance, his right hand in front of him while his left was stationed behind his back with both feet semi-together. Reid glowed for a moment and transformed into his Weapon form- a tantō, or short blade with a blue warping around the hilt. I let out a small growl but got into a stance I had to memorize long ago- my left foot in the back while my right bared itself to the front. I held out my hand, signaling for Zenna to transform, which she did, into the Gunbai as the black handle was gripped by me. I spun once, the fan facing downwards slightly behind me. My other hand was up slightly, loosened out.

This gave me an internal frown, reminding me of the first time when Zenna transformed. At the DWMA, Demon Weapons were paired up with Meisters, skilled humans with great combat skills. They fought together with a bond that made each other stronger by working together. There wasn't a bond between me and Zenna- -not a good one anyway. In order to work together properly, the Meister needed to understand the Weapon's will, and vice versa. Yes, I worked together with Zenna for one mission, but that was it. She didn't understand my will nor did I understand hers. So why was I going to use her?

In practice, the wielder's soul needed to be able to align with that of the Weapon, or a rejection reaction effect will occur. My soul seemed to not reject her, yet my mind did. Why did that happen? For a Weapon and Meister to be compatible, they had to be able to accept and understand each others' personalities. I didn't understand Zenna at all. She was annoying, similar to Patty but more so, yet she smiled at me no matter how hard or annoyed I was with her. From the time in class, I watched all the students, a way to pass the time after being bored for so long. Some stood out, like Zenna, while others played to stay in the background like me (though it's harder than I thought it'd be with Father being who he was).

Zenna... Did she understand me in a way I couldn't? Why was she always there?

Ugh... There were so many questions yet so little time.

My thoughts were washed away. "Both Meisters ready?" Professor called, receiving two nods as answered. "Then begin."

It was silent for a moment. I stared at the other Meister as he inhaled deeply, calming his nerves, as we began to circle each other. He clenched his sword firmly with a vice grip, concentrating all of his power in that one arm that he had in front of him. We locked gazes on one another, never backing down, never flinching. The room seemed to crackle with the hidden electricity. Slowly, slowly, the boy raised his eyes. His sword trembled, just enough to disturb the icy air. With a silent stare, I lanced forward and struck, quick as an adder, nimble as lightning. In one smooth, upward stroke, the fan broke through the atmosphere and sent it hurtling toward Hao. He ducked just in time.

Together, we jabbed, and fought each other, with mounts of power and strength of beasts. The crowd cheered. We stalked towards each other, the fire burning in Hao's eyes. I gave a silent stare, blank as ever it was. The blade flashed in the dim half-light like a sickle of a moon; the fan flapped gracefully like a dying swan.

This fight was starting to get boring; I wanted it to end.

I whirled while he dashed forward and leaped, both dancing to a tune of a voiceless song. The crowd cheered even more.

We stopped for a moment, catching our breaths. This was tiring the both of us. I could see Hao smirk, thinking he had won. Why was I out of breath faster than I thought? This wasn't good... This didn't happen so fast before. After this fight, I needed to investigate.

"Zenna..."

"What?" I could hear a faint unsteadiness in her voice. This was taking a tol- Why would I think like this?

Just needed her for this fight, that was all. Then I could leave and never have to associate with her again. "You have enough energy to use some wind?"

"A little..." She sounded unsure. Of course she would have; this was her first fight against another Meister and Demon Weapon student pair at DWMA. Mine, too. It was almost over and then I could go home and fall asleep but not before I get revenge for them calling me small tits! I'm fun-sized! Not small! They will rue the day they called me that.

In my head, an image of me was crackling with flames behind me while grinning evilly and watching the two boys, Reid and Hao, burn forevermore.

I let out a breath, calming myself.

"Are you sure?" I really needed to make sure. It was either yes or no.

"Yes... What are you thinking of?" Zenna asked, her naked image of the top half, her shoulder then up to her head, was reflected in the bottom half of the Gunbai. Her light bright blue eyes stared right at my red-golden, passive ones before glancing at the panting duo. They were getting ready for another attack.

"Just let the wind flow when I strike but not too much," I answered her. After all there was a crowd here; I didn't want any causalities in case I got my ear chewed off by Father of all people. The girl gave me a skeptical look but nonetheless nodded.

I twirled around the Gunbai, spinning my body with ease, as I swung the Demon Weapon and a gale was brought forth by it. The gale transformed into three line-by-line air currents that collided and created vacuum pockets. Hao was just able to dodge, but his hair wasn't so fortunate as the tips of his hair were cut. He fell to the ground and I launched forward, dropping Zenna, and latched myself so I straddled him on his back, my hand at his neck.

"Yield now, Hao, or else," I stated coldly, and, just like that, the fight was over.

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile for your readers to vote on to which magic Cheshire should use. So... Go check it out~!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Memory**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Cheshire's Room, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, September 10, 20XX**

**8:41 P.M.**

July bled into August and then into September quick enough for me. In that time I was stalked by Zenna, who wouldn't leave me alone after that fight no matter what I did, I read some books from _Lun's Library_ for independent research on different magic, some more interesting than others, I stayed in class, confronted my brother, and overall stayed out of people's way. There was more than enough at the fight; it only added more eyes to watch me. Overall, I was running low on energy.

I sighed as I sank into my chair placed near my fireplace in my room. The fire was low, keeping the room warm and dim. It was nice for a change. I was glad to have changed my room years ago and my fireplace installed on the far side of my room away from the bed and bookcases. I was curled up, leaning my head back against the edge after dropping the book I got only a few months ago on a building stack of other bought books from Lun's Library.

I got more answers from Lun about the choker again when I told him about my energy feeling weaker by the week. He said it was sucking my energy, my magic to be specific. Oh, he knew about my soul, my magic. Almost everything. Lun was different from others, and I could say that he was someone I would trust get information from but I wouldn't call him a friend. He was more of an antique. He seemed to know everything at the right time. That was just how he was. Kinda creepy but it had its uses. Anyway, when we spoke, he took a look at the choker and tried to take it off, but it was for naught. I'd told him I couldn't and he wouldn't be able to either. He didn't believe me so we made a bet. If he could, I would help around the library, and if I won, I got free books for the rest of the month. He moved from the stack of books I wanted to get.

A win was a win after all.

So now Lun said he would figure out a way to help, for a price of course. We bickered for an hour until finally I would go and find him a few items he wanted on my next mission. He had said to tell him where I was going and then he would give me a list and I would have to try to find them. Soon enough, after taking a few books with me, I left the old store and made my way to home, finally getting there around 7:30.

My eyes gazed over to the fire, slumping even more into my chair.

These last few months were a hazard, I said to myself. I didn't know what was going on with me or my body. It now seemed every time I saw that foolish Demon Weapon who wanted me to be her Meister and only me wouldn't leave me alone that my heart seemed to beat faster than before. I tried to hide, but she always found me and I'd be damned if Hon Tee wasn't enjoying this show. At least she didn't know where I lived or else it'd be hell... I think.

I heaved another sigh as my thoughts strayed from one to another, remembering the confrontation I had with my Brother after the fight.

* * *

**_Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States_**

**_Saturday, July 24th, 20XX_**

**_1:00 P.M._**

_I watched as everyone cleared out of the school, and I was sitting in the shadows of one of the white spikes of the school, my leg dangling in a limp as I just stared blankly. It was just after the fight; I had left Zenna (she wasn't happy one bit) back at the dojo before disappearing from watching eyes. I didn't like being the center of attention because it made me feel paranoid. I heard rumors spread faster than wildfire that certain people came to watch the fight, some teachers and well-known students, in particular Big Brother. I didn't know if it was true but I needed to find out._

_My fist clutched against my chest. This was so confusing. All these emotions were so annoying and overly complicated. I didn't need them, but they kept getting caught up with me. I wanted my old self back!_

_I shook my head, slapping my cheeks, as I let out a sigh. I needed answers there then and now. I looked down to see there were barely any students around, but I knew Big Brother was still around. He was always around at school on Sundays for whatever reasons he had. I jumped, flipping before landing on the cement ground, and turned before I began search._

_I searched and searched but found nothing. I turned around another corner before stopping in front of a window that held the small forest view. Staring, I caught Big Brother with his Demon Weapon partners and two other Meisters. It looked like they were having fun. I placed my hand on the glass plane as I gazed down at the image of a laughing Big Brother. My other hand clenched against my heart as it felt a tightening feeling. I didn't like it. Not at all! Why was Big Brother laughing like that with others and not me?_

_'Why not go down there and see if we can join?'_

_No... I couldn't do that... I had to be the good girl. That meant not bothering Big Brother._

_'But we need to talk to him!'_

_I couldn't... I didn't want to, but I did... I wanted to know why he was there at the fight and never said a thing to me as to why he was. How though? How could I do that? I felt my shoulders slink down as I dipped away from the image. I didn't want to see the light while I was in this dark shadow... Shadows... They were always there for me... They kept me comfort when I needed it most, but Father wouldn't give it. They seemed to be the only things that stayed by my side no matter what._

_I gave a glace to my shadow before looking back at Big Brother's happy image and quietly walking off. I'd face him later. When he came home._

_But he didn't come home that night. It wasn't until two days later when I was finally able to confront him._

**_Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States_**

**_Monday, July 26th, 20XX_**

**_3:04 P.M._**

_The students went on their way without a wonder in the world to wherever they went to. I was finally able to catch up to Big Brother after the whole day of his dodging whenever I came near him. It really did hurt when he did that, but I pushed it down. I didn't need those feelings._

_Zenna was following me again, and that included that blasted Hon Tee, too, and she wouldn't stop talking at all! It was as if she thought I was actually her friend. The thought almost made me laugh. Almost being the key word. Hon Tee switched from smiling kindly at his fellow Demon Weapon to glaring hatefully at me. The saying, 'If looks could kill' was taken to a whole new level with him. It was like this since the fight. Others have started to look at me as well, including the E.A.T. students and teachers as well._

_'Well, why wouldn't they? We are after all Father's daughter who just showed off some skill with an unknown Demon Weapon and seemed to be in good sync...'_

_I don't need your input!_

_Really, I thought I was going crazy here! People just didn't talk to themselves or argue for that matter! This wasn't normal... But then again, what was in my life?_

_I glanced behind me at my stalker and the mother hen as they continued to walk behind me. I turned away when Zenna grinned at me brightly- -too much light if you asked me- -as she bobbed next to her friend. Her hands were placed behind her head. Hon Tee carried both of their bags in his hands as he smiled and talked about random things with her. I let out a silent sigh. I needed to get away from Zenna, from the both of them._

_I stopped before turning another corner, hearing the footsteps of one persistent and one dragging follow me before I ducked into the cool shade of the shadows the hall held. I heard some shouting, then running, and stayed still until the noise was far enough from me to not hear them. I ducked my head out and looked left, then right, and saw no one so I crept out of the shadows, seemingly scaring a few students passing by from my sudden appearance. A few moments later I finally caught the sight of Big Brother, but he wasn't alone. I walked briskly to the back of Big Brother. He was with Liz and Patter per usual but also with that girl... 'Maka...' Yeah and her partner, Soul, I think his name was, along with the loudmouth Black Star and his partner. (I really need to get a better grip on names...)_

_"Excuse me," I muttered, catching all of their attention. "May I speak to my brother?" Soul gave me a lazy smile as the two girls, not Liz or Patty, of the group were kind ones. I felt disgusted by that..._

_"You're Kid-kun's little sister right?" Black Star's partner asked. I gave a nod, glancing at Big Brother. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, only showing half of his face. "I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's partner."_

_"My name is Cheshire..." I glanced to the other people before looking back at Big Brother._

_"You wanted to talk to Kid? Why not talk to me!? Black Star is my name, giving autographs is my game!" The loudmouth boy pumped his fist in the air wearing an idiotic grin. Suddenly he was on the ground, a dent in his head made by a book that was held in the hands of an angered Maka. The book vanished as quickly as it came, and the kind smile was back in place._

_"Can I borrow him then?"_

_"Sure, just make sure to bring him back~!" Maka pushed him forward with little protest near me and dragged his two partners away. When they vanished from sight, Big Brother spoke coolly._

_"What do you want, Cheshire?" His eyes weren't the happy ones he directed to Father or his friends. No...they were the ones that closed themselves, closed his heart, to me. It really did pain me so very much. This wasn't how one should treat them, their siblings. They were supposed to love and protect them, cherish them. I didn't know what it felt to be protected behind cold walls of a house, not a home. Not by a Father... Not by a Brother..._

_Love was a powerful word. Love was deeper than anything else in the world; the most powerful thing some would say. There were many things to describe it in oh so many ways. How could that be? I couldn't understand that. I didn't know this term... Love..._

_To cherish someone was to protect and care for someone lovingly. To keep them in a place inside your heart. But what did it really mean to cherish someone?_

_I just wanted to know... That's all._

_"I want to know why you were at the fight," I said, looking up at him, into his so similar golden eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I know for a fact that you don't like me at all." I wish that wasn't true. "And frankly I don't like you much either." Please see though the lie..._

_Big Brother gave a snort, "You can say that again." This time he was the one to cross his arms over his chest. "I came because Father told me to." Wh-what? "He told to go watch 'my little sister's' fight to see how far she's progressed. It seems those lessons with Professor actually did something useful after all." It couldn't be... This was Big Brother... "You're not useless as I thought you were. Now I've told you the reason why Cheshire I'm taking my leave." His voice turned cold as he turned his back to me._

_I wanted to reach to reach out my hand to grab him so he would leave. But I didn't. I looked down, bowing my head as my black bangs covered my eyes._

* * *

**Cheshire's Room, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, September 10, 20XX**

**9:00 P.M.**

After that, Big Brother became even more distance then he already was. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe because I was so used to it already. Or was it something else? I didn't dwell on it, knowing it would only bring more hurt then it already did.

It was all very gloomy, though I did meet, more like bumped into (literally), someone new. He was weird really, being in the forest I traveled to outside of Death City. I couldn't understand him; he was silent the whole time though it only lasted a few moments, when he stared at me. I wasn't able to get his name because he ran off as soon as he heard someone calling for him. But his soul felt strong, stronger than others or of a normal soul at all. He had long, dusty blond, straight hair, and a rather muscular build with blue eyes. They eyed me with a frown, then it seemed to soften quickly, but I couldn't quite get it after he turned and quickly vanished into the thickfoliage of the forest.

After that day, I didn't go back even if I wanted to. Something was wrong with that look. I didn't like it. But still... I wondered what his name was.

I let out a yawn and stood, walking away from the fire, and plopped down on top of the covers, feeling my energy drain quickly. I curled up into a ball and soon fell asleep.

_I could not believe my eyes of who was in front of me. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw him, my brother in front of me, staring down at me with hate-filled eyes._

_"I hate you..."_

_No, that can't be right. Maybe I heard wrong?_

_"I hated you since the day you were born."_

_No... I couldn't believe it..._

_"You were something I could use, a tool. That's all."_

_That's what you thought of me, big brother? I could feel tears in my eyes._

_"You were nothing to me than and you are nothing to me now."_

_Stop it... don't say anything else... please. I knew it, but I never wanted to believe it._

_"You don't mean anything. I don't want you."_

_Stop it..._

_"I don't need you. You're nobody and you'll never make it."_

_Please..._

_"I never loved you. You were a mistake."_

_Then all I saw was black._

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, September 11, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

I couldn't remember the dream, but I remembered crying when I woke up and felt a deep sense of hurt and betrayal in my heart. I couldn't figure it out, so I left it as was and got out of bed to get to school. I sat in the classroom as Sid-sensei talked about the different types of Demon Weapons out in the world and how some were able to use elements while others could and had a special ability or whatever.

Zenna somehow found her way to an empty seat beside me with Hon Tee on my other side, trapping me in the middle. Ugh...

This was going to be the long day.

It was.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Yeah Kid was OOC in this chapter but you need to understand Kidd and Cheshire doesn't have that brother-sisterly bond so many get to have. There are reasons behind this. One of the obvious should already be pointed out but others will later on.**

**I've made a picture of Zenna and Cheshire and will be posting it soon on DeviantArt. I'll give you a link in the next chapter and one will be on my profile as well once I do post it. It should give you a better picture of what each will look like and I'm thinking of using this as the cover art and replace the current one I already have there. I'll draw Hon Tee soon as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**One Book, Two Book**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Library, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, September 16, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

The early morning sky was clad in grey, and the clouds were doubling up on each other menacingly. I glanced out the rain-speckled window, drinking in the sight of the drops splattering on the glass. The rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly falling on the ground with a light pitter-patter sound. It was nice to hear something in this dreaded silence. My head shifted, turning to look down at the book on the table station in front of me. The book in front was one with a subject I wouldn't typically dwell upon; however, it was something I needed to understand if I wanted to understand the concept itself. With all the things and feelings Zenna was doing to me.

This thing they called Friendship.

I needed to learn this, sooner than later, if I wanted to get rid of Zenna and Hon Tee. I stared blankly at the book in front of me, placed between one arm that flipped the page while the other was balled in a fist that rested against my cheek. I let out a small huff, flipping to another page.

_*Friendship is a type of relationship between two people who care about each other. Friendship is a stronger form of interpersonal bond, a strong, deep, or close association or acquaintance between two or more people that may range in duration from brief to enduring**,** than an association._ _Although there are many forms of friendship, some of which may vary from place to place, certain characteristics are present in many types of friendship. Such characteristics include affection, sympathy, empathy, honesty, altruism, mutual understanding and compassion, enjoyment of each other's company, trust, and the ability to be oneself, express one's feelings, and make mistakes without fear of judgment from the friend._

_While there is no practical limit on what types of people can form a friendship, friends tend to share common backgrounds, occupations, or interests, and have similar demographics. For example: A friend is the first person you want to call when you hear good news. A friend remembers that you don't like pickles on your sandwich. A friend will accompany you on the most boring of errands and make them seem fun._

_Three significant factors make the formation of a friendship possible: proximity, which means being near enough to see each other or do things together; repeatedly encountering the person informally and without making special plans to see each other; and opportunities to share ideas and personal feelings with each other_

_Friendships end for many different reasons. Sometimes friends move away from each other and are forced to move on due to the distance. Sometimes divorce causes an end to friendships, as people drop one or both of the divorcing people. At a younger age friendships may end as a result of acceptance into new social groups. Friendships may end by fading quietly away or may end suddenly. How and whether to talk about the end of a friendship is a matter of etiquette that depends on the circumstances._

I slammed the book close and tossed it into the pile laid out around me on the ground and table; I picked them out in order to help me. Did they? Not really... They basically sprouted the same thing but in different formats and words. My hands slicked back my hair as it fell back into place in limp. I stood, turning my back at the stack, and walked off to another part of the library and grabbed a random book. I glanced at the title, *_Till Death Do Us Part_, and gave a shrug before tucking it under my arm and made my way to check it out and then get out of school.

It should be a good book to read for a few days.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, September 19, 20XX**

**1:05 P.M.**

The book was better than I thought it would be. Reading at home near the soft, rolling fire made for a good few nights. A nice break from everything else as well. After returning it, I walked out of the library, making my way to the Dojo where class was to be held in 20 minutes. I really wasn't looking forward it. Not. At. All.

The eyes I didn't like. No, sir, I did not.

_'Then look the other way...'_

_How could I when I was looked at on all sides? I didn't like the attention. It made me feel more than just vulnerable. Why couldn't I have just stayed in the background? Why couldn't I have just stayed in that house for the rest of my days?_

_'We really want friends though. We want others to see us not for the Shinigami-sama's daughter or the younger sister of Death the Kid. We just want someone to see us for... well, us...'_

For me? Damn it, I hated it when I was like this. When my inner thoughts were right. I wanted to slap myself. Seriously, this wasn't normal in any sense, and that was stretching it.

I took a step into the Dojo a moment later, checking my watch to see that I just had a few more minutes before class actually started. Upon looking up, I caught glances made my way from other students. It wasn't as frequent as it was before but they still looked, watched. I went to the place I dubbed 'My Corner' and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sensei to come in and teach.

Suddenly a giggle was sounded beside me. I glanced to my left and saw a grinning Zenna with a frowning Hon Tee by her side. "Chessy~!" Zenna surprised me when she suddenly jumped me and wrapped her arms around me. I froze rigidly from the sudden contact. Zenna seemed to notice as her arms that were wrapped around me came back to her side and gave me a tilt of her head.

I frowned, "Nothing..." I mumbled, looking away from the deepening frown of Hon Tee. My face returned to its normal blank mask. "What do you want Zenna?" I asked the crazy girl.

"I just wanted to know if... well, if you wanted to practice with me and Hon?" The girl glanced at me, pointing her fingers together in front of her. "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But we work well together, so I thought..."

"If you're still willing to be her Meister," Hon Tee finished for her. He got ticked off because Zenna didn't finish like they wanted to. He knew Zenna wanted the girl to be her partner, but he didn't. He didn't want to agree with her either that they were a good pair, maybe even a team of three. He heard Zenna talk about the girl time and time before; it made him grow angry enough to hate Shinigami-sama's daughter. He didn't want his dear Zenna to get hurt over all of this. He would work with it if it made her happy. If he could keep that smile on her, then nothing else mattered. But he still wondered if she would be crushed under the pressure and actually turn out to be the one Meister they both had been looking for. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't looking for one. This was all for Zenna. Nothing more.

I couldn't see why she still wanted me to be her Meister after so long, but time was running out. Father did say by the end of November, but time could fly more quickly when you weren't looking. I needed to find a Weapon partner, and there was one right in front of me, offering without resistance (for the most part). She was actually more persistent then resistant. I watched her closely. This could work but...

_'Don't make a fool of us! We know we want someone, even her, to be our partner without being afraid of us, or hating us, or having another motive other than being our partner!'_

I already knew that! Gosh, why me?

_'We're stuck with each other no matter how we don't like it...'_

Shut up already!

_'Just go and get her to be our partner so we don't want to worry about this anymore! We know we don't want to leave the school! So do it already!'_

What are you, my mother?! I think not!

_'We are we... That's all we are.'_

I shut myself up, not wanting to get this in over my head. I let out a long sigh, combing back my hair before it fell back into place. I gave a long look to the waiting girl. I gave her a short, curt nod before I had to cover my ears from the loud screeching noise. I could feel another head ache coming on. I held up a hand, making her stop.

"This does not make me your Meister. I'm just working with you to practice. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" I had to make sure she understood that. I wasn't her partner in anyway except for practice. That was it!

"Understood!" Zenna gave me a mock salute before bouncing over to an empty area of the dojo. I glanced to my side at a slightly smirking, slightly glaring Hon Tee.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when you'll crack under the pressure." He walked off, joining in with his friend as his face changed to the mother hen part of his personality.

Why did I get the feeling that I had just doomed myself?

* * *

**Alleyway, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, September 19, 20XX**

**4:15 P.M.**

After three hours of blood, sweat, tears (on Zenna's part), and fighting, all I needed to get out of there! I had bustled out of DWMA as quick as I could, getting into the shadows, to get away from everything else. A few moments later, I had poked my head out to make sure she wasn't there and stepped out into the sunlight that made little spot lights in the alleyway, but it was still dark in spite of the warm sun shining brightly above. I made a left, rounding a corner. Finally, the alley split into two; I took another left going under a small archway along with posters for different reasons plastered on the walls on both sides, leaving no inch uncovered.

I kicked a random stone that bounced off the stone walkway. I heaved a sigh, about to kick another stone, when something connected with the bottom of my boot. It was squishy when I pressed down on it slightly. My ears perked up as I heard some struggling movement and a high-pitched sound "Geko" over and over. I pulled my foot away to see a small green frog that had a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end.

I blinked, bending down before the green frog could get away, and picked it up by one of its hind legs. What was this?

The frog struggled in my grip as it tried to wiggle out. I gave it a look of distaste when it froze as I lifted it to eye level. I turned the green thing so it could see my eyes; I could see it. If you looked close enough, you could see the fright in its eyes and sweat that went in buckets on its body. My eyes narrowed, seeing the white eyes dart right then left as if trying to find a way to escape, but the more the green thing struggled the tighter my grip was. I lifted my hand from its leg to its round body.

It wasn't normal. (What was?) This wasn't a normal frog.

I grinned, causing the frog to sweat even more (if that was possible) and muttered to it, "You're coming with me." Then I walked home, my grip never loosening on the frog in case of it getting away.

* * *

****Cheshire's Room, **Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, September 19, 20XX**

**8:30 P.M.**

I flipped through the green book I got only months ago, growling in frustration as the book was as blank as ever. Throwing it at the wall, it slid down to the floor with a small dang as it landed on its spine upside down, the green cover showing itself. It was as if it was taunting me. I glared at it before turning around to stare at the green frog that stared right back at me with black eyes that held something in them. The frog was in a huge glass cage with the habitat right for a normal frog. I had gotten it from a local pet store, making sure to ask the right questions in order to take care of the so-called 'pet' frog. It seemed to like it but not at the same time.

I tried to feed it as well, but it wouldn't take the flies so I tried different bugs. That didn't do anything either. So...human food was given a try. The little green amphibian liked them... Now I knew it wasn't a normal frog. If I guessed right, then that frog was a witch.

I walked closer before stopping in front of the cage and bent down to eye level. Then I spoke, "Nay, froggie... What's your name?"

"..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

***Taken from Wikipedia.**

***It's a real book by Kate White. Summary: _When two of Peyton Cross' bridesmaids die in freak accidents, the third turns for help to Bailey Weggins, true crime writer, sometime-sleuth, and Peyton's former college roommate. A dangerous trail of clues leads Bailey from the elegant suburbs of Connecticut to New York's Lower East Side and finally to a fabulous oceanfront hotel room in Miami._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Tale of Magic**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Cheshire's Room, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, September 20, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

"Oi! Wake up, you damn frog," I raised my voice at the small frog. I glared down at her as she shuffled awake from underneath the rock I placed in the glass cage. I watched as she yawned, her round palm covering her mouth before glancing up at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing... I'm hungry. If I'm going to be your new 'pet'," she put her hands up in quotations while saying pet, "then feed me, kero! But no flies!" Geez she was annoying, demanding, and needy. I huffed but went anyway. This was my own problem, starting when I grabbed her that night. "And I have a name ya know, kero!" I heard her yell after I walked out of the room. I came back half an hour later to see a woman with long straight silvery hair and a narrow mouth that had a black circle on each end. She wore a black dress with a white polka dot pattern, black pants, and knee-high white boots. Next to her laid an orange hat with a frog-like face.

She had one of my books laid out before her. My eyes narrowed at that book... It was the same damnable green book I couldn't read and threw against the wall the night before! But how?

I held the plate in my hand and stalked slowly over to her. "Oi," I muttered, making the black eyes look up at me. I held out the plate of food to her, "Your food." The witch brightened and sat up, grabbing the plate with greedy hands, and began to eat. She seemed to love it from the smile on her face and the noise she was making. I walked to the other side of the bed and took the green book, closing it and then placing it on my book shelf. I turned to glare at her with cold eyes. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you, frog."

"I have a name, kero!" she called out after finishing the last bite. The girl's smile was stiffer now.

"I know..."

"Then why don't you use it, kero?!"

"Because I don't feel like it. You aren't into making demands if you consider your situation." I crossed my arms over my chest. She gave me a skeptical look before pouting.

"Not fair... kero..." she mumbled, turning her back to me.

"Life's not fair; get over it." I grabbed the plate, the cuff making some dangling noises. "Stay," I said, hearing another mumble that she wasn't a dog from the girl as I made my way back to the kitchen. I let out a long sigh, feeling another headache coming along. This was the fifth one today. They were increasing in frequency almost every week now and getting worse and lasting longer. Any sound nearby would sound like a hurricane times three. I didn't know why these headaches keep occurring, but I wanted them to stop. The question was how though.

I took a deep breath, calming myself and letting the headache pass slowly before setting the plate in the sink and walked back to my room. When I came back, I saw the frog lounging on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. Her body was spread out on my bed, her hair filling out in the shape of a circle.

"What are you doing?" I gave the frog-themed witch a confused look.

"'m bored... Entertain me~!" she whined out, pounding her feet on my bed.

"And that's my problem, why? And get off the bed, you're ruining my sheets." I pushed her off my bed causing her to fall on her butt on the floor.

"Hey!"

I glared down at her, letting out a small growl, "You may be a witch but now you're my pet and that means following my orders. You're in a bad situation here, girl. You're in a house that already has a Meister and Demon Weapon pair along with sensors that will alert anyone nearby if you take your Soul Protect off. Trust me on this," I whispered to her, bending over to face her, "there's nothing you can do."

I could see the dread on her face, making me feel pleased, as she planed and nodded before I backed away from her. I gave her a stiff nod before taking a random book from my collection and sat down in my chair near the fireplace before opening it and beginning to read.

* * *

**Cheshire's Room, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, September 20, 20XX**

**8:30 P.M.**

The afternoon passed quietly and swiftly, except for the sniffling of the frog that curled up on a pillow in the corner that I had placed there before though she did fall asleep just about two hours ago. I stood, placing the book back in its place on the bookshelf, and turned to the sleeping witch. I walked silently over to her and shook her shoulder to wake her up. Her black eyes opened, revealing a slightly dazed look before she rubbed them with balled fists and sat up. I stared down at her as she yawned and blinked before asking what the time was.

"8:30 in the night, what do you want to eat?" I asked her, heading to the closed door. She muttered she was fine with anything and plopped her head back on one of the pillows. I rolled my eyes and went to make food. Coming back a half an hour later with two plates filled with just plain spaghetti and meatballs, I kicked the door open with my left foot and then closed it with the same foot with another kick. That startled the witch awake.

"Here..." I placed both plates on a low table located in the middle of the room and sat on a thin but comfortable floor pillow. She crawled over and looked at the plate, drool dripping from her mouth before looking at me as I took a bite of spaghetti then a meatball. I glanced up, "It's not poisoned if that's what you think. Why would I do that when I could just give you to Shinigami-sama and let him deal with you?" Did she know who I was?

It didn't seem like it, but it was better to play safe then to try using threats against her.

"I know that..." Froggie grumbled, grabbing the fork, and stuffed her mouth still grumbling silently over whatever.

A little bit later, after I placed the plates in the sink and came back; I found her looking through the books with a gleam in her eyes. "What... are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

She didn't answer my question but said, "You have a strange collection of books, ya know. You have lots of old ones too. And this one too..." She took out the same green book from before, "But I want to know how you got a book like this..." She flipped though it before snapping it closed. She saw my look for her to continue explaining. She glanced to the side, thinking of something. "I'll explain to you, but I want something out of this."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

"A favor... I won't say it for now, but I want a favor from you later that you can't say no to, kero!"

"Is that it?"

She shook her head no, "I also want you to call me by my name. Only then I'll explain to you."

"Is that it?" She nodded. "Fine... I'll call you by your name and then I'll do you one, ONE, favor when you call for it and I can't refuse... Did I get it correct?" Another nod. "Fine... Explain that book to me. It doesn't have words in it since I got it months ago so I doubt you can do it... Eurka..." Eurka smiled in victory before bouncing over, and so I quickly muttered, making sure she heard, "You're still going to stay in that tank at night." She pouted but quickly started to explain.

"In the old days, Witches were far more powerful and caused much more harm with their spells than today, and they were very clever, kero. There were so many types of magic, but as the years wore on, they were either outlawed by the Head Witch, vanished with their books, were destroyed, or had their knowledge lost on that specific magic. Or they were just simply forgotten over time. Now this book here seems to be an older type from a long time ago. How it got here? I don't know or even want to know. You need to be a witch in order to read this, pushing your magic into the book in order to read. However, there are some books out there that were made to be alive in a way. Not breathing or anything but have some sort of consciousness added in the pages which you need to make a contract with."

"A contract?"

This was getting more interesting by the second. I now really wanted to learn more about magic but...

Eurka gave a nod. "Yes and there are many kinds out there. Contract magic is the magic necessary to connect someone's soul to a written contract. This connection is done with the use of the life-force of a living creature. Being the soul connected with the contract, the signer has no means to escape punishment, if the contract is broken. The consequences are normally associated with the degree of the contract, so the more powerful contract,the stronger punishment will be. The punishment has to be associated with an individual; nothing can happen outside a person to hurt him or incapacitate him. Though it all depends on the contractor really and it's so hard to name all of them. It really varies. But sometimes the contract asks for something else then the soul, like blood or the person's mind or body."

"Hmm... So, you're saying that my book is one similar to one of your magic books that got lost how many years ago and you found this out how?" I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well, earlier, around lunch, I pushed a little of my magic, small enough so I wouldn't be detected, and saw the opening. Now answer me this, why are you so interested in this book?"

"Let's just say, look under the skin and you'll see the soul." I answered before getting up, the chain from my cuff jingling as I moved out of the room to the bathroom. I let out a small yawn after changing into my pajamas. I opened the door, going back into my room, and pointed to the glass tank. Eurka pouted but I wouldn't have any of it. After she went poof, shape-shifting into her frog form, I picked her up and placed her in the tank before placing the lid on it. I picked up the book and settled down in bed. Clapping my hands once, the lights automatically dwindled down to a soft darkness as light from the moon made its way in. I stared at the green cover before placing it on the nightstand beside my bed. Curling up, I slowly fell asleep, never seeing the suspicious look in Eurka's black, staring eyes.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**10:10 A.M.**

"Now class, today we're going to be learning about witches..." Sid-sensei started, and I blanked out from the lecture about our supposed enemies, witches, that had been going on for about all of the last week. I had been pulled aside by Zenna to sit next to her, again, except this time, I was at the end and Zenna was in the middle with Hon Tee on her other side. He was taking notes as if it were the end of the world while Zenna kept onpeeking over to copy his notes in a simpler way while trying to pay attention.

I really wanted to ditch class but couldn't for numerous reasons. 1) I'd be chewed out by Father, 2) I'd face another dose of punishment that I didn't want to get or do, 3) Zenna, 4) I'd be chewed out by Sid-sensei again, 5) Zenna, 6) Hon Tee, 7) Did I forget to mention Zenna?

Ugh... I don't want to be here at all. I was tired from yesterday trying to figure out how to do that magic this Eurka did. She made it look so easy, so maybe I could do it as well, but as it turned out was all for naught. When I did try, the cuff around my wrist burned, causing pain to shoot throughout my body. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Something I didn't try again in case the pain intensified more than it should. I had even brought the book with me, stuffing it in my bag before I came to school.

Eurka had vanished that day as well, leaving a note that she'd be back when she could... How could she? I was her owner!

'No we aren't...'

Shut up!

Time ticked on, drowning in and out of Sid-sensei's lecture before the bell for lunch rang me out of whatever I was in. I got up and just raced out after putting my stuff up, dodging in and out of students. I needed to get this down. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to learn what that book held and I would do anything.

First place: Lun's Library!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Friends?**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

This is something out there called amity. It is also known as friendship. Humans need the bonds of others in life as it is something we cannot do without, even if it is a small one. But what takes place to create such bonds is different for everyone. It can be caused by a near-death experience, a courageous rescue or a noble deed, or even a simple talk over tea. It can be born of similar likes, similar lifestyles or how events come and their turnouts, or maybe it could be because of all the differences between one another that everyone seems to have.

Whether it is because of any of those things or just one simple reason, there is one thing for certain to know. One must always remember that a friendship is a living thing - something that must be taken care of so that it grows strong and become the flower it is meant to be.

Or else it will wither and die…

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**1:30 P.M.**

"Lun! Are you in?" I called out, closing the door behind me. I walked around, making my way to his desk filled with all kinds of papers and books. But he wasn't there. I turned, looking to where he might be, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I let out another sigh that day, running my hand though my long black hair, twisting the single white strand absentmindedly before letting my hand fall to my side, and walked into a random aisle filled with books, letting my footsteps lighten up so they wouldn't make a sound.

I browsed through all kinds of books, giving a sour look at not having found anything of interest yet. I turned sharply when an oncoming hand shot out of a pile of books I passed by. I jolted back in surprise, blinking at the peach-colored skin hand that struggled to get out from the heavy stack of paper items. I sweat drop before moving around the pile and moving the books out of the way until another hand shot up. Then a head finally popped from below and let out a gasp.

"Lun..." I muttered, "How long were you under there?" I asked, watching the owner of the store struggle to get out of the now small pile of books. I placed the ones in my hands on the ground. He turned around, his short midnight blue hair in disarray, sticking at what seemed impossible angles but as I saw it, it seemed possible with Lun. His clothes weren't that well in shape either. His dark blue-green eyes shot me a look then cleared his throat and turned his back to me.

"Meet me at my desk in ten..." Lun uttered before walking away. I let out a small snicker when I saw he was actually wearing his clothes backwards. How had that happened? I would never know.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in a now cleaner, more well-groomed, and overall normal-looking area. Lun was smiling as he sat behind his desk, his hands tangled together as he rested his chin on them. I stood a few feet away.

"So, tell me, how may this humble librarian help you out, my dear Cheshire?" Lun asked, his smile turning more fox-like. Humble? Phfft, yeah right. Then I'm the queen of England.

"I came to ask if you've found a way to take the blasted choker off, a few new books about magic and witches in general, and another favor," I answered, my eyes staring straight at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Another favor, Cheshire? I thought you had learned to not be in so much debt for a single person." I gave the taller man a blank look, "Anyway, what would the favor be? I'm already looking into that choker of yours. What else could you want?" I gave him a single look before lifting up my hand to show him my cuff, my seal, which he knew already about.

"I want to be free."

* * *

**Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**3:00 P.M.**

About five books and a few others that were randomly thrown in were now inside the bag that hanged off my right shoulder, and they were of various lengths, sizes, and colors. They were similar in the broad topic of magic and witches but different in sub-subjects. I walked through a crowd of civilizations as I made my way to wherever my feet took me. I had no place in particular to go to. I didn't want to go to that house I knew was bound to be empty. I wasn't going to go back to that school either, for other reasons, more so than one.

I stopped at a small park that was shaded with many trees and had what a normal park contained- benches, walkways, small ponds, nice, clean air, etc. I walked to over a shaded area and landed my butt on a light brown wood bench, laying my bag next to me. I let my head fall back, staring blankly up at the bright blue sky as my arms stretched out on the top of the bench, my elbows dipped behind the sear. Sunlight flowed in and out of the peaks through the leaves and tree branches when it could. Birds chirped and flew around. One flew above me, staring at me with a single brown eye before it flew off into the sky.

It seemed to be mocking me.

I let out a sneer, watching the bird vanish before my head fell forward, and closed my eyes, letting the sounds around me be the only thing I focused on. There wasn't much. Birds still chirping here and there, the occasional conversation from other people, and the rustle of the leaves. I let a small smile grace my lips. Yes, this was different from that room that held the single round window when I was younger.

I had always looked out, looking up at the sky and at its different colors. I had hope then. Hope was supposed to be the faith in order to believe in miracles, illuminating the darkness and delivering us from despair. It wasn't always the best thing though. Some say it was a crime when Pandora's curiosity overcame her and she opened the forbidden box she was supposed to keep hidden under lock and key, unleashing its hidden darkness and ills upon the face of mankind. Hope was to save up when we're at our bottom, saving us from our doom. But it wasn't that easy.

Nothing was ever easy. I learned that a long time ago. So very long it was that it felt it never happened, but I couldn't forget... or wouldn't. I still tried to determine which one it was.

My eyes opened slowly; the image of the dirt pathway showed itself. I stayed like that for who knows how long before a pair of blue open-toed ninja sandals and a pair of black open-toed sandals appeared in my line of sight. I let out a silent groan, looking up to a smiling Zenna and an annoyed Hon Tee.

"I found you, Chessy~!" Zenna called out, her smile turned into a blinding grin. I squinted my eyes.

"What do you two want?" Why couldn't I be left alone for one day with them? There must've been someone somewhere laughing at me, enjoying all this.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us~. So what do you say?"

What do I say?

What do I say!?

I stood, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Sorry but I'm not one to hang out." I turned my back to them and walked off, but that wasn't going to get them to leave so quickly. It was an hour later that they still followed me as I walked around the city. I stopped, both of them stopping, and walked again. They mimicked my movement.

This was enough. I stopped, turning around, and glared at the Death Weapon duo. "Will you stop following me?!" I hissed out, my hands turning into fists.

Zenna seemed surprised by the sudden outburst from me; I know I was. Zenna pouted, "I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that too hard to ask? You were feeling down earlier so I thought that...well, maybe..." she mumbled out. She scratched behind her head with a confused look.

"And I was pulled along the way..." Hon Tee added his two cents. He was quiet for the most part, but he wore a frown, not his usual glare or annoyed look whenever he looked my way. "What Zenna is trying to say is that she wanted to cheer you up." Zenna smiled at Hon Tee as he did the same to her. My heart seemed to clench at the scene.

_'Why not just become friends when them? We could use them...'_

I... No... Maybe... I didn't know... anymore

_'We want friends but we keep pushing them away until they don't even try anymore. We just want someone and the answer is right in front of us. Why can't we just see it?!'_

Friends... No... I didn't know them... I didn't need them before and I didn't need them now.

_'Everyone needs friends. Humans cannot live without contact from other humans, just like us.'_

But I was never human to begin with. With the way I was, how could I call myself a human when I didn't even have a full soul...?

_'But we can still have friends, even if we are not human. There is one right in front of us...'_

Friends...

"I just want to be friends with you and so does Hon Tee," Zenna said, looking at me with hopeful eyes after jabbing her _friend_ with her elbow after he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I looked away. This was so confusing. Why did she always do this? Why didn't she just listen to Hon Tee and everybody else? Ugh... Why couldn't this be simple? This part of me wanted a simple right or wrong. And I felt that everything I chose would always be false. Why couldn't I be just left alone?! I'd even begun to doubt myself and my sanity. Well, you know the saying; you had to be sane to be insane... But still, this feeling was deepening the rift until it willed his just right. I couldn't take it much, so weak and low, as it grew into a weapon to hurt me, this I knew.

Could you read my mind? Could you see how all of this was causing a war inside me? Hey, could someone tell me who it could be? Can you even solve this question yet? Did I choose right in saying I was okay this way?

I had gone on, counting the days like numbers as they passed by. It was always behind the walls I'd put up. I hid. I knew that they have long died out. Could a single person out there just explain it to me? Could someone tell me? Well, it wasn't like I cared now...

I guessed it was time to just take the easy way...

"Fine..." I mumbled, nodding my head in defeat. This was going to be even more difficult, not easy in anyway. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

**So what do you think? Have I given you things to think about? Tell me~! ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Tournament**

**_-Questions of the Heart-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**10:00 A.M.**

The last week and a half went by quicker than I thought for school but slower when Zenna pulled me away from whatever I was doing to do this thing they called 'hanging out'... Really, just because I said I would be her fr-friend, it didn't mean she could do whatever! So it was back to me hiding whenever she was close by or when I could escape her grip. What did she not get when I asked her over and over to not touch me?!

Did she listen? No!

Hon Tee was enjoying this to the fullest, too! I just knew it. He might have not shown it on his face, but his eyes told the truth of his feelings to my torment.

But still I put up with them. Even if they were different from other humans, they gave me this unknown feeling I still didn't like, but I started to slowly accept it. I had asked Professor Stein a few days ago when he called me to his... house... where he put me to training once more. He wasn't an easy teacher but fair in a small, weird way. A fair but slightly insane teacher.

My body kept on getting beaten by him though.

Maybe I shouldn't have made the deal with him with that fight. If I won, I would train with him- -nothing more, nothing less. My body wasn't used to beatings as they were, but still I was glad to have endurance to this or else I knew I wouldn't be able to move after each session after school, every other day now.

I tried to not come one day when he told me to and that lead to another game of chase. I was glad I was faster than I was younger. Speed was something I valued even with my body not as strong as it should be. Shadows help, too, when dodging the crazed man. Though I also had to dodge a crazed stalker as well by the name of Zenna when she saw me running.

I really had to wonder if someone hated me up there...

Anyway, now I was stuck between the two Demon Weapons in class, my cheek leaned against my balled right fist with a bored look etched on my face as my other hand took notes. Sid-sensei spoke more onhow Demon Weapons came to be; the lesson had started at the beginning of the week. The air began to cool down outside as the days changed into the colder months. The month of October... A month I wished would disappear from the face of the Earth. This month, more specifically on the thirty-first, was when I was born or made... Didn't matter. This month wasn't a happy one, not in my life span. It was also nearing the day where I had to pick my Demon Weapon and show him or her to Father so he'd get off my back. I thought I might have a good idea of two who it was but...

I glanced to the right of me at the smiling Zenna who scribbled (something I didn't even want to know) instead of taking notes. She stuck closer to me nowadays then before I 'agreed' to be her friend and, on a far note, Hon Tee's. Maybe, he was still glaring at me with hate, but it seemed to lessen every now and then as the days passed by. Maybe he was warming up to me?

I felt a sudden shiver go down my spine at the thought. I did not want him going all mother hen on me. I'd leave that to Zenna, thank you very much!

I let out a sigh. I seemed to be doing that a lot now... I glanced back to the right to see a curious Zenna staring at me with worried eyes. I stared back at them blankly. Why was she worried? She shouldn't be...

Time was shorter than I thought it would be when the bell rang to show that class had ended. Sid-sensei spoke out as everyone was standing to leave. "All right, class, head to the dojo classroom. We're going to have practice fights between partners to gauge where you all are at." There was a chorus of 'yes's.

I stood, walking out of the seat as Hon Tee stood to get out of the way and Zenna followed. She bounced in front of me, her animal ears flopping back and forth off the top of her hood and her elbow-length white cloak. Hon Tee walked slightly behind her as I walked behind them both.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**12:05 P.M.**

There were about twenty teams of two, a few with three in them- -including me, I guessed- -in all that was formed. They each stood next to each other as Sid-sensei stood in front of us, explaining the rules. No fighting other than the one who you were up against. Fight with all you'd got. Except the unexpected. And so on.

A surprise to me was that there were other students sitting on the side and Professor Stein was there as well. This must be so the EAT students could see the growth of the NOT students or something like that. I glanced at where Big Brother sat, Liz and Patty sitting behind him, as their friends were scattered around them with the other students of his class.

I felt a pang in my heart again. An unwanted feeling bubbled up inside me. Why did he have all those friends, but I couldn't?

_'We have friends...Finally!'_

I guess... Maybe... Ugh, I didn't know!

I felt myself stiffen when the air around me became somewhat heavy and the stares from other students made their eyes my way. I glanced up to see some EAT students looking at me, Big Brother not being one of them. When our eyes did meet, they were filled with glares, nothing more. I glanced back at Hon Tee, who was excited but worried at the same time, and Zenna, who tipped back and forth on the balls of her feet happily. I stared straight ahead, listening to Sid-sensei once more as he listed off who was to go against who now.

I perked up when I heard my name and Zenna's and Hon Tee's names called to fight an unnamed Meister and his female Demon Weapon. I glanced at the two as Zenna stayed by side; however, Hon Tee stayed in his place, still leaning against the wall.

"You two go and fight, you know I'm not that... compatible... with Cheshire. You're more suited for her anyway, Zenna," Hon Tee said with a smile to her. I could tell he used his wording carefully. Zenna gave him a nod, clapping her hands. Seriously, how was this possible? How was I compatible with her of all people? Not that it- -it was wrong or anything... But this had stumped me for the longest time... Maybe I should forget about it before my brain exploded with over-thinking. The answer would come... eventually...

I hoped.

I turned to Zenna as we both walked over to the cleared area, the other pair waiting for us. Sid-sensei was the referee with Professor Stein sitting on his rolling chair next to him and a red-haired guy leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. My eyes narrowed slightly. It was Spirit Albarn, Father's current Death Weapon and Maka Albarn's father. What was he doing here? Was all of this really important?

I felt a suspicious feeling in my chest.

_'Maybe he's here on Father's orders... Or for his daughter... He does have a daughter complex...'_ My mind muttered to me.

From what I'd seen from all of this, that thought I had to agree on.

"Now I'll repeat as I've said before. No killing, and the fight ends when either one of you is knocked out or gives up," Sid-sensei said, looking from me and Zenna to the unknown pair. "Are you both ready?"

I glanced at Zenna, whose smile was still there, but her eyes grew serious. I still couldn't understand the female Demon Weapon that wanted me so bad. Maybe... No! I couldn't tell her! She'd just hate me if I told her... Why did I even think that?! She was a mystery to me though. A Demon Weapon compatible with me even though we've known each other (more like her stalking me) for only a few months and only have (when I finally gave in) a short relationship at... I felt a shiver go down my spine... friend. The word still was new to me, as fresh as a newborn baby to be exact.

"Cheshire," Zenna muttered, looking right at me as she broke my train of thoughts. "You ready?" Her eyes were bright and a colorful blue. It was a beauty when compared to my dull, golden-red eyes. I gave her a nod. She grinned as she transformed into a Gunbai. I grabbed the handle before it fell to the floor, twirling it as it faced downwards slightly behind me. My other hand was up slightly, loosened out; as I got into the same stance I was in at my last fight against Meister Hao and his Demon Weapon partner Reid.

The girl's body shifted into her own Weapon form, a wooden longbow that stood about three feet. The boy took it in both hands, one on the string while the other held the wooden part itself. He must had been a long ranged fighter...

"The fight between Meister Cheshire of Demon Weapon Zenna Yule and Meister Cody Lane of Demon Weapon Seear Bone will now begin!"

I let myself relax momentarily before tensing my legs to weave out of three light blue-colored arrows made my way. My eyes narrowed as I saw hand movement from the corner of my eye, and the three arrows turned around and shot at my back. I twirled around, shifting Zenna with the flick of my wrist so that it deflected the arrows as they hit the hard black frame, shooting straight up bedding themselves into the ceiling. I whipped my head around. More 'swoosh' sounds neared me; more arrows made their way at me. Four now twirled around each other before spreading and coming together to shoot at my back. I ducked, twisting my legs in a circular motion as I used the force from the incoming arrows and wind and shot them into the ceiling once more.

I didn't give Cody a break, and I dashed forward, swinging the Gunbai down with force as it was blocked by the string of the longbow. I glared down at him, adding more force to it. I could see the slight strain from the sweat starting to appear on Cody's forehead. My eyes narrowed more as I flipped in the air when Cody tried to land a kick from under me. I landed on my feet, feeling the energy starting to drain from me. The choker... Ugh!

I glanced at the image of Zenna projected in the top half of her Gunbai before dropping when a right kick was aimed from the side. Looks like training with Professor Stein again was starting to help. I twisted again, using the momentum from the spin to use the Gunbai to knock Cody's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground. I shot up, taking my chance to swing down at the boy and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

I stepped back, letting out a deep breath while his partner transformed back into her human form as did Zenna. I turned as I headed back to where Hon Tee was leaning against the wall. Sid-sensei called the fight concluded and told me to rest because I would be going up again soon and I just had to watch the other fights until it was my turn again. He then barked an order to get the defeated pair to be whisked off to the infirmary. I slid down the wall, sitting down on the floor, pulled my hair back out of my face and wiping away the sweat collecting up there with my bandaged arm. I glanced at Hon Tee, his eyes trained ahead of him. It looked like he might not really fight today... only watch.

I turned, glancing upward the other way when something cold touched my cheek. Zenna held out a water bottle for me. "Here. It looked like you needed one." I gave her a nod of thanks before taking it and twisting the cap off; taking a much-needed drink of the cold liquid that flowed down my throat in gulps. I watched the fights pick off the weaker pairs, some being ordered to go to the infirmary, some walking off in shame for losing, and others going back to their friends in happiness that they won. I stared blankly as another fight began.

I glanced at the EAT students to look that they were either chatting away with each other, once in awhile glancing at the fights or at the other NOT students that have, I guess, caught their attention. A few did glance at me but only for a moment's time and then didn't look at me again. My fist tightened, my darkened emotions resurfacing whenever I saw at Big Brother's smile. It was like it was mocking me with itsbrightness. I looked away, switching my gaze back to the fight that finished, another pair either lost or won. There were just two more fights to go before the next round.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**1:17 P.M.**

"Nay, nay, Cheesy~! Who do you think we're going to fight next?" Zenna asked as she jumped in excitement. Soon it would be our turn again as the first fight of the second round had just started. It was between an unknown Meister and his partner going up against Meister Hao and his partner Reid who did surprise me in passing the first round because they were having trouble with this round of fighters as they had an advantage with mid-range and short range with the Demon Weapon Long Spear that was able to break into three parts. In the end they did lose and the unknown pair of two males went on.

"Don't know..." I muttered, watching the pair walk off as Meister Hao and his partner Reid were shifted off into the infirmary. I guessed we were next or something... I stood, stretching as the room grew tohushed whispers. There were nine more pairs, plus us, to make ten.

"Zenna~!" Hon Tee said, smiling at the girl as he handed her a rice ball when her stomach growled. "Here you go. Eat it quickly but not too fast because I don't know when we'll be fighting~."

"Okay," she said as she munched on the rice ball happily. "So good~! Just like always, Hon!"

I raised an eyebrow at the scene. I knew by Hon Tee's personality that he flustered over Zenna or whenever something that concerned her. He was like a mother... A father... I looked at the scene with dazed eyes. I wondered how that must feel, having someone always by your side like that.

I blinked suddenly when something white and edible appeared right in front of my face. Hon Tee extended his hand out, another white ball in it, while he munched on one of his own. "Here... It's not like I forgot about you. If I did, Zenna would be mad..." he muttered to himself. His eyes weren't pleased, but they weren't that hateful towards me either. I guessed it was an improvement. Wait, why was I thinking like this? Ugh...

I swiped the rice ball from his hand and turned away before taking a bite. Flavorful rice filled my senses as I took another bite. I glanced at the two Demon Weapons to see one smiling while the other was smirking.

"How is it? Isn't Hon's food good?" Zenna asked bubbly. I gave a nod.

"He'd made a good wife," I said, a small smirk when Hon Tee flushed and glared at me. Zenna laughed, saying that he would be.

"And a mother too!"

Mom, huh...

I turned away, finishing up the rice ball. It would hold my hunger back for now, but I would need to get more food later. I glanced out the window that stood beside me, looking up, as I held a hand to my stomach and then absentmindedly traced the chain around my wrist. What was it like to grow up with a mother's love? I really wanted to know. I shook my head, turning around when I heard our name being called once more for the second round fight.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**2:00 P.M.**

The second round ended, I was able to beat my opponent this round but it was harder than the last time though not by much. I held back from using the elemental power Zenna possessed in her Gunbai form. It wouldn't do well for others to be prepared for those attacks, now would it? The third round had already started with the first fight and the second one was going to start in a few moments. With five pairs left, there was going to be a fight of three versus each other and the one who won would be going on to fight the one who won the two versus each other in the final round.

I glanced to my right at one pair, Meister John Clear of Demon Weapon Carla Neiiata (knife), then to my left at another pair Meister Kenneth Robin of Demon Weapon Luke Crane (Long Spear able to break into 3 parts), as all three of us stood on guard. The battle was just declared between the three of us. I and one other group were the one ones with three people. They were the ones that were advancing to the last round as their fight just happened not long ago. Hon Tee wasn't going to fight in this round either; if I did advance to the next round, he was going to do so then.

We were waiting for one of us to make a move, each taking a small step in preparing for what was to happen next. I glanced at the image of a serious-looking Zenna. She gave me a nod to show she was ready. I took a small step forward when suddenly a spear attacked my left side, making me jump in order to dodge it. I had to flip when knifes made their way from the right. I was able to block most of them, throwing them at different angles with a few swings of the Gunbai, but a few scratched me, making rips in my clothes.

I spun, trying to hit the Meister, John Clear, when Kenneth blocked it with his spear, using both hands to keep me at bay. My eyes narrowed when behind him, more knives flew past him- -right at me. I jumped back in time as another swing from the spear was made at my leg. I jumped back some more, keeping the distance between us. I used the Gunbai in front of me like a shield; it could only withstand this level of attacks for so long though, and it covered most of me but allowed my eyes a clear vision on the two targets.

It looked like they were working together in order to get rid of me, so they had a chance to fight each other without distraction. Or was it something else?

I dashed forward, taking a swing with more force than before, jumped, and slashed the Gunbai downward at John. But I had to move back once more when five knives made their way at me. I twirled in a circle, twisting the Gunbai to block when I could. Tch... It looked like I would have to use the wind after all if I was going to beat these two. They weren't playing fair... Wait? Why was I playing fair in the first place? Heh. If it was going to be that way, then why the hell not?

I grinned slightly, startling them slightly then looked at Zenna; giving her a sign we were going to use wind. She gave a worried look. I wonder why? I looked away. "Let's dance then shall we," I said to them as I relaxed my shoulders, bowing my head slightly before springing forward, swinging Zenna at them when more knives made their way at me around the sharp end of the spear. Wind slashes blew the knives off course, moving at different directions as they were commanded by the hand movements by John; I could see the surprised looks from the two. I used this time to sprint forward once more, using the Gunbai, as I slammed the top of it on the ground, twisting my body around so I could finally land a kick on Kenneth.

Kenneth slammed back into John, knocking both of them to the ground. I sweat-dropped. Was it that easy to begin with? I held up the Gunbai, swishing down just at the area where every man treasured at Kenneth's, just centimeters away from it. I gave him a cold, long blank look. "Give up or else you'll find yourself missing a body part... or two," I trailed off, tilting my head slightly as a small 'innocence' smile appeared on my face. I saw the look of horror on his face and knew I won over him. Now it was onto John.

A moment later, John had fainted with his soul white as snow flew up, his partner trying to catch it as they were pulled off to go to the infirmary. I stared at Kenneth for a moment as he stood and glared at me. I guess he didn't like that his plan was foiled. Well, too bad. I was going to the last round and I was going to win. I let out a breath; the strain on my body was beginning to show more now. Sweat was forming on my brow just as my breath quickened as fast as my heart beat. I needed to do this. Maybe Father would see I wasn't just the little girl like I was anymore... Maybe Big Brother could see I wasn't useless... Maybe...

_Maybe..._

I dash for another time, swinging with more force to throw Kenneth off balance. From the shockwave when both Demon Weapons responded sent both of us falling backwards. I huffed, standing before I had to hide behind the Gunbai for protection from more knives being thrown at me. I spun as quickly as I could, trying to block the knives coming in from all sides. How many knives were there?!

_Maybe...!_

I was growing more perturbed by the second when the man wasn't giving up. But I guess as the saying goes, all good things came to those who waited. And it was just that.

Kenneth charged at me to throw a punch with one hand and then to try to cut me with the other. I didn't really need any more scratches on me... It was his fault anyway I needed to get new clothes. I raised the Gunbai up slowly as he got closer, faintly hearing Zenna call out my name but I tuned it out just as I did everything else, my only focus was on the running man. He seemed to slow down ever so slightly. I blinked, everything speeding up again just as I flashed down the Gunbai and sent a blast of wind at Kenneth strong enough for him to fly past some EAT students into the wall behind them. It left behind a small dent but one not big enough for any extreme injury to be caused on the body.

Maybe I'd finally found something... someone who... could be my friend... a real one?

I released Zenna as she transformed back, her eyes wide as she stared at my winded appearance. I would have had the same expression if I was her as well from what just happened. I felt my knees wobble under me; I was about to fall when someone caught me. I blinked in surprise when Zenna was by my side, holding onto me. Normally I would've pushed her away as soon as her fingers brushed against my skin, but I couldn't with my body being weak as it was at the moment. She walked me over to Hon Tee. The boy quickly appeared by Zenna's side, fussing over her, after she set me down on the ground, my back leaning against the wall. I felt weak, weaker then I was before. I felt my fingers brush against the choker around my neck. This was the problem. I needed to get it off, but how? I pushed it to another part of my mind, making a mental note to figure it out later.

I looked up at some of the others who stared at me. Some were in shock (Big Brother), others hateful (Carla Neiiata), some indifferent (some EAT students), while others held interest (the teachers and the Professor) or another full of emotion (Maka's father, Spirit).

"You all right?"

I looked beside me at the sitting form of Zenna with a standing Hon Tee next to her. She stared at me with worried eyes, the shock from before gone, hopefully. I didn't want to answer any questions anytime soon. Hon Tee gave me a raised eyebrow when I glanced at him and then back at Zenna.

"I'm fine," I muttered, letting out a sigh, "I just need to catch my breath."

"And get new clothes..."

I glared at Hon Tee, "Thanks for stating the obvious, Mrs. Hon." He glared right back at me. I snorted before we both looked away. I guessed this was how our relationship was going to be between the two of us. I glanced at Zenna once more. She was smiling. It made a warm feeling slowly swell up in my chest. I looked away quickly, hearing a distant giggle come from her lips. "Shut up..." I muttered, crossing my arms over my legs and pushing them up to my chest.

I perked my head up when I heard there would be a thirty minuet break before the final round to start up.

"Can you stand?" Zenna asked as she stood up. I shook my head. Zenna sighed. "We should at least get some bandages for those wounds. I-"

"I'll go and get some," Hon Tee interrupted and moved away before Zenna could say another word. I rolled my eyes as her cheeks puffed out and she sat back down in a pout. We sat in silence before the boy came back with some bandages, and I was patched up the best Hon Tee could. He refused Zenna doing it, saying she would just damage me more then I should be. Was she really that bad? I had the bad feeling that if I found out I'd be put into a coma. I didn't like that feeling at all.

The break was up sooner than I expected; the feeling in my legs had slowly but surely returned, for the most part, and my gaze moved to both Demon Weapons standing behind me. In front of me was a smirking girl, her arms crossed behind her with two twin boys that looked about ten but that was because of their height, nothing more. I knew that from personal experience.

"The final fight of the final round between Meister Cheshire of Demon Weapon Zenna Yule and Demon Weapon Hon Tee against Meister Rebecca Tonton of twin Demon Weapons Park and Mark will now begin!"

I just wanted to finish this and just go back to Gallows Mansion, crawl under my covers, and sleep for as long as I could, forever would have been the best answer. I was grateful that this was the final fight,but it was going to be just as hard, even harder, then the ones before. Zenna transformed once more; I caught her and glanced at Hon Tee as he got into position besides me but behind me. Meister Rebecca got into a position as both her Demon Weapons transformed into a twin pair of sais, one with a blue band while the other held a yellow one on the handles, before we became to fight.

Needless to say, I had done it but passed out right after the fight was done. How embarrassing it was.

* * *

**So what do you people think? A longer chapter this time too~! Waaaaaaay longer actually, like, by 2000 words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Changing**

**_-For Better or For Worse?-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, October 20, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

I gave out a sigh as I stood in front of Father, his skull mask radiating of happiness from what he saw. Zenna stood to my left, smiling excitedly, as Hon Tee stood beside her, a calm smile playing on his lips. I just wanted to get this done and over with. Over the past two and a half weeks, it's been harder than before at DWMA. I wanted to stay in the background, to silently watch the story unfold before me, but Iguessed I wouldn't be able to do that. After blanking out from the fight, I didn't remember even half of what happened that day. Professor Stein said something about over-stressed and lack of stamina being the causes of it. (In other words, his way of saying there would be more devilish training in my future. I could just hear his smirk when he said that!) As people kept on ruining my order that I had wanted to keep, along with finding a Demon Weapon who was the silent type, it would have been easy for them to keep their mouths shut but...

Zenna came barging into my world, Hon Tee included, and kept coming back, getting a little closer each time I tried to shove her away. Such a foolish girl she was.

_'Or are we the foolish ones?'_

My mind seemed to quiet down for now from when it first started talking back to me, commenting on random things, throwing out an impossible question, or spouting out something that I couldn't understand at all and even saying what I didn't want to say. I'd researched many things on this concept of friendship and how they acted with each other, even trying to do some of it myself, but it all ended in failure anyway. All of it was confusing, so I just let everything flow as it would with time.

Over time, I'd practice with the two, learning things I thought I never would have from both of them. It was still very confusing, this fuzzy feeling I would get when I was with them. It felt weird but nice, not that I would admit it out loud. If I did, Hon Tee wouldn't let me live it down, and he'd make fun of me to no end- -I just knew that- -while Zenna would be all over me, with that those... hugs...

They were the destroyers of the world, I just knew it! But still...

All I could say was that it was nice for someone to give a damn about me, even if they consisted of a stalker and a boy who would be good for being a stay-at-home mom. But for now, it was just one step at a time. Just like what I was going to do now, a major step forward. One I wouldn't be able to take back either.

I blinked, staring up at Father, as he asked what the news was for me to come here. I could feel what the book would call anxiety starting to take root deep down. Seriously I wasn't used to all of this. I could actually feel my nerves tingle like it was being tickled by a small white feather and felt my pulse quicken. I inwardly prepared for this day, thinking it was just going to be a quick introduction but nope.

"This is Hon Tee, a member of... the group and Zenna Yule, my... chosen Demon Weapon..." I trailed off, looking away as I felt out of character more so then ever. I heard Zenna squeal next to me, saying she was so happy about this moment. I looked back at Father.

His eyes showed happiness, whether it was true for me or not I didn't know and I didn't want to find out. Father clapped his oversized white hands together. "That's great~! Finally, after so long! I'm so glad for you, Cheshire-chan!"

Were you, Father? Were you really glad for me?

He then said that we would be getting another mission in a week or so. Vaguely, I remembered his saying something similar to that, but I just shoved it off as something I shouldn't bother with or risk getting aheadache. Not that I get them. The choker was making me weaker by the day. I could not literally feel it now; I didn't like it one bit. We were sent off after a few more words on how proud he was that finally another team has joined the ranks of Meister and Demon Weapon pairs, triplets in our case, and that we should practice whenever we needed to.

With that, we left the Death Room and carried on with our day.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, October 21, 20XX**

**1:15 P.M.**

When I was told to come here urgently, it was all that shocking to find that Lun was, again, covered by another stack of books he had, once more, forgotten to put away. Helping him out, I found myself standing in front of his desk not long after with a glare directed at him.

"Was this what you called me for?" I asked him, my hands balled on my hips.

Lun blinked momentarily before shaking his head no, twining his fingers together as he laid his right cheek on the top of them, his elbows resting on the his brown oak desk. A small smile graced his lips. "It wasn't that, but thanks for your help again, Cheshire." I gave a small snort. "Anyway, I called you here because I think I finally found a way for that choker," he stared at the golden snaked circled around my neck, "to come off but I'm not a hundred percent sure if it will work. So I wanted to run it by you before we get to even thinking of getting that cuff off first. It would be havoc, I'll tell you that."

"Just get to the point," I said impatiently, tapping my foot on the floor. "I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

Lun let out a small chuckle, "I guess we don't, do we?" His eyes lingered with a faraway look before snapping back to reality. "Anyway, that choker, as you know, is sucking out your magic, making your soul slowly becoming unstable. If this continues, you might not make it before the end of the month."

My mouth hung opened. Was he really telling the truth?! My eyes narrowed before I spoke, "But I'm a Shinigami, I can't die just like that!"

"That is true but you, your soul, is only half, and with your other half being slowly drained away it's becoming unstable. An unstable soul won't be able to continue its existence, Cheshire. So we need to take that choker off if you want to live." I fell to my knees in shock, staring at my shaking hands. I froze when I felt a hand come down lightly on my shoulder; I slowly moved up to see Lun in front of me. "You'll make it Cheshire, I know you will. This process is the only way I know how to take that thing off and I will not lie to you. You could die from this as well, and it would hurt, a lot, when you survive because I know you will. I know you will push pass it."

I didn't answer as Lun spoke words of comfort to me. I knew it was the truth from how he said it. I moved my shoulder, gradually standing as Lun followed. I stared up at him. "When will you want to do it?"

Lun blinked before moving back to sit behind his desk. "You're choosing to take the procedure then?" I gave him a nod. "It will take a few days to gather all the items I need to do so, from the way it's attached to you, and to set it up. So come back Friday, in the afternoon alone. I'll have everything done by then when it comes. We'll be taking the next step."

"Yes..."

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, October 21, 20XX**

**2:00 P.M.**

Lun leaned back in his chair after Cheshire left, letting out a small huff he held in after he told her the news. She had changed, even when she didn't notice it herself. She looked lighter, happier, not that she smiled. He could see it in her eyes, the light of life slowly filling the once dull, as they still were, golden-red eyes.

He had hoped it wouldn't come to this choice. But he gave her the choice to it, after discovering all he could on the process. He let her choose rather she wanted to do it or not; dying in the end would havebeen a sad thing, but he would have gotten over it... eventually. He had hoped that he could just pop off the item with a simple spell (one where he would do far away from Death City because he didn't want to die, thank you very much) and they would have been done with this mess, so he could cash in that favor his little half witch she owed him. Actually she owed more than one but he would think of that at a later date.

Right now, he was worried that she wouldn't make it this time around. He had watched her closely each time she came into his shop, either asking for one thing or another, and watched the magic be drained by that damnable, golden snake around her neck. It caused her problems but he didn't do anything about it except on comment on it when he first saw it and ask how she was whenever she came. But when she asked for him to do something, he had said yes, just a little gift from him to her for all that she has done for him. But it wouldn't be for free. Nothing came for free. When you take something from someone,you should except to give something in return.

He knew who placed it around her, hating the witch who did so (he wouldn't admit it out loud or even to himself that the little half witch wormed her way into his old, old heart), but he didn't do anything about it as it wasn't his problem to do so.

After all, he was just a side character to something more.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, October 21, 20XX**

**10:00 P.M.**

I stared out the window, the thoughts of everything that had happened today and all the news I just found out filling my head. Eurka came back again, but for now, she was sleeping in her frog form in her tank. She did truly come and go as she pleased so I left it alone; in return she told me more about the Witch World, some history about magic and witches itself, and other random things I asked her about that she could answer. I cooked her food when she was here, making sure she was out of sight and all that. Overall, this relationship was moving slowly. Eurka even told me about her partner, a werewolf wizard named Free. She didn't go into detail about it, and I didn't try to pry it out of her because I knew she would tell me eventually.

But now...with what Lun said, nothing else mattered much. He said I wouldn't be able to live, as he put it, by the end of the month... Such a statement at this time of the month. I let out a small, hallow chuckle as I moved to my bed, laying down and closing my eyes.

The truth... It was the light that separated us from the darkness of they called lies. But when we were once enlightened by this, we were free to choose what our next path would be, which came next to test our tolerance. The truth came when one's soul-searching had come to an end of that chapter. No longer did we have to be mystified by things that would be beyond our knowledge, beyond our years. But it wasalso the answer to all our questions.

However, the truth could hurt. It could hurt so very much that it would make you just shadows of what you once were. When deceit was built for so long, knowing the acceptance of behind it could just break down all the perfectly crafted walls we'd built so long ago. Although it might had been better in the long run, there was no way to avoid the pain that came with it. So, to be perfectly enlightened, without those lies and half-truths, we would be without the motivation it came with. We lacked the drive to strive, to overcome our problems.

So perhaps, the truth wasn't something that was such a good thing after all.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Did you like the little gift I wrote you guys?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Changing**

**_-Time-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Court Yard, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 23, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

Zenna sat with Hon Tee on her other side, as she blabbed on about something, which went in one ear and out the other. The two sat in one of the many courtyards the school had to offer on a bench placed in the shade of a tree while I sat on a branch above them. I leaned back against the truck, absentmindedly munching on my food, as my left leg swayed back and forth slowly. I could hear a few words here and there as Zenna spoke to Hon Tee (Zenna kept telling me to just call him Hon, but he didn't seem to like the idea and it was one of the few things we agreed upon) as the glasses-wearing boy listened with the same smile he always held for the girl.

The procedure Lun spoke of was risky. I didn't know anything about it before and might never had as Lun was just like that. I respected that from him...no matter how annoying it was. Anyway, he said he would be able to take off the choker that was sucking out my magic that was supposed to be kept under key by my cuff. I felt my finger trace both the cuff and choker. Though I guess not everything was to be put into plan. However, I guess my cuff was going to come off as well. I really did hope so after so long. But there was still that doubt, that risk, from what Lun had said-

"So we need to take that choker off if you want to live. You'll make it, Cheshire, I know you will. This process is the only way I know how to take that thing off and I will not lie to you. You could die from this as well, and it would hurt a lot when you survive because I know you will. I know you will push pass it."

So, basically it was choker off or else I'd die. Even though there was a high chance for me to die.

I rolled my eyes to myself. I really shouldn't be so melodramatic; it just wasn't me.

But still... Faced with all this, with only a few more days to decide if I wanted to die painfully with an unbalanced soul or die not... so... painfully when Lun tried to take off the choker off anyway.

It was a tough decision, to say the least.

**_BRINGGGGGG!_**

"Chessy!"

Ugh... Not this again!

Zenna called from under me. "Come on down, it's time for class!" I turned, picking up my bento box and flipped over, landing next to said female.

I gave her a blank look. "My name is Cheshire," I said to her, walking past them. I heard a giggle and two pairs of footsteps behind me. I let out a sigh. Yeah, I guessed things had changed. But was it for better or for worse?

I wished I knew that answer.

* * *

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 23, 20XX**

**2:15 P.M.**

Classes couldn't have been more boring than they were before. We were reviewing on what we'd learned about the history of Demon Weapons and their different skills each one possessed. I was figuring out what a few of the EAT students Demon Weapons' skills were after we watched them fight earlier today as a demonstration with pairs between two. It seemed Big Brother was doing better than before with his friends. They even seemed to have formed a group of sorts like a bigger team with not just their partners. I was glad he was happy, I really was, but still... There was that sinful feeling of envy I had.

I didn't want to have it, but I was going to have it anyway: envy toward Death the Kid as my elder brother. Many people would had died to just be in my position, being his younger sister, even if it wasn't all that cracked up to be. Not that it mattered to others. They were blind to this type of thing I guessed.

Now, I knew this was important but not at the moment. I had bigger things to think about though at least my outside appearance didn't show that. It wasn't until later that I was finally free from school as the final bell rang. Saying a quick good-bye to Zenna and Hon Tee, I ran down to take care of some things at home.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 23, 20XX**

**9:10 P.M.**

I curled up in bed, my covers over me as I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Not. One. Wink.

I had finally finished going through my stuff, seeing what was there, in my collections to what 'shouldn't' actually be there. There were still things I wanted to do, but I really didn't feel like doing them. I knew I was being a brat but I couldn't help it. All of the changes were happening. Some were coming all too fast while other times I wished they would just happen already.

I flipped over onto my back to stare up at the ceiling, ignoring the look that Eruka gave me. She'd been giving me weird looks for a few days now. Maybe she knew what I was doing or not. Not like I cared for much anyway. It was soon, and I knew what I was going to do. No matter what.

I was going to survive.

I closed my eyes again, finally happy I was able to fall asleep.

_My eyes opened to darkness, nothing else. It was neither frightening nor cold. It actually felt warm, which was weird for shadows as that wasn't the norm. But that didn't matter now. I felt warmness from this, the feeling of safety washing over me slowly in a way a special bond would give between two others. Ah, yes. This was it._

_It felt so familiar, as if it were always with me from the start. Nothing like what a family member or a friend would give. It was something more than that. I just couldn't explain it, but it just felt as if I knew it from the time when I was just a little girl. But now, it seemed to be weakening. It felt wrong. I didn't want it to go away._

_I curled up around this source, making it come closer altogether within me. I just knew I needed to protect it. I just did..._

_Time would only tell I guess..._

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**4:00 P.M.**

Earlier, I had gotten pulled over by Zenna, who was saying something about a game she wanted to play with me and Hon Tee, and she wanted me to come over to one of the parks where they would be waiting. Honestly, how could she think of something like that would be something I would be interested in... But, in the end, I came. It wasn't because she told me to so I would come or something... It was... It was...

Ah!

_'Because we wanted to be here... We want to see what she has planned.'_

No! That wasn't what it was at all! It was because it would be a good idea to study how friends would interact with each while playing. Yeah! That was why I was here. I needed to learn more about friendship if I was going to have stable relation with others. I needed this. Humans needed to have relationships no matter what, it was in our DNA to seek out companionship, no matter how horrible it would have been, even if they didn't want to. So, all of this was just a step I needed to take. Something I could research in order to understand this concept of Friendship...

So here I was, waiting for them instead of it being the other way around like she said. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I let out a sigh, looking around but didn't see the two in sight. I turned, deciding to leave when suddenly something went past my ear, almost scraping it from how it sounded. It went too close for comfort. I heard a clanking noise in front of me; looking down I saw what looked like to be... a soda can? What?

"Chessy!"

I turned when my name was called behind me, seeing Zenna and Hon Tee run up to me. Zenna grinned, I blinked, and Hon Tee glared at me from behind Zenna.

"Zenna," I greeted, "Hon..." I stared blankly at him before looking back at Zenna.

"You came! See Hon, I told you she would come," she said to him. "You said she wouldn't but she did! Now I'm going to go find that can, just wait here you two!" She ran off before we could say a thing. I looked at Hon Tee again as he glared at me.

"Whipped. That's what you are," he said while holding his glare.

"Not as much as you, wife boy," I bit back, not backing down. And I wasn't whipped! Not one bit!

"I'm not a wife or a girl for that matter!"

Ah, he wouldn't be Hon Tee without his... Hon Tee attitude. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you sure about that?" He let out a growl, but before he could respond, Zenna came back with the soda can that flew by me only moments before.

"What is this?" I asked, staring down at the strange, foreign object.

"It's called kick the can, you at least should know about this, Cheshire," Hon Tee said, rolling his eyes.

"I... didn't get out much when I was a child..." I trailed off, looking to the side as I stuffed my hands in my jacket's pockets. It was an understatement. A very true one at that.

"Then you don't know what it is?" Zenna asked, tilting her head, making the ears of her shawl shift with her. "The game is called kick the can. Basically, you gather your friends, which are you two, in an open area with hiding places, which is this park we're at right now, decide who is "it" by playing rock, paper, scissors, then the one who is "it" counts while the of the players run and hide somewhere. When the "it" finishes counting, they go look for the other players. If the "it" sees someone they call out the hider's name. Then the hider and the "it" race back to the can. If the "it" gets there first, the hider is in jail, some place where they are chosen to sit and wait. If the hider gets there first, they must kick the can hard. After the can is kicked, the hider runs to find a new hiding place, while "it" gets the can and places it back where it was. The "it" counts some more, and the game continues. When someone kicks the can, all other hiders in jail are free to go and hide again. Game continues until all but one hider have been found. Last hider is winner," she explained, grinning all the through.

"I see... And this is the reason you said to meet you here? To play a childish game?" I asked her, taking my hands out of my pockets to cross them lightly over my chest.

"Ah, c'mon, Chessy, I just want to play with you. Hon Tee does as well," she turned to him, "Right, Hon?" she stressed when he was about to say something but paled suddenly, seeing something I didn't see. I gave the two a questioning look before he gave a brisk nod, his hand up in what looked like to be a white flag to surrender. I sweat dropped as I watched Zenna spin back around, a pleased smile on her face as she directed it at me. "We won't be seeing you for a week... So... Will you play please!?~" Zenna whined out, her hands together in a prayer-like position in front of her, pleasing to me.

I knew I was never going to hear the end of it if I refused. I sighed and gave her a nod. She jumped in joy as Hon Tee mouthed to me 'Whipped.' I gave him a blank look and mouthed back to him 'Wife-boy.' The bottom of his right eye twitched.

"Alright then, let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who is the 'it'!" Zenna pumped her hand in the air as Hon Tee and I pulled out one fist-shaped hand and all three of us bounced them four times.

"Rock!" Zenna spoke excitedly, the soda can in her other hand as we bounced once.

"Paper," Hon Tee muttered, his shoulders slumped slightly as we bounced twice.

"...Scissors..." I reluctantly said as we bounced for a third time.

"Shoot," we said in unison, bouncing our hands once more, each of us opening them to one of the three choices. Zenna chose paper as Hon Tee chose rock and I also chose paper.

"Ugh..." Hon Tee face-palmed before backing away as he was given the can by Zenna and covered his eyes. "I'm count to ten. Go and find a place to hide..." So we did.

The game was... tiring to say the least, childish at most but it was... fun, not that I would admit it aloud. Oh, no I wouldn't do that at all. I wouldn't hear the end about this either, from anyone, if they knew, especially two certain people.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Ah... AH..." A slight, tingly sensation crawled up his nose for an instant, as Lun sneezed quite loudly and uncontrollably. "Achoo!" The sneezed made him drop the books from it sudden approach and sniffled before taking out a handkerchief from out of nowhere and wiped his nose. It vanished as quickly as it appeared. Lun picked up the books that fell he was going to put back in their rightful place.

He walked for a moment before looking out the window, "Hmm... I wonder if I sneezed because Cheshire was going something that'd make great blackmail info I could use..."

He turned away, a small smirk on his face, as he went to do what he needed to do.

* * *

**Tsugihagi Research Laboratory, Outskirts of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Achoo!"

Professor Stein brushed the white sleeve of his stitched up lab coat and leaned back in his chair on his desk. He let his hand drop the pen on the desk that held papers he needed to finish grading as his arms fell limp to his side and stared out the window behind him lazily.

He hummed, muttering to himself, "I wonder what little Shinigami is doing right now..." He stared blankly out the window for a little while longer before sitting up and hunched over, pen back in his hand. "This is one reason why I stayed away from DWMA..."

He went back to grade one of his worst enemies... paperwork.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Cheshire!" Hon Tee yelled as I kicked the can harder than I was supposed to do, sending it flying far away from the park. "Why'd you do that?!" I looked away as Zenna ran up from her hiding place and let out a whistle, her hand above her eyes as she watched it soar.

"Wow... Hey, Hon go get it, will you?" Zenna asked, giving Hon Tee a pleasant smile that seemed to scare him into doing what she wanted, showing so much that he ran off. I guess even Zenna could have a scary side... For some reason, deep inside me, I had the feeling I didn't want to find out. She turned to me, motioning me to sit with her on a nearby bench.

We sat in silence before Zenna broke it, asking, "Did you have fun?"

I blinked, looking at her in confusion. "I don't understand... what kind of question is that?"

"I mean, do you feel better? You were looking down yesterday and earlier today so I called you out here, so the three of us could do something together, so this was a solution. You looked like you were having fun earlier from that small smile I saw." I smiled? "You know, if there's anything wrong, you could always tell me and Hon. I mean we may not be, like, the best of friends or anything but we're partners, the three of us are a team. But I'm not going to push you; whenever you're ready, you'll talk."

"How would you know if I would say anything?" I asked, giving her a side glance. This was confusing. How could I smile without knowing? It was probably something out of this world...

"Because I have a feeling you would."

"A feeling? Just a feeling?" I shook my head, looking away. "Why would I say anything when there was no one to understand?" Why was I talking about this to her? Why was I doing this?

"Then I would want to understand, because you're my friend and I consider you someone I trust," she said as she stood and spun, her arms clasps behind her as she smiled down at me. "C'mon, Chessy, Hon should be back soon." I watched as she turned around and skipped a few steps and Hon Tee came back into view, both of them talking when they met up with each other. I stood, looking at them, then up, staring at the light orange sky, a small breeze making my hair blow around me.

Friends, huh...

The word was hard to understand. I felt something stir inside, something different from that warm feeling. It was darker than that, colder... I felt... fear.

Fear.

It was something, we feared, that we did not understand. People had died senselessly for thousands of generations because of this irrational belief of what was different, of what was the same. We'd lived in terror that the bogeyman who lives under our beds may one day decide that the time for hiding under the bed was over. The haunting of the desire to know everything and yet we were alarmed when we did. Once we knew everything and fundamental boundaries of physical and metaphysical were torn down, then there would be no hope. And why was that?

I was afraid of what the future with Zenna and Hon Tee in it, would bring. But...

"Chessy~!" Zenna called out, breaking me from my thoughts, "Come on!"

I looked down at my still feet, but they wouldn't move, I knew, to an unknown fate that I didn't want but...

"Cheshire, hurry your butt up!" I heard Hon Tee yell through cuffed hands. I looked back at them before looking down at my feet again.

"I'm coming," and took a step forward. I wonder what would had happened if I never did, would they had come back? Or, maybe, they would had left...

I guess, only time would tell.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, October 25, 20XX**

**10:30 A.M.**

"Eruka, make sure you aren't seen by anyone in your human form while I'm away if you stay here or go anywhere else," I said to the frog witch. I glanced at her as she laid across the carpet on the floor, a magazine of the latest fashion in front of her, as she kicked her legs in the air every few seconds.

Eruka gave me a nod, "Okay." She then looked up at me. "Where are you going?" She gave a glance to the small shoulder bag I had with me.

I had changed from my regular outfit to a simple black t-shirt with light brown shorts and a pair of gray sandals. "I need to get something done and won't be back for a few days or maybe longer. I'm not exactly sure. There's food made for you, enough to last a week and if you run out there's some money for you."

"Okay~," Eruka drawled out. I rolled my eyes before turning and leaving Gallows Mansion. I stopped at the front entrance and turned to face the house when I felt I was being watched. I glanced upward to see the image of Big Brother's eyes staring from the second floor, from one of the rooms, with something I couldn't understand. It was neither a glare nor was it an angry look. I gave him a blank look back to him before he turned and disappeared to do whatever he was doing before.

I gave the window from where he stood before a questioning look before turning and making my way out of there to the older part of Death City which held my destination.

I was glad that I was able to make an extended leave for the week from school, even if Father kept on asking no matter how many times. I still wouldn't answer him. I told Hon Tee and Zenna I would be out for the week, just so they wouldn't worry. It was strange for me to make sure they wouldn't worry about that. Zenna had told me that they would take notes so I wouldn't be left behind in the class. It was most likely things I'd already read but still the thought was still in it. I gave her my thanks and I was off. That was only yesterday though.

I stopped walking, turning to face the store before me.

Lun's Library.

Ah, yes it was _time_.

It was rather I lived or died in this place, I guess.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, October 25, 20XX**

**Sometime in the Night**

Lun held out his hand as he took mine and led me to the back of his shop into another room as he laid me on a sliver, metal table. I had changed into a simple white dress that Lun made me wear.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as he loomed over me. I gave him a small nod. "All right then, you'll be falling asleep in a few and then we'll state, Cheshire. Okay?"

"Okay..." I muttered, closing my eyes as I felt my body start to before numb. I could hear Lun telling me something from far away but I couldn't understand it except for the last part-"Good night, Cheshire."- when I fell back into darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Unknown**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Place: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

The darkness was lasting, seeming to go forever. How long? I didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyway. I was content there, happy (maybe), I was sure. Maybe... I wasn't sure at that other time.

Time...

It was something that didn't matter here. I was glad _(pleased?... delighted! Happy?)..._ It really didn't matter either. Nothing much did. I was alone but not lonely without anyone there but I knew someone... something was beside me all the way. Maybe I was going crazy (wasn't I already insane? _sane?_ no... _**Yes?**_) But then again, there was the pain that came and went in small bouts, like something was trying to block it. Not that I cared.

_We are forever in wonder and fear of the mysterious and the miraculous of this world._

Maybe not...

_"Why do I have to stay here, Father? Big Brother gets to leave whenever he wants to?"_

I wanted to leave! I wanted to have Father (Papa? **_Shinigami-sama? ... _**Father...) teach me...! Not so much anymore. I saw what it was like. He favored Big Brother, who was going to take over for him when he... died. (Passed away? Disappear? Sadness? ...None!)

_"...it's to protect you from the outside world... aren't like other children... you must know that."_

I really was different... Maybe it was a good thing: to be different. Well, at least, that was what everyone else said. There was not a simple answer to that question. Sometimes being different was just neutral. It all just depended...

Be a good girl...

Good? Girl...

Me?

Was I? Not really, not so much anymore... Not with everything I've done so far. Heheheh...

_"Okay..." I muttered, staring passively... at?_ What? No... It didn't matter anymore, not right now. Heh...

I was alone, in that big house (was it called home?) and it was the same almost every day. It became repetitive, happening over and over and over, almost to the point that I did it without thinking. But that was until I began to change thus and so did that repeating until... Hmm... Until I met them... Who were they?

_Father must have known I would go to the library... books were missing... they weren't there anymore... sigh... Big Brother coming 'home' less and less... Father... checking on me... if a 'good' little girl...was..._

_"How nice it must be to have someone as a friend..."_

Friend? (Somebody emotionally close to... somebody who trusted and was fond of another... acquaintance... Ally... not an enemy? _Yes! No!_ Maybe... A companion.)

Big Brother... _'I love you'_

Such a foolish thing to think. A fool's dream... Never **_going _**to happen.

Ah, maybe I was going crazy in there? That would be fun... Maybe... A world where everything was sane and I was the only one crazy... That'd... That'd be... (_Sad? happy? **lonely?**_)

* * *

**Place: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

Ouch... It hurt again, more this time... I could feel fingers touching me but they were trying to comfort me the best they could. It felt nice-'Baka~!' 'Baka~!'- No!

I could feel chains around me, keeping me in place (why? why!?), so I couldn't move anymore. I wanted to move, even an inch, but couldn't. I felt my breath cut short. My heartbeat and pulse quickened as the chains curled around my body, holding me in place. I closed my eyes to another short darkness, not feeling a thing. It was crazy...

Maddening!

Panic started to swallow me utterly. Flailing, I cried out, blind with sudden terror - not-again-not-again-not-again - arms swinging and beating wildly at my cage, these chains. But these invisible walls of my prison leapt beyond my reach and could do nothing but stay helplessly in the air, suspended above whatever. I let out a short moan of pain. I felt the chains tighten around me before a sudden bright light washed over me and I opened my eyes to a white space, fog everywhere.

I could feel something coming around me. Everything stopped. It felt... nice? Safe?

Both?

Yes.

I took a deep breath, letting myself relax (what were you doing?! You weren't supposed to do that!) as the chains did the same, still holding me in place. I felt myself slip into a blissful state, feeling content in the grip of the chains around me. They didn't hurt anymore. No... No...

It was nice but I didn't want this forever...

Freedom.

* * *

**Place: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

I was seeing it again... That familiar warmth of the shadows. The feeling of safety as I felt the chains around me slowly slink back into the darkness and rise slowly, floating straight ahead of me. I wanted to know where this thing that gave these certain feelings was. It wasn't wrong but it was a foreign feeling and I wanted to understand it! All of it!

I hated not knowing, not understanding what all this was. I knew I knew all this, but I couldn't put a single thought on what it actually was.

_Ah, yes. This was it._

_It felt so familiar, as if it were always with me from the start._

I knew it! _I knew it!_ It was finally something that I could actually call my own; my family member but so much more. It was strong when I was born but sealed by Father, he knew he just wanted to protect me from- (what was it? _from what?_ who cared...). But then I couldn't feel it anymore, not at all, but I still knew it was there, just resting until it came in up and settled down to a level where I could just barely feel it. Then it started to weaken by that blasted thing! (Never forgive! Never forgive! Never forgive!)

_I curled up around this source, making it come closer altogether within me. I just knew I needed to protect it. I just did..._

I was close to it, I could feel it. I did what I did before, curling up around the source. However, it seemed to grow darker in color, an almost inky black.

It felt right...

So right.

I... Heh...

* * *

**Guest Bedroom, Upstairs of Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 30, 20XX**

**9:00 P.M.**

Lun sat in the velvet-cushioned sitting chair standing in the corner, a dark orange colored book in his hand that he read off and on as he absentmindedly glanced up at the still, but alive, form of Cheshire. He had finally gotten the choker off of her neck and disposed of it, making sure it wouldn't come back. It seemed that her magic level was dangerously becoming lower by the day with that thing on until it would suck her dry, causing her to die. She did have pretty high magic levels but they were dormant for so long by that sealing and suppressing cuff her father had her wear all the time.

It didn't do much harm to her except from her doing magic, but it did cause the bearer to have some psychological problems later in life if it had suppressed all of her magic. He thanked whoever was watching out for her that the seal on the cuff had worn off a little when she was younger. In that stage of existence, her magic level was at a level where it didn't cause harm to her life and wouldn't be felt by others who could feel it. But it would cause strain on her body and mind if she overexerted herself.

He had helped with the process of her magic to guide it back into her, but it would take a while before it was fully back. It might take weeks, even months, maybe even years. He didn't know her except he would continue to do so until she gained her magic back. But the question was—what was he going to use the cuff to fool everyone with?

She was a strong girl—Lun knew that—and he was glad that she had survived the procedure; it did help that she was half Shinigami as well. Of course, he would have made sure she survived. There were plans he wanted to try out with her. Besides, Cheshire was someone who was needed for future events. He knew it.

He did.

For what?

He didn't know that. But he would know soon as he watched from the sidelines and restrained from messing with anything unless he needed to. (Lun knew he was going to, even if he didn't want to. It was just one of the many wonders of Fate he really wondered about...)

He had already gotten Cheshire to obtain the book he wanted her to have, with a few extra that was. He knew it would choose her from her background and how her personality was. He would even help her in small steps along the way as she learned magic and of her other heritage—but only if she asked. That was how it worked between them... in a way.

But... it seemed that her dear Demon Weapon had been able to make her expand upon the frame of the blank painting. He was glad for that, grateful even. (Not that he'd say it aloud.) It was unknown to him how Zenna Yule and Hon Tee would react when - if - Cheshire told them of her secret. Lun figured Cheshire would worry about that periodically before and after she started to bond with others and finally choose a Demon Weapon as her partner. He guessed luck was on her side when it came to Zenna Yule. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

His ear twitched, causing him to look at the source. He gave a small smirk, eyes turning into slits as he closed the book he wasn't reading anymore and sat it on the small round, oak table. He stood, his hands becoming hidden with his overly long sleeves of his Changshan out of habit.

It seemed Cheshire was finally starting to wake up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Confusing Conversations**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Guest Bedroom, Upstairs of Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 30, 20XX**

**9:05 P.M.**

I opened my eyes, blinking slowly while looking right up at a deep, dark red blurry ceiling. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright.

_Too bright..._

Just as fast as they opened, I closed them and covered them with my palms to keep the darkness under my eyelids. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore. Why did it feel like I'd slept forever yet I stillfelt so tired? Ugh... I really felt like crap.

The distance ringing in my ears came to a stop as another sound took over. A voice.

"How are you feeling?"

Lun?

Yes, who else would it be other than him. He was the one who did this. He helped me.

_I would forever be in his debt._

"Like crap..." I muttered, my hands forced away from my eyes by Lun as he said to open them. I did so, slowly, my vision still blurry but not as much just moments before. Suddenly a click and a light was shined into them, making each of my pupils dilate before I smacked the light his hand held away from me.

"I see you still have enough energy to spare to hit me," Lun said as I sat up, my head cradled in my hands.

"Shut up," I whispered, glaring from between my fingers at the fox-like man

_But it didn't mean that I had to like it._

Lun tilted his slightly, his hands becoming hidden with his overly long sleeves of his Changshan once more. "It seems that everything is in working condition. But you should rest for now, your body is still getting used to the sudden energy source of your magic coming back. Even if it is slow."

I raised my head and gave him a nod, "How long will I be here?"

"You'll be staying at least until Saturday night. By Sunday morning, you should be fine and then off to school on Monday," he explained. "Would you like some water?" Lun asked after a short moment of silence as my head plummeted to my hands once more. I gave a silent nod, slowly, to answer him. "All right then, I'll be right back." The man left, closing the door behind him.

I let out a sigh, letting my back hit the bed as my hand fell straight beside me. I stared up at the dark red ceiling, my vision going from between blurry and clear. I blinked.

I didn't know what to think of all this. It was happening so fast-faster then I wanted it to be.

Too fast... _Too weird..._

I let out a deep sigh, turning on my side as I brought up my hands near my face, one going under the white, fluffy pillow, and closed my red-yellow eyes. I felt my head start to hurt and let out a low, muted whine. My hand stayed on my open ear in hopes to stop the banging happening inside me.

Why?

It was loud in here... The noise was maddening.

**_Galling, _**Annoying... It was to noisy in here. I wanted out of there.

I wanted out...

I WANTED OUT! _Bang... _That whisper in the wind...

What was happening? Boom... Boom...

"Ches..."

**BOOM!**

"..ire!"

This stillness... muteness... turning all into madness...

Annoying...

"Cheshire!"

I snapped my eyes open, blinking as my vision blurred in and out and staring straight into Lun's dark blue-green worried eyes. Warm hands covered my cold cheeks as a weight appeared on my stomach and waist.

"Snap out of it, Cheshire!"

"Lun...?" My voice came out all but a whisper.

"Yes, Cheshire, it's me," he said, his eyes softening, "Take a deep breath," I did as so, "and let it out." I let that deep breath out. We did this several times before his hands were raised from my cheeks, and he got off of me. I sat up slowly, the cover on my bottom half, as I folded my hands together, placing them on my lap.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing," Lun answered, sitting at the foot of the bed on the left side. He was staring at me now.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were having a breakdown, Cheshire, and that's one of the reason's why I'm keeping you here until Saturday. I've made some medicine ahead of time in case this did happen. It'll help ease the process. Here." He held out a hand that had three blue tablets for me to take. I did with the glass of water he got in my other hand.

The question right now was...

_'Do we trust him?'_

I mean, he didn't lead me wrong before, even if he was a two-faced fox that liked to tease me, mess with me, make riddles of things that I wanted to know, but overall he was a good ally.

I'd do it...

I gave him a small nod; tilting my head back, I took the three pills into my mouth and tipped the glass of water into my mouth. I took a few mouthfuls as I doused the pills down into my body and finished the water, handing the glass back to Lun. He smiled, standing and walking to the door.

"Get some rest," he said as he saw me lay down and turned the switch that was next to the door off. The lights in the room then disappeared before he left the room and closed the door. I waited until I didn't hear his footsteps anymore to sit up and look at the digital clock that sat on the night stand stationed next to the right side of the bed.

**11:30 P.M.**

How did time pass so quickly?

I stood up slowly, taking the blanket with me as I noticed I was only wearing a black night shirt that reached just above my knees. As quick solution, I wrapped it around my body and walked to the overly large window that was on the left side of the room and looked outside.

It was nighttime.

I looked up at the vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. The wind swayed the trees and the rustling of leaves could be heard faintly, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

I reached up to the moon, my fingers pressed against the clear glass. Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more.

Such an alluring sight the night held.

I turned back around, closing my eyes when I felt a wave of fatigue, and made my way to the bed, opening my eyes slightly to see blurry numbers...

**11:59 P.M.**

Ah... Only one more minute before it was that time of the year. I let out a small chuckle. It was weird for this day; I was waiting for it to happen even if it meant little to nothing to me.

I felt another wave of fatigue overcome me before I felt my eyes drop, never seeing it strike to the last second as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**12:00 A.M.**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 1, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

"Do you have everything that you brought with you?" Lun asked, his hands in his overly long sleeves, as we both stood in the front of the shop right in front of the door. My messenger bag was slung over my right shoulder, filled with the clothes I had brought with me along with another book I got from Lun and a packet of pills he had made.

"Yes," I answered, giving the man an annoyed look. He smiled down at me. Ugh... Sometimes I just wanted to smack that smile off his face.

"And the pills as well?"

"You saw I placed them in my bag, Lun!"

Geez! Why the hell was he so flustered over me today?

"Okay, okay!" Lun smiled, patting me on the head and quickly retreating his hand to safety before I could bite it. "Anyway, come back in two weeks, by then your body should have gotten used to the current magic level with the help of the medicine, and we'll continue the process until it's back to normal."

You'd have to wonder how he did that without being caught by Father or anyone else...

"All right, well... See ya until then," I said, turning and leaving the shop.

"Bye bye~!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk as the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 1, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

"I'm... home..." I greeted slowly, closing the front door of Gallows Mansion and observing the cold place. It was still symmetrical as it always was, thanks to Big Brother. I gave the hall a cold look as I walked down it, my footsteps echoing after me. I gave a snort. Why did I still live here?

_'Father would come after us and we'd be forced back here...'_

Ah... That was probably one reason... But I was sure there were others. Not sure what they were though...

"Meh... I'll find them out there," I thought out loud, passing through many other rooms until I got to the dining room. The light was on, so I peeked into the room that held a large table and saw Big Brother there, alone, doing some homework or something like that there. I tilted my head before backing out. It wasn't my business to know what he was doing. I turned around, walking away.

"Why are you home so late, Cheshire?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, blinking in surprise, as I turned on my heel to stare right into the gold eyes of Big Brother who was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

I blinked, surprised at hearing his voice even talk to me, let alone ask a question like that one. "Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" His voice was cold just like this house.

My eyes grew blank, steeling them, as I stared right back at the elder man. "Why do you want to know?" I tilted my head, "I thought you didn't care enough to ask, Big Brother."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing at my remark. "I don't. Father just asked me when you came home. That's all."

Ah... So that was the reason.

"I already told him that I'd be out until the weekend. I even got him to agree to letting me off for the week of school as well so I don't see the reason he would have to get you to ask. It's not like he'd care enough before, so why start now?" I asked, staring right at Big Brother with a glare.

I tried to stop myself from talking, but it seemed like my mouth had a mind of its own, disconnected from mine. "It was always you, the perfect one, the full Shinigami, the one who'd inherit everything from Father while I, the defect, the black sheep, the one who isn't like you or Father, was left at home! 'It's for your good.' Father would always say while I had to watch him take you off to who-knows-where and teach you while I had to teach myself things. And even then I was watched by Father; I only learned things he wanted me to know. When I learned certain stuff he seemed to dislike he made sure I didn't learn them. It was all because of my defective soul that Father decided to make. I don't even understand why he did it. He made you just the perfect little Shinigami to take after him while I was the one who had to watch. You don't know how jealous of you I am!"

I let out a shaky breath; my eyes tearing up. I didn't even know what was going on with me. I started talking again before he could even speak, "I couldn't go out like you did! I couldn't gain friends like you did! Even if I do have some now, it wasn't the same back now."

He looked surprised, shocked even, as his eyes widened with each word I said to him. I was shocked as well. I didn't even know half of the stuff my mouth blurted out, but it felt right... It felt like something else lifted off of me after so long.

"I-"

I interrupted him, not giving him a chance to speak at all, "But you want to know what I didn't like the most..." I turned my back to him, closing my eyes to try to stop the tears I wanted to rid myself of so much. I took a step forward, away from the boy, my voice just a whisper but loud enough for Big Brother to hear, "I couldn't even have a relationship with Father... or even you..." I walked off, quicker thanbefore.

"Cheshire!"

I heard my name called from behind me, but I didn't look back. I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me before I closed my eyes and collapsed on the floor.

I banged my hand against it, ignoring the sting in sent though my arm, and curled up on the floor.

"Damn... it..."

What was _happening_ to me?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Shadow and Blade Part 1**

**_-The Choice-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**11:45 A.M.**

Time went by as I went back to DWMA in the NOT Class. I got back into my somewhat normal routine with Zenna and Hon Tee. It seemed they became a part of my normal life, if you called me or anything that concerned me normal for that matter. The mission that Father said we'd have hadn't come yet, so he must be planning something. (When wasn't he?) After what happened with Big Brother and what I said to him, he must have went to Father but it didn't matter as much as I thought it'd be. Yes, it bothered me but I guess something just snapped and I just didn't care.

Maybe I was going crazy...

Though for now, life was getting better. My body felt lighter and easier to control than before when my magic was cut off, but I still had a long way to go. My body still got tired quicker if I exerted myself over training with Zenna and Hon Tee too much. So I had begun to do some light exercising of my own. For some reason the lessons with Professor Stein never happened again after those few times. I wondered why though, (whatever) and sometimes Zenna and/or Hon Tee would join me. It was fun until I started to catch some eyes watching us so I had to move somewhere else farther from the school.

At least the time with Lun was working. He said I still couldn't do any magic until I had all of my magic back as it'd be dangerous developing magic in a case like mine. From one of the new books I had gotten, to make use of certain spells, numerous witches (and other beings capable of using magic) used and preformed a specific mantra or chant preceding the statement of the desired ability. Each witch had her own unique phrasing that often pertains exclusively to their respective animal theme like frogs, snakes, cats, birds, etc...

But there was somewhere it was the theme of magic like water, teleportation, wind, fire, etc., where it wasn't needed to have an animal theme but only relied on that type of magic. They wouldn't be able to use other elements unless they were in tune some way with their chosen one. It was surprisingly easy to understand when you had a witch nearby to help you understand by explaining stuff that the book couldn't. Though it was weird when she said that I had actually subconsciously chosen the theme already from that damnable, unreadable green book. Eruka had said that she had felt it whenever I had touched it and even mentioned that I should have felt something stir inside me that would have been me making contact with my magic someway in its themed form. I honestly didn't understand much about that but I did have an idea of what she might have been talking about me making contact with my magic.

Still it was weird and something I had to look further into. Lun would know. I'd ask him the next time I went for my... checkup. That was in about a little more than another week so I was good for now.

For now, I had to worry about school. I had caught up finally, a perk being over 150 years old, with the notes that Hon Tee look. Zenna's were just doodles all over the place but I still took both filled notebooks from the both of them with my thanks when I came back that Monday. Zenna had asked what I did when I was out and all I said was, "I had some stuff I needed to take care of." I could tell that she had questions, many questions, but she held it back. It did spark some curiosity with Hon Tee but he didn't do anything about it either. Maybe I'd tell them someday, when I trusted them enough but for now, it was better for everyone to not know what was happening or what I was doing.

I huffed, my hand leaning on cheek as I listen to Sid-sensei talk about something I didn't bother to listen to. It was most likely something I already knew about as well. That was until he was finished with the lesson, clearing his throat as students began to pack away their stuff, class ending soon, and said something.

"Now then, I want you all to know that I'm proud that all of you have found your own Meisters and Demon Weapon partners and in the last few months trained hard. I know some of you have already went on some type of mission to gain some experience and some have not. But Shinigami-sama had ordered me that the NOT Class will be tasked with shadowing an EAT Class pair of Meister and Demon Weapon on a mission. This is a way for us to work together with different people of different skill sets so you can be prepared for things that you might on expect. Some of you will be taken out of Death City for several days and even out of the continent depending on the mission. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. The selection will be placed at the end of today, after lunch so go to the mission and look at them to choose one that has already been assigned to an EAT students already. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

I was getting another bad feeling about this. Why was this happening to me?

After the bell rang, all the students were in a buzz about this. Soon enough, I found myself eating in the same courtyard that became our lunch space where we met up.

"This sounds so interesting~!" Zenna squealed, munching on some food of a bento I made for her. Let's just say it was something to keep her mouth shut on asking me so many questions all the time. "We get to shadow a pair of EAT students! What do you think we'll do?"

"I'm not sure but I know I don't want to experience what happened last time we went on a mission. Even if we hadn't have one since," Hon Tee voiced as he sighed, seeming to think of all the bad things that was going to happen.

I took a bite on an egg roll before speaking, "I just want to do something after just doing the same thing over and over..." I hoped that bad feeling before wasn't going to come true.

"Anyway~," Zenna clapped her hands, "Nay, how old are you Cheshire~?"

That was... totally random... Might as well answer so she wouldn't keep on annoying me until I did.

"176 years old," I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well... It was to me. "Why do you ask?" I stared at their surprised and shocked looks.

"I wanted to know when your Birthday is," Zenna answered, she smiled.

"October 31st," I said and held up my hand before she could say something, "Don't worry anything about it Zenna, I didn't say anything because I didn't anyone to worry about it and that includes the both of you. So... Don't worry about it..." I trialed off, looking away from the now more awkward silence.

"How..." It seemed I broke Hon Tee. Honestly, he should know I wouldn't be a normal human age with Shinigami-sama as my Father and all.

"I'm a Shinigami, what did you expect? Big Brother is around 200 and Father is... well, he's ancient..." I trailed off, looking at them.

"Wow, you're old," Zenna spoke without thought. Hon Tee snorted as he took another bite of his foot.

"I know..." Well, she was right for the most part. I still looked like a teenager, which Zenna and Hon Tee's ages were, though I was technically one in Father's eyes but to a human I was an old person. I sighed, looking at the clock and knew it was time. "Whatever..." I stood, placing my now finished bento away, "C'mon it's nearly time for the bell to ring and we need to get to the Mission Board."

"Okay~!" Zenna stood, Hon Tee following her, as we all made our way to where we were supposed to go.

* * *

**Mission Board Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

"So... what do you want to choose?" I asked my team, looking at the limited selection of missions our NOT class would be allowed to take. Some students looked like they'd already chosen their mission and were on their way to see their EAT class counterparts for their missions.

"Not sure," Hon Tee answered, looking over some missions on the lower part of the Mission Board while Zenna searched the top part.

"Hey!" Zenna called over, waving her hand to come over where she was, pointing to a mission paper. "Why not this one?" She took the paper off the board and showed it to us. I stared down at it. It was a'search and destroy' mission for some Monster that ate innocent human souls called Alone*. Hmm... Strange, wouldn't this be the type of mission EAT students or professionals do, not some NOT students...?There was something wrong here but...

I don't really care but... If you guys want to, then we could. But still, Zenna... Cheshire... let's go and see who we're with then." He grinned at the female before he went into Mother Hen mode about the mission being dangerous and all that and that Zenna should be careful. I sighed; this was going to be another long mission.

"Yeah..." I muttered, following behind the two Demon Weapons. On the back of the paper were the directions where the EAT students assigned to this mission would be. It looked like they would be in one of the courtyards on the Southern side of DWMA. We followed the directions of our chosen mission, moving in the mazes of the hallways until it was later in the day when we made it to the one Southern courtyard where we needed to be in to meet the pair.

There was that bad feeling again...

'Maybe it'll be someone Father or even Big Brother asked to watch over us and report back to them... Maybe they want us to be safe...'

Maybe... Maybe... It didn't matter much anymore though.

I glanced at the bubbly Zenna, skipping next to me, and then at the somewhat calm yet worried Hon Tee walk on Zenna's other side, glancing at her every few minutes. When he caught me looking at him, he glared slightly before looking away, crossing his arms over his chest. I sweat dropped. Really...this was still going on? I sighed, wondering if some higher being, someone higher than Father, liked to see my misery and laugh. Like a puppet.

"Hey look!" Zenna said, stopping at the front of the court yard and pointed to a pair of students sitting on one of the benches. I couldn't make out who they were because they were too far away. "That must be them! Come on, you two! Let's go meet who we're going to be shadowing~!" The girl grinned, grabbing my right wrist while she grabbed Hon Tee's left wrist and pulled us behind her.

"Hello~!" Zenna yelled out, gaining the EAT students attention as they stood, walking near us as we did the same. My eyes widened slightly before they went blank at who they were.

_'Ah...'_

"Fuck." I muttered to myself.

Why were my bad feelings always correct?

* * *

**Can you guess who the EAT students who Cheshire, Zenna, and Hon Tee are gonna be shadowing~?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

***Alone is a character from the Soul Eater video game- Soul Eater: Monotone Princess. He's a werewolf who lost the ability to turn back to his human form. Just like Free he seemed to be immortal, but he lost this ability by eating an innocent soul. My mind drew a blank and I didn't feel like creating another OC, maybe another time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Shadow and Blade Part 2**

**_-Plans-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Most Southern Courtyard, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**1:45 P.M.**

"Hey look! That must be them! Come on, you two! Let's go meet who we're going to be shadowing~!" Zenna grinned as she grabbed both of ours wrists and pulled us behind her. She yelled out to them, gaining the EAT students attention as they stood and walked near us. I cursed myself for my bad luck.

_'Ah...'_

"Fuck." I muttered to myself.

Why did it have to be them? Why him of all people?! I mean, come on! I knew Father was planning something and that bad feeling was worth something. (Note to self: don't dismiss any bad feelings next time...) Though, I guess I knew this happened deep down but I didn't want to admit it. Father and Big Brother wanted something but I really didn't care. They had their chance; I might give them another one,but they'd have to prove themselves. I wouldn't be someone who wouldn't talk to them or ignore them for something small but they were strangers to me. We were never a family. Perhaps we might never be.

_'We never know...'_

That was true. So, very true.

"Hello, you three, it's nice that you finally came," he said as he placed his hands behind his back, his two Demon Weapons right behind him. "Please state your name, if you are the Meister or Demon Weapon, what type of Demon Weapon if you are one, and your status on the team. To show you how to properly do this, I and my team will be going first," he explained, "Death the Kid, Meister, leader," Big Brother stopped talking and took a step back, making sure his posture was symmetrical.

"I'm Patricia Tompson but you can call me Patty~! I'm a Demon Weapon and one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the younger sister~!" Patty said, jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. For what? I didn't want to find out. I glanced at Zenna and saw her excitement as she stared at the chin-length, blonde-haired girl.

"And I'm Elizabeth Tompson but you can just call me Liz if you want," she said casually, a small smile on her face, "I'm a Demon Weapon as well and the other one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the elder sister," she finished, swishing back her dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back behind her. Her smile seemed to be relaxed like Hon Tee's when he was unperturbed.

Wait... Oh... OH!

DAMN IT!

_'Why does it seem like this was planned out by someone higher then Father up there? We just noticed how similar they are to each other! We guess after spending so much time with them just show-'_

Please stop... Now!

"I'm Zenna Yule and I'm Chessy's~ Demon Weapon, a Demon Gunbai. I like birds~!" Zenna said randomly, flapping her arms like a pair of wings from a bird next to me. I face-palmed as she giggled, sounding way too similar to Patty for comfort.

_'A nightmare! We must keep them away no matter what!'_

"My name is Hon Tee; I'm basically the backup of the group. I'm a Demon Weapon; a Demon Sling Shot. Cheshire isn't my Meister," he said pleasantly, a nod of his as a way to say hello.

"Cheshire, leader, Meister," I muttered, staring anywhere other than Big Brother. It was basically that if you thought about it. (For the most part anyway...) I sighed as they gave a nod, finishing the introductions between both groups, noting that Big Brother did it at the same time as I did. We blinked at each other before I turned and looked away, turning to my team.

"So?"

"We'll have to see how this works out in time," Hon Tee answered quietly to my question. He looked at each of us intently. "We can do this. We're not going to back down. We didn't last time and we're not going to start now."

"Agreed," Zenna voiced, nodding, as she held a determined look in her green-blue eyes. We turned back to look at Big Brother and the Tompson sisters.

"Well then, everyone come back in at 3 o' clock sharp at the front of the school with a small bag of basic necessities, nothing more, and do so lightly. This is a hunting mission and I can assure you that we'll not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous land (maybe) and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon," Big Brother explained, his hand behind his back once more.

"Okay," all three of us chorused.

* * *

**Cheshire's Room, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**2:30 P.M.**

We had set out, all leaving our separate ways. Zenna and Hon Tee left for their apartment about half an hour away from DWMA. Zenna said that she'd show the place to me sometime, as I had followed Big Brother and his two partners to Gallows Mansion. When we arrived to the large house, I had walked past them without a word and went to my room. Eruka wasn't there this time; she'd probably be there later though.

Right now, I was just gathering some basic material in a small brown backpack, the same one I took to the Russian Mission, and was making sure it was light. I also took the green book with me. I knew I shouldn't, but I had a feeling that I needed to bring it. My feelings hadn't been wrong (most of the time) on me. I rechecked to affirm I had everything there. Then I went to my bathroom with a fresh change of clothes to put on after I finished my shower. About fifteen minutes later, I was out and dressed again. I looked at the mirror, brushing my long black hair before putting the light blue brush away and staring at my image. My hand moved up to my neck, tracing where the snake choker was before. I felt better without it, so much better.

I gave a sigh, walking out of the bathroom and to my bed. Then I picked up my bag and slung it over my right shoulder before putting on my shoes and walking back out of the room. I trudged down the seemingly long hallway and the stairs to meet with Big Brother, Liz, and Patty, who were already in the dining room.

"Finally!" Big Brother exclaimed as he raised his hands over his head. I arched an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "I know girls take forever but it shouldn't have taken you that long to pack for a mission that should only last about a week, give or take depending on what happens..."

I gave him a hard stare. "Shut up," I said to him, taking in glee at the shocked look on his face. "I took a shower because I smelled if you were wondering why I took 'so' long." I fixed my bag, making both straps fall on both of my shoulders before turning and heading to the door, "Come on, you three, my team will be waiting for us and I know for one, you don't like to be late~," I teased before walking out the door, keeping it open as the others followed me to the gate of the mansion.

Soon, we were on our way. This time, I followed them to DWMA where Zenna and Hon Tee waited for us.

* * *

**In Front of Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**3:00 P.M.**

"They're here," Zenna shouted as she pointed at us, jumping up and down around Hon Tee. The boy sighed, telling his friend to calm down as we made our way other there. Zenna stopped jumping but grinned as she raced over to me, her arms opened wide. Next thing I knew was that I was hiding behind Patty and Liz and Zenna was on the ground face first. Zenna pouted as she got up, mumbling, "I only wanted to give you a hug..."

"No," I answered her bluntly, stepping away from the two and closer to Hon Tee but made sure Zenna was a good few feet away from me.

Big Brother sighed before clearing his throat, gaining our attention, "Alright, so that's passed. But now, according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!"

"They're here," Zenna shouted as she pointed at us, jumping up and down around Hon Tee. The boy sighed, telling his friend to calm down as we made our way other there. Zenna stopped jumping but grinned as she raced over to me, her arms opened wide. Next thing I knew, I was hiding behind Patty and Liz, and Zenna was on the ground face-first. Zenna pouted as she got up, mumbling, "I only wanted to give you a hug..."

"No," I answered her bluntly, stepping away from the two and closer to Hon Tee, making sure Zenna was a good few feet away from me.

Big Brother sighed before clearing his throat to gain our attention, "All right, so that's passed. But now, according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!"

"How are we going to get there?" Zenna asked, seeing Big Brother smirk a little. Why did that feeling of something was planned here come back?

"We're going by board~!"

"Huh?" Hon Tee gave him a confused look, Zenna blinking rapidly as a small white light was summoned from Big Brother's hand. A skateboard with red wheels and a green deck with a picture of two skulls connected symmetrically at the jaw appeared in his hand. He grinned.

"This is Beelzebub. We're using this as the form of transportation," he said, holding up his hand quickly before Zenna could ask something, "I know it doesn't seem big enough for all of us but that's where you're wrong. You're going to be in your Demon Weapon forms the whole time until we get there." Big Brother then explained as to why this was better and faster because both I and he would be the only ones able to fit on there. They all agreed to it. It was strange really: their bags transforming with them when they did. Hon Tee transformed and was strapped to my waist as I strapped Zenna to my back. Patty and Liz were strapped to Big Brothers side, even and symmetrical as always.

He stared at me as I did to him with a blank look. "So?" he asked, stepping onto the skateboard and holding out his hand to me. "You coming?"

_Yeah..._

"Whatever..." I muttered, taking out my hand and taking his. He pulled me up onto the board as both of us just fit. A moment later the red wheels rotated ninety degrees so that they pointed downwards and then they suddenly shot jets out of them. We were off.

_This was planned. I knew it was!_

There was something going on behind my back with Big Brother and Father involved and I was going to find out some way or another.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune (I love her! Thank you so much for everything so far!)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Shadow and Blade Part 3**

**_-Meetings in the Night-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Town of the Falls*, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday, November 20, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

We had flown in the air on Big Brother's skateboard (so embarrassing!) as he said it was the only way there which I knew was a lie. But he was the EAT student that this mission was assigned to and who I had to 'listen' to for this Mission. I had to wrap my arms around his chest in order to stay on the skateboard. I hated it. Big Brother seemed to like it for some reason. Liz had no clue what was happening. Hon Tee laughed at my misery and Zenna... I honestly didn't want to know what she was thinking. She was so similar to Patty's personality in terms of hyperactivity and crazy-all-around it wasn't that scary anymore. Frightening yes, but not scary. How did that work? And Patty... She kept on saying "Potato!" randomly that the tense air would either become awkward or they'd laugh. I was too focused on making sure I didn't fall off to really... laugh.

Anyway, when we got there and landed near the town where the target was supposed to be, I instantly released my grip on Big Brother and backed away from him, looking at him like he was the devil.

"We're taking the train when we go back," I said to him, not looking at the elder Shinigami as Zenna and Hon Tee transformed back to their human forms. Big Brother snorted, rolling his eyes before walking forward, Liz and Patty right behind him after they transformed back. I ended up following Hon Tee and being dragged by Zenna when I wouldn't move.

Did you really blame me?

When we got to the town, Big Brother had us split up in teams of two to gather any type information on the target with asking civilization. I ended up with Big Brother, I glanced at him as he had grabbed my wrist and took off after Liz. I followed. Hon Tee and Zenna were paired together and we went different ways. I didn't know why he was in such a hurry. Why did he even choose me though?

"So... Where do you want to search first?" I asked Big Brother, yanking my wrist out of his grip as I walked behind him, my hands in the pockets on my red sleeveless jacket and my hair swaying behind me with every step I took. "Because I'm just following you," I said with an afterthought, easily keeping with the faster past Big Brother took.

"Err..." he mumbled, looking around, his facing paling slightly. It was really awkward after all that's happened in the family. I guess times were changing.

It wasn't until his face was really pale when I glanced around and sweat-dropped, seeing not much symmetry around. Of course it had to be that. I let out a sigh, walking up beside him and looked at him with a blank look before walking in front of him. I started to gather information, which wasn't much, from anyone who'd answer. Finally, we finally met up at the forest line where we agreed to meet up just before we split with the others. It was late so we made camp. Liz complained not being able to sleep in a bed as she set up some tents, Zenna gathered some firewood with Hon Tee, and Patty helped out with Big Brother to keep everything in symmetry which he did to the centimeter of things.

I was tasked with gathering the food.

I had walked into the forest, not without a promise to Zenna to keep safe, and looked around. For some reason, things were coming at a fast pace all around me... I didn't know why; they just did. Anyway, I walked forward, into a random clearing in the forest, coming upon a pretty good sized lake with a small waterfall. I saw some fish. I sighed; this would have to do. I looked around, to see if anyone was around and started to take off my clothing. First the jacket and then the shorts, my shirt, and the bandages then finally my shoes (not in that order, mind you) until I was left in my underwear.

I readied myself, stepping slowly into the lake until I was knee-deep in water, making sure it was deep enough for myself to swim. Not that I was any good at it. I knew the basics and could hold my breath for around a minute and a half (reason for myself to know and not anyone else) and see pretty fine under the water. It was actually clear, but from the night sky, it was darker then I'd like it to be. Kicking my legs, I swam through the water slowly, trying to make out any fish that came near me. I stopped for a moment, staying afloat under the water, blinking as my foggy vision made out a few things swimming at me. I stood still as they came nearer, small bubbles coming from my mouth being the only things moving. When they got close enough I dashed my right hand forward in a jabbing motion and jabbed the scaly fish out of the water.

As quickly as I could, I swam up to the surface to see the two good-sized fish flopping on the ground. I swam forward slowly before getting to the edge, stepping out of the water, and picked up the two slowly-dying fish and placed them on my jacket to not get any dirt or grass them, right next to my discarded clothes before doing it a few more times. After a few more times, I was able to get eight fish in all, a few small, one large one, and the rest about the same size of the first two I had gotten. I sighed, looking around, and I then wondered how long I've been gone. They must be worried about not getting any food...

I picked up my clothes, putting them on slowly before wrapping my arms again. I then grabbed the jacket filled with fish and made my way back to the campsite. As I got there I was greeted by Zenna, who was sitting with Hon Tee next to the now-going fire, before making my way to an empty spot, setting my jacket down on the ground, and taking out the fish. Big Brother looked over at my wet appearance with a raised eyebrow as Patty teetered back and forth on his left. Liz must have been in the tent as she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh~! Fishy, we're going to eat," Zenna said excitedly as Patty clapped her hands above her head.

"Fishy! Fishy!"

"Is that what took so long?" Big Brother asked, I gave a small nod, my blank look back up.

"How long was I gone for?" I questioned, looking at any of them for an answer.

"About an hour," Hon Tee said before Big Brother could say something, "Were you swimming, getting the fish? Is that why you're wet?" I gave a nod as an answer. "Try not to be gone so long will you? Zenna kept on trying to go and find you if you were out there any longer. Not that I care about how long you were out there, Cheshire; I just wanted to make sure Zenna wouldn't get into trouble," the boy muttered in the end, pushing up his glasses as he looked away. I gave him a raised eyebrow, shrugging before sticking the fish on sticks and placing them around the fire to cook.

* * *

_I ran. I had to._

_I wanted to get away. I couldn't let it catch me. I couldn't! It would consume me if it did. It was dark... So dark..._

_Everything was dark._

_Running..._

_Running..._

_I ran._

_It hurt so much but I couldn't help it but I had to run from all of it. I didn't want to be swallowed up even if it was inviting. It was scary. I didn't want to do it!_

**_Don't run!_**

_I continued to run and run, the dark on my tail, just behind me. I had to get away._

**_Wait!_**

_Leave me alone!_

**_I won't hurt you! I'm here to pro-_**

_Please! Go away!_

**_... Pl... Wai...!_**

_It was still chasing me. It wouldn't stop. I reached out my hand to try to grab something. I wanted to get away! I wanted to be safe! I could feel the tears escape me while I ran._

**_I'll keep you safe..._**

_Please!_

_I could see something... There was something there. It was dark as well but different... I could feel my chest beginning to burn and my speed slowing down. It was coming! The dark was coming closer! Please!_

**_Then come! Come and grab my hand! I will be here then!_**

_Please!_

_I reached out my hand, once more, further this time, as a claw-like hand reached out itself towards me. I didn't have time to think. I just wanted to get away. To be rid of this darkness. I looked up, grabbing the hand. Just in time, I was pulled forward, then held close to something. I looked up to see yellow-on-black human eyes; my eyes widened when suddenly a smile appeared, not one with friendly intent. My mouth opened and I was pulled into the everlasting darkness._

_Seemingly to be there forever._

_There was pain and a splatter of red._

* * *

**Front of the Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday****, November 20, 20XX**

**11:00 P.M.**

"Agh!"

My eyes snapped open as I shot up straight, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I turned my head back and forth, up and down. In the dark, obstacles and shadows were altered for some reason. I placed my hand on my still-fast beating heart, feeling a sharp tug to it but it disappeared as soon as it came. I was shaking to the bone. What was that?

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. What the hell was that? It didn't matter... (Maybe it did...) From that nightmare, distance images flashed throughout my head all at once; I knew I wasn't going back to sleeping. I looked around me, looking to my right to see the sleeping form of Zenna right next to me and Hon Tee calmly snoozing next to her. They didn't seem to wake up when I gasped out. That was good. I didn't want to explain it to them. They probably wouldn't understand anyway.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and stood up slowly, my hand reaching into my bag and grabbing my green book. I walked out of the tent, intending on getting some fresh air. I looked around to see if anyone was awake before racing off into the forest, never looking behind me. It was moments later when I made it to the clearing that I found before and sat to catch my breath. I sat at the edge, staring at the book I placed before. There was something about it. It was just like before. I felt it...

The book...

It felt alive...

"However, there are some books out there that were made to be alive in a way. Not breathing or anything but have some sort of consciousness added in the pages with which you need to make a contract. You need to be a witch in order to read this, pushing your magic into the book in order to read."

Magic... I needed my magic to even use this. Lun had said something similar to that. But he had said that I shouldn't, couldn't, do this without having all of my magic back and settled down. It was almost all back from what Lun had said the last time we met up. He had said I had a lot stored up inside me, a little bit above the average amount a normal witch would have, but when I had I ever been normal? He said that it grew over time, slowly, as the cuff kept it steady, in a way, while making sure it suppressed it.

But still! I wanted to do something!

I reached out and touched the bottom edge of the book, tracing it with my pointer finger slowly before resting my palm on the blank, green cover. I felt something inside me stir. It must have been it, slowly reaching out from me. It was small, very small, to the green book but before I could do anything I felt like I was burned and I fell backwards at the same time when something came behind me from the bushes. I blinked, looking up at the shadow that was actually a very, very big wolf. Its eyes were wide open, pupils dilated. It growled dangerously, inching closer to me, as foam was coming from the open edges of its mouth. Its fur was a dull gray with sharp claws that glinted slightly in the moon light.

Great... Just what I needed...

I rubbed my hand, feeling a distance sting from the reaction I had just gotten from the book. It looked like the book itself wouldn't let me use it, just like Lun had said (if he ever found out about this, he'd never let me live it down), so I guess I would have to wait.

I rolled over onto my stomach, rubbing my hand again as I stood, glaring at the huge wolf that inched closer to me. I cracked my hands, spitting to the side, as I said to the four-legged animal, a grin slipping, "You've come at a bad time, wolfy. I'm not in the brightest of moods, so tell me, what are you planning to do?"

The wolf growled at me again and then, at speed that made my eyes widen, lunged at me. I moved to the right, spinning on the heel of my foot as I tried to land a kick but the wolf opened its mouth and came to bite down at my foot. I retracted it swiftly, moving around in a circle to stare at the grey wolf. Said animal dropped to the ground, growling viciously, before I came to dash forward, moving its front right paw to swipe at me. I jumped, flipping over it, and landed to the right side of it before throwing a kick at its side. It landed, pushing it back. I blinked to see it shake and seemingly unharmed. What? I had to move away again, the claws digging into my right arm, slicing though the bandages, making the pale skin debilitate and bleed slightly.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath, moving as far back as I could away from the beast. I glanced down at the wound; it wasn't bleeding much and would stop in a few moments. I turned back to see the wolf had gotten closer, inching closer to me like the predator it was. It seemed that it was trying to back me in a corner. I blinked again, glancing at my book to see that it was perfectly fine. Alright then, take care of this wolf, then grab my book, and finally make it back to camp before anyone woke up and noticed me not there. Yeah, that sounded like a plan...

Another growl came from the animal.

If only it were that easy.

This time I dashed forward, jumping upward to high kick the animal. It moved just in time for me to kick the ground, causing a few cracks to appear. I moved forward again, this time to try to punch the animal and was happy that it landed in its face, causing it to be pushed back, being knocked to the ground only to get up again and again, each time it happened to go down. What the heck was this thing?

This wasn't normal...

My eyes widened when I felt something else come near, and then suddenly a flash dashed past me, something shiny glinting in the night right next to the presence, as it passed the wolf. The next thing I knew, blood sprayed from the wolf from a wound that it suddenly got, dropping to the ground like a pile of rocks, blood seeping out of it. My eyes followed to the end of a blade without any blood on it. I trailed up the silver metal to a male who had long sandy blonde hair. I watched him move the blade and sheathe it in a large case that was filled with other blades, katanas, which were wrapped in "KEEP OUT" police tape.

He then turned to me, his face stern with blue eyes, I blinked in disbelief. It was that one man I saw a while back. He felt different this time though. My eyes narrowed, scanning him as he took a step towards me. I took a step back and then another. What was he doing here? This felt like he was here because he knew something like this was going to happen.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, now standing firm on my feet as he kept coming near me. In a blink of an eye, he vanished only to reappear in front of me, staring down at me. The next second his stern face softened and I felt a hand on top of my head.

"Little girls shouldn't be out late at night," he said, "They'll get hurt." He gave me a pat on my head before reaching into his pocket with his other hand and grabbing something. "Here," he handed it to me, dropping the small object into my cupped hands, "It's a salty hard candy known as Konbu."

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

His hand dropped to his side, his eyes gaining a slightly sad look, he muttered, "You're such a hurt child... So sad..."

I took a step back from him. Who was he? What did he know? I had to get away from.

"Well... Be safe," he said, walking past me, and with a flick of his hair he was gone.

I blinked, my eyes widening again as I slid to my knees. "Wh-What... What the hell was that?!" I yelled out, my face in my hands as I felt heat coming. That never happened before. It was so quick that I didn't have time to react properly. I looked though my fingers at the dead wolf and then where the man walked off. At least that was the direction he went because I could feel the ghost of the hand on the top of my head. Why did he do that? How could he have known about that? What did he mean when I was a 'hurt child'?

Child...

The bottom of my eye twitched and stood, glaring into the night. I grabbed my book and stalked past the dead wolf, minding nothing of it anymore. I picked up speed and started to run as I made my way to where the others were sleeping.

"I'm not a child!" I muttered under my breath to myself.

* * *

***I'm not sure if this is even if a real town as I made it up. Hey, sometimes the things you've made it is actually real... All well.**

**Dose this seemed rushed? I have a feeling that it is but I can't be sure... ****I know all of this is OOC for Kid, Liz, and Patty but this is how I'm putting things. It just part of the plot. Did I do a good fighting scene as well?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Shadow and Blade Part 4**

**_-Cold and Warm I-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday****, November 22, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

I thought we'd be able to do this. Big Brother had said that we'd split up to cover more ground. It was a good idea. He was the one we were shadowing so we had to follow his rules. But still, that was where everything went downhill. While searching, Zenna, Hon Tee, and I were ambushed by a pack of wolves, the same one as last night included though some were larger than others. I was for sure that that Alone fellow was behind all this in someway. It was just a feeling. I could be wrong but they didn't lead me astray before.

So, we fought them to the best we could but I was distracted by Hon Tee. He had gotten knocked to the ground with a swipe of the claws by one of the larger wolves on his back, sending him to the ground, and I yelled out his name. It was a stupid mistake because the next second, Zenna was knocked out of my hand when a pain shot though my arm. I cried out, holding onto my hand as Zenna transformed back, running to me. But before she could even reach me she was knocked out and taken by the wolves. I hadn't had time to place up my shield. We were helpless as they left with her body slung over the back of one of them as they got away.

I had limped over to Hon Tee's side to see if he was all right. The blood wasn't going to stop from his back, even if it did slow down. I took the bandages off my arms after taking off Hon Tee's yellow jacket and shirt before wrapping them around his back and using his shirt, I had ripped it with my teeth to do the best to stop the bleeding before I lifted his arm over my head and shoulder and moved back to home base. When we had gotten there, Big Brother and his Demon Weapons were already back, a little scratched up but otherwise fine, before I fell to the ground with Hon Tee by my side.

Now, I sat next Hon Tee, curled up with my knees up against my chest. He was asleep, forced to by Big Brother so his wounds wouldn't be any more damaged as he laid on his stomach. When they asked what had happened, I told them. There wasn't much we could do. I didn't know where the wolves had gone or where they took Zenna to. Big Brother had the same problem as I had, being ambushed by a pack of wolves. He said he didn't get as many as I had been ambushed with.

The questions were- Why did they take Zenna instead of killing her right then and there? Why not us as well? Why not kill us? ...

There were many more that spun around my head but no answers whatsoever.

And Zenna wasn't here... She wasn't! Why?_ Why? **WHY!?**_

Where was she? Zenna... Zenna...

_'Annoying...'_

She was gone; I couldn't save her. I messed up. Why?

I didn't do anything... I did something **_wrong_**...

My hands twitched, both of them covering my face. I needed Zenna. Why did I need her? Why? Someone please tell me. When did it become like this?

_'...'_

Why?

"Sn... Che-"

Why did it feel so cold now? It was messing with me, my life. I didn't feel like it was the same anymore, not after Zenna and Hon Tee came into my life. It became... warm... My old, cold like, it became brighter with them around... warmer. It seemed that I started to like it like that but now the cold was starting to return when I didn't want it to.

"Snap... Chesh-!"

I wanted to return to the warmth. Why did I want to so badly? Maybe...

It was something that I couldn't answer from just a book or ask someone for an answer for. Zenna... Maybe she was that answer. I felt warm around her and sometimes Hon Tee as well. _They were..._

"Snap ou- Cheshire!"

It was sudden but I felt a stinging sensation came to my face and blinked to see the image of Hon Tee in front of me, his hands clasped onto my shoulders.

_My..._

"Snap the fuck out of it, Cheshire, and get your head straight!"

"Hon..." I muttered, my eyes wide. My heart thrummed in my chest as I let out a long, shaky breath from my mouth. I raised my hand to my stinging cheek, past his arms, feeling the heat that slowly healed and seeped away. "Wh-wh..." I couldn't form words that I needed to say.

His eyes were ablaze, angry as well, as he spoke with a sharp tone, "What the fuck were you doing?!" He saw my confused look so he explained, "You were scratching yourself raw when I just woke up! You were spaced out! What were you thinking!? What would Zenna say if she was here?" He proved his point, holding up my other hand and turned my wrist to see that I indeed was scratching myself raw.

I gritted my teeth and snatched my wrist away from him, holding the raw side to my chest; looking away from Hon Tee's eyes, "I don't know what she would say. She's not here... I let them take her away."

He took his hands off my shoulders as he swept back his hair. He grunted in pain when he sat back on the bed he was using. "Then why haven't you done anything yet? You're supposed to be Shinigami-sama's daughter and Death the Kid's sister so you should have thought of something already." He looked at me, "Even if I don't want to admit it and as much as it pains me, you're our leader and... our... friend," he muttered, looking away, "and Zenna would kill me right now, maybe even both of us, if she saw us like this and I wanna, like, be, for at least the next fifty years, intact."

I looked at him blankly, my eyes half-lidded, "Those are just titles Hon Tee... I'm just Cheshire, the black sheep of the family, I guess you could say... I'm not as smart as Big Brother, not funny like Father, or anything... I'm just..."

"Cheshire, you are Cheshire," Hon Tee said. I blinked. "And you know you can do it. I know you can, not that I care that you can..." Hon Tee looked away as I stared at him with wide eyes. He pushed up his glasses a few moments later, "I'm in no condition to fight at the moment and I'm not sure where your elder brother is so I guess it's just up to you now. But we're going to need to work together if we're going to get Zenna back."

I could feel my heartbeat quicken. Why was it doing that? Was I excited?

"Why just me?" I asked, staring at him. "Why do I have to go and get her by myself? I can't do much on my own..."

"Yes, you can," he spoke softly as he looked to the side, "Now then, I don't know how much time we have but I may have something that might just work." Hon Tee's voice was nice and calm but the gleam in his glasses showed a different story.

I stood, "Tell me."

He grinned, laying back in his bed, "All right then..."

I would fix this no matter what was in my way.

* * *

**Clearing, Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday****, November 22, 20XX**

**9:00 P.M.**

Big Brother had come back around eight at night and told us that he was going to the forest to look for Alone and take him down. We were told to stay in here until he came back. So he left and about an hour later, I was in the forest with Hon Tee back in the room. He gave me an ear communicator so we could keep in contact as I tried to find Zenna's location. (How he got it... I guess sometimes things were better left unsaid.) I had this feeling that wherever this Alone person was, Zenna would be as well.

_"Can you hear me, Cheshire?"_ Hon Tee spoke over the communicator. _"Are at the base point?"_

"Yes," I muttered to him, "I'm there. I'm moving to where the fight took place." I kneeled down, staring down at the faded tracks. I was only able to see them up close. "I've found tracks. I'm going to follow them," I said.

_"Are they going the same way the wolves that took Zenna were going?"_

"Yes," I answered, remembering the horrible memory of the animals that took her away.

_"Then do it. Respond if you find any other clues,"_ Hon Tee said before the link went quiet, meaning that he had cut it off.

I took a deep breath before taking off in the direction where the tracks had taken. As I followed them, they darkened, meaning they were there before, mostly like a day before or so. It wasn't until I made it to an area where it split into two, tracks going in both ways.

"Great, just great," I growled out, rubbing the bridge of my nose. This was something I didn't need. I just wanted to get Zenna back. I looked both ways. "Which way am I supposed to take?"

Left?

Right?

Both?

"Ugh!" I groaned out, "Which way did they go!?"

_'Why not use our instincts?'_

Instinct?

_'That thing where others can sense souls. We are part Shinigami after all, we should be able to do that.'_

Why didn't I ever think of that? I wasn't sure... Well, might as well try it. I'd ask questions later. (I knew I was definitely going crazy. But that would be figured out another time.) But how could I use it? It was something I still needed to learn.

_'...Ugh! Close our eyes, calm down, and see if we can 'feel' something nearby or even far away.'_

I did just that. Closing my eyes, I stayed still and took a deep breath as I calmed my beating heart and breath and focused on this 'sense'. I didn't know how long I was like that but eventually I was able to feel something nearby. I didn't know what type it was but I knew for sure it was a soul. Then another one popped up and another. Moments later, there were five in all. They all seemed the same, small too but each just a little different. They were all heading this way. Fast.

I let out a shaky breath, opening my eyes as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. My ears twitched, hearing a slight thumping noise like something was running. I moved quickly, climbing into a tree that had enough cover for me to hide and a small peeking area for me to see what was going on. I leaned down slightly as five wolves ran under me before two stopped and growled, sniffing the ground where I just was standing. I stiffened, halting my breathing and just staring as they growled, grunted, and whined to each other, sniffing the air and looking around, communicating about something. I frowned, getting a better look at the wolves. They seemed more... normal... then how the others looked. These seemed calm and actually wolf-like, not rabid animals just wanting to fight.

From what I'd learned about wolves, they lived, traveled, and hunted in packs, which consisted of eight on average. Packs included the mother and father wolves (called the alphas and they usually mated for life), their pups and older offspring. The alpha female and male were typically the pack leaders who tracked and hunted prey, chose den sites, and established the pack's territory.

These were either another pack or part of the pack that ambushed us. If they were of another pack then maybe they could help me... I opened my mouth, about to speak, when a hand suddenly covered my mouth and an arm wrapped itself around my body to keep me from moving and talking. I tried to struggle but it was pointless and the bottom of my eye twitched as I saw the wolves below me run off. My eyes closed as I grew angry and then was able to raise my hand slightly and jabbed the one behind me in the stomach, sending them to the ground. I let out a breath, and growled out, "And when I finally had a chance."

I jumped down, landing near the blasted person and turned to them, yelling at them, "What the hell were you thinking?! When I finally had a chance, you butt in..." I tailed off when I saw it who it was, "You! What the hell?! Why did you do that?" I accused the man.

"I have a name you know," he said calmly, standing up as he brushed himself off, "And I saved you from being dinner by the wolves, child."

"I'm not a child," I growled out, glaring at him as he arched an eyebrow, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Sure you're not..."

"..." What the hell was with this man? Why did I get like this when I was with him?

I turned, preparing to move out and follow the pack of 'normal' wolves in order to get some kind of answer. However, the man had other thoughts as his hand landed on my right shoulder, keeping me from moving on. "Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous out here for children like you."

My eye twitched again as I growled out once more, "I repeat to you, I'm not a child!"

_'We need to get going... We need to find Zenna.'_

I knew that! I was trying the best I could but this man kept getting in the way. Then a sudden idea came to mind. It might not work but it would do well as a distraction.

"Get your hand off of me, you pervert!" I smacked his suddenly limp hand. His face instantly became surprised.

"Eh?" The man blinked and I used this as the distraction I needed and ran quickly. Though I didn't get far, I ran faster than I thought before I suddenly banged into the side of a wolf. I blinked, falling on my butt, and shook my head from the sudden impact.

I looked up to see the side of the wolf turn; growling could be heard from it as I saw its face. Its eyes were wide open, its pupils dilated. The wolf snarled once more with foam coming from the open edges of its mouth. It moved closer to me. It seemed to be like that night, just a few days ago, with just the monster and me.

Why did I have such bad luck today?

I rolled out of the way, using my hands to twist under me so I could spring onto my feet and dodge a flash of gleaming teeth from the wolf. Spinning, I moved out of the way of another vicious bite. I spun again, using the momentum of the force to land a kick that slid that wolf back. A light cracking noise from the animal could be heard but other than that it seemed that my kick had no effect on it. It charged. This one was faster it seemed than the other one but it was weaker.

I raised my arms. The left was crossed over the right, both just over my head, as a good-sized golden, see-through shield that took the form of a skull resembling Father's own mask appeared in front of me. The wolf charged into the shield; I flinched from the force, being forced back far enough as the ground under me started to sink slightly from the force. I was struggling slightly to keep the Skull Shield up as I was being pushed back. However, I was able to keep myself from being pushed back any further.

"Ah!" I pushed forward suddenly, throwing the wolf off balance. I dashed forward, my face blank, and spun on my heel, throwing a kick to the wolf's side again. I leapt back as it turned, growled at me and crouched down. I took a deep breath, letting my arms relax beside me before we both struck.

**-A Few Moments Later-**

I stared down at the poor animal as it was knocked out from a kick in the head.

"Hmm... Must have used too much force," I muttered, staring at the down animal as I poked it in the side. The foam of the side of it mouth had all but stopped and its pupils had changed just when I kicked the animal in the head, seemingly knocking it out of some type of... trance, I guessed. It was strange. I narrowed my eyes at the animal.

Then I poked it again with a stick this time.

"Hey~! Wakey, wakey, wolfy~!" I spoke in a dead tone before I was interrupted.

_"Cheshire... What are you doing?"_

"Hmm? Hon? When did you get here?" I spoke to him over the mike blankly. I could hear something snap on the other side. Was it something I said?

_"I was here the whole time, Cheshire!" _Hon Tee yelled into my eardrum. I pulled the ear piece away from me before he could do any more damage. _"What the hell was with that man?! Who was he!?"_

"Never got his name but he had a case full of katanas," I answered, the ear piece slowly nearing back in its original place. "He was strange..."

_"Hmm... We'll look into it once we get back to DWMA,"_ he said and I agreed with him. For a moment though, I looked around to see if he was anywhere near me. Maybe he was hiding and watching me. I felt a shiver go down my spine. This was all new to me. I didn't understand why I had this feeling but I didn't like it either. _"Have you found any more clues?"_

I had thought we were supposed to shadow the Meister and Demon Weapon in order to get a better understanding of things but this wasn't anything like it. This was just one big mess that I wanted to end and get back to my room. I wanted to go back to the school and just sit in the classroom with... Zenna... and Hon Tee...

I let out a sigh. It seemed that I'd started to grow attached to the two Demon Weapons and it was something that was troubling to me. It seemed that it was something I would need to research when we got back. To at least get a better understanding of what I was feeling. Yes... That was something I was going to do no matter what. Maybe Lun would know a few things on the topic.

_"I honestly don't know but that is what is happening... Wherever those wolves go Zenna is most likely to be. So, what do we do now? Go find more wolves and follow them or... Cheshire, what are you doing?"_

I grinned slightly, looking down at the wolf below me before I spoke back to Hon Tee, "I may have something that might just work."

_"Do I even want to know?"_

"Do I even need to answer that?"

_"Point taken..."_

* * *

_Friends..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Shadow and Blade Part 5**

**_-Cold and Warm II-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_My reflection- an image I stared into that reflected my outer skin to me and others. It was painful. It became numb-that smile. Now it was just a blank slate. It caused a firestorm within me. Pain was something that made us act irrationally. Stupid. I blinked, staring at the image of my younger self as she stared right back at me with the same smile that seemed to haunt me now. Pain. Something that was known by everyone in existence, it didn't matter if you pricked your finger or your heart had been broken. It can cause us to do stupid things. It can make us lash out and hurt others when we've only tried to protect ourselves._

_It was so cold there._

_The pain was lonely. But it was something I'd endured all my life so it wasn't something new. It was all part of our lives- some more than others. It was something others understood, but underneath it was something no one could understand the real reason. It was strange. What made us feel that way?_

_Was it maybe others believed that we were not 'good' enough? Was it maybe that you were the child no one loved? Was it maybe that you were just 'different' from others?_

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**9:45 P.M.**

I grinned, staring down at the whimpering animal. By no means was I an animal abuser, but I just loved it when wolfy here just shifted from a rapid beast to a beta like it seemed to be. Another whimper came from the wolf when I took a step near it. I let out a sigh. I didn't need it to be scared of me though. I needed the animal's help so I had to do something.

"Hey," I muttered, bending down on my knees in front of the wolf, staring at it with soft eyes. "It's all right; I'm not going to hurt you." I held out my hand in front of me. From what I'd read, when you approach with your whole body to an animal (i.e. the scared wolf) you could look intimidating, either frightening the animal into running away or it could be provoked to attack you. When you have only a piece of your body (i.e. the hand) for the said animal to sniff, you're letting them smell you so they know you're not going to hurt them; you'd look less intimidating. It was a gesture of trying to gain their trust to a sense.

I wiggled my fingers, gesturing for the wolf to come closer. It stayed where it was. I stared into its eyes as it stared into mine. I didn't know how long how I was positioned like that, but my hand slowly went numb from the pain of staying as it was. It was then that the wolf—a miracle that it never ran off—slowly inched forward as it sniffed my hand and licked it. I moved slowly, rubbing its ear and then gave it a pat on the head. The animal began wagging its tail.

The wolf seemed to understand me. I looked around before talking to Hon Tee, "What time is it?"

_"Why?"_ Hon Tee asked back, sounding annoyed.

"Just answer the question."

_"9:50 at night. Why do you ask?"_

"Just wondering is all," I muttered, "I think I might have our ticket to finding Zenna." I looked down at the wolf. It stared at me with intelligent, dark green eyes. I grinned again.

_"Really?! Then do it! I don't care how dangerous it's going to be! I want Zenna back!"_

I pulled the ear piece away from my ear from the yelling on the other side. I could hear a whine from the wolf from the high-pitched scratching noise. "Calm down wifey," I hissed, "And don't yell! Some of us have sensitive ears here."

_"I'm not a wife!"_ he rebounded, _"Just get going already."_

"Whatever," I muttered again before the other side was turned off. I huffed, glaring at the piece in my hand before putting it up against my ear again. "Well then..." I turned to look at the gaze the wolf gave me. I glanced away. For some reason this felt embarrassing but I sucked up my pride, muttering in my mind- _This is for Zenna. This is for Zenna. This is for Zenna._

"Will... Will you h-help me?" I barely raised my voice as I asked the animal in front of me.

* * *

_Whatever it was, it left us with a hole in our hearts that screamed to be filled. I knew mine did, deep down there it did, however; it seemed no one heard it. Sometimes the wounds were healed and sometimes they weren't._

_I stared—it was all I could do—at that smile my younger self had. A tear dripped down from the same reddish-golden eyes, pain in them, as that smile turned upside down. Soon I could hear silent cries. I tried to reach out but something blocked my way. An invisible barrier. I pressed my hand against it, just staring down at the crying child._

_Had we reached an understanding yet? Maybe we had; maybe we hadn't. It was up to you, not me. This world was a dark place, full of hate and cruelty. This place was filled with masks and lies and rumors, consuming all sense of security until nothing was left. Sadly, some of us have come to believe in something without having even seen it for ourselves, believing in the falsities of others._

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**10:05 P.M.**

II raced through the trees, jumping from branch to branch, following the wolf below. It seemed to understand what I said. It had agreed to help me for its own reasons. I knew the wolf was smarter than average, from the look in its eyes it held. These wolves were different. It had replied with simple grunts and barks to me when I asked it a few questions before it raced off in a random direction after sniffing a piece of cloth that Hon Tee had given me._ "It's Zenna,"_ he had said. Why he had it I didn't want to know. (Not that he'd answer anyway.) I placed the piece of cloth back inside my pocket before racing after it.

How long before I got Zenna back?

How long before I feel that warmth?

Why was I so determined to get back this girl?

She didn't even know me. She stalked me and annoyed me until I said yes to be her friend and in the end we became partners. She was childish, hyper, silly and immature. She was someone who talked at random, not all that bright. Some even would say she was stupid. She would steal my food until I started to make some for her. She was the one to slowly break down my walls I had so long up and I didn't even notice after so long. She was the first to come up and not see me as the daughter of Father or the sister of Big Brother. She didn't whisper. She smiled at me. She wasn't cold. She wasn't mean.

She was warm.

Something I'd always longed for and now it was there.

Zenna...

My fist tightened, ignoring the pain, as I chased after my guide. My eyes narrowed in determination.

Wait for me, Zenna!

* * *

_Treat others as you would want to be treated yourself._

_A foolish saying, something I spit on. Everyone seemed to be hurting others to this day. Fools. All of them. It seemed that they, we, were doomed to judge and preach without reason, pointing figures, making scapegoats._

_It was then I felt something wet slide down my cheek and blinked. This time I saw my own reflection as I cried. I couldn't move away. Why was I crying? This pain, I wanted it to go away. I wanted to stop but it still kept coming. That was-_

_"Cheshire."_

_"Chessy~!"_

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**10:20 P.M.**

The wolf growled as we stopped to a small clearing that led to a good-sized cave inside a large rock. It seemed that we were in deep in the forest. I glanced down at the animal as it did up at me. I took a step down, lowering myself to the ground until I stood next to the wolf. I looked at it.

"This is where she is?" I asked in a whisper, earning a grunt and growl before the wolf turned up and ran. I stared at it running away. Some help it was... I sighed, turning back, crouching down behind some bushes, and watched. A few wolves came and went, each communicating with each other until it was silent.

"I'm here," I muttered, hearing the connection pick back up.

_"Really? Good!"_ Hon Tee was excited, happy, pissed off, and all of the above. _"I'm counting on you, even if I don't want to, Cheshire, to get Zenna back. Don't fuck up."_

I sighed. "I won't... Now shut up and let me do this... I'll contact you if I need to and when I get Zenna back."

_"Whatever,"_ he said before he cut it off again.

"Well, I guess it was as good of a time as ever to start now," I muttered under my breath, taking a deep breath. It was time to do this. I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in and out, as I calmed myself down and let my sixth sense expand. I felt a pulse go out and slowly was able to sense the souls around me. There was a dozen in the cave, not all of them were wolves. One was human...no there were two humans. I frowned. One didn't seem like a normal human though. But that didn't matter. I could feel it. Zenna was ther-

I felt myself be picked up by the hood of my red, sleeveless jacket, my eyes widening when I heard that voice. I didn't even feel him. How?!

"You weren't planning on going in there alone were you?"

I was twisted around. My eye twitched at the long sandy blonde hair and steely blue eyes that I glared into. "Put me down now!" I hissed, trying to grab him. He swatted my hands away.

"I ask again: you weren't planning on going in there alone were you?" he asked, not budging at all, "Answer me, child, and then I'll put you down."

How dare he call me a child?! I wasn't one! I was over 150 years, I was so older than him! However, with the position I was in... Yeah...

"Yes," I hissed again, glaring up at him. If looks could kill then he'd be in the core of the Earth, being burned alive, right then and there. "Now put me down!" He did but his grip transferred to my arm, holding me in place.

"You are a child; you shouldn't be doing this," he said. It was official: this man was crazy.

"I don't care what you think! Those wolves have something of mine and I will get it back, even if I have to get though you," I spat out, my eyes aflame with determination. He raised an eyebrow before his grip slowly loosened after staring into my eyes.

"I see," he answered, "Then tell me, child, the name of the one who will dash foolishly head on and the one whom I'll help."

I blinked, stumped at the sudden turn and my intelligent answer was, "Cheshire..."

He smiled slightly, petting my head. "My name is Mifune."

* * *

_I blinked, my eyes widening as I saw something reflect in front of me. But the tears kept coming as I saw the scowling and smiling faces of those two reflected back. They were there, so close yet so far when I moved my hand, pushing against the glass. I didn't know why I was pushing so hard but I wanted to get there, by their side. This time I started to pound on the glass, not caring for the pain. I needed to get over there, away from this cold._

_Wait! Please don't leave!_

_Please!_

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**10:30 P.M.**

He was good with the blade, fast too. When he had stepped out into the clearing, the wolves were out of their cave immediately. He had said that he would take care of them out here while I would go in and grab Zenna (not that he knew her name) and asked if I could grab the other hostage. I didn't answer as I just dashed past him and weaved my way through the wolves. They were rabid this time. Big as were beasts now, not animals. They seemed too lost. It was a sad thought as they were killed off by Mifune.

I took a deep breath as I used the shadows to help me, moving faster into the cave. I dashed down the brown, long hallway. My feet tapped against the ground, footsteps lightly echoing after me. I was closing in the end. I was nearing Zenna.

Zenna...

She was there, so close to me. I stopped, standing still as I saw her there, laying on the ground. I stared down, my eyes slowly widening at the image. Zenna's elbow-length cloak was gone, showing a muddy short sleeved shirt, torn at the bottom. Her green sweat band was gone and her pants were muddy at the bottom as she laid there, passed out. Her left shoe was gone, the right one there, showing some blisters at the bottom on her foot. Her short green hair with light blue and white highlights throughout was spread out around her head, dirty in parts.

Next to her was a small child, curled up by Zenna's side; she must had been the other soul I had sensed. She had a ripped hat that that resembled a chameleon. Her black dress was in better condition than Zenna was. She only appeared to be sleeping. Her white gloves were dirty though. I walked over to her, checking her over. She seemed all right. When I went to touch her brown hair to move it out of her face, she groaned, moving slightly before she opened her eyes slowly revealing the color of lime green*. She held a dazed look in them before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Who're you?" she mumbled. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip out.

"My name is Cheshire and I'm here with Mifune to rescue you," I answered, watching her eyes widen with delight at his name. She was about to speak when I placed a finger on her lips to shush her, "Don't speak loudly; you don't know who is here. Are you able to move?"

"Yes," she whispered, standing up slowly. I tilted my head at her before giving her a pat on the head.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"An-Angela..."

"Good," I said before I bent down onto my knee, looking over Zenna. My eyes lowered themselves as I shifted my arms, placing one arm under the girl's shoulder blades and the other under her knees to lift her easily off the dirty ground. I stared down at the sight again. She was finally here. I could feel another smile slipped without permission past my lips as I stared down at her. Yes, she was back.

I turned my head, feeling a tug on my jacket by a small hand. The girl looked up at me with worry, asking, "Is Big Sister going to be all right? She protected me from the big bad monsters when they wanted to hurt me so she got hurt instead." I could see her tearing up a little, "I don't want Big Sister to die..." The girl bit her lip slightly as I made sure my hold of Zenna was secure.

"She'll be find, I promise," I said. She was going to be! She would and I would make sure of that. "Now stay close to me, we're leaving." I turned to where the entrance was, making sure that Angela was close behind me. Her hand kept a tight grip on my shorts. I took a step and made our way out of there. When we did, Angela ran past the dead wolves, all of them and into the open arms of Mifune. He held her close. I walked past them, seeing a slight nod of thanks given to me. I gave no acknowledgement to him as I just made my way back into the forest.

* * *

_I kept on banging against the glass. It seemed like hours, the reflections slowly disappearing, before a small crack appeared in the glass. My eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in determination._

_Bang!_

_Crack... Crick... Crack..._

_Bang! Bang!_

_Crack... Crack... Crick... Crack... Crack..._

_Bang!_

_Crack..._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Crack... Crack..._

_BANG!_

_The reflection was full of cracks then and one final pound did it break._

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**10:50 P.M.**

I had to sit and rest for a moment. I leaned against a strong, massive tree, my back against the bark at the base. I stared up at the different green shaded leaves swayed throughout the night sky. Letting out a breath, I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I was tired. So, so tired. But now wasn't the time to sleep; Zenna needed help. But just after a short rest would I get moving again.

I opened my eyes, shifting around as I held Zenna closer to my body. My jacket was placed over her body, acting like a blanket for her. I made sure she was curled around me so she wouldn't fall. I pulled her closer as she slumped against my body. Zenna's form was relaxed, her head lolling on my shoulder as it turned in towards my neck. I gave her a small look, muttering under my breath, "Why do you make me feel like this?" I held her closer to me, "You idiotic girl... Don't make me feel like this again."

Don't leave me alone...

I didn't know how long we were like this but I could hear a small groan coming from Zenna, a tired one. She moved her head slowly away from my neck. She cracked open an eye, half-lidded.

"Ch-Chessy?" Zenna groaned out. I gave her a nod, hoping she could see it. "You came... I... knew you'd come..." Her voice was raspy, light as she coughed.

"Don't," I muttered, "You need to conserve your energy, you idiot. Just rest, we'll be with Hon and the others soon."

She let out a small chuckle, raising her hand to my cheek, "Don't... cry, Chessy. Smile... for me... please?" My eyes widen when I felt something wet go down my cheek. She wiped them away. I looked away before closing my eyes and reopening them to look at Zenna's closing blue ones to let out an awkward smile.

"Thank... you..." she rasped out before falling back asleep. I stood, not looking back as I shifted the said girl in my grip before walking off to the town, my eyes blank. I held her close to me.

"Zenna..."

* * *

_Warmth..._

* * *

***Correct me if I'm wrong with Angela's eye color.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Visits**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, December 1, 20XX**

**4:30 P.M.**

I glanced down at the paper that had a map scribbled on it before looking up at the apartment three stories above me. The building had about five or six stories in all, but I couldn't really tell exactly. When viewed from outside, it looked like a regular building, with the exception of the left side of the apartment sticking out from the structure. It was colored light blue just like the rest of the building. There were two windows on the left side and four on the right side; one of them had a small flower bed, and the rest were empty.

I sighed, looking down at the small gift basket filled with a variety of fruits and notes and a bento box filled with food requested by the two Demon Weapons that I made. Apparently I was a good cook. I mean I knew I had some skill but it seemed that Hon Tee and Zenna liked my cooking (even though Hon Tee cooked for the both of them at their apartment).

This was all planned after we had gotten back from the Shadowing mission. We had stayed there for another few days, getting back on the twenty-sixth after Zenna and Hon Tee were well enough to move out. This time we went back by train (after Big Brother flashed his badge with the family symbol on it to gain two free private compartments). Zenna had laid her head on my lap (by force) for a lap nap while Hon Tee had fallen asleep on the other side. He got better but he had to still take it easy unless he wanted to reopen his wound, which wasn't as deep as it was before thankfully. Zenna was healing up fine as well, sleeping most of the time. It was quiet with her sleeping, and Hon Tee didn't talk much. He wasn't one for small talk, to me anyway.

When we had finally gotten back to Death City, Hon Tee and Zenna were checked out by Professor Stein. He had said that they needed rest for the next week or so and to take it easy so that meant no going to school. It was my turn to copy notes for them while I was in class. I took one set of notes on things that I already knew and then copied them once or twice to give when I came to visit them. I would never tell them or anyone for that matter what happened that day in detail. It was private, something special to me. But I did report back to Father what happened when I was with Big Brother. I did ask if they knew who Mifune was, saying I ran into him when I was traveling in the forest to go rescue Zenna. I received an earful from Big Brother and even Father about going off alone and without informing Big Brother where Hon Tee and I were going.

They acted like they cared. Maybe they did, but I didn't anymore. (Maybe I did deep down...) It didn't mean I didn't care about them. Family was supposed to love you unconditionally, and care for you without having to be asked to. They weren't my family. They were just people who shared the same blood as me, which alone didn't define family. I wanted to say so many things to them, but I pushed them to the back of my mind. After they did that, they explained who Mifune was and went on how a good job I did, mostly, with everything. With that, I had walked out and went to check up on Zenna and Hon Tee, who were still being examined by Professor Stein in the school's infirmary.

I thought about how Father paired me up with Big Brother. It was maybe for reason to see how I was doing myself and how I interacted with Zenna and Hon Tee

Now here I was.

Walking inside the building, I made it to the third floor and then stepped my way to flat number 314 on a small sliver plaque on the white colored door and grimaced slightly. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why was I so nervous? I mean I was expecting this for the last two weeks after Zenna invited me. I read in books that friends invited each other over to their homes and did this thing called 'hanging out'. It was to socialize with your friends, whether it was of your choosing or not; most of the time the term was used to refer to a type of fun. Anyway, with a deep breath, I placed the bento on the ground to free my hand and knocked lightly three times on the white door with my knuckles.

There was a crashing noise from inside. I blinked when I heard the stomping of feet and some talking (yelling).

"Let me go, Hon Tee! I wanna open the door for Chessy!"

"You can't just stampede Zenna! You're supposed to be taking it easy!"

"Ha! I can tell you the same thing! You've been cleaning since morning so Chessy could have a good impression!"

"Shut up! Like I want to have that wimp to have a good impression."

I sweat dropped, wondering what on Earth was happening in there. They know I could hear them, right... right? And I wasn't a wimp! I glared at the door in front of me, wishing it was gone so I could show Hon Tee how much of a wimp I was to him. I sighed, might as well say something...

"You know I can hear you, right? Will you let me in, Zenna? Hon?" I asked from the other side of the door. It was silent for a moment before footsteps came near, and the door was cracked open by Hon Tee. He was holding back a hyper, grinning Zenna with his other free hand.

"Chessy~! You came!" she cheered, her arms waving up and down like a child. She wore a simple white shirt with a wind-like design and plain green work pajama pants. Instead of her shawl, she wore a white cap with ears of the same design. "Hon Tee, stop holding me back!"

"No! You're going to crush her," he responded as he motioned me to come in with his head. He wore the same simple white t-shirt with black jeans with a black collar around his neck. They both wore no shoes. He sighed, sending a look to Zenna for her to stop, and then released her so he could grab the things in my arms. He turned and walked to what looked like a normal (big) kitchen with an island in the middle of it and bar seats placed around it.

Before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground with a hug by Zenna, who was squealing out in happiness, "Chessy!" Everything almost went black when I felt two oversized mounds squished into my face, locking out my pathway for air. I pounded on the ground and Zenna's back to let me go. Nothing.

"Zenna, you should really let her go. She looks like she's about to pass out," I heard Hon Tee call out from somewhere. I gasped for air when those huge mounds that were squishing me were removed. I glared at the girl kneeling above me and then glanced down at her huge mounds, noticing they were slightly bigger than Patty's, which sparked something dark in me.

_'Big bobbies...'_

I squished it as soon as it was made clear to me.

"Get off of me," I mumbled, propping up my elbows before pushing Zenna off of me. I stood. The door closed behind me by Hon Tee when he came back. I glanced between them, "Thank you for having me."

Least to say, I actually had fun doing this 'hanging out' thing. I knew in the future I was going to do it again.

If only I knew how short our time would be, I would have tried it out sooner than later.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, December 1, 20XX**

**9:00 P.M.**

"Ah, you're back," Eruka said, giving me a small smile as she laid back against a big pillow she took from my bed. "Was your visit to your friend's house fun?" She was reading another fashion magazine.

I nodded, sitting on my bed. "It was," I said, "I'm going to do it again sometime." I laid back then flipped over onto my stomach

"That's good." Eruka flipped another page; half of her focus was on me, the other on the fashion magazine. There was a moment of pungent silent before she looked up at me and asked, "How is your magic coming along?" She didn't teach me anything nor would she tell me anything about how I could start it. She said that every witch had to come in tune with their own magic. They had to find their own theme, their own magic.

"I... It's coming along. I mean I haven't done much of anything, but I should be able to do some in about a week," I answered. Well, that's what Lun said. A visit to him after I came back was in need. It was good news.

"That's good," she repeated, her tone holding some interest.

"How has your job been going?" I stared blankly at her, letting out a breath.

"It's been fine. I've gotten what I need. Now I just need to deliver it," she answered, "It'll be done in a few weeks." I gave a nod, understanding that she didn't go into detail. She never did. It was the same for me.

"All right then," I said flipping over onto my back and getting off the bed. I made it over to my sleek black dresser and pulled out a night shirt. "Finish up with your reading. It's lights out when I return." I made my way and did my daily ritual before I came back out. Eruka was in her tank in her frog form with the magazine on my table and my pillow back on my bed. Getting to bed, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I walked forward, not minding anything. It was dark. It was peaceful. It was nice. I stopped. My eyes widened when I saw the one in front of me. They grinned at me, those sharp fangs with teeth. The piercing yellow eyes glowed menacingly in the murky darkness._

_"It's... You..." escaped through from my lips._

* * *

**Ohhh! Some foreshadowing~! Can you think of what it means? Hehehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune (Thank you so much for everything that you have done so far!)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Visits Part 2**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

_We were running. I knew we were. I had her hand in mine as we ran. Our footsteps echoed in the alleyway that we passed though. I had to make sure she was safe first. I paid no mind to my direction, escaping being the only thing that mattered. I wouldn't let it happen to her. Not again. I made a promise and I was going to keep it no matter what! There were fights all over; everything was in chaos._

_I could feel him coming- awakening. It was insane, all of this. He wasn't after us but I needed to get her away, at least somewhere where she wouldn't see that side of me. We moved faster and faster, swerving in and out until I could see other people. She was behind me still, her hand in mine. That was good. She made sure she was. I said for her not to let go at all; she agreed._

_Then..._

_I could feel the pain. It was sudden. Just a stab in the chest was all from in front. I didn't even know it happened until I felt a sting of pain shoot though my body. There was a scream as I felt my body fall; time slowed down. All went black._

_"Nooooooooo!"_

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**2:00 A.M.**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking owlishly as I stared at the ceiling. I could feel my body was sticky from sweat as the covers stuck to me. They were damp and icky. I didn't like it. I shifted around, kicking at the end of the sheets to make them come off and fall to the end of the bed. I sat up, swinging my legs off the side before standing. I walked silently to the bathroom, passing a sleeping Eruka, opened the door, and closed it behind me. Drawing near to the sink, I gave a deep breath as my hands gripped the white sides.

What was that? I couldn't understand what it was. I couldn't remember what. I felt sick.

I stared at my face, seeing the tiredness under my eyes and inside them. I stared at them for a long time. They were different from before. Did it happen when I wasn't looking? Did it come into being when I first took a step out of this house? When I met Zenna and Hon?

When?

Why?

It was shocking in a way, this feeling from all of the experiences I had in everyday life. Each one of them contained a feeling, it seemed, and that would not stun me as it would before. It caused me to freeze. This wasn't the norm I was facing anymore. I was changing, being shaped into someone different. This shock, it sought to separate the consciousness from my physical self in order to avoid or lessen the damage caused by both the physical and mental pain of all of this.

This shock.

_'We are changing everyday...'_

For some, they endured. For others, they crumbled.

And for the rest of us, we simply lived with it and ignored the pain.

What was happening to me then?

_'Changing... We are changing into someone else.'_

Who was I becoming?

_'Someone who is...'_

When did they become so precious to me- inside my heart- to when I couldn't leave them alone? They were friends... Right?

**_'They will betray us in the end if they knew what we were like...'_**

My reflection hardened at the thought. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't. They must never know or else everything would be for naught. I took a deep breath, staring at my reflection one more time before turning and walking back to my bed to lay back down. I turned my head to stare at the green book on my night stand.

Soon...

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**3:30 P.M.**

"Chessy! Thank you so much for inviting us over to your home! It's so big!" Zenna chattered excitedly, gripping my body as she smashed me unknowingly into her huge mounds. My eye twitched when another dark thought came from how big they were to mine. I squashed it down as I pushed myself from her grip, glaring at Hon. He stood behind us, arms crossed and smirking.

"Yes, it's so_ big,_" Hon drawled out, waving his hand around the front of Gallows Mansion. I glared even harder, knowing he wasn't talking about the house itself. I looked back at Zenna, my eyes softening slightly as I pushed open the door to let them in.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of the cold," I said as they came in. Even though Death City was right in the middle of the desert, it still could get cold, especially during December. I closed the door when they came in, taking their coats. "Let me give you guys a tour alright?" I placed their coats on the right coat rack that was placed by door while the left one was filled with Big Brother's and his partner's coats.

"That sounds fun! I wanna see what your room looks like so badly!" Zenna grinned madly. I sighed. I did not want to know what was going through her head. Her head bobbed up and down in excitement. She wore the same cap I saw the day I went to visit them along with a light purple long sleeve shirt and regular blue jeans. Her shoes were sandals for some odd reason. On her right wrist was a plain black bracelet.

"I actually would like to see it as well," Hon said, keeping his arms crossed over his white t-shirt. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, his normal black choker, and black pants with black dress shoes.

"After the tour, all right guys?" I compromised with them. They agreed. "Also my Elder Brother is home so you might run into him today." I added as I walked past them. So, I gave them the tour. I showed them the dining room, one of the large rooms that was used for hosting parties and such. There were the guest rooms and the library. I told them where Big Brother's room was. It took a little more than a half of an hour before we were standing in front of the closed door to my room.

"This house is very... symmetrical," Hon commented dryly.

"Big Brother likes it that way so it is as it is," I answered, glancing to my right at him. I could see him raise a black eyebrow. "I don't mind how it is. As long as he does not mess with my room then I am fine."

"Your room, finally!" Zenna cheered, wrapping her arms from behind as she locked them around my neck. "I've been waiting for this~. Yay!"

"Yes, yes," I muttered, "Finally we're here..." I opened them up for all to see and took a step inside.

When opening the white-colored door, she entered to see white walls and cream-colored bamboo floors of a large room. In the middle of the right side of the room was a king size canopy bed. Its frame was black metal with four vertical black metal pools at each of the four corners of the bed. It was loosely draped with a light fabric colored grey. There were two fluffy pillows draped in white with soft black sheets and blankets. There was a huge green body pillow at the end of the bed. At the end of the bed was a clothes bin filled with dirty clothes and a small end bench to sit on. On the right side of the bed had a floor the right side of the bed was a dark oak nightstand with a lamp placed on it. Next to the nightstand was a tall, long dark oak dresser that had some books stacked on top.

A few feet further on were three large windows that almost covered the wall. Each window had curtains and windowsills; one of them held a flower vase that held some Buttercups, Periwinkle, and Nightshade. On the other side of the window wall was a bookshelf that went all the way to the ceiling, filled to the brim with books, which ended until it went to a door. On the other side of the door was another bookshelf that also went all the way to the ceiling. This was filled with books but also different trinkets and items off all kinds. One of them was a child's doll. It was faceless doll in a bonnet and long faded blue dress. Past that was a bare white wall and near the corner of the room was a stone fire place, unlit, on the far side of the room away from the bed and bookcases. There was a comfy love seat in front of it. Not far from the bed, around the middle of the room was a rectangular black and white striped carpet that laid across the floor. On top of it was a low bearing coffee table. A few magazines werespread across it.

The other open door led to a dual black and white tile bath room with cream-colored walls. It was small with a shower to the far right. Next to it was a white toilet. Above it was a towel that hanged from a sliver metal ring. Next to the toilet was a white sink and mirror. Around the bathroom was filled with the basic and necessary items a girl should have.

The other open door led to a duel black and white tile bath room with cream colored walls. It was small with a shower to the far right. Next to it was a white toilet. Above it was a towel that hanged from a sliver metal ring. Next to the toilet, was a white sink and mirror. Around the bathroom was filled with the basic and necessary items a girl should have.

"So... What do you guys think?" I asked them as I looked at them, closing the door. I could see wide eyes coming from the both of them. "Um... Guys?"

Did I finally break them?

A giggle came from Zenna's moment and before I knew it I was on the bed being tackled by a laughing Zenna. "It's beautiful, Chessy! I knew it was going to be something like this!"

"It does remind me of you, Cheshire," Hon said from the back.

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. That was good. They liked it. I looked up at Zenna's smiling face as she looked down at me.

"So... got any video games?" she asked.

* * *

**Game Room, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**5:45 P.M.**

"It's getting dark," I said as I observed the sky slowly getting darker from my book as I laid against one of the many pillows that littered the floor around the 'game' room. It was filled with all kinds of the latest games and gaming consoles of all kinds. Zenna and Hon were both playing some Dancing game that involved them pitting against each other.

"It is?" Zenna questioned, focusing more on the game then me as she went beat off beat to some hip-hop song, following the arrows that were on moving upward on the screen.

"It is, Zenna," I answered. I thought for a moment. "Would you guys like to stay over for dinner? I'm cooking."

When those words came out of my mouth, I was doomed to be in between those mounds of fat that belonged to my female partner. Damn it! I was starting to get short of breath. Was that Great Grandmother in the light? Wait... I didn't have a Great Grandmother... Why were there black specks swimming into my vision?

I banged my fist against Zenna's back. In the distance, I could hear Hon shout for her to let me go or else I'd die from suffocation. Damn him... I wheezed for breath when I could breathe again. Coughing, I took deep breaths, holding my neck to get my breath back in my body. Once that was over, I distanced myself the best I could, reaching for the door in record time, when Zenna went to reach out to me again.

"I'll be in the kitchen! Dinner should be done in half an hour," I said none too quickly, slipping out the door, distantly hearing the whining of my name from Zenna.

* * *

**Kitchen, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

I placed the rice in boiling water after adding some butter to it and then placed the glass see-through top. I brought the temperature to a low sizzle and set the timer to one minute. I turned and took a knife out of the draw, closing it with my hip as I started to chip away at some vegetables.

"Cheshire..."

I tensed up when I heard his voice, my shoulders lifting up slightly, as I continued to chop some carrots. I didn't say a thing. There was no need for it anymore. I was done trying. It was their fault this started and now I've ended it because I didn't want to continue it. They may be related by blood but...

"Uh... Do-Do you need any help?" he asked, making me stop chopping momentarily. I glanced over my shoulder to see Big Brother standing in the open way that led to the dining room from the kitchen. I gave him a blank look, turning back around to look at the half-chopped carrots. I resumed chopping.

"No," I said flatly, not caring to look back if he went away or not. It went to an awkward silence then. He was still there, standing there with an unpleasant look as I turned and took off the rice from the stove. I had yet to take out the fish from the conventional oven. The timer had yet to go off. I washed my handed after I finished chopping the rest of the vegetables and placed them in a pan sizzling with light butter. I turned back around as I glanced to my side. He was still there. I let out a sigh. He wasn't going to leave me alone unless I did something. He was stubborn like that, after all. Just like Father.

I turned away from him, looking at the fish, muttering. "The vegetables need to be stirred... I need to watch the fish and can't do two things at the same time," I lied. I've done this for so many years- taking care of myself- to be able to do more than one thing at the same time. I could practically feel the happiness roll off of him as he stepped forward. He was about to take a step near the oven when I turned to him and slapped his hands lightly away with a wooden ladle. "Wash your hands first; then you can." He did so as I turned back around to finish up the fish.

* * *

**Dining Room, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

Cheshire took the dishes from the table and went to the kitchen to clean them. As she did that, Kid was staring at Zenna and Hon. Patty and Liz had left some time ago to their rooms. They said that they needed to do some stuff. Kid was sitting straight, his hands clasped together as they were on the table right in the middle of him. Hon had a bored look on his face, his cheek propped up against his right fist. His other hand was drumming lightly against the white-clothed table. Zenna had a look in her eyes as she bopped up and down in her seat.

Silence was another thing though.

"It's good to see that you two are feeling better from the attack," he said when it got too much. He had watched his younger sister throughout dinner and how she interacted with her team. It was surprising to say the least. When he had went on the mission with them, he wasn't able to get much information from the two nor to watch them. The most shocking thing was when Cheshire raced off to save her Demon Weapon partner. It was, to say the least, worrisome, and she said she had met Mifune, the same one whom Black Star battled. Mifune really was something he didn't want her to experience.

He knew he and his Father screwed up... he just didn't know how bad it was. There were reasons as to why Father did what he did. And to what he, himself, did that involved Cheshire. It only changed as she grew older and changed herself.

"Yes, we're finally healed enough to be able to do more than light exercises Professor Stein had set for us," Hon explained, his eyes passive as he stared at the elder child. Hon knew something wasn't right with the relationship between Death the Kid and Cheshire. His childhood friend, Zenna, even brought it up on more than one occasion. She had come up with theories but had nothing to prove it by. Afterwhat happened in the forest, even when he asked, she wouldn't go into details about what had transpired. She just grew closer to their unofficial leader of their trio. Even he had to admit he was growing fond of her, not that he'd say it aloud unless he wanted to face teasing from said girl. "Cheshire has healed up as well. I heard she was injured but she wouldn't say anything."

"She was?" Kid was surprised by this. Cheshire did say anything about being hurt when he had asked after she came back with Zenna. Kid leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed. "How is it that you know? Did you see her naked? Did you force her to-"

"No!" Zenna interrupted Kid's rash rambling. Two pair of eyes were on her then as she quickly made up an explanation to save her fellow Demon Weapon's ass from the older brother. "She told us that she was injured. It was after you had left. It was an attack from one of the wolves if I remember correctly," she explained. In truth, Zenna had walked in on Cheshire while she had gotten out of the shower the day before they came back. She wasn't blind to see as people were led to believe, not the brightest tool in the shed through, and so she was able to have Cheshire let her look at the scar. It was mostly healed (thanks to her being a Shinigami) but she was able to treat it. Cheshire had asked her to keep quiet about it; she agreed. Nothing more was said and everyone went on their way as if it never happened.

Zenna never asked about Cheshire's past, seeing it was a taboo like other things. She could see things happening around all of them.

"I see..." Kid's eyes narrowed even more. He was leaned forward, his hands joined together as his elbows were on the table as they were just under the center of his chin. It grew silent again before he said, "May I ask you both something?"

Hon's eyes narrowed as well. He could see the tension in the elder boy's eyes. He wanted something to do with Cheshire. "It depends on what it is," he answered.

Zenna didn't like the crunching gut feeling she was having at that moment.

"Could you tell me anything strange happening around Cheshire and report back to me or my Father?" Kid asked. There was a great possibility they would do it. After all, it wasn't everyday one was asked about a favor from the Shinigami.

Hon was actually not that surprised by this but... He gave a glance at Zenna, seeing her green eyes go blank with fury growing under them. He was about to open their mouth when Zenna started in an icy voice. "No." It was a simple answer that meant so much.

Then there was a clearing of a throat. Kid quickly stood, turning around to see black golden-red eyes staring at him in silent anger and betrayal. They all assumed that Cheshire couldn't hear. They were wrong.

"I knew something like this might happen when I brought them over. After all, you and Father don't know when to stop sticking their noses in other people's business. I had a hope that you wouldn't do it but I guess I was wrong. Just like a lot of other things." Cheshire's voice was emotionless, but it still held a chilling tone.

"Cheshire... I..." Kid began but couldn't form the words. He didn't want it to happen like this. He just wanted to know if anything was happening to her and everyone else in Death City. After all, she wasn't a full Shinigami and that was a problem in and of itself.

"Cheshire," Zenna spoke softly; she stood and walked over to her partner before taking her hand and pulling her away from doorway and out of the dining room. "You'll be staying at our apartment," she said, leaving no room for argument. Cheshire just look stumped at the sudden turns at events.

"Eh?" Hon cashed after them, leaving Kid by himself. "Zenna!"

Kid fell back in his seat, watching the girl pull his sister away from him. Why did he listen to his Father with this plan? Why did he feel sick to his stomach now?

Why?

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**8:00 P.M.**

Zenna kept a firm hand on mine as a bag of spare clothes (and a few books, including the green one not that they knew) was in Hon's hands. A small cage, similar to the one in my room, was in my free hand that held a curious Eruka. She tugged me out the door of Gallows Mansion and all the way down, not letting go. It had happened so fast that I couldn't think straight.

I had heard them talking, thinking that it was just Big Brother seeing something I hadn't had before.

Friends.

When he went and asked them about doing a favor, saying what it was, I had a moment of doubt from the silence that had taken place. But Zenna had said no... No! Of all things I thought she'd say to a favor with Father and Big Brother. It was surprising to say the least though that he had asked about me being injured and Zenna not saying what had really happened. There was just a faint scar on my side that wouldn't heal. It didn't matter.

"Zenna..." I muttered as all of us stopped. "Hon..."

I was happy.

"What is it?" Hon asked, walking beside me as he held onto my bag. Zenna hummed, wondering what I wanted. I closed my eyes, smiling slight as I leaned my head against Zenna back.

"Thank you..."

* * *

**What do all of you think? Does it seem rush? Too slow? Tell me! I just have a feeling that's all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The Beast Inside** Part 1**

**_-Beginnings-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

"Chessy~!" Zenna squealed as she spun around, her dress flowing out around her. It was a plain baby blue, spaghetti strap dress that flowed down just past her knees. It had a thin dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist with the bow in the front, dead center. I had gotten her the dress a week prior for the celebration of the anniversary of DWMA's founding by Father. She had pulled me out of the third room, the one they gave me, saying something about shopping for dresses. Not a pleasant experience. Never shop with Zenna if you could decide. Now I knew what Hon meant by that.

She had also picked out my outfit, which was a short sleeve black dress that ended at my knees. It ruffled out a little at the ends. Hon wore a simple plain white dress shirt, the top three buttons unbutton, and black dress pants and shoes. His hair was slicked back to make it look wind-swept. The same glasses framed his eyes.

Zenna was spinning on the dance floor a few feet from the corner I was leaning against and had a full view of the room. Hon had a small plate of food in his hands, nibbling on some triangle finger sandwiches. He stood next to me, watching Zenna have the time of her life, spinning around a fellow student from the NOT Class. I let out a sigh, leaning forward from the wall, and gave a glance to Hon.

"I'm going to get some air," I told him. He gave a nod and went back to watching Zenna. I swept past him, students and teachers, and made my way to an open ledge. I looked up at the night sky, propping my chin against my hand. My thoughts went back to the beginning of the month. It has been different. Everything has. For better if you saw it my way.

After Zenna had grabbed my hand that night and led me away from that house, I felt something inside me that made my heart beat faster. It was strange, to say the least. I was happy, more so than I'd been for a very long time. The third room, my room, was just plain white room with a plain white bed and light oak dress that held a large mirror and a night stand that held a clock. Nothing else was in the room; they said all of it was mine now. I knew I would have to take another trip to the mansion to get the rest of my stuff along with other things.

I let out a smile.

I could just remember when I told Father that I had moved out of the mansion and into Zenna's and Hon's apartment as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**_Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States_**

**_Thursday, December 18, 20XX_**

**_12:00 P.M._**

_"Father! You have to do something about Cheshire leaving the mansion!" I could hear Big Brother's voice echo when I took a step under a tunnel of red torii gates. Zenna was with me, but Hon was at the apartment. We walked through the gates, and the door closed behind us._

_"It looks like your brother isn't too happy about you moving out," Zenna said from my side. She glanced at me worriedly. "What if Shinigami-sama doesn't allow you to stay with us? He is your dad after all; he does have a say to where you stay."_

_"I know that Zenna but I'm done being his little girl," I explained, "I just hope he understands." I felt her hand sneak into mine and squeeze it. If it were months before, I would have pushed her away but I'd gotten used to her touching me. Her hugs, though, were a different story._

_"Don't worry. We've already made the decision to do this and we're going to follow through with it. I promise, Cheshire." she smiled at me. Her eyes held a serious look when she stopped me, her hands on both of my shoulders. "And when I **promise** something, I never **ever** break that promise." I could tell she was actually serious out all of this. I gave her a nod._

_"I... trust you," I broke out. She took a hold of my hand once more as she led me to where Big Brother was talking to a silent Father. We walked onto a large, round platform with a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity, around us. We walked onto a large, round platform with a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity, around us. The entire ground around the platform was filled with thin, black cross-like figures raised from the ground. In the center of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top._

_When we were close enough, Father held up one of his large white hands to silent him. "It seems we've got guests with us, son, so hush," Father said. Big Brother turned around, his eyes blinking when he saw me before they narrowed when they caught sight of Zenna. Father clapped his hands together when his voice caught our attention, "Hello, Cheshire and Zenna. How are the both of you today?"_

_"I'm doing great~!" Zenna cheered, her free hand pumped into the air as a fist. "Chessy's doing fine as well. Right?" She looked right at me._

_I gave a small nod, looking to the side when all eyes were on me. "Yeah... I'm doing fine."_

_"So, what has brought the both of you here today?" Father asked happily._

_"I..."_

_Zenna caught me trailing off and took over. "We're here today to tell you that Cheshire has moved into our apartment. It's brought us closer together, even though it's been less than a week."_

_Boy, was she a blunt one at the most serious of times._

_"I... See..." Father's voice spoke, giving a long stare at Zenna. His mask was always the same with the never-changing expression. It was hard to judge what he was really feeling and thinking. He turned to me, his voice growing softer and quiet, "Is that true, Cheshire?"_

_I gave a nod. "Yes it is, Father."_

_"I see." The black holes of his eyes stared at me with a long, hard stare. They were judging me, trying to see if I was telling a lie. I wasn't and he knew that. He turned his head slightly, looking to his side at Big Brother. "You were saying, Kid, that she was taken by force?"_

_Big Brother was starting to grow worried, seeing as a thin layer of sweat was slowly appearing. "She was... Or so I thought she was..."_

_Father was silent for what seemed to be the longest time before he turned back to me Zenna, asking my partner, "Are you going to take care of her? Will you make sure that she'll be fed and in good health?" He was serious about this. It felt different from then to now. It was... strange to feel this sudden warmth when Father was talking to Zenna about this. "Will you make sure to keep her from harm? To never betray her?"_

_Zenna gave the most serious look I never thought she had, nodding to him. "I will, sir."_

_Big Brother opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Father's hand raised in front of him. "Will you make her happy? Will you always be her friend?"_

_"I will, sir," Zenna said, taking her hand into mine. "I will never betray my friends."_

_Father turned to look at me. I felt myself swallow a lump that was forming in my throat. I felt Zenna squeeze my hand in reassurance. "Are you happy?" Father asked, his worried voice betraying his stiff stance._

_I let out a breath before speaking, "I am."_

_"Then it's settled," Father concluded, "Cheshire will stay over at her friend's house." He held up his hand before Big Brother could let out the protest that was at the edge of his mouth. He was sent us off then._

_Zenna led me away, turning our backs to my family as my bangs covered my eyes as I felt unwanted water blur my vision. "Zenna..." I whispered, stopping momentarily before taking a step back. She let go of my hand, getting the hint. I turned back around, quickly running as fast as I could to both males. They were surprised to see me do this. I didn't want to be there anymore than needed._

_"Father," I said in a slight watery voice. I heard him let out a hum. I was quick, dashing at him and wrapped my arms around him, my face buried in his black-clothed chest. "Thank you..." I uttered. I felt Father's arms wrap around me._

_"Always know that I am sorry for what I did and that you'll always be my little girl," he whispered back to me._

_"Yes..." I let out a shaky breath before letting him go and turning my back to the both of them._

_I took a step, feeling my blurry vision get worse, and so ran back to the one of the two people I grew close to and the only one to ever see me cry like this. I ran to her and held her close, feeling her arms around me as well. "Thank you, Zenna..."_

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:35 P.M.**

After that day, Zenna and Hon helped me move out everything I thought necessary that wasn't already moved out. We had... fun... painting the room. Meaning, Zenna made a mess of everything and we had a paint war with Hon winning. How he barely got any paint of him was still something I questioned. It was a jarring change—from such a huge, cold house to a small, warm apartment. I never thought this would actually happen to me.

It wasn't all that had happened to me either.

I was finally able to use it. Lun said I could but only when I was in the building. There were spells seemingly placed on the building so no one would sense the magic on goings and swarm the place. Lun liked to keep his library clean, after all.

* * *

**_Underground Training Room, Lun's Library, Death City, Nevada, United States_**

**_Saturday, December 20, 20XX_**

**_1:45 P.M._**

_When I had arrived at Lun's Library, which also seemed to be his home and anything he wanted the place to be... Anyway, Lun had led me to another empty space in the back to the Library and the next thing I knew I was falling. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the smiling man who, while falling, seemed relaxed in a laying position._

_"Why must you do stuff like this?" I huffed out, crossing my legs in an Indian style of sitting in mid-air. It was irritating to see that fox-like smile slip back with more than a little force. "Is the only reason you keep me around is for your twisted amusement?" If it were possible, his smile grew bigger, which made it look creepier as well. When we neared the bottom, Lun had waved his hands in a half moon motion, his palm facing downward when we slowed down. I landed on my bum._

_I looked around, amazed. "How come you never told me you had an underground training room?" I asked after standing. "I'm surprised..." Not in the very least to say. This was something he'd have. It just had his name written all over it._

_Lun let out a giggle. "Hehehe... There is no need for me to hide this **study hall...** It is a masterpiece! Yes a masterpiece! With the swiftness of my hyper-technology and magic, it took all only a few days and nights to complete! For you, Cheshire!" Lun said dramatically, his hands inside his sleeves when he snapped to look at me._

_'Does he always have a habit of this to anyone? Or is it just us?'_

_That was something I couldn't tell at all..._

_"I even painted the ceiling with a regular sky and a night sky so it would alleviate your sense of frustration! You can calm down at each side whenever you want!" He pointed to the painted ceiling._

_"I see you got the idea from Father's abnormal room," I muttered._

_"I even planted your favorite dead trees!" Lun exclaimed, showing the dead trees from all over in a dramatic way as well._

_"Have you been reading Steven King again?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest with a huff. He didn't answer as he went on. He knew I didn't have a favorite dead tree. "Did you even water them?" I asked absentmindedly, staring at the poor dead plants located all over with pity for have Lun to take care of them._

_"To do this much in secret in the underground beneath all those roads, buildings, and houses, well sure I broke a bone or two..." It was official that Lun was insane -not that it wasn't established- but this only added to it._

_"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lun, but isn't that a **crime**? I've got to wonder what my Father and everyone else would say if they knew about you..." I said, "Not that I care..." I added quickly when Lun turned to face me. He was smiling when he looked at me._

_"So, as you know, you can finally start to learn from the book you've gotten a while back. I'm sure I don't need to explain much of anything as they were probably already explained to you by your frog friend."_

_"How...?" I stopped the question from forming. It didn't matter how he knew. Lun seemed to know everything that happened with me. I could feel a headache slowly forming. "Never mind..." I stressed, my hand waving in front of me in hopes he didn't explain._

_"So, did you bring it with you?" he asked, his eyes opened slightly to stare. I gave him a nod, pulling out the green book from my sack. I threw the now-empty sack to the side, the book in hand. Lun clapped his hands in joy. "Good~, good~. Now we just need to figure out what magic you've contracted and then we'll plan to go from there. Now, sit in the meditation pose I've taught you and breath in and out."_

_I did as he commanded. The book was placed directly in front of me, opened to the dead center of it, pages blank as they always were. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath slowly, letting it out at the same speed. This continued for some time. I relaxed, slowly slipping away._

_"Now concentrate and let your mind slip away and enter into..." I heard Lun's voice distantly before not at all. Everything became an inky black after that then nothing._

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:50 P.M.**

After I had woken up from 'passing out', Lun had said that I did well on my first try to connect with my magic. He asked what I had felt and said that I felt warmth in nothingness, in inky darkness. Lun had only given me a nod and to keep on doing that for the rest of the afternoon before he sent me off. I got a little further each time until I had felt something spark inside me. When I had finally not 'passed out', I had cracked open my eyes when I felt the air around me grow heavy. The book in front of me closed and glowed with a dark aura. I had gone to touch it but Lun held my arm at bay when it was only a centimeter from it; I could neither move out of his grip nor get any closer to the book. It was when the dark aura slowly disappeared when he let out and I was able to touch the book.

I didn't know why but I felt something stir in it and in the back of my mind. The book had felt more... alive. Lun said it was responding to me better then he thought it would.

"I wish that I knew what it was though," I muttered, letting out a huff as I leaned on my curled-up arms, my chin just barely against the cool stone of the balcony. I was leaned forward, staring up at the night sky filled with twinkling little balls of white light.

I let out a peaceful smile.

That was until...

"Stein!" a man yelled from the ballroom. "Quick! Get out of here!" I turned abruptly, to see Sid-sensei, ragging himself through the hallway and onto the dance floor. Sid-sensei explained about something but I couldn't hear.

It had happened so quickly too.

I turned, hearing my name called, and saw both Hon and Zenna run to me. "You're coming with me." I saw Medusa dash past me, her hand grabbing the back of my dress as she leapt off the balcony with me. She landed on one of her gigantic flying snakes, the tail wrapping around me and keeping me in place as I tried to struggle out. I couldn't do much when another snake was poised at my neck, ready to bite at the command of its master.

"Cheshire!" I heard Zenna yell as she neared her reach of the balcony. It was all I heard before a clocked figure was atop a spire. He had a tall and muscular build with some of his facial hair unkempt. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder, and above his left eye were tattooed words "NOFUTURE". He was wearing prison clothes with a jacket tired around his waist. Eruka was there as well.

I felt my heartbeat quicken when the three started to chant and before I saw the room being caged by a Box. I could see Zenna become covered by the walls of the box before it was locked.

"The limit is one hour! I can't keep it more than that," the man explained. He wasn't normal; he wasn't a human from the way he looked and how different his magic was to Lun's.

"Understand, we'll take it up within that time..." Eruka said.

"We can't waste time. Where is Crona?" Medusa asked, looking around. It was then a pink-haired, black-eyed child flew through the air with a flying beast on its back that had a giant white X on his face where his nose should have been and large ping-pong ball-like eyes with X's for pupils.

"I have brought them..." the child, Crona, said quietly when five small identical witches flew near them. "The Mizune Family."

From the books that I've read and what Lun had said, The Mizune Family, a family of identical witches with Mouse-themed magic. They were able to take various forms, one of them obviously being mice. They were also able to combine with each other to make use of transformation magic whether it was used individually or collaboratively, to dramatically alter the shape of their bodies of a single girl that ranged from age with how many of them were used.

Eruka was happy, from how she was welcoming them. They used magic, pink laser-like whiskers appearing on each of their cheeks, as they attacked DWMA before they started to go after the rest of Death City. I could only watch helplessly as they attacked all over. I felt myself be pulled as Medusa, Eruka, Crona, and the man made their way to go underneath the school.

"Good, let's get underground now!" Medusa exclaimed, "We are going to resurrect the Kishin!"

The... Kishin...

There was a Kishin underneath the school...

My eyes slowly widened when I heard that name. A being created as the final result of consuming an unimaginable amount of pure souls. Kishins were thought to be powerful beings that exhausted an incredible amount of madness. The process of becoming a Kishin was revolved around the over-hunting and consumption of pure human souls. But it was only Demon Weapons that could consume souls, requiring Meisters to help find ways to harness the Demon Weapon's capability on their one. It was said those who went down this path slowly lost their sanity in their progress. For who was the Kishin, carried their own type of madness unique to themselves.

It was soon when we finally were underneath the DWMA.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Beast Inside**** Part 2**

**_-Dark Shadow-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Underneath Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:55 P.M.**

We were underneath the school now. I stood right behind Medusa with a snake poised at my throat, ready to bite with just a single twitch of Medusa's finger. They were talking, planning on what to do with me. It was soon decided that I would go with Eruka and Free. The snake slowly slipped back as I felt a chain around my neck. Medusa said it would drain my magic, both Witch and Shinigami, so I would be defenseless. The end of the chain was given to Free and so I was pulled off along the way.

Why did this happen?

This feeling...

This weak feeling. I hated being helpless; I hated feeling defenseless like this. I couldn't stand it. Being helpless was like being paralyzed. It was a sickness all unto itself. This torture was insurmountable, too great to be overcome. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want any of this.

I glanced up at the large back of Free.

I couldn't do anything with the collar on though. It made my body feel feeble; my magic was slowly draining from my body. I could feel my breath become ragged.

Not this.

**_'You're weak. That make me weak. We're weak.'_**

Huh?

**_'We didn't become one in order for this to happen! Not again!'_**

What?

**_'No! We can't become something like before.'_**

What was happening?

"Cheshire..." I looked up suddenly, at my side, to see Eruka, riding on her Tadpole Jackson and looking at me worriedly. I gave her a blank look. She bit her lip. "I..."

"Don't," I muttered, "I knew you were in on something like this but I didn't know you were going to awaken the Kishin." I looked down at the chain around my neck. "I didn't know this would happen either... You know what I am. You know, and Medusa seem to know as well, about what happened over the last few months."

"I..."

BOOM!

We stopped, looking back at the hallway.

"The bomb I've placed earlier..." Eruka said, looking back. She turned to Free. "We need to move faster. Now!"

"Right," Free said. I felt myself being lifted up on to the Tadpole Jackson, and the end of the chain was handed over to Eruka. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Eruka said as she sped forward. I held on. We got closer when I felt a shiver go down my back. This feeling... I didn't like it. It felt... maddening.

**_'Don't give in or else we'll lose our self.'_**

Why? Who are you?

**_'We are we but not at the same time. We have always been like this from the very beginning. It was only until recently we were able to take on two different forms. Now, hold still or else we won't be able to get out of those chains. I only have so much power at the moment.'_**

I felt something shift under me and crawl up my back. I glanced at my shoulder to see a thin back sharp needle-like thing. What was it? It was quick, going at the chains base around my neck. The next second it was off.

Eruka heard the chains coming off, blinking in surprise. "How...?"

I gave her a dark look. "Turn around now or else," I muttered. She seemed to get scared, obeying hastily.

Eh? Well, that was weird. I gave a look down at the darkness below me.

What was that?

* * *

**Underneath Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:20 P.M.**

"How did you get free?!" Free exclaimed when they stopped. His finger was close to my face. "I thought Medusa said that you wouldn't be able to do Magic!"

I raised my shoulders slightly and momentarily to express my indifference. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That doesn't matter for you to know. For me, it's getting away but there's something I want to see. So you two are going to take me with you. We're nearly there anyway, so it's only natural for you to take me with you two. After all I am the prisoner," I drawled out, giving both of them a look. Eruka blinked, looking away. Free just looked confused.

"Okay..." Free expressed in doubt and confusion. He then asked to use Eruka's Tadpole Jackson, much to the girl's confusion. We continued on.

* * *

**Underneath Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:43 P.M.**

"They found out," Free explained, annoyance written all over his face. Eruka was running beside him, huffing.

"Are you okay, Jackson?" she asked her tired familiar. She glared up at the large, immortal Werewolf. "You hurt him by playing on him! You'll pay for that!"

"No choice, you know. I couldn't move either! You abandoned me!" Free exclaimed, looking down at her. He turned back, facing front. "How did you guess?" He went silent for a moment. "Yeah, she's with us," he said glancing at me. "Why would we go easy on her? She's our prisoner." A short time later, he let out a laugh. "Whatever you do, it's already too late."

He cancelled out his magic, hopping off of the Tadpole Jackson when it stopped before landing on the stone floor. He looked forward.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, following him

"Your brother," he answered, not even looking at me as he continued, "Come on." We walked on foot.

Why was Big Brother fighting? Was he coming to rescuing me? I knew for one it was to stop them from awakening the Kishin sleeping under the school. But was he worried about me as well? I knew Zenna and Hon were. Maybe Father too, but Big Brother? Why?

_'Maybe he's finally starting to care for us like we hoped...'_

I shook my head, getting rid of that thought. It wasn't like he'd be able to care overnight or something. I was stumped on my thoughts, not looking where I was going, when I bumped into Free's back. I took a step back and around him to see a large room with various ominous-looking statues with a theme of three eyes. It brought a confused look to my face.

Right now, I needed a plan to get back to Zenna. After all of this. I needed to say I was... sorry...

"We're here," he said, walking to a large door the same three eye theme on it.

"The Kishin is in there..." Eruka muttered, her hand covering her mouth.

"Let's hurry. We need to catch up with the brat." He pushed open the door. The room was large with great shintai or a stature of worship that seemed to be twisted in a way I couldn't explain. In front of the shrine was the large peach-colored bag with three eyes emblazoned on it bound up by chains with exorcist charms.

I could feel something there. It was watching me, making my stress level slowly rise. I looked from side to side. I let out deep breaths. I shifted quickly, twitching from side to side. I felt as if I were going to go mad. I would. I couldn't. I wanted to. I didn't need to.

This was wrong.

This was madness.

**_'Calm down... Do not lose our self-inside this madness.'_**

I felt my eyes be suddenly covered by something. My vision was blocked in darkness. What...? I could hear a voice echo inside my head.

**_'It's alright. There is no need to look or hear. We will be lost in madness if we did. We will be safe in this darkness.'_**

How?

**_'We always have found safety in darkness, so the darkness has granted us our own safety. We are sure.'_**

Are you talking about the contract from the book?

**_'In a way yes, before we were safe but this has brought it to a new level. We are we now more than ever.'_**

"We?" I muttered in questioned. "Who are we? Who are you?" I could feel someone, something, behind me but it was disfigured too much for me to tell much detail to who was behind me. "Were you the one who helped me earlier?"

**_'Do we need to answer that?' _**I remained silent. The hands moved slowly away from my ears. **_'We will be safe now. Do not give in or it will be the end.'_ **The darkness shifted away and so did the figure. All of it vanished. It brought me back to the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around to see if there was any point or clue that I could find. There was nothing. I only saw Eruka kneeling to the ground with a spike pointed at her neck, her eyes widen to single points. Free had a blade already lodged firmly in his neck.

"Guys?" I questioned them, taking a step near the top. It was as if my voice was a snapping point. They both blinked once, then again, before they came back to their senses. They threw the spike and blade to the ground. Eruka let out a scream.

"What the?! What happened to us?!" Free exclaimed.

"They were hallucinations caused by the madness escaping from the Kishin," I explained. They looked at me. Eruka jumped in surprise before coming over to me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you all right? Did you almost hurt yourself?" she asked. I blinked owlishly, surprised; shaking my head slowly no. She must have assumed I went through something similar from how she sounded. She let out a sigh in relief. "That's good."

"The Kishin, huh..." Free muttered, looking over at the large peach-colored bag with three eyes emblazoned on it intently. "He is inside..." Eruka set down the brief case.

I kept staring at the twisted statue. Was this the madness? Who?

This feeling wasn't good. Not at all.

"It was supposed to be a stature of a God, but after absorbing the insanity of a Kishin, it became like this. That insanity also made us hallucinate..."

"Let's not talk about this..." Eruka muttered before she muttered an enchantment that opened the brief case. She assembled the contents inside it to make them look like a shot with pure black liquid inside. "It's done." She walked forward to the bag. I could feel my heart pound. "But before I do that," she said, turning to me. "I'd like to make do with that favor, Cheshire." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her. "Do not interfere with the resurrection of the Kishin." She walked forward then when I gave her a silent nod.

As she neared the bag, my heart pounded even more. I could hear it gush blood into my ears. I knew this was wrong. But what could I do? I had to make do on this.

It had happened fast.

Big Brother had dived though the doors, trying to hit the shot filled with black liquid with his skateboard but was blocked by Free. Big Brother flipped, his legs propelling him backward as he pointed his Death Weapon twin pistols and began shooting at the beam.

"That kid is hallucinating! Do it now!" Free called out to Eruka. She nodded, turning and running to the bag.

Big Brother had stopped shooting before pointing his two pistols at Free once more, shouting, "Where's the Black Blood?"

In a moment, the pistols were directed at me and an arm was locked around my neck. Free smirked. "I dare you to shoot now, boy," he said. Big Brother's face scrunched up, glaring at the large immortal behind me. The smirk grew even bigger.

"Release her now, Werewolf!" Big Brother spat out. I could hear his thumbs slowly closing in on the trigger. "So I can get a clear shot at you." My eyes widened at his words.

Wha... It couldn't be true. Not after all this time. It couldn't be him. No!

_I gave a small tug on his black symmetrical shirt, gaining his attention from his drawing. "Big Brother," I muttered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "Will you read to me?" He didn't say a thing but only scooted out of my range of touch and went back to drawing. I held the book, titled 'The Little Star', in my hands, curled around my arms against my chest. I took a step forward, the sound of clinking from my shackle resounding. "Big Brother," I whisper again._

_Again, no answer from him. He ignored me this time, keeping his gold eyes on his drawing. My shoulder slumped as I cast my eyes down, looking at the black and white tiled floor. The book fell limp in my arms, unraveling from my arms until it was held in my hand and laid by my side._

**_'Don't-'_**

_"I'll leave you alone then, Big Brother. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," I said, turning around with my head bowed, my eyes passively looking down. I walked away, hearing a small sigh of relief from the mouth of Big Bother. Did he hate me so much?_

The Werewolf smirk as he poised his claws at my throat. "You shot and she dies," he declared. Big Brother looked at me in the eyes, growing sad before they closed to reopen with a hard look.

"So be it then," he muttered. "Please forgive me for this, Cheshire..."

Bang!

My eyes widened. A bullet came from his left pistol in slow motion straight at me. I was shoved to the side, a ringing in my ear from the sound of shooting. I couldn't believe it...

He shot at me. My own Brother shot at me.

But why?

Did he not care for me?

I let out a small laugh.

Of course he didn't! Why would he shoot at me then?

There were only Zenna and Hon. They cared me for... They were my friends... They were-

_'Our family.'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Beast Inside Part 3**

**_-Awakening-_**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

* * *

_There was Strength._

_But how did we measure such a thing? Was it by physical endurance, or by mental prowess? One could be strong in many different ways, so much so that one couldn't judge a person by how weak they look or how one felt about them. There were the experiences that we faced in life that would either give us the power to 'make or break', as they said. It would lead to one of the many bifurcating paths that lead beyond our confines on Earth._

**_Why?_**

_The Fire consumed all in its path. The Wave clashed with each and every turn. The Earth crushed anything that got in its way. The Lightning struck upon those unworthy. The Light would guide. The Dark would give a secret path when all is lost. The Spirit that was with us helped us live to fight another day._

* * *

**Kishin Sealing Room, Underneath Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:55 P.M.**

I looked up, jumbled out of my thoughts, when I saw the boy, Black Star, race though the door and to the Black Blood. He went to attack Eruka, but she was able use Newborn Tadpole Bomb. Both attacks hit, sending both of them back and the container with Black Blood out of the witch's arms. Black Star got up even though he was hurt.

"Take this!" he shouted, jumping up with his Demon Weapon raised behind him. He was about to slash the glass but Tadpole Jackson tossed the syringe back to Eruka and ended up being beaten up by Black Star.

"Tadpole Jackson!" she called out in misery, but, owing her respects to her faithful pet, Eruka stuck the syringe into the bag and desperately tried to inject it.

It was quick. Everyone froze when Black Star shouted in joy, "I won! Now the Kishin won't be resurrected!" He had thought differently of what happened.

"You idiot!" Big Brother growl at him. "Look carefully, Black Star, you made things worse. What you sliced was the statue." Black Star looked up in disbelief. Big Brother continued, "What irony... Because you're too concentrated on breaking the needle, you used the unneeded sixth sense. You hallucinated in the end..."

"I... Failed...?" Black Star fall to the ground, worn out. His breathing came out ragged.

This sickening feeling was worsening each and every moment.

I felt useless. Everything happened. I could have done something but... I was useless. This wasn't me... I wasn't useless. Was I?

* * *

**_I was weak..._**

_Part of what made us stronger was the urge to do more than be in the background. It was to be a part of the bigger picture. And so, it was then when we failed to realize to see we were not insignificant nor a small part of the larger picture. It was because without those experiences we had, no matter how small, that the larger picture never existed at all._

**_I couldn't do anything..._**

_If that is so, then how does one measure this... strength?_

**_No!_**

* * *

Tremors came from the bag, the black blood now inside it. The bag moved as a face pressed against it from the inside. I watched in horror as the bag deformed itself as something came out of it and fell to the floor. It was transforming...

Two arms and hands came out and slowly did the body and head. The thing tried to get a grip on the floor before slamming its hand against the ground. Legs formed shortly after into the form of a skinny man, standing. I saw the Kishin pull at his skin, as if he had to adjust it to fit better.

Eruka fell to the ground as her legs gave out, staring up at the Kishin which was closer to her. Putting his head close to hers he stared at her for a second before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, causing Eruka to scream as well.

"It's scared... of her?" I muttered in disbelief as the creature turned away from the witch. Suddenly, an awakened Black Star struggled to sit up and stare at it.

"That's Kishin? Tsubaki, demon blade form. I'm going to kill you, half-awake bastard!" he bellowed.

"Impossible Black Star. You're already full of injuries, if you continue using demon blade, I'll devour your soul…" she begged from her blade, her voice full of worry.

That only made Black Star more pissed off. "Follow my instructions! Hurry up! Demon blade form!" he bellowed. But Tsubaki had screamed back no as he put her down on the ground and ran towards the Kishin.

"We're going in as well!" Big Brother yelled.

I couldn't move as I watched with wide eyes as both boys fought the Kishin.

"Prepare to die, you naked pervert!" Black Star screamed as he smashed into the Kishin, sending his soul wavelength into him. "Black Star Big Wave!" Black Star's face twisted in pain, but he ignored the sting and thrust his hand again. But he was stopped by the Kishin quickly as the man raised his hand up to put his thumb on Black Star's forehead. Blood poured from his nose as a sudden burst sent him flying backwards.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki wailed.

"Dammit!" Big Brother yelled as he started shooting bullets at him. They bounced off like they were nothing as the Kishin pulled on his arm skin. Stretching it, he let go, sending it flying at Big Brother as it hit him in the forehead, a mark appearing there before blood exploded out of his nose, mouth, and ears, and he collapsed on the ground.

"No!" I shouted as I ran to him when I could move my legs. Even if he did what he did, even after all this time... He was still my brother... But he wasn't family. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from tearing up. I was worthless... There was nothing I could do except watch. Why wasn't I fighting as well?

* * *

_There was Guilt._

_This was one of the most hated feelings that humankind had had. Even after so long, would it be either hours, days, weeks, months, or years, it would bring you down. It left signs, ones on your body and soul, as it ate you away. It was a beast, with little fangs that'd gnaw at your mistakes as your mind wandered to the simpler of days. Back to the trivial times. Back before you did whatever you could have done to come to regret._

**_Why wasn't I able to do anything?_**

_But you wouldn't be able to escape so easily from their grasps. No, not at all._

_It could make you feel pain that made you see the wrongs that you had committed in your lifetime, so that you would be able to try to make them right before you passed on to the next life. Karma could be such a bitch, so, who really needed those debts after time passed?_

**_Nothing..._**

_So before you make some decision that you'd regret in the end, be wary of the aftermath before it was too late. If you do not, then how can you ever expect the outcome to be anything less than menacing or any of the sort? When you have been found by the guilt that wraps its wicked claws around you, you can only have yourself to blame for what would happen next._

**_I wasn't there..._**

* * *

I looked up to see the Kishin pulling on his skin some more. He kept doing it until scarves appeared from it, hiding his eyes and nakedness. "You with the red pants, don't you have a shirt?! You need to wear more clothes. How nice it must be to have muscles!" The Kishin yelled as he thrust his scarves into the ground, sending himself shooting through the roof.

"Was he talking about me?" Free questioned silently.

I couldn't do anything then but now I might be able to do something. Even if it was nothing at all! I shot up from Big Brother's form and sprang forward. I then stretched out my hand and grabbed onto one of the scarves and was pulled up with the Kishin. I blinked in surprise when I saw Maka right next to me. I heard names being called as we disappeared through the hole in the roof.

"Ch-Cheshire!" Maka said in surprise when she finally saw me.

"Maka..." I muttered, looking at her as she used her partner, sticking the blade part into the ground to try to slow down the Kishin. But it was for naught as the Kishin flew upward without a single thought to stop. When we were high up, my grip on the scarf slackened and I fell to the ground, being able to land with minimal injuries.

I stood, looking up as Father was confronting the Kishin. That wasn't something that concerned me right now. I needed to find them! I needed to see if Zenna and Hon were alright! I ran through the crowds gathered at different points and through the town until I made my way to the school. I was at the bottom of the steps as I caught my breath, my fist gripping my dress where my chest was. My heart pounded against the wall of my rib cage.

"Zenna!" I called out, cupping my hands over my mouth. "Hon!" I whipped my head around, looking for either of them. They had to be safe!

They had to!

Or...

I didn't know what to do...

I turned up to the sky, my eyes widening when I saw the Kishin attacking Father. He propelled at Father, and something in his mouth drove right at him. Father summoned his shield in front of him to block the attack.

"You can't stop me!" Kishin shouted, putting more force on the pointed object, quickly overcoming Father's shield and subsequently running though him.

"Father!" I yelled, my eyes wide with shock. He couldn't hear me. Father had said something in anger at the Kishin and then summoned his Shadow Skull Arms. But before they could reach the Kishin, they were repelled by something.

I heard a raspy laugh come from the Kishin before he said something to anger Father even more then I had before. The Kishin opened his mouth, a spiked object coming out, as he pointed down to the school, almost right at me.

"Cheshire!"

"Chessy!"

I turned, seeing Zenna followed by Hon run down the steps to me. Zenna was waving her hand. Hon had a worried expression. I looked back up to see the spiked object charging up.

"No..." I whispered, starting to run to them.

I couldn't let them! Not them!

* * *

_Finally, there was Choice._

**_That choice..._**

_Behind every choice there was an infinite amount of possibilities that led to ever more possibilities. So much that couldn't be bound by one choice. The thing was that it could be a trickster, showing so many trails and leaving so many options from which to choose._

_Which path to take was optional- all you had to do was look left then right and then choose. But which path could we take? Was it really that simple to make such a thing? Did we have such a choice to begin with?_

**_When did I finally realize what was happening?_**

_It was a simple matter. Really, it was. Life couldn't be life without those choices that we tend to overlook how much we take for granted; just how connected they were. It didn't matter if the choice ended up being irreverent or life-changing, every choice counted upon that fact. Some took that to heart; others just didn't care._

_Happy memories... Sad memories... In anger or joy... It didn't matter. We followed different paths upon these choices, but there was the choice that could bring us together. It could affect us all. Though no one could foretell what the future had in store nor what theirs were._

**_Only..._**

_So many choices; so many possibilities to choose from._

_It was your choice._

* * *

First there was a bright light.

Second there was screaming.

Third there was stinging.

Fourth there was red spotted everywhere.

Finally there was black.

* * *

**_Only... Did I make the right choice?_**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Okay So, here is the drift. There'll be a pause in the MAIN story line and we're going to enter the next Arc, the Character Arc. This is where you'll have some questions answered and all that. There be one for Zenna Yule, Hon Tee, Lun, and maybe a few Canon Characters (I'm not going to say. It's a surprise~!). Let me ask you this-**

**What do you want to know about each OC (****Zenna, Hon, and Lun****)? Like their past, their relationships, what they did before coming to Death City and DWMA, what are their thoughts on things and Cheshire... etc. etc. That sort of stuff.**

**Who do you want in with the**** Canon Characters I've already chosen?**

**Tell me! PM, Review, etc. I want to know. It'll help me create the chapters (from what I already have for each of them) and write them faster.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Warning: There is some cussing throughout this chapter.**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Character Arc I: Enter Zenna Yule**

**_-Smile-_**

* * *

_"A smile can get you out of a tough situation, even if it is fake."__  
_\- **Sai**_, Naruto_

* * *

_Once there was a woman that was rumored to be the most beautiful in the land. That was what her mother taught her. She wasn't rich nor was she a princess. She was poor; she herself would admit it. But she was happy, always smiling because of what her dear mother said to her._

_'Remember, no matter the situation is, my dear, don't lose that pretty smile of yours.' Mother had told her._

_So she did._

_She made sure to always smile and to let others never see what was under there. Soon it became permanent, even when she was alone. It stuck to her like super-glue. But it made others happy and in turn made her happy as well._

_She moved on, going to another state and getting another job. Her smile slowly became real. It was many years later, working at a small cafe, when she met her soon-to-be husband. He wasn't a prince. He wasn't the most innocent out there either. But to her, he was perfect. To him, she was his only love. They were happy with each other, in a small house that was content for each of them._

_That was until the woman found out she was with child. It was one of the brightest days of their life. A little child that would be theirs together. Eight months had passed so very quickly and soon there was a cry that resounded in the white hospital room. A tired mother panting, holding onto the hand of the new father, who was close to fainting, looked at their daughter._

_"Ca-Can I see her?" the woman rasped out. The doctor had placed a pink blanket and handed over the newly-birthed baby girl to her mother. The mother let out a tired smile._

_"She's so small..." the man whispered, grinning from ear to ear. He stuck out a finger that the baby gripped as tightly as she could. He then looked over at his wife, asking, "What shall we name her?"_

_"Zenna..." the woman spoke, "Zenna Yule is her name... our... child's name..." she muttered before her eyes slipped closed from exhaustion. The new father took hold of her daughter, Zenna, and watched as she began to cry loudly. He rocked her back and forth, bobbing her up and down, slowly._

_It was too soon when she had to be taken away to be checked out by the doctors and nurses._

_Years went by and the little family moved once more into a larger house. They had needed the room. The father got a new job, a better one than ever, and they lived happily. The woman took care of her child, always making sure she was happy and smiling._

_One day, the father never came back._

_The woman was heartbroken but it never showed behind her smile she showed the outside world. Her daughter didn't understand but did what her Mama did, smile and smile._

* * *

**Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Thursday, March 8, 20XX**

**2:25 P.M.**

Watervliet Elementary School had let out students just moments ago. Children ran happily down the street, happy that the school day was over and they'd be able to do their own thing. Others got on the bus or waited to be picked up by their parents. A girl with green shoulder-length hair, light blue and white highlights throughout, and light bright blue eyes shifted her bright blue book-bag on her shoulders. She skipped down the sidewalk as she made her way over. The little girl wore a simple white t-shirt and dark blue shorts and blue sneakers. On her right knee was a white bandage with bird print on it from a scrape she had gotten a few days before.

She couldn't wait to see her Mama and tell her about her day. Today had been a good day from the start and went on throughout the whole day! Those mean girls were nice to her today. She didn't understand what was so special that day but she guessed that maybe they were just tired of calling her names and throwing stones at her.

Finally!

She let out a laugh, her voice singing with happiness.

The girl finally made it to her house, a simple one story house that was painted in a baby blue and a brown roof. It was a small place but it was home to her and her Mama. Home... There was a name plate at the door with Yule engraved in a beautiful script. She looked into the driveway to see her Mama's car there. That made a giggle rise up from her. She took the key tied to a white string kept around her neck and unlocked the white-colored door, turning the knob to open it. She closed the door behind her.

"Mama! I'm home!" she called out, taking off her sneakers and setting her bright blue book-bag on the ground next to them. She ran into the living room, looking around curiously but she didn't see the one she was searching for in there. The girl turned to look down the hallway, walking in her socks down to her Mama's room. She peeked though the open doorway and saw her Mama lying on her bed, her arm thrown over her eyes. Her body was spread out over the covers, her head on the fluffy pillow.

The girl let out a childish smile. She tip-toed into the room, the wooden floor creaking under her. She reached the side of the bed her Mama was on, taking a deep breath, her skinny arms raising. Mama laid there, unmoving.

"Boo!" Mama suddenly shouted, her arm lifting to show amused light blue eyes. Mama let out a grin, grabbing her daughter from the floor and over her. She tickled the girl's sides, blowing a raspberry on the girl's stomach, earning high-pitched squeals from the girl's mouth. The mother leaned over her out-of-breath daughter, smiling down at her. She placed her hand on her cheek, pushing their foreheads together. "Welcome home, Zenna."

Mama kissed Zenna on the forehead. Zenna let out a giggle.

"I'm home, Mama."

* * *

**Classroom, Watervliet Elementary School, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Wednesday, March 21, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

_Splash!_

A bucket of water splashed down on Zenna when she opened the classroom's door, soaking her hair and clothes. Laughter filled the room, children pointing at the misfortune of the girl. Zenna blinked, not understanding what had happened. Why was she wet? Why were they laughing? She felt cold and wet and didn't like it at all. Her once-pleasant face slowly formed into a frown.

_'Remember, no matter the situation is, Zenna, don't lose that pretty smile of yours.' her Mama had said to her._

The frown swiftly vanished transforming into a smile, the same one she always had. She needed it. There was laughter so she should be happy...

Happy... Smile...

"Zenna!"

The said girl turned around, away from the laughter, seeing her childhood friend run up to her. Hon Tee was his name. He had short black hair and silver eyes that were framed by green square glasses. He wore a sunny yellow shirt that had white stripes on it and black shorts and plain white sneakers. His face held a worried look.

"Are you all right? Why are you wet? Are the kids picking on you again?" he asked at a rapid speed, pulling her away from the classroom and into the boy's bathroom.

Zenna blinked owlishly. What did he mean? The kids picking on her? Again? It was a prank, right? Just harmless fun- that was what a prank was and she got pranked. That's why they laughed. She let out a smile.

"I'm fine, Hon. Just wet. It's nothing," she said. Hon gave her a worried look, taking some paper towels, and started wiping her dry. It was a slow process, and an awkward silence settled between them.

Hon let out a sigh and looked down at his friend. "Are you sure it's nothing?" She nodded; he let out another sigh, finishing up drying her hair.

She smiled happily at the taller boy, just about a head taller than her.

Smile.

* * *

**Zenna Yule's Home, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Saturday, March 24, 20XX**

**3:00 P.M.**

"Mama..." Zenna tugged her mother's pants as she sat at a desk. It was filled with papers of all sorts. She noticed Mama's hair was in a messy bun.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mama questioned, looking down at her daughter. She gave her a smile as she kneeled down at eye-level with Zenna.

"Can I go over to Hon's house?" Zenna asked, her eyes growing wide shining with hope. "He said he had a new game he wanted to play with me!"

Mama stared at Zenna, her eyes going dark for a quick moment. But then it vanished the next before her daughter could think about it. Mama let out a smile and gave her nod of content. "Just make sure to be back before sun-down or else you'll be in trouble. All right?"

"Yes, Mama," Zenna said happily, grinning up at her Mama before running off. The woman stood, letting out a tired sigh and sat back down on the chair. She had to get back to getting these bills paid off. Letting out a deep breath, she got back to work. She stared down at the bills over more before her face was cradled by her hands.

This was going to be another tough month.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She perked up, standing.

Who could it be?

* * *

**Front Door, Hon Tee's House, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Saturday, March 24, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hon asked Zenna, his voice cased with concern.

"I'm sure, Hon!" Zenna answered her hands on her hips. She stood at the front door, Hon was seeing her off. She let out an annoyed huff. "I'll be fine," she muttered quietly. She let out a smile at his worry though. It was nice for him but it was enough sometimes, Zenna thought to herself.

"Are you-" He never got to finish when he saw that look in the girl's eyes.

"Hon Tee, if you finish that sentence I'm going to tell your mom you-know-what," she hissed out, letting out an innocent smile that promised to go through with what she had planned if he chose to let out a gulp.

He slumped over in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get past his friend's stubbornness. She got it from her mother; he just knew it. "All right," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Zenna opened the door, knowing she had won. "But be careful on your way back, nay?"

Zenna let out a smile, one he had known for as long as he knew the girl, before she walked out of his house and closed the door without another word. Hon ran to his room, his feet thrumming against the cream-colored carpet, slamming his door open. Zooming to his window, he peeked out it, watching his dear friend walk away from his house. He watched worriedly as she slowly disappeared from his view. He couldn't help but have a horrible gut feeling that he should have at least pressed Zenna and went with her no matter what she said. But he trusted her words and let her go.

Hon moved away from the window and walked backwards until he fell back against his bed.

Still... That gun feeling... It never brought good news.

* * *

_Everything was in black. There were lots of flowers everywhere, the air was dusty, and there were lots of people there. Zenna didn't know enough of them to count on both hands. Zenna watched the mahogany coffin lowered her Mama's body into the ground. Her peaceful sleeping face vanished when the lid lowered. Why was Mama being lowered to the ground? Why was she sleeping? She'd wake up again? Right?_

_She had to wear black; Hon's mother said so with pity. So she did. Everyone that came did. She had to stand with others as some wept, some stayed silent; others looked at her with pity. They gave her kind words._

_"It's going to be alright."_

_What was alright?_

_"Even if she's gone, always know she'll watch over her."_

_Why would they say that? Of course Mama would always watch over her. She always did. Why would it be any different?_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss."_

_What loss?_

_The faces of the crowd in black became blurred as the rain came. Mama always liked rain but it made her sad. She said it was because someone was hurting so the heavens cried with them so they wouldn't hurt that mean she was supposed to be hurt?_

_Hon held her hand the entire time Mama was lowered into the grown. He tried really hard not to cry. He said men weren't supposed to cry but he was doing so right now, even if it was slow. Zenna looked over at him. Mama was in the ground now, dirt covering her. Mama didn't like to be dirty. Zenna saw the red when she had come home and the dirt... all was a blur then._

_"Zenna..." Hon muttered quietly, looking at me with deep sadness. Oh no! He was sad! He couldn't be sad! She had to make him happy! He was always happy when she was... So she smiled brightly at him. He wouldn't be sad anymore. Mama said so._

_'Remember, no matter the situation is, Zenna, don't lose that pretty smile of yours.' Mama had said to her._

_"No..." he said, his bangs covering his eyes, "don't smile..."_

_Zenna blinked._

_What?_

_She blinked again, this time in Hon's arms that held her close. "There's no need to smile! You can cry! Zenna... please... don't do this to me..."_

_Eh?_

_What was he saying? Why?_

_Hon was funny..._

_She felt something wet go down her cheek._

_Huh?_

_Zenna felt something inside her break that day. So, she let the heavens know just how much that broke._

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, June 7, 20XX**

**6:30 A.M.**

_'Remember... situation... don't lose that pretty smile of yours.'_

"Zenna, wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Hon shouted from the kitchen. Zenna groaned, her eyes crinkling opening as warm sun streamed into the room through the window that was just beside her bed. It was just her luck that it happened to land on her eyes the most. It was like the sun wanted to blind her! She tried to squint her eyes, trying to ward off the filtered sunlight drifting in, but it was the inevitable dread of opening them once more to the sudden glare of a dimly-lit room. Oh, the burn would hurt so much...

She groaned and threw the blanket off her body, and flicked the curtains shut. The entire room was plunged into a translucent darkness again. A sigh escaped from her lips. That was better.

Now to get up.

She didn't want to be late for school.

School...

Zenna grinned, hopping over to the light switch, and turned it on. She couldn't wait! Today they were getting a new student added late to the NOT class. She got ready, looking in the mirror. She wore an elbow-length white cloak that featured a hood, with a prominent pair of animal ears stitched atop of it, which Zenna drew over her head. She wore a short-sleeved shirt that had a tiny pair of bird wings on the left side, bottom, of her shirt and a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and blue open towed ninja sandals. On her right wrist, she wore a green sweat band.

She was ready!

She turned off her light as she bounced out of her room and into the kitchen, smiling at Hon. "Good morning, Hon~!" Zenna said, bouncing to a bar stool-type chair on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning..." he grumbled. Hon laid a plate of eggs and toast in front of Zenna and she happily began to eat.

"Why are you so bubbly this morning, Zenna?" Hon asked as he sat down across from her, his own plate of food in front of him. He started to eat at a slower pace.

"We're getting a new student today in class!" Zenna chatted excitedly, clapping her hands together, smiling.

"We are?" Hon let out an absent hum, shrugging. "Guess I forgot." Hon took another bite of his eggs before buttering his toast and munching on it.

"Hon!"

The said boy rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, June 7, 20XX**

**7:30 A.M.**

A pale-skinned girl stood in front of the class, her passive red-golden eyes swept around the room. She had mid-back black hair with a single white strand on the left side of her face. She wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie, with pockets, that was zipped up half way. Under that she had a black sleeveless crop top. She had black baggy shorts with two loose belts that hang on both sides of her and had black and red sneakers. On her left arm were bandages wrapped up to her elbow, and she had a shackle, the cuff and a short chain of three links, on her right wrist.

Why did she wear a cuff?

Zenna tilted her head from her seat in the middle of the classroom. Hon was on the right side of her, his right cheek leaning against his fist. He huffed.

"Hush you," she muttered as she looked back at Sid-sensei. Hon grumbled but otherwise stayed quite.

Sid-sensei slammed his hands on his desk, standing behind it. "Alright class, listen up! This is Cheshire and she'll be joining the NOT Class today as a Meister! She is Shinigami-sama's daughter so treat her like any other normal person! Understood?"

"Yes, Sid-sensei," the class spoke in union.

Zenna stared in awe at the girl just as other students did in the classroom. Wow! The daughter of Shinigami-sama! She was even a Meister! Zenna grinned at this. She and Hon had been debating on whom their Meister was going to be. Hon ruled out basically everyone in a second, saying they weren't worthy of wielding either of them.

But...

"Now go sit wherever there's a free seat, Cheshire," Sid-sensei said. The girl was silent as she moved on, walking up the step to sit in the very back of the class.

She looked lonely.

"Zenna," Hon hissed, nudging the girl with his elbow as he sat up. "Pay attention!"

She looked forward as the teacher began his lesson but her mind was elsewhere. That day was the beginning of a plan that formed slowly inside Zenna's mind without her even knowing it.

* * *

**Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 10, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

"Zenna... what are you doing?" Hon asked, staring suspiciously at her back. Zenna was crouched around a corner, watching whatever was around it intently. She had been acting stranger than her normal strange. If that was something possible.

Zenna looked back at Hon, her eyes showing something he didn't want to know. "I was just checking something; that's all~! Now, let's get back to class!" She grabbed Hon by the arm, hers circling around his, as she pulled him along the way until they made it to their class. Zenna released her grip on the boy, and both of them reached their seat and sat down. Today was a self-study within student groups made by them.

Hon pulled out some books along with some empty papers and pencils from his bag that he had placed beside him. He turned to look at his fellow Demon Weapon, speaking as he pushed his glasses up by its bridge with his middle finger, "Zenna, we need to finish up these notes on the beginning Death City and how Shinigami-sama found it."

"Yes!" Zenna answered, picking up her own pencil. She kept a glance at the door.

Hon flipped to a page in one of the larger books and picked up his pencil, shortly after beginning to take notes. It went on like this for about two hours; Zenna barely took any notes, looking at the closed door of their classroom. She was worried, she didn't really know why. But she was...

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 10, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

Zenna let her pencil drop onto the deck, standing. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Hon gave her a small grunt and a nod, showing that he heard her, and had his focus back on his notes. She walked out of the classroom, sliding the door close behind her. She walked to the bathroom, wandering ever so slowly where it actually was. This was a large school and she had yet to memorize where things were like Hon had been doing.

She admitted it; she was lost.

No one really wanted to help her; they were all doing their own stuff. Maybe she should have asked Hon where they were. Zenna looked around, her pointer finger tapping against her chin. "If I were the bathroom, where would I be...?" she asked herself aloud. I walked forward, determination appearing her eyes. She'd find them! She had to!

She really did have to go...

It seemed like forever but she had finally found them. She was dumbfounded that they were actually closer to her classroom then she thought. She must have passed them, like, a hundred times. Doing her business and washing her hands, she walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. She smiled, skipping back to her classroom, remembering the way back. That was her plan until she heard a grunting sound from a hallway a few feet from where she stood frozen.

What was that?

Zenna's curiosity got the best of her as she sneaked forward; peeking around the far corner to see what had made that sound. Her eyes widened slowly.

There she was, the girl standing above some Meisters and their partners that were down for the count. She had a blank but amused look in her eyes that stared down at one of the kneeling Meisters, a female with long bright orange hair that glared up at her.

Cheshire...

"You won't get away with this," the female with long bright orange hair bit out hatefully. She was right next to her male partner who was down for the count. Her eyes were filled with bitterness and cold hate towards the girl.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow, breaking out a snide laugh, before looking down coolly at the girl. "You started this. You should have known what you were getting yourself into. Besides," she stopped for a moment, lowering her head closer to the girl's, "Who would believe you over me, Shinigami's very own daughter? The new girl who no one knows anything about except for being a good girl for her father." Cheshire's voice was mocking the girl, standing up straight again. She fixed her bandages around her arm and her cuff as well.

Cheshire began to walk away.

"You don't even have a partner like your brother! You're not even special like him! He's-" the girl gripped out but stopped when Cheshire looked at her, her eyes dead with cold. A shiver traced down Zenna's and the girl's spine.

"I suggest you close that mouth of yours if you don't want that pretty tongue to be shoved down it." Cheshire turned around, her back to the frozen girl. She walked away without another word. Zenna was frozen on the spot as Cheshire passed her. Golden-red eyes looked at her blue ones briefly before turning away and disappeared from sight when they turned with their owner around the corner down another hallway.

"She..." Zenna had watched Cheshire walk away, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. She let out a deep breath; her head leaned against the white stone wall. She glanced to where Cheshire had disappeared to before looking up at the same white high, arched ceiling. Those eyes were so intense... So cold... So lonely. Some may have not seen it but she could. That girl...

Something inside Zenna awakened, her eyes steeling with determination. She knew what she was going to do from now on. She knew who hers and Hon's partner should be! Zenna leaned forward, peeking her heard around the corner to see they were starting to get up and stand. She bounced around as her feet squeaked against the floor. It gained their attention. She clapped her hands together, smiling, gaining glares.

"She does have a partner," Zenna said, her eyes seemingly glowing as she stared at the shocked people.

One of the Demon Weapon's, being held up by his partner, barked out, "Who would that be?"

"Me."

Zenna walked off, not even caring about the shocked look. She would get what she wanted and no one would stand in her way.

No one!

That day, Cheshire gained a stalker but not any stalker. One that was determined to have her no matter what.

* * *

**Alleyway, Shopping Area, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 21, 20XX**

**3:45 P.M.**

"Explain to me again why we are doing this?" Hon asked Zenna, his back leaned against the reddish-brown bricks as he stared at her back. "I mean, I understand that you wanted to go out and all but I didn't know you wanted to STALK the daughter of Shinigami-sama because you want her to be our Meister."

"That's correct," she answered, not looking at him as she looked for her target. "This is what I've decided, Hon, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to join. I'll be having her one way or another. Cheshire is mine and mine alone. It was already decided."

"And if she has chosen another Demon Weapon to be her partner?" He didn't like the feeling he was getting when he asked that.

Zenna gave a smile, tilting her head as she spoke in an icy sweet tone, "That won't happen, Hon, because I will not allow it." Her normal smile returned.

"Sometimes I worry if you were dropped on your head one too many times when you were a baby..." he uttered to himself."I really do..."

"If you want to keep your tongue inside your mouth Hon, I suggest you close it." Hon's mouth snapped close, sweat dropping down his forehead as he looked away. You didn't want to get on Zenna's bad side, not one bit. She smiled. "Good." Then she turned away, looking back around the corner. Her eyes wondered a little before seeing her target. Cheshire~! She found her!

* * *

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, June 30, 20XX**

**7:30 A.M.**

Zenna looked up from her random dawdle at Cheshire when she came into the classroom. Hon was beside her. Cheshire made her way to the back of the class. Zenna pouted, her arms crossing over her chest as she sulked, lowering herself in her seat. Hon let out a sigh, glancing from her at the side.

"She won't just come over and sit just because you asked her once, Zenna," Hon said to her. He turned to look at her; light bright blue eyes peered up at him. "That is to say she'll talk to you. I know that, even though I don't agree with all of this, she'll-"

Hon's voice was silenced by the opening of the door and Sid-sensei coming inside the classroom. The undead man made his way over to his place behind the desk in front of the blackboard."Alright class, today we're going to help train our bodies. You will be training with your partners, if you have one. Meisters who do not, you'll be paired up with a Demon Weapon who doesn't as well. Weapons that do not have a Meister at the moment can also choose to train transforming where I'll give you tips on how to better yourselves, or you can choose a Meister who can help you hone your abilities. I will not spoil my students. That's not the kind of man I was!" Sid-sensei explained as he gathered up all the students and made his way out the door.

So they were going to the dojo. Zenna glanced back to see Cheshire follow everyone in the back of the group. Hon's hand was gripped on around her wrist so she wouldn't be able to leave his side again. He was such a worrywart over nothing! But it was kind that he did worry about her. She was happy to have him by her side, but she wanted a Meister. Something that he'd never really agreed on with her. They've even argued on it, sometimes not talking for days on end. It saddened her. It was because of that day he had made the promise to be by her side no matter what, to protect her and keep her from harm, to make sure she was happy and smiling.

He had kept it but sometimes he went over bored with all of it.

Zenna let out a sigh.

She had some more planning to do.

* * *

**Library, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, July 1, 20XX**

**4:00 P.M.**

Zenna watched from behind a stack of books as Cheshire cleaned up the Library. Her elder brother had come and went with that one loud, blue-haired boy a while ago. The girl's hand was on a stuck-out book, tightening slightly as she caught sight of the golden snake choker about her soon-to-be Meister. The female Shinigami had started wearing it not long ago but she didn't like it on her. Cheshire seemed to be growing more tired each and every week and Zenna didn't like it at all! It was just earlier when she took some of Cheshire's food in one of the courtyards.

How good that was. Even Hon agreed on that. Zenna couldn't wait to 'try' Cheshire's food again.

"Cheshire..." she muttered, her eyes narrowing half-lidded.

"What are you doing?"

Zenna turned, looking startled as two pair of eyes met for a moment... Lazy silver eyes met wide-eyed bright blue ones. For a moment she was too startled to do anything but stood there, blinking. Professor Stein blinked slowly, tilting his head. There was a book in his right hand.

"Ms. Zenna Yule... What are you doing?" he asked again. Zenna paled slightly.

"I, uh..." The girl coughed, looking anywhere other than the teacher's eyes. "I was just looking for a book!"

"A... book..." he muttered, his eyes covered by his glasses. They seemed to shine for a moment in amusement before they returned to their lazy appearance.

"Yes, a book! That's what I've been looking for."

"I see..." It came to an awkward silence. "Make sure to keep out of sight next time," he said to her moments after, walking past the stunned girl. The lab coat swished behind him as he placed the book in his hand up on another stack of book and made his way over the Cheshire.

Zenna's heart was pumping widely, her hand against her chest. That was a shocker! She didn't even notice his presence until he spoke to her. She paled, hoping so, so much that the Professor didn't say a word about this. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of the slightly-insane-but-was-kind-of-cool teacher. She wondered what he needed to see Cheshire about. Zenna was about to peek around when Professor Stein walked past her about five minutes later, looking at her from the side of his eye. Then he was gone.

Zenna watched his back until he vanished and turned to look back at Cheshire. Her eyes widened as she ran to her. "Cheshire!"

* * *

**Infirmary, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 4, 20XX**

**10:20 A.M.**

Zenna look at the golden-colored hair and eyes of the nurse.

"How long as she been like this, sensei?"

"She's been like this for more than a few hours, since this afternoon."

"I see... Look at her neck, her head; all over her body. There were bandages. She took quite a fall. Do you know the reason?"

"Unfortunately when she was brought in, the person didn't say a thing to me. All he did was just lay her on the bed and walk off."

"When do you think she'll wake up, Medusa-sensei?"

"She'll wake up soon enough," she answered, "Just let her rest for now. She'll most likely be still asleep until tomorrow morning."

"All right, if you say so, sensei. I'll come by tomorrow then. Come on, Hon, we need to let Cheshire rest."

"Okay... Good-bye, sensei."

"Take care you two," Medusa-sensei said to the both of them as they walked out the door. Zenna glanced at Cheshire before she closed behind her.

Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 4, 20XX**

**7:15 P.M.**

Zenna picked at her food with her fork as she rested her cheek on her fist, her elbow resting against the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Hon took a bite the mash potatoes, glancing up at his roommate and childhood friend when he heard another sigh escape her mouth. After swallowing the food inside his mouth, he sat down his own fork.

"Zenna," he said, gaining the girl's attention. "You're messing with your food again."

"Hmmm?" she hummed out, her eyes glancing up at the boy. She glanced down at the squashed peas and messed up the food on her plate. "Oh..." she muttered.

"Something's wrong," Hon pointed out, "It's been bothering you for the past three days. It's only intensified when we came back from checking up on Cheshire. You're worried, I understand, but she's not going to die or any of the sorts so you don't have to have to get all worked up over it or her, for that matter. She strong, Zenna, and you know that."

"Hon, it's not that I know that, it's just..." She glanced to the side before looking up. "That nurse... Medusa... I get a bad feeling about her. That she's not all that she seems to be. I don't want her around Cheshire."

"What would that be?" Hon asked, his eyes gleaming.

"The look in her eyes, they're like... They're similar to mine... after mom passed," she muttered in the end. Zenna looked down at her hands in her lap, growing sad. She looked up back at Hon. "I don't like that look and I want to make her smile."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

Zenna smiled slightly. "You always know how I think... I don't just want her to be our partner; I want all of us to be friends."

"Friends..." Hon muttered to himself, his eyes covered by glasses. He stared up at his friend before speaking, "Finish up your food and then get to bed, alright?" Getting a reluctant nod from the girl, he got up and took his finished plate over to the sink, intent on washing it up.

Zenna slowly finished up her food before she handed over her plate and gave a grumbled good night to Hon before making her way to her room. She closed the door behind her. Taking off her normal clothes, Zenna placed on a white shirt and purple pajama shorts; flopping down on bed, her eyes glanced at the digital clock and then peered up at the night sky.

It wasn't long before she fell into a sleep filled with dreams of past memories.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 8, 20XX**

**1:10 P.M.**

After trailing after Cheshire on Tuesday and failing to go after her all the way, Zenna had kept an extra eye whenever she could on the said female Shinigami. She even kept on bothering the girl during lunch, during her free time, even going to sit next to her in class whenever she got the chance (which wasn't very honest), all while trying her best to get closer and closer to her. So far, there wasn't much success.

But she wouldn't give up! Not at all!

So, when she had heard a rumor about a mission for each NOT pair, she had planned something behind Hon's back in order for them to get Cheshire on the mission so she could get closer.

Soon... Zenna could feel-

"But Shinigami-sama, we're in the NOT class and are still in training, how can we be qualified to take a mission?" Hon asked, pushing up his framed glasses as he gave a calculated look at Shinigami-sama.

"I know you're in the NOT class but you three do have what it takes to be in the EAT class if you work hard enough (and find a Meister already). I want to give the NOT class some field experience on how different missions would play out. Also since you two have no Meisters at the moment while Cheshire here has no Demon Weapon partner either, you two will team up with her to see how you work out together. Maybe even a new team will form~!"

"But what if we can't work together at all, Shinigami-sama? I mean, we barely know each other and the connection between Meister and Demon Weapon are bound by trust, something we do not have for each other. This mission you are giving will be set up to failure," Hon Tee spoke.

Zenna smiled on the inside, slightly darker than the one she was currently wearing on the outside. It was going so well. She thanked whoever was listening to her.

Cheshire spoke with a hint of arrogance inside her voice, her hands placed behind her head, "I could take care of this 'mission' without yours or Yule's help." Her face held a disinterested look.

""Why can't we all just get along?" Zenna tried to speak but she was seemingly ignored by them as Hon Tee glared at Cheshire; the said girl stared blankly at him.

Shinigami-sama sweat-dropped, clearing his throat quickly to gain the three's attention. "Now, you three will be going together and will work together when doing this mission. Understood?" he sternly asked, his childish mask appearing scarier than it was supposed to be.

"Yes, Father/Shinigami-sama," three voices spoke in unison. Hon Tee glared at Cheshire when it happened before turning and stalking out of the Death Room.

Zenna let out a smile to Cheshire. "I hope we can work together, Cheshire," she said with a bright smile before running after her fellow Death Weapon to catch up to him. The two waited silently until Cheshire came stalking out of the Death Room. Zenna had her hands clasped together in front of her, a bounce in her step. Hon leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, a piece of paper with the mission information crumbled in his left hand. Cheshire turned again as the two Demon Weapons followed after her.

* * *

**Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11, 20XX**

**11:20 A.M.**

Zenna let out a shiver as the cold wind blew in their faces. They were in Russia. Cold, unforgiving cold Russia for their mission. She, Cheshire, and Hon were all wearing similar clothing but each had their own flare. They all had small bags with the basic survival material.

"How are you not even cold?!" Hon Tee shivered, his arms getting rubbed by his hands to keep himself warm.

"I'm used to it," Cheshire answered, her breath coming out of her mouth in a faded white fog. "Now come on, our target is close and I don't want him to get away!" She jumped down from the cliff first, flipping in the air before landing on the ground.

'So cool~!' Zenna thought as she grinned when an idea caught her. "Oh, Hon~!" she sang. The boy in question didn't know what was coming. Hon felt a hand on his back and turned to ask what Zenna was doing when he was pushed off the ledge and started to fall. Needless to say, he would be facing an oncoming cold because of her. Zenna slipped off her bag, letting it go and jumping off herself. She closed her eyes before she curled up into a ball and in a flash of light she transformed into her other form as she fell.

Zenna let out a small smile when she felt her handle in Cheshire's grip. It was a nice, warm feeling that spread in her chest. This felt right. It saddened her when Cheshire let her go, so Zenna transformed back and pounced on her instead. "Thanks for catching me~, Chessy!" Zenna smiled all the way even when she was pushed off and glared at by the girl she was just hugging.

"Do not hug me again or else," she threatened, but that didn't faze her one bit. Zenna smiled on. Cheshire walked away; Zenna and Hon followed her, as they neared the targeted village. Looking back at them, Cheshire gave a nod before facing the village. She would give the signal when they were ready to move on. When Cheshire had found where the church was located, in the middle of the village, she raised his hand.

It was a moment later until they dashed to the church. Cheshire held out her arms, stopping Hon and Zenna, before they fell to her side. All three of them stood in front of white-colored doors with gold-colored door handles that held the Cross on both sides.

"Ready?" Cheshire asked, getting a nod from the two. "Then..."

"Boom?" Zenna questioned. She wanted to fight so badly with Cheshire and this was her chance. She knew it would come someday but this was earlier than expected and that made her a very, very happy hands made fists as she bounced up and down by her side in excitement and anticipation.

"Boom..." Cheshire answered, blinking. Three feet kicked the doors open.

Hon's voice resounded throughout the church. "Rasputin, come out with your hands up!" There was a deep, rumbling laugh from somewhere, the body of it evidently nowhere to be seen. Zenna didn't like that laugh, her eyes narrowing as she looked to where the laugh was coming from.

Cheshire face-palmed herself, her hand sliding down her face as she grumbled out, "We were going to sneak up on him... Why did you do that?" Hon didn't answered when they heard the laugh grow louder. A large man dressed in a black monk's habit came out. He had a white beard that ended in the shape of a cross and a string of beads around his neck.

Zenna couldn't resist what she was about to ask. She mumbled Cheshire's nickname she had for her as she tugged on her sleeve and stared up at her wide ever-so-'innocent' eyes and pointed at Rasputin with the other hand. "Who's the creepy man who seems to like molesting little boys and girls and looks like a pedophile snake from the manga Naruto?" She cackled inside when she saw the gawking look on the Evil Human's face from the corner of her eye.

The said girl gave an uncomfortable look at Hon, not sure how to answer the 'innocent' girl. "Does she always do this?" she asked.

Hon gave into his 'mother-hen' mode as he let out a sigh, letting his hands slip to his hips. Not a great time to do so but who cared? It was by habit. "She has her moments," he answered, his eyes zeroing in on Zenna. "Now, Zenna, what have I said about talking about people like that?"

Cheshire didn't have time for this. She tugged out of Zenna's grip before running forward; she jumped, twisting her leg in a semi-circle to kick Rasputin in the head, landing the attack. Rasputin's head fell to the ground with a giant thud. Cheshire landed on the ground, glaring coldly down at the man. "Phantom Priest Rasputin, you're going nowhere," she said, making the two Demon Weapons shut their mouths. They got into position when his body rose up, towering over all thing of them.

"Going nowhere? Ha!" He barked out; his laugh was hard and loud. "It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!" He raised a large fist and aimed it right at Cheshire. She jumped back as it landed on the wood where she once was, making cracks appear, as she skidded back to the other's side. The girl gave out a grunt before she faced them and explained a plan that had formed inside her mind.

Hon thought on it before he gave his answer, "It's risky, but it might work. If it doesn't and I die, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life." His face showed how serious he was.

"I'll do it," Zenna said, nodding in agreement with Hon. She blinked from the suddenness of the situation. Cheshire gave a look of surprise that caused suspicion inside both Demon Weapons but said nothing on it. They had a fight to finish. Cheshire raised her hand before slashing it down. The signal was given. Hon rushed forward; his left forearm glowed brightly before it transformed into what looked like a slingshot. The arm transformed into a wooden Y shape as Hon shot small, glowing light blue soul particles at a rapid pace.

Cheshire turned to Zenna when she held out her hand. Zenna smiled at her, seeing Cheshire's eyes widen, as she took the hand gently into her own. She began to glow as she was swung around, transforming in mid-air into her other form. Thin strips of wind twirled around her as Zenna's fan side was cast down near the ground. The Gunbai was raised vertically as the enemy could only see her black edge. While Hon attacked, trying to gain Rasputin's full attention, it didn't do much damage.

"Are you ready?" Zenna's voice asked from her Demon Weapon form. Cheshire gave her a nod before the muilt-colored haired girl pumped her fist in the dark space. "Then let's do this, Chessy!"

"Don't..." Cheshire crouched down before she jumped, her feet landing onto the ceiling, "...Call..." using the force propelled from her feet to dash down at Phantom Priest Rasputin."...Me..." Hon Tee ducked out of the way as his arm changed back to normal; there was sweat glistened on his forehead and a tired look in his eyes. "...That!" Cheshire used the wind around the Gunbai as she moved the weapon in front of her and used the black edge of the huge war fan to kick the fat man with it. The man was sent surging forward through the red-brown brick wall that went crashing down.

Landing, Cheshire let the staff part of the Gunbai tap lightly against the wooden floor, as the fan part covered both Cheshire and Hon from the flying debris that made its way at them. When Zenna was removed from their vision they saw Phantom Priest Rasputin stand and glare before he charged at them. Cheshire threw Zenna as Hon, catching her easily, as she raised her arms. The left was crossed over the right, both just over her head, as a good-sized shield that took the form of a skull on the backside of both of her arms. The yellowish shield grew large enough to cover Hon and herself. She flinched back as the shield was banged against by a large force of Phantom Priest Rasputin until she was pushed back into the wall. Hon jumped back out of the way, Zenna in front of her like a shield to knock random debris that came his way.

Cheshire growled as she tried to push the larger Evil Human away but she could barely do that because of his large weight. He let out an evil laugh. Hon jumped to Cheshire's side, holding her back with his free hand as Zenna, still in her Demon Weapon form, was in his other hand. He asked, "What do we do next?!"

Cheshire struggled to keep the Skull Shield up as they were being pushed back little by little. She was though able to be pushed back any further. "Use the Wind!" Zenna called from the Gunbai. "Use the damn Wind, people!"

"Nothing will be able to go through this body! Nothing~! Hahahahhahahaha!" Phantom Priest Rasputin shouted, pushing harder and harder.

"Right!" Hon yelled, as he rose Zenna in the air, swinging and releasing a large quantity of air in the form of a tornado-like blast that sent her sailing forward with Phantom Priest Rasputin and used the shield, along with Phantom Priest Rasputin, to chase through another wall. Cheshire flew farther than expected outside the church.

"No!" Zenna shouted, her voice echoing inside the dark space she was in. "Hon, you generated too much power!"

"..."

"Hon? Hello~?!"

"..."

"Anyone in there?"

There wasn't an answer when Phantom Priest Rasputin slowly got up, clutching his head and groaning out, "Ugh... Argh...!" Soon he was able to get back to fighting against the two Demon Weapons. They were having some success but not much as they were cornered many times. Hon got injured in his right arm when he tried to jump out of the way. There were other wounds that were far worse than the one in his arm. Short, curt breaths came from their mouths.

It seemed like forever for Zenna before she saw Cheshire safe and sound, when she jumped down and kicked the Evil human in the head. She flipped, landing next to them. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

"Chessy!" "Cheshire!" Hon Tee and Zenna said, surprised, in unison. The girl's eyes, even though blank, were slightly brighter than before. She turned, giving the two a look before she stuck out her hand, asking for Zenna. The boy frowned, holding the Demon Weapon closer to him before he stared down at it. A moment later he let out a sigh and handed her over. Cheshire grabbed her, spinning the Gunbai around before the fan's frame struck the ground. The heavy stomping of the Evil Human's feet grew louder and louder.

"Yule," Cheshire muttered, gaining Zenna's attention, "I have a plan but I need to know if you know any moves?"

"Not really..." she sounded unsure before speaking, "But I know how to form the wind a few different ways. Why?" she asked. Her question went unanswered

"Can you make any blade-type winds?" Cheshire asked. Zenna let out a small unconvinced grunt of a yes. "I... need you to tell me how... to do it. A short version. Quickly!" she struggled out. Zenna explained as quickly as she could but when she finished, Phantom Priest Rasputin was in front of them. Cheshire quickly stood, grabbing Hon's arm as she jumped back. A large hand smashed down where she just stood. It was too close! Zenna wanted this done! All of them did!

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Cheshire stood with the Gunbai semi-behind her, her eyes narrowing at the charging form of Rasputin. Wind shifted around her, small light bluish-whitish blade of wind swirling, as she lifted Zenna over her. Taking the handle in both hands, she swung and a gust of wind was released in an arc form into which it was swung. Then another swing along with another wind arc was released. Energy emanated from both Zenna and Cheshire. The two wind arcs formed together, colliding together to create vacuum pockets as Rasputin was enveloped and assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up his body until it began to glow and twist and twirl until in its place was the soul. It was red with a purple core and covered in dark brown hexagonal 'scales' on some parts of its surface.

Cheshire let out a long breath, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her grip on Zenna loosened as she transformed back into her human form, grinning up at the Meister.

Hon walked over, the soul of Phantom Priest Rasputin in his hand, before he handed it to Zenna with a smile. "Here, you did the work. You deserve it," he said. His eyes twinkled at her smile when she took the red soul before he started to check her over for cuts and bruises.

"Hon~!" Zenna whined as she tried to squirm out of his touch. "I'm fine, Hon, really," she said, stopping Hon, as he smiled at her again.

"If you say so, then I'll trust your words."

Cheshire turned, looking at the wreckage from the attack; letting out a sigh. Then she peeked over her shoulder to look at her other team members. "I'm going to go check around the town for any survivors. You two stay here and rest," she said and took off, jumping though the hole in the roof. It was long before Zenna and Hon sat next to each other, not saying a word until they both feel asleep.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

After more than a week went by, Zenna felt somewhat closer, even just by a little bit, to her plan to being a success. Zenna could feel it would be soon, after Cheshire had taken them to the infirmary to get checked up on by Medusa-sensei. She didn't like it one bit and had made it known by leaving the first chance she had, dragging Hon with her all the way back to their apartment. They took care of whatever wounds were left.

Three days went by without class, self-study for the most part commanded by Spirit, Maka's dad, and in so did Zenna follow Cheshire around, much to hers and Hon's dismay, whenever she could. Just like she was doing right now. She held a book in her hand as she moved around crowd of students, moving out of the way when one closed in, close enough so she wouldn't bump into them. When she arrived to the dojo, she snapped her book close and walked inside. Zenna followed her quickly inside. Cheshire had made her way to one of the corners of the room to watch the Meisters and Demon Weapon partners work together.

Zenna sunk behind some training equipment to hide. She watched both the students practice with each other and Cheshire, sitting down. It wasn't long before her eyes dropped from boredom and fell asleep, a small snore coming from her nose. Her eyes snapped open not an hour later when two smug-looking male students cornered Cheshire. Hao and Reid, if Zenna remembered correctly.

"Just because you're Shinigami-sama's daughter doesn't mean you get to slack off whenever you feel like it. You're always doing whatever you want to, so I think it's time we taught you a lesson. Don't you think so?" Hao taunted as he stood in front of Reid.

Reid crossed his arms over his chest, nodding in agreement. "Yes. So your face is going to be messed up after this. Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face!"

"Um..." Cheshire had given them a blank stare, not sure what to do. It was like she never confronted a problem like this before.

"You don't even have a partner from what I've heard. Why is that, huh?" Hao taunted again. Not going to say anything, huh? You think you're queen of the world, don't ya?" She didn't say anything. "Well?! Aren't you going to answer, weakling!?"

Cheshire didn't answer, standing and tried to walk past the two bullies when they blocked her way. "Get out of my way," she said to them. Twin smirks made their way on their faces to each other, then at her.

"No, you're not... small-tits." Reid commented, his smirk growing even more when he saw the twist of her eye. Zenna blinked, frowning. What was wrong with someone's boob size? She looked down at her own, seeing them as pretty big before looking at Cheshire's flat chest. She still didn't understand as to why they made fun of a woman's chest. Maybe she should ask Hon later.

"Let's fight then. If you wanna leave this dojo, then you're going to have to fight us, small-tits. If we win, then you're going to be our slave for the rest of the year, but if you win... then we have to do three things you say. What about it? You on?" Reid asked, holding out his hand in front of him.

Cheshire had frowned, deep in thought. "Fine then," she finally answered. "I'll fight you with your conditions. But it'll be in two days and I'll choose the teacher." Both side agreed to the conditions with a nod.

"Two days then, small-tits!" They walked off. Cheshire turned away and walked out of the room.

Zenna sighed, sticking her head out to watch her Meister, though Cheshire didn't know that detail yet, walk outside. She wondered who Cheshire was going to chose as the teacher.

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22, 20XX**

**6:45 P.M.**

They were having a simple dinner that night, one of Hon's favorite foods too—grilled cheese with tomato soup. It was nice to have something simple every now and then. They sat across from each other as they ate.

"It's good as always Hon," Zenna said, smiling. "Thank you for making dinner!"

"It's just something I whipped up. That's all, Zenna," Hon replied, taking one of the triangular sides of one of the grilled cheese and dipped into the tomato soup before taking a bite.

"Hey Hon..."

"Hmm..." Hon looked up to see a curious look in Zenna's eyes and knew she was going to be asking a question. Maybe about something she heard sometime earlier today or yesterday or something she didn't understand on.

"If you had a chance, would you make fun of a girl's or woman's boobs?" she asked with honest curiosity, innocence shining in her eyes. She blinked as her friend choked on his grilled cheese, his eyes popping out in surprise. He pounded on his chest to make the mashed up food go down his throat.

"Ze-Zenna Conner Yule!" he shouted after he chugged down some water from his glass. "Why would you ask something like that?!"

Zenna tilted her head. It had been a long time since the last time Hon used her full name. "Well... Today day during a class period, in the dojo-"

"Why were you in the dojo?!" Hon asked before putting up his hand to stop her from answering. "Was it because Cheshire was there?"

"Yup."

"When asking me this... question... does it have anything to do with the rumor about Cheshire and some people in our class getting into a fight while will be in two days?"

Rumors really spread fast when they wanted to.

"Yup."

"These students made fun of Cheshire's small... chest?"

"Yup."

"And now you were curious because it was something you faced for the first time and noticed how different each female body is for each female?"

"Yup."

"Now you're going to make a plan so you can be the partner Cheshire has to choose and nobody else?"

"Yup!"

"You're going to remove anyone who gets in your way?"

"Yup."

"Ugh..." Hon placed his face in his hands, muttering about perverted bullies and sadist Demon Weapons. Zenna made no comment as she went back to eating her food. Dipping one of the grilled cheeses into the tomato soup, she happily ate.

* * *

**Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**8:30 A.M.**

"Chessy~! Wait for us!" Zenna shouted as she finally caught up with an annoyed Cheshire. The girl didn't stop for a moment's notice. Zenna had been trying to get the girl's attention so she could, hopefully, ask if she needed her to be her partner again. After the mission to the village in Russia, feelings had been rising up between them and Cheshire didn't like those feelings nor about not knowing what was the cause of those said feelings.

"Zenna, don't run so fast! What if you hurt yourself?" Hon called out to her, following as fast as he could after her.

"You're too slow, Hon! Come on, speed up those little legs of yours~!" Zenna laughed out loud, her footsteps still right after the female Meister.

"I'm not as fast as you! And I'm fun-sized! Not small..." Hon Tee trailed off, his footsteps following after the other girl.

"Chessy~!" Zenna shouted to gain her attention, higher then she originally anticipated. Cheshire kept on walking, but Zenna wouldn't give up just yet. She hadn't come this far to do that! So, she tried a different tactic, the desperate tactic. It was bound to get a different reaction from the girl. "Cheshire, please wait for us!" Zenna didn't actually expect for Cheshire to stop suddenly as she did, skidding only inches away from her as she side-stepped, letting the two Demon Weapons fall on top of each other.

"You all right?" Hon asked, checking for anything wounded on her. Zenna laughed, nodding her head to show she was indeed all right.

"What do you two want?" Cheshire asked coolly, her gaze staring at them. Hon glared from behind Zenna.

Zenna spoke, "We just want to know what Shinigami-sama said about the mission. I mean, after we fell asleep in the village, we woke up in the infirmary. Did you bring us there?"

"Father said well done on the mission. We're going to get another one soon. And I didn't bring you to the infirmary. You must have been dreaming. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy," she answered and walked off only for them to follow her again.

"Wait!"

"What!?" she hissed, turning abruptly with a glare in their direction.

Zenna stopped, Hon behind her, looking over her side. "I-I just wanted to know why you were going to fight those two bullies later..." Zenna trailed off, her eyes looking anywhere other than Cheshire.

"I don't have to answer for you. Just leave me alone, the both of you, or else!" she hissed again, stalking off without a hint of remorse.

"Well, that could have gone better," Hon muttered his hands on his hips.

"Hon..."

"Yes, Zenna?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

There were more students than Zenna had expected but not to Hon. They all crowded around the middle space, which was occupied by Professor Stein. Hao and Reid were on the left while Cheshire was on the right, alone. There were whispers going all around.

_"What do you think is going to happen? Those two are some of the top of the N.O.T. class. Do you think she's going to beat them?"_

_"How can she? She doesn't even have a partner."_

_"Eh? Then what about Yule? I thought she was her partner, including Hon, with them always hanging out with her..."_

_"That's just a rumor-"_

The two partners had the gall to laugh as her, saying she wouldn't win, and snickered when she said she wouldn't lose.

"You have no partner to fight with you. How do you think you're going to win against us?" Hao snickered out, his face holding a smug look.

Professor Stein, who sat in his rolling office chair, spoke up, "Is there anyone willing to step up to be Cheshire's Weapon partner for this fight? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke- they either not wanting to get involved with the whole mess, already had partners, or did want to but was threatened by a certain someone.

"I'll be her partner," a female voice said, causing a stir in the crowd. There was movement in the east part of the crowd; Zenna shifted out as she came to the front. Hon tried to pull her back.

"Zenna...don't!" Hon muttered, trying to pull his friend back, but she wouldn't move an inch. She stood firm, her eyes alit with determination.

"Are you sure about this, Zenna Yule?" Professor Stein asked, turning his spinning chair to face her.

"Yes," she said with a nod. She tugged her hand out of Hon's grip and walked forward to stand next to Cheshire.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed.

"Because I want to be your partner and yours only. I want to get to know you better, Cheshire," Zenna answered. "I want to fight by your side." She gave a light smile as Cheshire sneered to her.

"I don't care what you think. Now you've gotten into my mess without asking." Cheshire turned to Professor Stein. "Does she have to?"

Professor Stein's glasses shined with a glint. A small smirk appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came. "Unfortunately, yes. You, the Meister, and Demon Weapon Zenna Yule will be partners against Meister Hao of Demon Weapon Reid. Now both of you get ready to fight."

It began.

Hao raised his right hand in front of him while his left was stationed behind his back with both feet semi-together. Reid glowed white for a moment and transformed into his Weapon form- a tantō, or short blade with a blue warping around the hilt. Cheshire shifted her left foot behind her as she held her right in front of her. She held out her other hand for Zenna; the girl took it and transformed into her Gunbai form. The fan was spun once, facing downwards slightly behind her partner. Cheshire's other hand was up slightly, loosened out.

"Both Meisters ready?" Professor Stein called, receiving two nods as answered. "Then begin."

Silence filled the air as the two Meisters began to circle each other, trying to figure out who would attack first. Hao clenched his sword firmly with a vice-like grip, concentrating all of his power in that one arm that he had in front of him. As they locked gazes with one another, neither backed away as an unseeing crackle of electricity passed between each pair of eyes as they glared at each other. Slowly, the boy raised his eyes. His sword trembled, just enough to disturb the icy air. With a silent stare, Cheshire dashed forward and struck, quick as an adder, nimble as lightning. In one smooth, upward stroke, the fan broke through the atmosphere and sent it hurtling toward Hao. He ducked just in time.

He swept under the war fan as he slid on his knees, tantō straight in front of him, close to his body, as he tried to land a hit. Cheshire weaved though with grace, getting a few cuts on her arms and one on her right side that cut through her jacket before she flipped backwards, landing close to the Gunbai. She reached her hand out, grabbing her in time to block another attack from the enemy. Taking a step back, Cheshire swung Zenna at Hao getting in enough force to land a hit that sent the boy back. The crowd cheered. Hao had fallen to the ground only to rise up once again. Each of them poised to attack as they stalked toward each other.

A silent fire burned inside Hao. He'd show her! He'd show them! He'd show them all that he was better!

The fight dragged on, both sides landing attack after attack against each other. The blade flashed in the dim half-light like a sickle of a moon, and the fan flapped gracefully like a dying swan. Cheshire whirled while he dashed forward and leaped, both dancing to a tune of a voiceless song. The crowd cheered even more. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, both growing tired of it. Hao gave away a smirk, thinking he was going to win. He figured that he was less tired than his female opponent.

Then Cheshire calmed down, as both sides prepared for the final attack. She glanced at Zenna's naked image inside a black space in her Gunbai. Both were ready. Hao began to get ready for a special attack he had prepared before just for this fight. But he was surprised when Cheshire slowly began to spin with ease, her Gunbai twirling after her, as wind began to pick up around her. He could hear her partner's shouts to get out of there. As slow as it was, a gale was brought forth around the Gunbai. With a slashing moment made, the gale transformed into three line-by-line air currents that collided and created vacuum pockets. Hao was just able to dodge, but his hair wasn't as fortunate as the tips of his hair were cut.

It was a distraction.

He fell to the ground, his partner by his side, so Cheshire took this time to launch herself at him. She dropped Zenna on the way and latched herself to him, straddling him on his back while her hand made it to his neck.

"Yield now, Hao, or else," the girl stated coldly.

The fight was finally over.

* * *

**Zenna's Room, Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**11:20 P.M.**

Zenna giggled into her body pillow once more, happy with the results from the fight earlier today. She really couldn't put it into words but she just knew she wanted to fight with Cheshire again. She felt a rush - a good one - when doing so. Now she was as sure as ever she wanted to be Cheshire's partner and form a team with her and Hon together. Hon wouldn't admit it but it was a good idea. Zenna knew he'd come around eventually. He always did.

But for now, she'd relish in this accomplishment. Progress was being made. She could see those eyes Cheshire held light up, even if it was just from annoyance or anger. They were slowly growing brighter though. This was a victory in her book alone. Now she needed to make sure plans were going accordingly but she knew there were going to be something that went wrong. It was in humans that errors were meant to be made. She just had to take this plan one step at time.

Zenna rolled over, closing her eyes with a bright, light smile as she fell asleep to wonderful dreams of what the future would be like with Cheshire by her side.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, September 11, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

Months went by and soon it was in the middle of September for everyone. Zenna wouldn't leave Cheshire alone no matter what. The reason? When she started to see the looks from some of the Demon Weapon's that had no partner she didn't want to take the chance for them to take the place she wanted so badly. But Zenna was making progress with Cheshire. The girl didn't seem as annoyed as the first time when she hanged around her but she was still that annoyed that she didn't want to be around Zenna when Zenna wanted to be around her.

The other reason was the tired look Cheshire held. It worried Zenna. It slowly grew worse over time. Cheshire seemed to not mind it, taking care of herself as she always did but it was different from time to time; Cheshire looked like a child lost in the dark at times.

Zenna worried silently.

From what Zenna knew, Cheshire didn't like to accept help from other unless it was absolutely needed. That made her worry even more.

Hon knew of this but didn't do much on it, saying they shouldn't get involved with others' problems.

Still...

Zenna took the empty seat beside Cheshire, Hon on her other side, trapping the girl in the middle of them.

It worried her.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, September 19, 20XX**

**1:05 P.M.**

Zenna gave a giggle as she claimed her prize in her arms. "Chessy~!" She surprised the unsuspecting girl when she jumped on her, wrapping her arms around Cheshire. Zenna gave a slight frown from the sudden tension. She regretted it a little as she moved her arms back to her side and gave a tilt of her head, cooling the frown with a curious look. Cheshire gave a frown herself.

"Nothing..." she mumbled, looking away from the two. Hon gave a deep frown as she turned to look at Zenna, asking, "What do you want Zenna?"

"I just wanted to know if... well, if you wanted to practice with me and Hon?" The girl glanced up at her, acting shy, pointing her fingers together in front of her. "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But we work well together, so I thought..."

"If you're still willing to be her Meister," Hon Tee finished for her. He was ticked off about all of this but it was for Zenna and he'd learn to deal with it if he had to.

Cheshire watched the both of them closely before she spoke, "This does not make me your Meister. I'm just working with you to practice. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" That was it! They'd only be partners when they practice so they could be ready when a suitable Meister comes to them.

"Understood!" Zenna gave her a mock salute before bouncing over to an empty area of the dojo. Cheshire glanced to her side to see a slightly smirking, slightly glaring Hon.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when you'll crack under the pressure." He walked off, joining his friend.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**10:10 A.M.**

"Now class, today we're going to be learning about witches' different types of Magic," Sid-sensei started. Cheshire droned out his voice in favor of thinking other things. Zenna sat beside her, in the middle, with Hon on her other side. He was taking notes as if it were the end of the world while Zenna kept on peeking over to copy his notes in a simpler way while trying to pay attention.

"First you must know, Magic is the main fighting force that is normally used by Witches and Sorcerers, though magical abilities may originate from unique range of races from mythical creatures, like Werewolves and Vampires, to even god-like beings, like Shinigami and Witches like the Current Queen of Witches Maba. Now there are three different known classification of current magic- Unique-Type Magic, Learned Magic, and Object Magic. Unique-type magic is magic in which is exclusive to one's individual animal theme, which it seems that most witches have. Learned magic, as the name implies, is magic that can be learned from individuals. Object magic describes magic that can be performed via another object. Can anyone give an example of one of these three?"

The lesson went on as the timer from the clock ticked down until the bell for lunch rang. Before Zenna or Hon could say a word, Cheshire was out of the classroom like hell hounds were nipping at her ankles.

* * *

**Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**2:35 P.M.**

"Why are you so worried about her, Zenna?" Hon hissed out as he followed after Zenna. The girl was busy looking for Cheshire... again. "It's not like she's going to die in the next twenty four hours or something."

"That might not be it, but there's something wrong with her Hon and I want to check up on her. If you haven't noticed lately, Cheshire seems more tired lately and I don't think it's because she's staying up late. It has to be something more!" She stopped abruptly, turning to throw a look at Hon. "I'm tired of you always thinking wrongly about Cheshire. I know you don't 'approve' of her but know this. I. Don't. Care. I don't care, Hon. I plan to have her as my Meister and as my friend no matter what. At least give her a chance, Hon, you never know. Maybe she is what we're looking for. If you can't handle that, then I suggest you turn around and leave. But know this, I won't be coming back if you do."

Zenna knew it was a little extreme but she was tired of it. Hon needed to know that she was going through with this whether he was by her side or not. It would be devastating if he left her right now. It would break her heart and it would be something she might never get over if he did. But sometimes one needed to be extreme and take the risk.

Zenna turned and took a step forward, not wanting to see the face of rejection when it would happen. There was silence from Hon so she kept on walking. Right when she was a few feet away, Hon called out. She smiled, closing her eyes, stopping.

Thankful for her friend.

She had a good feeling and knew that she was going to gain another later that day.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

Today a tournament was to be held with members of the NOT Classes with other classes watching them, each NOT Class going on different days. This was to judge how far they've gotten. Everyone was to participate, with every pair and threesome of teams, were to fight each other. They had to give everything they got. The referee was going to be Sid-sensei with Professor Stein and Spirit Albarn, Maka Albarn's father, watching.

Zenna glanced from the corner of her eye to see Cheshire's eyes wander around the crowd of students from the EAT class with some of them looking at her. Zenna scooted closer to her Meister, not liking the look in Cheshire's brother's eyes that was sent their way. She tipped herself back and forth, happily, on the balls of her feet. Hon was excited but worried beside her. It was moments later when their names were called to go up first against an unnamed Meister and his female Demon Weapon.

Hon had decided to sit this one out, saying that he wasn't as compatible with Cheshire as she was. The said Meister gave him a sour, confused look. He had said his words carefully; he had been when around Cheshire mostly, since she had yelled at him. It seemed that her words had more of an effect than she had originally thought.

Zenna took the lead as both girls walked to the cleared area.

"Now I'll repeat as I've said before. No killing, and the fight ends when either one of you is knocked out or gives up," Sid-sensei said, looking at each pairs. "Are you both ready?"

Cheshire glanced at Zenna, whose smile was still there, but her eyes grew serious. Cheshire gave a thoughtful look before she was brought out of her thought when her name was called by Zenna. "You ready?" Cheshire nodded; Zenna grinned in return. Within a bright light, she transformed and was caught before she fell to the floor.

Cheshire got into position, the Gunbai faced downwards slightly behind her, the other hand slightly up and loose.

The girl's body shifted into her own Weapon form, a wooden longbow that stood about three feet. The boy took it in both hands, one on the string while the other held the wooden part itself. He must have been a long ranged fighter.

"The fight between Meister Cheshire of Demon Weapon Zenna Yule and Meister Cody Lane of Demon Weapon Seear Bone will now begin!"

Cheshire relaxed momentarily her legs tensed, moving when three light blue-colored arrows came at her. Cody shifted his hands, controlling the three arrows to turn and shoot at her back. Cheshire twirled, shifting Zenna as a shield deflecting the arrows as they hit the hard black frame, shooting straight up and embedding themselves into the ceiling. Cheshire whipped her head around when she saw four more arrows making their way at her- their target. The four arrows twirled around each other before spreading and coming together to shoot at her back. Ducking, Cheshire twisted her legs in a circular motion as she used the force from the incoming arrows and wind and shot them into the ceiling once more.

Cheshire dashed forward, swinging Zenna down with force as it was blocked by the string of the longbow. The girl added more force as Cody gritted his teeth from the force. Cheshire was forced to jump back, flipping in the air, as Cody tried to land a kick to knock her off her feet. Landing on her feet, Cheshire took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. Cheshire dropped when a right kick was aimed from the side by Cody, twisting under him. She used the momentum from the spin to use the Gunbai to knock Cody's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground. Cheshire shot up, taking a chance to swing down at the boy and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

It landed and he was knocked out cold but wasn't injured more than necessary. He'd have a head ache at the worse.

Cheshire stepped back, letting out a deep breath while his partner transformed back into her human form as did Zenna. They both turned around and headed back where Hon was as Sid-sensei called the fight concluded and told them to rest until they were to fight again. He then barked an order to get the defeated pair to be whisked off to the infirmary. Cheshire slid down to the floor as Zenna went to get some watch for the three of them. As she returned, she grinned slightly when she tapped the cold against Cheshire's cheek. "Here. It looked like you needed one." She held out the water for her to take, which she did, giving a nod of thanks to her.

They continued to watch the fights until they had to do so themselves. It was around two in the afternoon when they came up to fight again. They had won that round as well and made it onto the third round. It had been Meister John Clear of Demon Weapon Carla Neiiata (knife) vs. Meister Kenneth Robin of Demon Weapon Luke Crane (Long Spear able to break into 3 parts) vs. themselves. The first one go out was John Clear and Carla Neiiata before they were able to win by a small margin against Kenneth Robin and Luke Crane when Cheshire flashed down the Gunbai and sent a blast of wind at Kenneth strong enough for him to fly past some EAT students into the wall behind them. He left behind a small dent but one not big enough for any extreme injury to be caused on the body.

As Zenna was released and transformed back, her eyes were wide when she took in Cheshire's appearance. Just as her knees wobbled under her, Zenna was able to catch her. Zenna took her arm and slung it over her should as they made their way back over to Hon. He fussed over her as she sat Cheshire softly on the ground so that her back was leaning against the wall. He stopped a moment later when she said she was all right and gave him a look to stop.

You all right?" she asked worriedly, honestly surprised to see the shock in those golden-red eyes. Her eyes moved from her to Hon and then back to her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, letting out a sigh, "I just need to catch my breath."

"And get new clothes..." Hon coughed when they took in her appearance. He was on the end of two glares when he looked away.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mrs. Hon." His eye twitched as he glared right back at Cheshire. Zenna smiled at the both of them when they glanced at her. Cheshire quickly turned away when she heard a giggle. "Shut up..." she muttered, crossing her arms over her legs and pushing them up to her chest. It was when she heard that there would be a thirty minute break before the final round to start up.

"Can you stand?" Zenna asked as she stood up. Zenna sighed. "We should at least get some bandages for those wounds. I-"

"I'll go and get some," Hon interrupted and moved away before Zenna could say another word. She puffed her cheek out as she sat down, pouting. It went silent between the two before Hon came back with some bandages. Zenna offered to patch Cheshire up but was quickly shot down by Hon saying she'd do more harm to her then good. He went to Zenna next.

The break was over sooner than expected. The fight was about to begin.

"The final fight of the final round between Meister Cheshire of Demon Weapon Zenna Yule and Demon Weapon Hon Tee against Meister Rebecca Tonton of twin Demon Weapons Park and Mark will now begin!"

In front of them was a smirking girl, her arms crossed behind her with two twin boys that looked about ten but that was because of their height, nothing more. The fight was quick.

That didn't matter to Zenna though because it was when Cheshire passed out that she was scared.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, October 20, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

This was the day she had dreamed about! It was finally here and it made her so happy! She had known this day would come but she didn't expect it to be this soon. That was another thing that made her happy. She was glad to have taken a step down this path and kept on it, even with a few bumps in the road. She knew there were other things, like Cheshire's reacting to touching and her hugs. That needed to be worked out between the three of them but they'd get there.

They would.

This was just one step to take that would lead to another until the story ended.

Zenna let out a smile from her place on the left side of Cheshire. Hon was beside her, a calm smile playing on his lips. Cheshire blinked as she stared up to the waiting Shinigami-sama. Cheshire wasn't taking it the best of times, seeing the anxiety taking root inside her. Zenna gave an encouraging squeeze to Cheshire's hand to show that she and Hon were here. She unconsciously squeezed back, not even looking back.

"This is Hon Tee, a member of... the group and Zenna Yule, my... chosen Demon Weapon..." she trailed off, looking away. Zenna had let out a happy squeal.

Shinigami-sama's eyes showed happiness as he clapped his oversized white hands together. "That's great~! Finally, after so long! I'm so glad for you, Cheshire-chan!"

He then said that they'd be getting another mission in a week or so and a few other stuff. They were finally sent off after a few more words on how proud Shinigami-sama was that finally another team has joined the ranks of Meister and Demon Weapon pairs, triplets in their case, and to practice whenever they needed to.

With that, they left the Death Room. Cheshire had all but ran when she took one step outside of the Death Room, before Zenna could say a thing to her or for Hon to yell at her for running.

"I wonder what that was all about," Zenna muttered as they walked side by side from the school to their shared apartment. "She just ran without a word..."

Hon gave a shrug. "If she wanted to tell us she would. She doesn't trust us enough to know every single thing that happens in her life. Just leave it be, if she wants to say something, she will."

"I guess..." Zenna muttered, trudging after Hon. She was still happy with becoming her Meister's Demon Weapon and being on a team with Hon.

However, that bad feeling was back and only intensifying.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**4:00 P.M.**

Zenna had seen a change happen in Cheshire over the last few days. She really couldn't explain it but Cheshire wasn't her usual self even if she tried to act like it. She seemed weaker than before as well and Zenna didn't like that shade of pale Cheshire's skin had slowly gained over time. Sure her skin was pale by nature, similar to her brother's, but it was never like this. She was worried but never showed it, only smiling for the girl. Zenna didn't want Cheshire to know that she knew something was up. She couldn't find out what it was and asking the girl up front was something she couldn't do.

She had talked with Hon about this and he suggested that they do something together. That had surprised her, coming from him of all people, but it was a good idea. So she formed a plan and then placed it into action a few days later. She had pulled Cheshire aside earlier that day saying that she wanted to play a game with the three of them. They would be waiting at the park when she had got there.

She hoped that it would work.

"Do you think she'll even come?"

"She'll come, Hon, I know she will!"

Hon looked at her, giving her a grumble, "I still don't understand as to why I must do this as well, Zenna. It would be better if it was just you. It's your plan after all."

Zenna sighed, looking at Hon and said, "Hon, we need to practice as a team and, face it, you want to do this as well but can't admit it. You may not care for Cheshire as you would for me, but she's growing on you." Hon's right eyebrow twitched, a scowl appearing on his face but he didn't say a thing. Zenna smiled. "C'mon, let's start; Chessy should be here by now."

She could hear the other boy grumble but couldn't make out it was and before she could, Hon kicked the empty soda can that was by his feet. When he finally caught where Cheshire stood, he lifted his foot and kicked the can with more force then he should have. It went past Cheshire's ear, almost scraping it before it fell with a clank in front of her. Her eyes widen in surprise, staring at the soda can like it was a foreign object. She kicked it slightly, the can rolling forward a few inches before she kicked it into the bushes with a curious look.

"Chessy!"

The girl turned to look at Zenna and Hon run up to her, her eyes releasing the surprise. Zenna grinned, she blinked, and Hon glared at her from his position from behind Zenna.

"Zenna," she greeted, "Hon..." Their names sounded foreign to her a little, letting them roll off her tongue weirdly.

"You came! See, Hon, I told you she would come," she said to him. "You said she wouldn't but she did! Now I'm going to go find that can, just wait here you two!" She ran off before anyone could say a thing. When she came back, the can in hand, both of them were glaring at each other. Zenna sweat-dropped and saw a spark of lightening appear between them.

She hoped this would escalate then what it should have been.

Cheshire took the can from Zenna's hand when she was close enough. "What is this?" she asked, staring down at the strange, foreign object.

"It's called kick the can, you at least should know about this, Cheshire," Hon said, rolling his eyes.

"I... didn't get out much when I was a child..." she trailed off, looking to the side as she stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets. Zenna gave a glare to Hon. The boy tched and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then you don't know what it is?" Zenna asked, tilting her head, making the ears of her shawl shift with her. "The game is called kick the can. Basically, you gather your friends, which are you two, in an open area with hiding places, which is this park we're at right now, decide who is "it" by playing rock, paper, scissors, then the one who is "it" counts while the of the players run and hide somewhere. When the "it" finishes counting, they go look for the other players. If the "it" sees someone they call out the hider's name. Then the hider and the "it" race back to the can. If the "it" gets there first, the hider is in jail, some place where they are chosen to sit and wait. If the hider gets there first, they must kick the can hard. After the can is kicked, the hider runs to find a new hiding place, while "it" gets the can and places it back where it was. The "it" counts some more, and the game continues. When someone kicks the can, all other hiders in jail are free to go and hide again. Game continues until all but one hider have been found. Last hider is winner," she explained, grinning all the through.

"I see... And this is the reason you said to meet you here? To play a childish game?" she asked her, taking her hands out of her pockets to cross them lightly over her chest.

"Ah, c'mon, Chessy, I just want to play with you. Hon does as well," she turned to him, "Right, Hon?" she stressed when he was about to say something but paled suddenly, seeing a look he never wished to see after _that_ happened. Cheshire gave a questioning look as she watched Hon give Zenna a brisk nod, his hands up in front of him in surrender. Zenna smiled, pleased, spinning back around to look back at Cheshire. "We won't be seeing you for a week... So... Will you play please!?~" Zenna whined out, her hands together in a prayer-like position in front of her.

She gave a look that the other girl couldn't refuse. Cheshire sighed, giving up before she would be stressed out, and gave a nod. Zenna jumped with joy.

"Alright then, let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who is the 'it'!" Zenna pumped her hand in the air as Hon and Cheshire pulled out one fist-shaped hand and all three of them bounced them four times.

"Rock!" Zenna spoke excitedly, the soda can in her other hand as they bounced once.

"Paper," Hon muttered, his shoulders slumped slightly as they bounced twice.

"...Scissors..." Cheshire reluctantly said as they bounced for a third time.

"Shoot," they said in unison, bouncing their hands once more, each of them opening them to one of the three choices. Zenna chose paper as Hon Tee chose rock and Cheshire also chose paper.

"Ugh..." Hon face-palmed before backing away as he was given the can by Zenna and covered his eyes. "I'll count to ten. Go and find a place to hide..." So they did.

Zenna was pleased as the game went on, seeing the look in Cheshire's eyes change and a small smile came upon her lips unconsciously. Zenna knew this was a great idea.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Cheshire!" Hon yelled as she kicked the can harder than she was supposed to do, sending it flying far away from the park. "Why'd you do that?!" The girl looked away as Zenna ran up from her hiding place and let out a whistle, her hand above her eyes as she watched it soar.

"Wow... Hey, Hon go get it, will you?" Zenna asked, giving Hon Tee a pleasant smile. Cheshire only saw something that scared him. What the boy saw was the devil behind the girl ready to make him unable to make babies in the future if he didn't cooperate. He ran off, grumbling all the way, as he went to find the can Cheshire kicked. She turned to Cheshire, motioning her to sit with her on a nearby bench.

Zenna glanced at her, leaning back as they sat in silence. She opened her mouth, breaking the silence, asking, "Did you have fun?"

Cheshire blinked, looking at her in confusion. "I don't understand... what kind of question is that?"

"I mean, do you feel better? You were looking down yesterday and earlier today so I called you out here, so the three of us could do something together. You looked like you were having fun earlier from that small smile I saw." Zenna's smile turned soft as she looked at Cheshire. "You know… If there's anything wrong, you could always tell me and Hon. I mean we may not be, like, the best of friends or anything but we're partners. The three of us are a team. But I'm not going to push you; whenever you're ready, you'll talk."

"How would you know if I would say anything?" Cheshire asked, giving her a side glance. There was suspicion in that voice and in her eyes. She was confused, like a lost child, and Zenna wanted to change that. She wanted to help guide Cheshire with her and Hon and have fun along the way.

"Because I have a feeling you would." Zenna gave a small, sullen smile that changed as soon as it came.

"A feeling? Just a feeling?" Cheshire shook her head, looking away. "Why would I say anything when there is no one to understand?"

"Then I would want to understand, because you're my friend and I consider you someone I trust," she said as she stood and spun, her arms clasps behind her as she smiled down at her Meister. "C'mon, Chessy, Hon should be back soon." Cheshire watched as she turned around and skipped a few steps and Hon came back into view, both of them talking when they met up with each other. Zenna looked back at Cheshire; the girl was staring at the light orange sky, a small breeze making her hair blow around her. She had a bitter smile on her lips.

"Chessy!" Zenna called to her. Cheshire looked at them, her eyes shining with emotions. "Come on!" Cheshire looked down at her feet.

"Cheshire, hurry your butt up!" Hon Tee yelled through cuffed hands. She looked back at them before looking down at her feet again.

"I'm coming," and she took a step forward.

Finally!

* * *

_'Remember...'_

_There was blood everywhere. She had come home and the door was open. Her childish, curious mind didn't know what had happened. She walked inside and looked around the small but happy house, calling out to her Mama. She had finally found her in her room. It was dark. Turning on the lights, she couldn't understand what happened next._

_Her Mama wouldn't wake up no matter what she did._

_'...no matter the situation is...'_

_She knew what it meant now._

_She wouldn't see her Mama again. She wouldn't see her smile or laugh or play with her. She wouldn't hear her laugh or her Mama singing her to sleep or read her bed time stories. She wouldn't taste her Mama's homemade food. She wouldn't be able to smell the sweet scent her Mama had that was always able to calm her down when she was sad or upset._

_They were cold._

_She wouldn't be able to hold her Mama's hand or hug her anymore._

_They were supposed to be warm._

_'...Zenna...'_

_She screamed._

_'...don't lose that pretty smile of yours.'_

* * *

**Zenna's Room, Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, October 25, 20XX**

**Sometime in the Night**

Zenna's eyes snapped open as her hands gripped her blanket. Her heart would be pounding in her throat. She was breathing short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down her face and hands. She looked around the room, wide eyed, making sure she was back home.

She felt worried and it was a feeling she didn't like one bit.

* * *

**Mission Board Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

Time had moved on for a few weeks before something came up that the three didn't expect. Cheshire had come back but she didn't say a thing about her mini-vacation no matter how many times they asked. So they left it be and got back into a somewhat normal routine. The three of them had become a part of each other's life and it had become 'normal' for the three of them. Though Hon and Cheshire would say differently, it amused Zenna to no end.

They practiced and trained and went on with life. Zenna saw a change in Cheshire after she was gone for the week but she still grew tired after the practices they had. It was done mostly in private when they could and didn't have to do so in class. They had to move a few times, but other than that Zenna and Hon were fine with that.

But then there was the mission they had to pick out. She could remember Sid-sensei's words. "Now then, I want you all to know that I'm proud that all of you have found your own Meisters and Demon Weapon partners and in the last few months trained hard. I know some of you have already went on some type of mission to gain some experience and some have not. But Shinigami-sama had ordered me that the NOT Class will be tasked with shadowing an EAT Class pair of Meister and Demon Weapon on a mission. This is a way for us to work together with different people of different skill sets so you can be prepared for things that you might not expect. Some of you will be taken out of Death City for several days and even out of the continent depending on the mission. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. The selection will be placed at the end of today, after lunch so go to the mission and look at them to choose one that has already been assigned to an EAT student already. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

So that was where they were at—the Mission Board.

"So... what do you want to choose?" Cheshire asked, looking at the limited selection of missions the NOT class was allowed to take. Some students looked like they'd already chosen their missions and were on their way to see their EAT class counterparts for their missions.

"Not sure," Hon answered, looking over some missions on the lower part of the Mission Board while Zenna searched the top part.

"Hey!" Zenna called over, waving her hand to come over where she was, pointing to a mission paper. "Why not this one?" She took the paper off the board and showed it to the other two. She stared down at it. It was a 'search and destroy' mission for some Monster that ate innocent human souls called Alone.

"I don't really care but... If you guys want to, then we could. But still, Zenna... Cheshire... let's go and see whom we're with then." He grinned at the female before he went into Mother Hen mode about the mission being dangerous and all that and that Zenna should be careful. Cheshire let out a long, tired sigh.

"Yeah..." she muttered, following behind the two Demon Weapons. On the back of the paper were the directions where the EAT students assigned to this mission would be. It looked like they would be in one of the courtyards on the Southern side of DWMA. They followed the directions of the chosen mission, moving in the mazes of the hallways until it was later in the day when they made it to the one Southern courtyard where they needed to be in to meet the pair.

"Hey, look!" Zenna said, stopping at the front of the court yard and pointed to a pair of students sitting on one of the benches. "That must be them! Come on, you two! Let's go meet who we're going to be shadowing~!" The girl grinned, grabbing Cheshire's right wrist while she grabbed Hon' left wrist and pulled them behind her. "Hello~!" Zenna yelled out, gaining the EAT students attention as they stood, walking near us as they did the same.

"Fuck." Cheshire muttered to herself. Zenna stared at Cheshire for a moment, surprised to hear the curse word out of her. She had never really heard her cuss like that before. The reaction she had when they saw her brother and his two partners, their EAT counterpart, wasn't something she had expected and that brought up some more questions that Cheshire might not want to talk about.

"Hello, you three, it's nice that you finally came," he said as he clasped his hands behind his back, his two Demon Weapons right behind him. "Please state your name, if you are the Meister or Demon Weapon, what type of Demon Weapon if you are one, and your status on the team. To show you how to properly do this, I and my team will be going first," he explained, "Death the Kid, Meister, leader." The boy took a step back, making sure his posture was symmetrical.

"I'm Patricia Tompson but you can call me Patty~! I'm a Demon Weapon and one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the younger sister~!" Patty said, jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. Zenna grinned; she liked her.

"And I'm Elizabeth Tompson but you can just call me Liz if you want," she said casually, a small smile on her face, "I'm a Demon Weapon as well and the other one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the elder sister," she finished, swishing back her dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back behind her. Her smile seemed to be relaxed like Hon's when he was unperturbed.

It was their turn.

"I'm Zenna Yule and I'm Chessy's~ Demon Weapon, a Demon Gunbai. I like birds~!" Zenna said randomly, flapping her arms like she had wings. She could hear Cheshire face-palm herself, and she giggled at that.

"My name is Hon Tee; I'm basically the backup of the group. I'm a Demon Weapon; a Demon Sling Shot. Cheshire isn't my Meister," he said pleasantly, a nod of his as a way to say hello.

"Cheshire, leader, Meister," Cheshire muttered, staring anywhere other than Kid. The girl sighed once more as they gave a nod, finishing the introductions between both groups, before she looked at her team.

"So?"

"We'll have to see how this works out in time," Hon answered quietly. He looked at each of them intently. "We can do this. We're not going to back down. We didn't last time and we're not going to start now."

"Agreed," Zenna voiced, nodding, as she held a determined look in her green-blue eyes. They turned back to look at Kid and the Tompson sisters.

"Well then, everyone come back in at 3 o' clock sharp at the front of the school with a small bag of basic necessities, nothing more, and do so lightly. This is a hunting mission and I can assure you that we'll not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous land (maybe) and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon," Kid explained his hand behind his back once more.

"Okay," they all chorused.

They had met up later that day and then they were off. They had ridden on an enlarged skateboard called Beelzebub that belonged to Cheshire's older brother. It was really cool to Zenna when the red wheels rotated ninety degrees so that they pointed downwards and then they suddenly shot jets out of them.

They had soon arrived at their destination.

* * *

**Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday, November 20, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

While flying, they had stayed in their Demon Weapon forms. At first it was easy to stay in them at first but slowly, when they neared Arizona, New Mexico, it was straining to say the least. When they had finally landed, Cheshire instantly released her grip on Kid and backed away from him, giving him a spiteful look.

"We're taking the train when we go back," she said to him, not looking at the elder Shinigami as Zenna and Hon transformed back to their human forms.

The said Shinigami snorted, rolling his eyes before walking forward, Liz and Patty right behind him after they transformed back. Cheshire followed Hon while she was dragged by Zenna. When in the two, Kid had ordered them to split up in teams of two to gather any type information on the target with asking civilization. Zenna ended up with Hon while Cheshire ended up with her brother and the Tompson sisters went together. When they all gathered back together near the forest line and made camp late in the night.

Liz complained not being able to sleep in a bed as she set up some tents, Zenna gathered some firewood with Hon, and Patty helped out with Big Brother to keep everything in symmetry, which he did to the centimeter of things. Cheshire was tasked with gathering food—bringing back fish and herself wet from gathering them. As she came back, her jacket was filled with fish. She was greeted by Zenna, who was sitting with Hon next to the now-going fire, before making her way to an empty spot, setting her jacket down on the ground, and taking out the fish.

"Oh~! Fishy, we're going to eat," Zenna said excitedly as Patty clapped her hands above her head.

"Fishy! Fishy!"

"Is that what took so long?" Kid asked, Cheshire gave a small nod.

"How long was I gone for?" she questioned, looking at any of them for an answer.

"About an hour," Hon said before Kid could say something, "Were you swimming, getting the fish? Is that why you're wet?" She gave a nod as an answer. "Try not to be gone so long, will you? Zenna kept on trying to go and find you if you were out there any longer. Not that I care about how long you were out there, Cheshire; I just wanted to make sure Zenna wouldn't get into trouble," the boy muttered in the end, pushing up his glasses as he looked away. She gave him a raised eyebrow, shrugging before sticking the fish on sticks and placing them around the fire to cook.

* * *

**Front of the Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday, November 20, 20XX**

**11:00 P.M.**

"Argh!" Cheshire groaned out.

Zenna's eyes barely opened, hearing the sound of footsteps. She watched the blurry form of Cheshire walking into the forest before she fell back. Her eyes closed and she was once asleep.

* * *

**Cave, Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**Sometime that Night**

She didn't know it was going to be like this. When they had entered the forest, Zenna had thought they weren't going to face much of anything, maybe a few predators that they might have to fight but other than that—nothing. That was when everything went wrong. It had happened so fast Zenna didn't understand how she ended up away from Cheshire and Hon into the enlarged wolves.

Zenna cracked open an eye, then the other, as her eyesight slowly began to clear up and adjust to the darkness of the cave around her. Her body ached when she tried to move. She needed to sit up and slowly she did as she tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Her hand went to her right side, her back finally leaning against the wall, and she let out a pained grunt.

Damn.

_Cheshire... It hurts... It hurts right now... Please come get me..._

She lifted her hand, staring at the darkened color of her once-white shirt. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt and she shouldn't move much unless she wanted to reopen her wound. She let out a shaky deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow, leaning her head back until it bumped against the cave's stone wall. Her ears perked up when she heard a whimper close to her. Moving her head to the side, she looked in the dark to make a faint shape of another human. A small human.

"Is anyone there?" she asked lightly, her soft voice echoing in the dark cave. She heard a whimpering squeak from the small human, making a small smile grace her lips. The small human sounded like a little girl. "Come on, it's alright," she coaxed, "I'm not going to hurt you." She lifted her non-bloody hand, making a motion for the small human to come closer. They didn't move one bit. Zenna sighed, her hand falling over her lap. "It's alright if you don't want to. You don't know me and I don't know you. We're basically strangers. I just wanted to see if you were alright..."

"You-you do?" they... she asked. Zenna was now sure this little human was a little girl.

Zenna smiled again, not sure if the little girl could see it and gave a nod. "Yes."

"You won't hurt me?"

"I won't."

"Pro-Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Zenna responded, her smile still there. It grew slightly upward when she heard the scuffling of feet in the shadows. When the scuffling came close enough for her to see, she saw a little girl with short brown hair and lime green eyes. She wore a hat that that resembled a chameleon, with white eyes and a long tongue. It was ripped near the top. She had a black dress and sported dirty white gloves. Zenna's eyes turned sad as she saw the light pink puffiness around her eyes and red nose. She opened her arm, beckoning for the little girl to come to her.

The lime green eyes teared up as she ran to Zenna and cried into her shoulder, her hat falling off and laying a few feet away from them. The Demon Weapon held her close, whispering that it was going to be all right and they'd get out of there soon. The crying soon quieted, the girl's shoulders shaking as she tried to calm down.

"Are you feeling better?" Zenna asked, receiving a nod. She moved her hand from the little girl's back and gave her a pat on the brown-haired head. Two pair of eyes met, one smiling and the other sad and afraid. "My name is Zenna and I got dragged here by some very mean fiends. Now that you are feeling better, why don't you tell me your name and how you get here?"

"My... My name is An-Angela and I was taken away from my protector, Mifune, by the bad wolves. They took me away! Why did they? Mifune was so close but he was hurt! They are bullies! They are bad wolves!" she exclaimed, her hands clinging to Zenna's shirt.

"Ah, I understand Angela," Zenna muttered, pulling the young girl close to her as she stroked her hair like her mother once did for her whenever she was upset. "I was taken from my partner and Meister. Someone who shouldn't be taken lightly and who'll fight for her precious people no matter what. She'll come! I know she will. Mifune will as well! Both of them will come for us!"

"They will?" she asked, her eyes widening with awe and hope.

"They will, Angela, I know they will. I promise you that," Zenna answered.

She felt herself slip slowly back into darkness, pain in her side. She could hear Angela call her when she finally slipped into unconsciousness's grasp.

_Hon..._

_Cheshire..._

* * *

**Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**11:00 P.M.**

Zenna could feel herself being carried, arms holding her bridal style before there was shifting and the person holding her sat down. There was something soft over her, acting like a blanket to wash out the cold. Her eyes slowly cracked open as her body was curled around the others, her form relaxed, her head lolling on the person's shoulder as it turned towards their neck. She gave a small smile when she saw the long black hair and pale skin.

Cheshire muttered under her breath, "Why do you make me feel like this?" She held Zenna closer to her, whispering, "You idiotic girl... Don't make me feel like this again."

_Don't leave me alone..._

She could hear the unspoken words Cheshire couldn't say. She let out a small, tried groan, moving her head away from Cheshire's neck to look at the girl through open, half-lidded eyes.

"Ch-Chessy?" she groaned out. Cheshire gave her a nod, Zenna barely seeing the movement through blurry vision. "You came... I... knew you'd come..." Her voice was raspy, light as she coughed.

She knew the girl would come and get her no matter what. She was glad she trusted her.

"Don't," she muttered, "You need to conserve your energy, you idiot. Just rest, we'll be with Hon and the others soon."

Yes, that was what she should do. Rest and take a long nap. A nap sounded so good right then and there. But she couldn't just yet when she felt something wet go down her cheek. Zenna let out a small chuckle, raising her hand to Cheshire's cheek to wipe away the tear that came from those beautiful golden-red eyes. "Don't... cry, Chessy. Smile... for me... please?" The said girl's eyes widened when she just noticed what was going on. Zenna wiped them away. Cheshire looked away before closing her eyes and reopening them to look at Zenna's closing blue ones to let out an awkward smile.

"Thank... you..." she rasped out before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**3:30 P.M.**

Cheshire had come from her first visit over to hers and Hon's Apartment on December 1 and Zenna couldn't be happier about it. Though short and mostly awkward, it was one of the best moments in their life. She had come with a variety of fruits and notes and a bento box filled with food requested by them. Cheshire made it herself, and it was good to say the least. Even Hon had said it was great, not that Cheshire would find out.

After spending a few days to heal (healed enough to move about), they had come back by train just like Cheshire had said they would. Each group had they own private compartment. Zenna was happy to it just be them after what happened in the cave. Zenna had laid her head on Cheshire's lap (by force [pretty easy to do it as well]) for a lap nap while Hon had fallen asleep on the other side. He got better but he had to still take it easy unless he wanted to reopen his wound, which wasn't as deep as it was before thankfully. She, herself, was healing up fine but she slept for the most of it.

When Zenna had asked about what happened to the little girl, Angela, Cheshire said her protector, Mifune, got her and that she was safe. That was good. She didn't ask anymore and had promptly fallen asleep.

When they had finally gotten back to Death City, Hon and Zenna were checked out by Professor Stein. He had said that they needed rest for the next week or so and to take it easy so that meant no going to school. This time Cheshire had taken notes for them. She was glad.

Now it was their turn.

"Chessy! Thank you so much for inviting us over to your home! It's so big!" Zenna chattered excitedly, gripping the other girl's body against her chest. Cheshire pushed away from Zenna, making the other pout. She still didn't understand why Cheshire didn't like to be hugged like that. The girl had gotten used to her hugging but not against her chest. Weird...

Cheshire gave a glare at Hon. He stood behind them, arms crossed and smirking. "Yes, it's so big," Hon drawled out, waving his hand around the front of Gallows Mansion. Cheshire glared even harder. Zenna didn't understand why. The boy was only complimenting her home.

Cheshire let them inside the house, pushing the door further open. "Come on, guys, let's get out of the cold," she said as they came in. She closed the door when they came in, taking their coats. "Let me give you guys a tour, all right?" Cheshire placed their coats on the right coat rack that was placed by the door while the left one was filled with others coats.

"That sounds fun! I wanna see what your room looks like so badly!" Zenna grinned madly. Cheshire sighed. Her head bobbed up and down in excitement. Zenna wore the same cap with a light purple long sleeve shirt and regular blue jeans. Her shoes were sandals. On her right wrist was a plain black bracelet.

"I actually would like to see it as well," Hon said, keeping his arms crossed over his white t-shirt. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, his normal black choker, and black pants with black dress shoes.

"After the tour, all right, guys?" She compromised with them. They agreed. "Also my Elder Brother is home so you might run into him today," she added, walking past them. She gave them the tour. It was a very, very large house. It took a little more than a half of an hour before they were standing in front of the closed door to Cheshire's room.

"This house is very... symmetrical," Hon commented dryly.

"Big Brother likes it that way so it is as it is," Cheshire answered, glancing to her right at him, and gave a shrug. "I don't mind how it is. As long as he does not mess with my room then I am fine."

"Your room, finally!" Zenna cheered, wrapping her arms from behind as she locked them around my neck. "I've been waiting for this~. Yay!"

"Yes, yes," Cheshire muttered, "Finally we're here..." Upon opening the doors for all to see, they took a step inside and looked around the white walls and cream-colored bamboo floors of a large room. It was larger than any bedroom Zenna had ever seen. Cheshire's family was rich...

"So... What do you guys think?" the girl asked them, looking at them, closing the door behind her. "Um... Guys?"

A giggle came from Zenna as she tackled Cheshire on the bed. "It's beautiful, Chessy! I knew it was going to be something like this!"

"It does remind me of you, Cheshire," Hon said from the back.

Zenna looked down at Cheshire, and she let out a sigh of relief. "So... got any video games?" she asked.

* * *

**Dining Room, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

As always, Cheshire's food was great. Though eating inside this large room with her other family was... different, to say the least. It wasn't something that Zenna was used to and something she didn't want to experience often. Once was enough, thank you very much. She liked her little table with just Hon and her and hopefully Cheshire soon to have a place there.

Cheshire took the dishes from the table and went to the kitchen to clean them. As she did that, Kid was staring at Zenna and Hon. Zenna didn't like that stare. Patty and Liz had left some time ago to their rooms. They said that they needed to do some stuff. Kid was sitting straight, his hands clasped together as they were on the table right in the middle of him. Hon had a bored look on his face, his cheek propped up against his right fist. His other hand was drumming lightly against the white-clothed table.

Zenna had a look in her eyes as she bobbed up and down in her seat. She went still when the male Shinigami spoke.

"It's good to see that you two are feeling better from the attack," he said when it got too much. He had watched his younger sister throughout dinner and how she interacted with her team. It was surprising to say the least. When he had gone on the mission with them, he wasn't able to get much information from the two nor to watch them. The most shocking thing was when Cheshire raced off to save her Demon Weapon partner.

"Yes, we're finally healed enough to be able to do more than light exercises Professor Stein had set for us," Hon explained, his eyes passive as he stared at the elder child. Hon knew something wasn't right with the relationship between Death the Kid and Cheshire. Zenna even brought it up on more than one occasion. She had come up with theories but had nothing to prove it by. After what happened in the forest, even when he asked, she wouldn't go into details about what had transpired. She just grew closer to their unofficial leader of their trio. Even he had to admit he was growing fond of her, not that he'd say it aloud unless he wanted to face teasing from said girl. "Cheshire has healed up as well. I heard she was injured but she wouldn't say anything."

"She was?" Kid was surprised by this. Cheshire didn't say anything about being hurt when he had asked after she came back with Zenna. Kid leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed. "How is it that you know? Did you see her naked? Did you force her to-?"

"No!" Zenna interrupted Kid's rash rambling. Two pair of eyes were on her then as she quickly made up an explanation to save her fellow Demon Weapon's ass from the older brother. "She told us that she was injured. It was after you had left. It was an attack from one of the wolves if I remember correctly," she explained. In truth, Zenna had walked in on Cheshire while she had gotten out of the shower the day before they came back. She wasn't blind to see as people were led to believe, not the brightest tool in the shed through, and so she was able to have Cheshire let her look at the scar. It was mostly healed (thanks to her being a Shinigami) but she was able to treat it. Cheshire had asked her to keep quiet about it; she agreed. Nothing more was said and everyone went on their way as if it never happened.

Zenna didn't want Cheshire to feel what she was feeling right now. Zenna knew there was something and she wanted to know so badly but she left it be. Zenna never asked about Cheshire's past, seeing it was a taboo like other things.

"I see..." Kid's eyes narrowed even more. He leaned forward, his hands joined together as his elbows were on the table as they were just under the center of his chin. It grew silent again before he said, "May I ask you both something?"

Hon's eyes narrowed as well. He could see the tension in the elder boy's eyes. He wanted something to do with Cheshire. "It depends on what it is," he answered.

Zenna didn't like the crunching gut feeling she was having at that moment. She knew whenever her gut acted up, something wasn't right.

"Could you tell me anything strange happening around Cheshire and report back to me or my Father?" Kid asked. There was a great possibility they would do it. After all, it wasn't everyday one was asked about a favor from the Shinigami.

She knew it. Her blood ran cold.

How dare he...

How dare that son of a bitch of a bastard think he is to ask them of that! Now she understood, to a sense, what Cheshire did as she did around her brother. Zenna wasn't going to handle it and she was going to take what was her with her and Hon back to their home. Zenna wouldn't allow Cheshire to spend another moment in this forsaken place!

Her green eyes held fury that grew with each word the bastard said. Hon was about to open their mouth when Zenna started in an icy voice. "No." It was a simple answer that meant so much.

When Zenna heard the clearing of a throat, she and the two males knew Cheshire had heard what was said. She saw the once bright golden-red eyes go blank with silent anger and betrayal as she stared at her brother.

"I knew something like this might happen when I brought them over. After all, you and Father don't know when to stop sticking their noses in other people's business. I had a hope that you wouldn't do it, but I guess I was wrong. Just like a lot of other things." Cheshire's voice was emotionless, but it still held a chilling tone.

Zenna didn't like it.

"Cheshire... I..." Kid began but couldn't form the words.

Zenna wasn't going to let him take advantage of her or talk to her Meister. "Cheshire," Zenna spoke softly; she stood and walked over to her partner before taking her hand and pulling her away from doorway and out of the dining room. "You'll be staying at our apartment," she said, leaving no room for argument. Cheshire just looked stumped at the sudden turns at events.

Yes! That was it! Cheshire wouldn't return there over Zenna's dead body. She would find a home where they stayed, she could have the empty guest room, not the guest room anymore, and that would be hers if she did choose to stay there or went to live somewhere else. But Zenna wouldn't let the girl return there!

"Eh?" Hon asked after them, leaving Kid by himself. "Zenna!"

That was that.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**8:00 P.M.**

Zenna kept a firm hand over Cheshire's as a bag of spare clothes (and a few books) was in Hon's hands. A small glass cage, similar to the one in her room, was in Cheshire's other free hand that held a curious looking green frog. The female Demon Weapon tugged her Meister, her childhood friend behind her, out the door of Gallows Mansion and all the way down, not letting go.

"Zenna..." Cheshire muttered as all of them stopped. "Hon..."

Zenna was happy to hear her name. She was glad that Cheshire was happy.

"What is it?" Hon asked, walking beside Cheshire as he held onto her bag. Zenna hummed, wondering what the girl wanted. Zenna let out a small smile as she felt Cheshire's head lean against her back.

"Thank you..."

Yes...

Zenna was happy indeed.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, December 18, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

Cheshire was nervous and it showed—her sweaty palms, her quickening breath, etc. Zenna inwardly sighed. They had prepared for this but Cheshire was still a nervous wreck when it came to this. She was glad it was just her and Cheshire doing this; Hon was back at the apartment.

"Father! You have to do something about Cheshire leaving the mansion!"

How dare he?! That brother of hers wasn't going to get away with this! After what he did and said, Zenna would make sure of that! The two girls walked under a tunnel of red torii gates. But she still had her worries. Cheshire was Shinigami-sama daughter and he did have say to where she lived, being her father and all. "It looks like your brother isn't too happy about you moving out," Zenna said, giving a worried glance to Cheshire. "What if Shinigami-sama doesn't allow you to stay with us? He is your dad after all; he does have a say to where you stay."

"I know that Zenna but I'm done being his little girl," Cheshire explained, "I just hope he understands." It sounded like Cheshire was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince Zenna.

Zenna sneaked her hand into Cheshire and gave it a squeeze, pleased that the girl didn't push her away. "Don't worry. We've already made the decision to do this and we're going to follow through with it. I promise, Cheshire." The girl smiled at her partner. Her eyes held a serious look when she stopped Cheshire, her hands on both of the girl's shoulders. "And when I **promise** something, I never **_ever_** break that promise."

She did.

Grinning a nod from Cheshire, Zenna released the girl. "I... trust you," she broke out. Zenna took a hold of the other's hand once more as she led her to where both male Shinigami waited for them. They walked onto a large, round platform with a vast desert-like expanse, which looked like it stretched on for eternity, around them. The entire ground around the platform was filled with thin, black cross-like figures raised from the ground. In the center of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a Shinigami mask on top.

When they were close enough, Cheshire's father held up one of his large white hands to silence the boy. "It seems we've got guests with us, son, so hush," he said. Kid turned around, his eyes blinking when he saw Cheshire before they narrowed when they caught sight of Zenna. The girl only tightened her hand's grip on Cheshire's. Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together when his voice caught our attention, "Hello, Cheshire and Zenna. How are the both of you today?"

"I'm doing great~!" Zenna cheered, her free hand pumped into the air as a fist. "Chessy's doing fine as well. Right?" She looked right at said girl.

She gave a small nod, looking to the side when all eyes were on her. "Yeah... I'm doing fine."

"So, what has brought the both of you here today?" Shinigami-sama asked happily.

"I..."

Zenna caught Cheshire trailing off and decided to take over. She didn't like the look the girl's brother was sending them. "We're here today to tell you that Cheshire has moved into our apartment. It's brought us closer together, even though it's been less than a week."

"I... See..." Shinigami-sama's voice spoke, giving a long stare at Zenna. He turned to Cheshire, his voice growing softer and quiet, "Is that true, Cheshire?"

"Yes it is, Father."

"I see." The black holes of his eyes stared at Cheshire with a long, hard stare. He turned his head slightly, looking to his side at his son. "You were saying, Kid, that she was taken by force?"

Kid was starting to grow worried, seeing as a thin layer of sweat was slowly appearing. So that was what the bastard had told his father. "She was... Or so I thought she was..."

Shinigami-sama was silent for what seemed to be the longest time before he turned back to Zenna, asking her, "Are you going to take care of her? Will you make sure that she'll be fed and in good health?" He was serious about this."Will you make sure to keep her from harm? To never betray her?"

"I will, sir."

Kid opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Shinigami-sama's hand raised in front of him. "Will you make her happy? Will you always be her friend?"

"I will, sir," Zenna said, taking her hand into Cheshire's once more. "I will never betray my friends."

Shinigami-sama turned to look at Cheshire. Zenna squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Are you happy?" Shinigami-sama asked, his worried voice betraying his stiff stance.

Cheshire let out a shaky breath she gave when she was nervous before speaking, "I am."

"Then it's settled," Shinigami-sama concluded, "Cheshire will stay over at her friend's house." He held up his hand before Kid could let out the protest that was at the edge of his mouth. He sent them off on their way.

Zenna led Cheshire away, never looking at the girl. She knew this was hard for the girl even after all that had happened. "Zenna..." she whispered, stopping momentarily before taking a step back. Zenna let go of her hand, getting the hint. Zenna smiled as she heard Cheshire run back to where her dad was.

She was really glad...

The tip of her hood covered her eyes when she felt arms around her. She returned the motion. "Thank you, Zenna..."

She really was.

* * *

**Ballroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:45 P.M.**

Zenna glanced at Cheshire as she moved away from Hon and walked out onto an empty balcony. She let out a smile, making her way over to the pleased boy. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing~!" Zenna let out a giggle, spinning around until her back was against the wall, leaning against it right next to Hon. They were in a companionable silence before Zenna asked, "Is Cheshire having fun?"

"Eh... For the most part, I guess she is. She looked happy," Hon explained. He scratched his cheek, unsure about it all. "Are you having fun?"

Zenna's smile grew wider and brighter. "Yes! It's so fun to dance."

"Even if you are making yourself look like a fool?"

"I wouldn't dance any other way."

Hon shook his head, smiling. He leaned forward. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have the feeling that I am going to be looking for snacks," he commented offhandedly to Zenna as he walked to the table full of food, yawning and absently brushing his hand though his grey hair. She watched others dance and have fun, mingling among each other.

This was it! The was perfect on how things were and how they went. She wouldn't want it any other way.

This continued until a sudden yell of _"Stein!"_ echoed throughout the hall. Zenna turned, the crowd gasping and murmuring when a blue-skinned Sid-sensei was panting heavily. "Quick! Get out of here!" The wounded man dragged himself through the hallway and onto the dance floor.

Zenna stiffened, and instinctively, as everyone else went after Sid, sought out Cheshire and Hon. Hon's and hers eyes met then they were moving after the now fleeing Medusa. Zenna's eyes widened when she saw it! It was like everything was in slow motion. She ran and ran, nearing to where Cheshire was. Medusa had ran past her and grabbed the back of her dress. Zenna didn't note Hon was running beside her.

"Cheshire!" she shouted, her voice echoing all around her. Zenna reached out her hand, trying to reach for the falling girl. She was so close, their fingertips brushed against one another before she was pulled back, and a white and green cubed space surrounded everyone in the room. "NOOOOOO!" Zenna banged against the wall where the balcony and Cheshire once was. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Zenna kept on banging her fist against the wall with each 'no' she said, gaining others' attention. Zenna fell to the floor, staring at her hands.

Hon's fist tightened, nails digging far enough for him to take blood. He unclenched it as he took a breath as he kneeled down next to his broken friend, taking her in his arm as she sobbed into his chest. Zenna fisted Hon's shirt, gaining sympathetic looks from the other students.

"I was so close Hon," she whispered. "Our fingers brushed against each other but I couldn't reach her in time... If only I was a few seconds faster I could have grabbed her..." Hon held her closer, looking up at Shinigami-sama who came closer to them. A large white hand took Zenna's shaking shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up, muttering, "Shinigami-sama..." She stared up at the cartoonish mask.

"Wipe your tears, Zenna, Cheshire won't want you to see you like this," he said before he walked away, going to check up on a hurt Sid-sensei.

"He's right, ya know," Hon said, taking out a hanky from his pocket and stuck it on Zenna's nose. "Blow," he commanded. Zenna obeyed, blowing into the hanky as her tears lessened slowly. "Cheshire will want to see you strong when we get out of here. We can't do much at the moment but in an hour we can go and rescue her if she hadn't already escaped while kicking some witch butt, ney?"

Zenna gave a watery smile. "Yah..." She looked away, wiping away the rest of her tears. She pulled away from Hon. "Thank you, Hon."

Hon huffed, brushing back his hair before rubbing Zenna on the head. "You're welcome." He stood, lowering his hand for her to take. "Here." She took it, Hon pulling her up until she stood right. Zenna and Hon looked over at Shinigami-sama when he clapped his hand, gaining the whole party's attention.

"Good, good... Your attention, everybody!" Shinigami-sama said, clapping. Zenna wondered what he was going to say. "There is a Kishin in DWMA's basement!" he said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Shinigami-sama held up his hand to silence everyone before they could burst out, the whispers quickly dying down. Shinigami-sama began to speak once more. "This was before Death Weapon Meister Academy. There was a man whose name was 'Asura'. And here is his story..."

Shinigami-sama began to tell the story of Asura. Hundreds of years ago, Asura, a human who had an extremely careful soul, served as one of Shinigami-sama's Eight Shinigami Legions, but he was too afraid to trust others or believe in them to give his heart to. He wrapped himself in long scarves and layers of shirts to hide his face and body. Asura was the strongest between the Eight Powerful Shinigami Warriors. He was always afraid, with the greatest possible fear there was... He attached himself to power and forgot all discipline as he fought alone to kill witches and his obsession with power led him to break rules by claiming souls of those not on Lord Death's kill list. It was the beginning of the Madness... The birth of a Kishin.

A dark-skinned Meister with dark eyes and short black dreadlocks under a green baseball cap turned to the side interrupted, "But... Asura was a Meister? How did he consume souls?" If Zenna remembered, his name was Kilik, from the EAT class.

Shinigami-sama answered, "He was also terrified by the soul that was serving as his partner... So, he ate him entirely." A student questioned on how was that even possible. "Now that I think about it... I don't know if he was really human... I didn't know what lie in the deepest part of his heart..." he mused. "Fear, maybe?"

Fear...

This Zenna didn't like...

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:55 P.M.**

Once the barrier was down, Shinigami-sama was into action and flew up into the small four skull-shaped rockets. Zenna and Hon took this chance to run to the balcony, hearing a few people call after them as they jumped. Hon gripped Zenna's hand; in a white bright light he was holding on the black handle of her Gunbai form. Hon placed Zenna under him, riding her as they descended to the ground quickly. Twisting Zenna around, Hon felt the wind surround them, slowing their fall as he landed on his feet.

Zenna transformed back and they took off running to the stairs, running down them as quickly as they could. Zenna looked up, her eyes widening when she saw what was the Kishin and Cheshire gripping one of the scarves before she let out and fell. She lost sight of the Meister as she quickened her pace down the stairs.

"Zenna!" a voice called out. "Hon!"

"Hon! She's calling us!" Zenna said, her eyes alit with joy and relief.

"Then, lets hurry," Hon stated, pushing up his glasses as he ran beside her.

Soon both of them saw Cheshire looking up at the fight, both of them calling out to her.

"Cheshire!"

"Chessy!" Zenna waved her hand. They saw Cheshire turn to them, her face horrified as she began to run at them. This confused Zenna as they both ran at each other. What had happened to make that look appear on her Meister's face?

Then she saw it, looking upward when she saw a bright light. The Kishin had opened his mouth, a spiked object coming out, and shot at them. A large powerful energy blast was shot at them, at the school. Zenna and Hon froze in fear. Cheshire appeared before them, her arms spread out wide before them as a black mass was before them; behind Cheshire.

"I won't let you!" Zenna could hear Cheshire shot. A large black skull-shaped shield appeared before them and grew larger and larger until it covered all of them and only grew. Zenna's eyes widened when a small dome-like shield appeared over her and Hon but not Cheshire.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**So how did you enjoy the first chapter of the Character Arc? Was it able to answer some questions? Did it confuse you so much you don't know what's up or down? **

**We've got Zenna's ****Character Arc chapter done so up next is Hon Tee's then after that is Lun's. So wh****at do you want to know about each OC (****Hon and Lun****)? Like their past, their relationships, what they did before coming to Death City and DWMA, what are their thoughts on things... etc. etc. That sort of stuff.**

**Also, which ****Canon Characters do you want on the list? ****Tell me! I want to know. It'll help me create the chapters (from what I already have for each of them) and write them faster. Though it'll take some time as they're really long and I have a beta as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Warning: Cursing here and there**

**Beta: June Dune (I love this Beta so much~!)**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Character Arc II: Hon Tee**

**_-To Protect-_**

* * *

_"I want... to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It's all thanks to you."  
-_**Chrono**_, Chrono Crusade_

* * *

_There once was a Mother and Father who lived a content life. The two were childhood friends, living next to each other in big mansions. Each had lots of money. They ended up in an arranged married by their parents from a young age, before they were born. They weren't happy as a few would be in their arrangement but they grew to love each other over time. And a long time that was. They grew up and soon the Mother and Father lived in a big house, had wonderful jobs that paid well, and had the son they both wanted. They name him Hon and he was the perfect son in their eyes- smart, handsome, and the heir the Father always dreamed of._

_They were happy and always wished it had stayed that way._

_But not all wishes come true._

_One day, out on a family outing there was a shooting. No one knew why but one thing was for sure, their son wouldn't be the same again. None of the other family members wanted him, only the money or the fancy things his parents had. Oh, he had the money his family gave to him but he didn't use it. It was kept safe and no one would touch it. But that didn't stop his world from slowly becoming bleak and dark. From the age of four, being passed around from family to family in the Foster System wasn't something he shouldn't have experienced. He didn't understand much of it but he stayed in there for about two years before an older couple took him and soon there was a light._

_Hon grew happy again, going to school. He soon made friends as he rose through the rank of elementary school. At age seven, another light appeared with a smile from a girl whom barely anyone liked._

_That was when he made a promise to himself that he'd make sure she would never lose that smile of hers._

_No matter what._

* * *

**Playground, Watervliet Elementary School, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Monday, January 7, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

"C'mon, Hon! Play with us over here!" Anna said as she pulled over the glasses-wearing boy's arm. He wore a dark yellow shirt with white stripes that had elbow length sleeves. He also had khaki shorts on and black and yellows sneakers with white socks. Hon pushed up his glasses with his pointed fingers, his black hair long enough to be pulled in a small black low ponytail.

"Wait Anna! You're pulling my arm too much," he said as he was pulled his arm out from the said girl's grip. Hon let out a huff as he turned to his left when his name was called.

"Hon! Play with us!" One of the boys from his neighboring class, John, shouted from across the playground, his arm waving high above him. There was a group of boys and two girls around him.

_'Ah...'_ What was he supposed to do? He wanted to play with both John and Anna but they hated each other. He looked between the two, both of them waiting for an answer from him. "How about we all play together?" That brought argument between him from both sides and a headache was slowly forming inside his head. Ugh... He shouldn't have said that. Hon shook his head, moving away as both Anna and John glared at each other, moving closer to each other. Yeah, he was just going to go sit over there and read a book.

Walking away from the loud noise, Hon pulled out a book that was stashed in his back pocket as he sat down in a shaded area beneath a tree. After meeting his adoptive parents, Hon thought it was going to be so much different and it was. But it was similar as well. He kept a tight lid on what happened in his previous life, letting no one know unless it was his Mom and Dad. He didn't want to be treated differently because of that, so he told no one.

Though that'd change, even without him knowing it would, when he looked up and saw a grinning girl hanging upside down. "Hi!" She wore an animal hat with a prominent pair of animal ears stitched atop of it over her long green hair with light blue and white highlights though out. She wore a plain neon green shirt with white shorts.

A sudden thought popped in his head. _'How was she hanging upside-down like that?'_

"Uh... Hi?" Hon blinked at the sudden enthusiasm behind her bright smile.

"You're the boy who's in my class! You sit in the middle of the class with Anna and her group. You like to read and are always carrying some book around with you even when you leave your house. You even like to sleep with a stuffed dog," she explained like it was the most normal thing in the world, seemingly freaking Hon out.

"How-How do you know that?!" Hon blurted out, pushing up his glasses as his eyes widened and a blush spread out across his cheeks. Seriously, how did she know this stuff?! Hon always made sure to close the blinds to his room and no one would figure it out! So how?!

The girl tilted her head, blinking as her face showed its age with childish curiosity. She looked downward from her upside down position, her arms crossing over her chest as she tapped her chin. "Hmmm..." She grinned. "I live a few doors down and usually see you when I'm getting ready to school."

"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked, the book closed and laying semi-abandoned by his side on the bench. His silver eyes went cross-eyed when he watched a finger poke his nose.

"You always have that nose poked in a book to notice, Hon. Even when you aren't, usually someone would distract you to not notice who was behind all this time or someone in your class..." she trailed off with a mutter.

Hon stayed silent for a moment, pushing up his glasses subconsciously. He couldn't figure out how he didn't notice the girl who claimed to be in his class and lived near him before. He guessed what she said was true, he just must have never noticed either by being too busy talking with the other students to care or reading whenever he could. Hon's silver eyes glanced up at the girl, wondering how she wasn't getting sick of hanging upside down like that for so long.

"Well... I guess I have to fix that then," he said.

The girl blinked curiosity bright in her oval, light, bright blue eyes. "Fix it how?"

Hon stuck out his hand to her. "My name is Hon Tee. It's nice to meet you."

The girl stared at it like it was a foreign thing she'd never seen before, blinking owlishly. That was before another grin appeared on her face, "Zenna..." She grasped his hand. "I'm Zenna Yule."

With a shake of a pair of hands, a friendship was made that'd last for a life time.

* * *

**Classroom, Watervliet Elementary School, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Wednesday, March 21, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

It was different of how things went in the classroom after Hon decided to become friends with the girl who calls herself Zenna Yule. Now he didn't sit with Anna or with anyone else other than Zenna, at the back of the class, when he saw she was by herself. It was made known that he would stay friends with the girl no matter how mean the others got. Hon just spent more time with the ever-smiling girl. It had been about two weeks since they first met and he was happy. Even if the girl was annoying at times, she wasn't pushy or demanding they did this or that (most of the time anyway) and she made him smile, even when he didn't really want to.

He had met her Mother and she was a nice lady, a tired one, but she was nice and made time for her daughter. After his parents had met Zenna's Mother, they actually knew each other already. They said they would have introduced each other to the other child at some point; they just got ahead of it all. It was nice.

He was glad.

What he wasn't glad about was how Anna seemed to get the idea that Zenna bribed or did something to force him to become friends with each other. He tried to reason with her and her group but they wouldn't believe him. That was a few months ago. Things got worse for Zenna and it slowly went from just emotional to stealing little things that the cheery girl owned to throwing things at her. He didn't know it could get like that but now he knew he'd need to be with her more often than not if he didn't want her to get hurt.

Not after the Anna and her group threw stones at her. Why did they even do it?! He was glad he told the teacher about it and they got detention but it still didn't stop them from bullying Zenna.

He wondered how she could not cry after all of this.

He wondered how that smile of hers could still appear, the same as ever, taking everything thrown at her in stride.

Hon was walking from Library, down the hall to his classroom after lunch. He had gotten a book that the Librarian had placed on hold for him after he had asked her to before any of the other students could get the newly released book. That was until he heard the sound of splashing water and the falling of a pail hitting the ground.

_Splash!_

His eyes widened, the book forgotten as he saw a soaked Zenna stand in front of the opened classroom's door, her hair and clothes soaked. Laughter filled the room with children pointing at the misfortune of the girl. He saw the spitefulness and bitterness in the laughter and he didn't like it at all! How dare they... How dare they?!

His fist clenched in itself as he let out he took a step forward it his wet friend. His eyes narrowed as she could only smile at what happened. How could she not know what was happening?

"Zenna!" he called other to her as his face shifted to a worried one when she turned to look up at him, smiling. "Are you alright? Why are you wet? Are the kids picking on you again?" he asked at a rapid speed, pulling her away from the classroom and into the boy's bathroom. He wasn't just going to let her go alone in the girls; he didn't care if it was embarrassing or not!

Zenna blinked owlishly. It was like she didn't understand that they were bullying her- it was a prank, damn it! Zenna let out that smile of her he had grown so used to and started to love. He was to protect it no matter what. He wasn't sure when it started to happen but he was going to protect her and that smile of hers with his life. He didn't want anything to happen to the both of them but she needed to learn to not smile all the time when it should have been something else.

"I'm fine, Hon. Just wet. It's nothing," she said. Hon let out a long sigh, his face still constructed with worry.

He wasn't going to get through to her. The girl was too stubborn for her own good, like her Mother. The silver-eyed boy took some paper towels out of the dispenser and started wiping her dry. It was a slow process, an awkward silence between them. But he would make sure she was dry before they went back to class. (He needed to get back that book he had forgotten earlier after all of this.)

Hon looked down, slightly, as he watched Zenna wipe her hair out. "Are you sure it's nothing?" She nodded; he let out another sigh and finished up drying her hair.

She smiled happily at the taller boy, who was just about a head taller than her.

That smile was not one he liked.

* * *

**Watervliet Elementary School, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Thursday, May 31, 20XX**

**3:00 P.M.**

This school year had finally ended and Hon couldn't be happier moving onto the fifth grade. The year had tired the boy out so much with trying to get mostly everyone in class and it seemed others in the school to stop bullying and it had been working for the most part. But Anna and her friends wouldn't stop no matter what he did. He needed to do something about it.

Maybe he could talk to John about it. He never did much except call Zenna names but it was just teasing because Zenna would tease him back. Just harmless fun. Anna was different- she was, in plain words, a bully in every scene. Her 'friends' were just sheep flocking around her so they wouldn't be a target themselves. Hon was glad he saw it when he had a chance. He was also glad that John and he had stayed friends after he had befriended Zenna himself.

Hon frowned as he walked through the school on the final day. Zenna had said she was going to get something she forgot in the classroom. He had checked there but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere he checked.

"Hey, Hon! What are you still doing here?" John asked as Hon turned around, a curious look on his face as he peered at him. He had his backpack on his back.

"Oh, I was just looking for Zenna. Have you seen her?" he asked, turning to look at John fully.

A thoughtful look appeared on John's face, frowning. It seemed he could not recall seeing the hyperactive girl. "Sorry, Hon, but I haven't. Maybe she went home already?" he suggested.

Hon shook his head, frowning. "She would have told me ahead of time if that was going to happen."

"Well, sorry man, hope you find her!" John said, patting Hon's shoulder as he walked away to get home himself.

Hon let out a sigh, looking around his old classroom once more for any sign of her but no luck. Closing the door, the silver-eyed boy made his way away from the room to look elsewhere. "Where are you, Zenna?" he muttered to himself worriedly. The feeling in his gut wasn't getting him to calm down anytime soon.

* * *

**Watervliet Elementary School, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Thursday, May 31, 20XX**

**4:00 P.M.**

There was a loud blast of wind and sudden girl screams that resounded in the back of the school. Hon turned quickly, making it to the back of the school as fast as he could. He was the first one there to see Anna on the ground, shaking, as she stared in fright in front of her. She wasn't the only one; her 'friends' were in the same state of shock around him. Hon looked up, his eyes slowly widening as he saw what he was searching for.

Zenna's eyes were wide as she stared blankly down at her hand. But it was a hand; it looked like a weapon- like a fan. It was shaking. Zenna wasn't doing any good either; her whole body was shaking as well. Some of her long hair was on the ground, a pair of red scissors next to it. Hon took a second to figure out what happened as his voice came to him.

He had to do something, walking to his friend and slowly got her attention. "Zenna..." he had started.

After that, he was able to calm her down, her arm to change back to normal, and take her away before anyone was there. He glared and it was safe to say that Anna and the other girls wouldn't say a word. (A threat might have come from him to help with that.) Hon had taken Zenna to her own house. Her Mother wasn't home (most likely at work again) as he took the key from under the stone and got her to her room.

He didn't go home that night, calling his own to tell that he'd be staying for a few nights with Zenna at her house. He was happy that they agreed. After saying good-bye he went back to his friend's side.

This was going to be a long, hard couple of days.

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

* * *

**Front Door, Hon Tee's House, Watervliet, Albany County, New York, United States**

**Saturday, March 24, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

They had fun playing around outside and inside the house, inside his room, after gaining permission from Zenna's Mother to come over in the first place. Zenna had come bouncing over, happily and bubbly as he had let her inside the house. Hon's foster parents were happy to have the girl over again, once more embarrassing Hon in front of his friend.

Parents...

Anyway, after she had come over, Hon actually was able to cook something edible and Zenna had tried it. She had said it was good! Not just good, she said it was delicious! He was on cloud nine after that (mostly) until his Dad took a sniff of the burnt food, trying it before drowning a glass of water while in a fit of cough trying to get rid of the taste. How rude! But the time for Zenna to go home was sooner than he had thought. Hon's gut wasn't feeling well; there was a weird feeling inside it. His Dad and Mom said it was just the food not agreeing with him. Zenna didn't care. She just wanted to get home before it got any darker than it was.

He didn't like that gut feeling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hon asked Zenna, his voice cased with concern.

"I'm sure, Hon!" Zenna answered her hands on her hips. She stood at the front door, and Hon was seeing her off. She let out an annoyed huff. "I'll be fine," she muttered quietly. She let out a smile at his worry though.

"Are you-" he never got to finish when he saw that look in the girl's eyes.

"Hon Tee, if you finish that sentence I'm going to tell your mom you-know-what," she hissed out, letting out an innocence smile that promised to go through. Hon let out a gulp.

He slumped over in defeat, knowing he wouldn't get passed his friend's stubbornness. She got it from her mother, he just knew it. "Alright," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Zenna opened the door. "But be careful on your way back, nay?"

Zenna let out a smile, one he had known for as long as he knew the girl, before she walked out of his house and closed the door without another word. Hon ran to his room, his feet thrumming against the cream-colored carpet, slamming his once-closed door open. Zooming to his window, he peaked out it, watching his dear friend walk away from his house. He watched worriedly as she slowly disappeared from his view. He couldn't help but have a horrible gut feeling that he should have at least pressed Zenna and went with her no matter what she said. But he trusted her words and let her go.

Hon moved away from the window and walked backwards until he fell back against his bed.

Still... That gut feeling... It never brought good news.

Not a good feeling at all.

* * *

_He didn't know how it could happen to her, to Zenna of all people. His sweet, kind, smiling Zenna. Everything seemed to be in black and white. He stood next to her to comfort her. There were lots of flowers everywhere, the air was dusty, and there were lots of people there. Hon didn't like all of them there; he didn't even know any of them except for his family there and Zenna herself._

_Hon watched the mahogany coffin that lowered Zenna's Mother's body into the ground, her peaceful sleeping face vanished when the lid lowered. She didn't look good in black. He needed to make sure to make her change out of those clothes as soon as they got away from here._

_Zenna didn't say much, her face seemingly blank not sure what to have on it. She stayed there, standing off to the side with him by her side as some wept, some stayed silent; others looked at her with pity. Hon grew angry with those pitiful looks but the hand of his Dad's landing on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything._

_The people there had blurry faces, giving empty kind words to Zenna as they passed her._

_"It's going to be alright."_

_"Even if she's gone, always know she'll watch over her."_

_"I'm so sorry for you loss."_

_Soon the rain came, and umbrellas shot up like weeds. Hon didn't have one with them. He only had his hand inside hers. Hon could feel the tears going down his cheeks but he tried to restrain himself, trying to hold a strong front for Zenna. It didn't seem to work._

_"Zenna..." Hon muttered mutely, looking at Zenna with sadness inside his eyes. His eyes slowly widen when he saw that smile form on her lips. His tooth bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. This wasn't supposed to happen! No! "No..." he said, his bangs covered his eyes, "don't smile..."_

_Zenna blinked. She blinked again, this time Hon's arms held her close. He held her tight against him. "There's no need to smile! You can cry! Zenna... please... don't do this to me..." It was slow but something wet hit him, it wasn't the rain._

_He would protect her but for now all he could do was hold her close as he heard her scream aloud. It seemed even the heavens heard her as the sky darkened even more, thunder and lightning appearing and resounding over Zenna's broken scream. Zenna fisted Hon's soaked shirt as he held her even closer._

_Zenna..._

_His eyes opened, looking at the grave of his friend's Mother._

_"I promise I will protect her from feeling this pain again..." he muttered, thunder loud enough to overthrow any sound. If he had to do it himself then he would and he'd made sure of that he swore to the newly deceased Mother._

_That was something he would swear his life on._

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, June 7, 20XX**

**5:45 A.M.**

Hon let out a yawn as he stretched and got on his bed, getting dressed after he took a quick shower. After brushing out his hair and placing on his glasses, ignoring the contacts his Mom had gotten him and sent to him a few months back, he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Walking into the kitchen moments later, he pulled out the food needed for breakfast and the orange juice Zenna loved, pouring generously himself a glass. Taking a sip, he took out a pan and turned on the stove in one swell swoop before cracking some eggs.

Grabbing a spatula, Hon hummed as he added some salt and pepper, turning down the heat as the eggs got scrambled. He added some cheese that slowly melted and mixed it into the eggs. Grabbing another pan, Hon placed a top on the pan with the eggs in it, having the burner on low. He grabbed the bacon and bread from the fridge.

As he cooked, he turned his head slightly and shouted, "Zenna, wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Hon took the pan of eggs off the stove after they were done and placed some on two plates he took out earlier. Checking over the bacon and slowly toasting bread, Hon waited until they were both done to take it off the burner, turn off the stove, and butter the toast before he had to split them on the plates.

Placing the pans off to the side to wash, Hon looked up to see Zenna bouncing into the kitchen. Her bright smile was a sight to see. "Good morning, Hon~!" Zenna said, bouncing to a stool bar chair on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning..." he grumbled. Hon laid a plate of eggs and toast in front of Zenna and she happily began to eat, pouring a large glass of orange juice for her and refilling his own. After he started to eat some of his food, he noticed that Zenna was overly excited, more so than she usually was, about something. "Why are you so bubbly this s'morning, Zenna?" He asked as he sat down across from her, his own plate of food in front of him. He started to eat at a slower pace.

"We're getting a new student today in class!" Zenna chatted excitedly, clapping her hands together, smiling.

They were? Hmm... So that was the thing that Hon had forgotten. He didn't think it was important so it wasn't on his mind like other stuff. "We are?" Hon let out an absent hum, shrugging. "Guess I forgot." Hon took another bite of his eggs before buttering his toast and munching on it.

"Hon!"

Hon let out a small smirk as he rolled his eyes. Still, Hon wondered what this new student was going to be. _'Why do I feel this sense of dread though?' _Hon began to ear again, pushing the ominous thought away, trying to finish up so they could get to school on time.

* * *

**Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, June 7, 20XX**

**7:30 A.M.**

Hon cocked up an eyebrow as he started down at the pale-skinned girl stood in front of the class, her passive red-golden eyes swept around the room. She had mid-back black colored hair with a single white strand on the left side of her face. She wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie, with pockets, that was zipped up half way. Under that she had a black sleeveless crop top. She had black baggy shorts with two loose belts that hang on both sides of her and had black and red sneakers. On her left arm was bandages wrap up to her elbow and had a shackle, the cuff and a short chain of three links, on her right wrist.

Why did she wear a cuff?

Hon didn't know that the exact same thought ran through his female friend's head as well as other in class. If only they knew...

The said boy was sitting around the middle of the classroom, Zenna on his left side, as his right cheek leaned against his fist. Silver eyes looked down at the passive-eyed girl and let out a huff. He didn't really know why but he didn't like that look in her eyes or the girl herself. He just couldn't explain it. He glanced at Zenna from the corner of his eye. She was staring at the girl with a gleam in her eyes.

Looking at the girl and letting out another huff, he felt a jab in his ribs from Zenna's elbow. "Hush you," she muttered as she looked back at Sid-sensei. Hon grumbled but otherwise stayed quite.

Sid-sensei slammed his hands on his desk, standing behind it. "Alright class, listen up! This is Cheshire and she'll be joining the NOT Class today as a Meister! She is Shinigami-sama's daughter so treat her like any other normal person! Understood?"

"Yes, Sid-sensei," the class spoke in union.

The daughter of Shinigami-sama? She was a Meister? He saw Zenna grin when Sid-sensei said that. Great...

Just so damn great...

* * *

**Alleyway, Shopping Area, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, June 21, 20XX**

**3:45 P.M.**

"Explain to me again why we are doing this?" Hon asked Zenna, his back leaned against the reddish-brown bricks as he stared at her back. "I mean, I understand that you wanted to go out and all but I didn't know you wanted to STALK the daughter of Shinigami-sama because you want her to be our Meister."

When Hon learned that Zenna was stalking—STALKING of all things— Shinigami-sama's daughter, he wasn't a happy camper. He had made it known he didn't want anything to do with the girl but he couldn't stop Zenna when she started in the first place. When he saw that gleam in Zenna's eye the first time she laid eyes on Cheshire, he felt that old feeling of dread he had the morning before.

"That's correct," she answered, not looking at him as she looked for her target. "This is what I've decided, Hon, and if you don't like it then you don't have to join. I'll be having her one way or another. Cheshire is mine and mine alone. It was already decided."

Yeah, there it was. That side of her he had his own experience of when they were younger. It was after Zenna's move passed on that side of her appeared. It was rare but when it appeared it made Zenna relentless in pursuit of what the subject the possessive side chose to get. He needed to see, though, if it was true or not. "And if she has chosen another Demon Weapon to be her partner?" He didn't like the feeling he was getting when he asked that. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that but he needed to be sure.

Zenna gave a smile, tilting her head as she spoke in an icy sweet tone, "That won't happen, Hon, because I will not allow it." Her normal smile returned. That icy tone though gave a shiver down his back.

"Sometimes I worry if you were dropped on your head one too many times when you were a baby..." he uttered to himself, "I really do..."

"If you want to keep your tongue inside your mouth, Hon, I suggest you close it." Hon's mouth snapped close, sweat dropping down his forehead as he looked away. You didn't want to get on Zenna's bad side, not one bit. She smiled. "Good." Then she turned away, looking back around the corner.

He pitied Cheshire; he really did, for when she was in Zenna's grasp, you couldn't get out. It was just how it was. He followed Zenna when she went in her pursuit. He was making sure that this Cheshire, even if he didn't like her, was good enough for Zenna.

He would protect her no matter what.

That he would do.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, July 1, 20XX**

**2:40 P.M.**

After Zenna tried to talk to Cheshire multiple times, Hon was growing tired but he didn't say anything. Zenna was actually making progress and that made her happy. It made him happy that his friend was happy. After what happened in the Dojo Classroom, he kept a closer eye on things between Zenna's possessive side showing for Cheshire and the girl herself. She was a strange thing that he knew. She acted different, not social as one would have thought she would have been, being Shinigami-sama's child and all. He had thought she'd bask in the light of attention but it wasn't that at all.

She didn't want to be the center of attention, even though she was (for the most part), but no one really wanted to be partners with her. Her skills were average, her intelligence was higher than average, almost higher than his (not that he'd admit it aloud, thank you very much), and she barely tried in almost all of the classes, though she did take notes. She'd work alone or be forced into different groups by their teacher.

She wasn't normal that was for sure.

He watched as Zenna watched, seeing Cheshire go without any relationships except Zenna's constant appearance to form some type of acquaintance's bond. He was just a bystander from the sidelines at most- someone one would know but never really talk to. It surprised him though when he saw Cheshire's brother, the legendary Death the Kid, make friends in his class but never talk to his sister- seeing how she was or how her class was going. It was like he didn't want anything to do with her- even when she tried to talk to him. She couldn't.

Hon started to learn more about Cheshire as he watched from the sidelines, behind Zenna, to make sure she was happy and protected. He ended spending time with the girl as Zenna did.

He learned Cheshire liked to read, some books over and over, even some titles that he personally liked. She liked to eat her own cooked food which was actually good from what Zenna stole earlier that day—not that he'd admit that either—and a few other times when Zenna admitted to it. She liked dark colors from what she wore every day and other things among that list.

Zenna had told him that she was like a child and he saw what she was talking about. That look in her eyes.

He had seen it before.

Zenna's eyes...

Hon shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his mind. He really needed to stop thinking deeply like that and start paying attention to his homework. It was due in two days, on Monday, after all and he didn't want a bad grade for himself or Zenna. Said girl was actually drawing, not doing her work like she was supposed to do. Suddenly she stood up from the table they had taken in one of the far parts of the library. It was quiet and they could concentrate.

"What are you going to do this time?" he asked, looking over the bridge of his glasses as he sat his pencil down.

Zenna poked her fingers together. "Something..."

He had a good feeling what that 'something' was. "Does it have anything to do with a certain Shinigami you want to be your Meister?"

"Maybe~," she whistled out as she chewed on the bottom of her lip.

Hon let out a sigh. He knew even if he had said no she would have still gone. He waved his hand in a shooing motion, pushing up his glasses after that and went back to his work. He would just picture the victory smirk that appeared on Zenna's face even without him looking. He heard the girl push the chair fully in, mutter a "Thank you!" as she hugged him and skipped off without a second thought. Hon watched her leave before he took off his glasses, setting them before him, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. He let out a long-needed sigh.

He could just feel it. This was going to be another long weekend.

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 4, 20XX**

**7:15 P.M.**

Hon had been correct that it had been a long, worry-filled weekend by Zenna. After they had visited the unconscious girl, he did admit to being a little worried about the slowly, sickly-looking girl that lay motionless on the bed in the infirmary. Zenna expressed her own worry multiply times over the span of all four days- Friday to Monday- (they weren't allowed to see Cheshire over the weekend for some reason). He did agree that nurse they had, the one with the same gold eyes and hair color, was suspicious and Hon was sure he wasn't the only one who had the suspicion.

His eyes looked over at Zenna picking at her food with her fork as she rested her cheek on her fist, her elbow resting against the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Hon took a bite the mash potatoes, savoring the food, glancing up at his roommate and childhood friend when he heard another sigh escape her mouth. After swallowing the food inside his mouth, he sat down his own fork.

"Zenna," he said, gaining the girl's attention. "You're messing with your food again." She knew he didn't like it when she did that. It was a waste.

"Hmmm?" she hummed out, her eyes glancing up at the boy. She glanced down at the squashed peas and continued to mess around food on her plate. "Oh..." she muttered.

"Something's wrong," Hon pointed out, "It's been bothering you all day and for the past three days. It's only intensified when we came back from checking up on Cheshire. You're worried, I understand, but she's not going to die or any of the sorts so you don't have to have to get all worked over it or her for that matter. She's strong, Zenna, and you know that."

She was. Hon could see it in her eyes. The girl may not look like it but she could pack a punch.

"Hon, it's not that I know that, it's just..." Zenna glanced to the side before looking up. "That nurse... Medusa... I get a bad feeling about her. That she's not all that she seems to be. I don't want her around Cheshire."

"I understand that, Zenna." Hon pushed up his glasses, looking directly into her bright blue eyes. "But we can't do much of anything as she is a part of the staff and someone whom we can't mess with. Cheshire will be fine, her brother and father won't let anything bad happen to her. "

"I want to do something as well, Hon! I want her as a Meister! I know it! There isn't just a reason as to just wanting someone to fight with! It's something else."

"What would that be?" Hon asked, his eyes gleaming.

"The look in her eyes, they're like... They're similar to mine... after mom passed," she muttered in the end. Zenna looked down at her hands in her lab, growing sad. She looked up back at Hon. "I don't like that look and I want to make her smile." So she did know. He had already figured that out.

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

Zenna smiled slightly. "You always know how I think... I don't just want her to be our partner; I want all of us to be friends."

"Friends..." Hon muttered to himself. He stared up at his friend before speaking, "Finish up your food and then get to bed, alright?" Getting a reluctant nod from the girl, he got up and took his finished plate over to the sink, intent on washing it up.

Zenna slowly finished up her food before she handed over her plate and gave a grumbled good night to Hon before making her way to her room. Hon looked past her, his eyes blank as he washed the dirty dishes. After that, he went off to bed.

He hoped it would be a dreamless night tonight.

* * *

**Unknown Village, Southern Russia, Asia**

**Sunday, July 11, 20XX**

**11:20 A.M.**

It was strange to say the least, for him anyway, to have a mission like this come out of nowhere. They had to find the Evil Human, Phantom Priest Rasputin, and reap his soul. He had terrorized many villages and so they ended up having to finish it. He didn't understand. Hon could list many reasons as to why they weren't (though they could be) qualified to take this type of mission. Firstly, they were still in training, were in the NOT class (though Shinigami-sama says otherwise), and weren't even a real team. (If only he knew those words would come to bite him in the butt months later.)

Zenna seemed to think it was a good idea. That wasn't good if Hon guessed it correctly. Zenna had something to do with this and had something planned for after this. That girl was so stubborn when it came to certain things, it wasn't even funny. If she wanted something, he'd do anything to get it for her. Or she'd do it all by herself. That thing she wanted right now was the very girl she stalked, wanted to become her Meister, and to be hers- Cheshire, the daughter of Shinigami-sama.

A shiver went down his back as the cold wind blew in his face. Damn it! Why did it have to be Russia of all places? Now they needed to survive and then he'd take a long bath to forget all about it. All three of them had worn similar clothing to block out the cold but each had their own flare. They all had small bags with the basic survival material inside it.

"How are you not even cold?!" Hon shivered, his arms getting rubbed by his hands to keep himself warm. Hon didn't understand how the girl they were forced upon to take this mission with was not getting cold. She was wearing a sleeveless jacket for Kami's sake! At least she was wearing pants... Well she was a Shinigami after all so he guessed it had it perks. Still though...

"I'm used to it," Cheshire answered, her breath coming out of her mouth in a faded white fog. "Now come on, our target is close and I don't want him to get away!" She jumped down from the cliff first, flipping in the air before landing on the ground.

What did she mean 'used to it'?

That didn't sound normal. Something wasn't right here... Hon frowned, not paying attention when Cheshire jumped over nor when Zenna let out a mischievous grin. He looked up when he heard his name being called by Zenna. The next moment, he felt a hand on his back and turned to ask what Zenna was doing when he was pushed off the ledge and started to fall.

That brat!

Needless to say, he got a face full of snow and would be faced with an oncoming cold because of said brat. He heard a light thud and the crunch of snow next to him. After he got his bearings, he saw Cheshire grab Zenna and felt something inside him harden. He couldn't explain exactly but it was a feeling that he knew that something was going to happen, something big, and it was going to happen very, very soon.

He watched as Zenna transformed back and pounced on Cheshire. "Thanks for catching me~, Chessy!" Zenna smiled all the way even when she was pushed off and glared at by the girl she was just hugging.

"Do not hug me again or else," she threatened but it didn't faze her one bit. Zenna smiled on. Cheshire walked away; Zenna and Hon followed her, as they neared the targeted village. They had made it to the church, in the middle on the village, where the target was supposed to be. All three of them stood in front a very large pair of white-colored doors with gold-colored door handles that held the Cross on both sides.

"Ready?" Cheshire asked, getting a nod from the two. "Then..."

"Boom?" Zenna questioned. Her hands made fists as they bounced up and down by her side in excitement and anticipation.

"Boom..." Cheshire answered as three feet kicked the doors open, both slamming into the walls behind them.

Hon had to hold back a flinch from sudden loud noise before he had called out, "Rasputin, come out with your hands up!" There was a deep rumbling laugh from somewhere, the body of it evidently nowhere to be seen.

Cheshire face-palmed herself, her hand sliding down her face as she grumbled out, "We were going to sneak up on him... Why did you do that?" Hon didn't answer when they heard the laugh grow louder. A large man dressed in a black monk's habit came out. He had a white beard that ended in the shape of a cross and a string of beads around his neck.

He should have kept his mouth shut. So they began to fight as Cheshire started it. He was surprised to see how flexible and agile she was. She jumped, twisting her leg in a semi-circle to kick Rasputin in the head, landing the attack. Rasputin's head fell to the ground with a giant thud. Cheshire landed on the ground, glaring coldly down at the man. "Phantom Priest Rasputin, you're going nowhere," she said. Hon and Zenna got into position when the Evil Human's body rose up, his height towering over all things of them.

Geez, did he take steroids or something?

"Going nowhere? Ha!" He barked out; his laugh was hard and loud. "It's useless~! Even if you tried, nothing will work on me! Even bullets won't work on me!" He raised a large fist and aimed it right at Cheshire. She jumped back as it landed on the wood where she once was, making cracks appear, as she skidded back to the other's side, dust kicking up behind her. The girl gave out a grunt before she faced them and explained a plan that had formed inside her mind.

He had to admit the plan was actually well thought out. The boy gave his answer, "It's risky, but it might work. If it doesn't and I die, I'll hunt you for the rest of your life." He showed his face how serious he was. Zenna agreed. He was confused though, not showing it on his face, when Cheshire gave them a look of surprise that they'd actually agree to their plan. Both Demon Weapons shared a look when Cheshire wasn't looking. They'd figure it out. There was a fight they had to finish. Cheshire raised her hand before slashing it down.

The signal was given.

Hon rushed forward; his left forearm glowed brightly before it transformed into what looked like a slingshot. The arm transformed into a wooden Y shape as Hon shot small, glowing light blue soul particles at a rapid pace. It felt good to do this after some time. The attack was mainly a distraction and wasn't really effective as he thought it'd be. It looked like he needed to practice more.

He waited until Cheshire with Zenna in her Gunbai form to come. He sweat-dropped when he heard Zenna call the Meister the nickname she gave her.

"Don't..." Cheshire crouched down before she jumped, her feet landing onto the ceiling, "...Call..." and used the force propelled from her feet to dash down at Phantom Priest Rasputin. "...Me..." Hon ducked out of the way as his arm changed back to normal; wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his sleeve."...That!" Cheshire used the wind around the Gunbai as she moved the weapon in front of her and used the black edge of the huge war fan to kick he fat man with it. The man was sent surging forward through the red-brown brick wall that went crashing down.

Landing, Cheshire let the staff part of the Gunbai tap lightly against the wooden floor; as the fan part covered both him and Cheshire from the flying debris that made its way at them. When Zenna was removed from their vision, they saw Phantom Priest Rasputin stand, glaring furiously, and then charge at them. Hon didn't expect it when Cheshire threw Zenna at him. Catching her easily, he readied himself if needed. Cheshire raised her arms. The left was crossed over the right, both just over her head, as a good-sized shield that took the form of a skull on the backside of both of her arms. The yellowish shield grew large enough to cover Hon and herself. She flinched back as the shield was banged against by a large force of Phantom Priest Rasputin until she was pushed back into the wall. Hon jumped back out of the way, Zenna in front of him like a shield to knock random debris that came his way.

Cheshire growled as she tried to push the larger Evil Human away but could barely because of his large weight. He let out an evil laugh. Hon jumped to Cheshire's side, holding her back with his free hand as Zenna, still in her Demon Weapon form, was in his other hand. He asked, "What do we do next?!"

Cheshire struggled to keep the Skull Shield up as they were being pushed back little by little. She wasn't able to be pushed back any further. "Use the Wind!" Zenna call from the Gunbai. "Use the damn Wind, people!"

"Nothing will be able to go through this body! Nothing~! Hahahahhahahaha!" Phantom Priest Rasputin shouted, pushing harder and harder.

"Right!" Hon yelled, as he rose Zenna in the air, swinging and releasing a large quantity of air in the form of a tornado-like blast that sent me sailing forward with Phantom Priest Rasputin and used the shield, along with Phantom Priest Rasputin, to chase through another wall. Cheshire flew farther than expected outside the church.

"No!" Zenna shouted, her voice echoing inside the dark space she was in. "Hon, you generated too much power!"

"..."

"Hon? Hello~?!"

"..."

"Anyone in there?"

There wasn't an answer when Phantom Priest Rasputin slowly got up, clutching his head and groaning out, "Ugh... Argh...!" Soon he was able to get back to fighting against the two Demon Weapons. They were having some success but not much as they were cornered many times. Hon got injured in his right arm when he tried to jump out of the way. There were other wounds that were far better the one in his arm. Short, curt breaths came from out mouth.

Hon didn't know it but he had let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cheshire jump back down and kick the Evil human in the head. She flipped, landing next to them. They had both called out to her in surprise. The girl's eyes, even though blank, were slightly brighter than before. Something must have happened in the short time span when she was gone. She turned, giving the two a look before she stuck out her hand, asking for Zenna. The boy frowned, holding the Demon Weapon closer to him before he stared down at it.

Hon didn't really want to give Zenna back though, but he knew the mission came first and foremost over his petty feelings. A moment later he let out a sigh and handed her over. Cheshire grabbed her, spinning the Gunbai around before the fan's frame struck the ground, and crouched. The heavy stomping of the Evil Human's feet was deafening. Hon couldn't explain it but was shocked when he felt himself being pulled back as a large hand smashed down where he had been just standing.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Cheshire stood with the Gunbai semi-behind her, her eyes narrowing at the charging form of Rasputin. Wind shifted around her, a small light bluish-whitish blade of wind forming as she lifted Zenna over her. Taking the handle in both hands, she swung and a gust of wind was released in an arc form to which it was swung in. Then another swing along with another wind arc was released. Energy was grained from both Zenna and Cheshire. The two wind arcs formed together, colliding together to create vacuum pockets as Rasputin was enveloped and assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up his body until it began to glow and twist and twirl until in its place was the soul. It was red with a purple core and covered in dark brown hexagonal 'scales' on some parts of its surface.

Cheshire let out a long breath, trying to get her breathing back to normal, her grip on Zenna loosening as she transformed back into her human form, grinning up at the Meister.

Damn it! Hon now knew another reason why Zenna wanted Cheshire so much. He couldn't let it show, the jealously he felt as the green monstrous feeling clenched at his heart. He didn't like how it felt.

Not at all.

But he would shove it down for Zenna. If it brought a smile to her face, he'd keep that petty jealously under lock and key; keeping it there until he was six feet under the ground.

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22, 20XX**

**6:45 P.M.**

They were having a simple dinner that night, one of Hon's favorite foods too-grilled cheese with tomato soup. It was nice to have something simple every now and then. They sat across from each other as they ate.

"It's good as always, Hon," Zenna said, smiling. "Thank you for making dinner!"

"It's just something I whipped up. That's all, Zenna," Hon replied, taking one of the triangular sides of one of the grilled cheese and dipped into the tomato soup before taking a bite.

"Hey Hon..."

"Hmm..." Hon looked up to see a curious look in Zenna's eyes and knew she was going to be asking a question. Maybe about something she heard sometime earlier today or yesterday or something she didn't understand on.

"If you had a chance, would you make fun of a girl's or woman's boobs?" she asked with honest curiosity, innocence shining in her eyes. She blinked as he choked on his grilled cheese, his eyes popping out in surprise. He pounded on his chest to make the mashed up food go down his throat. Hon expected a lot of weird things that Zenna would question (and by weird he didn't mean this)!

"Ze-Zenna Conner Yule!" he shouted after he chugged down some water from his glass. "Why would you ask something like that?!" He pushed of his glasses that had fallen down his nose, giving the girl an exasperated look.

Zenna tilted her head. It had been a long time since the last time Hon used her full name. "Well... Today day during a class period, in the dojo-"

"Why were you in the dojo?!" Hon asked before putting up his hand to stop her from answering. Oh he knew, Hon knew just what she was going to say. From the rumors that had spread around like wild fire when he was in the library he figured Zenna was going to be involved one way or another. She always was, especially now if Cheshire was involved. "Was it because Cheshire was there?"

"Yup."

"When asking me this... question... does it have anything to do with the rumor about Cheshire and some people in our class getting into a fight while will be in two days?" Rumors really did spread fast when they wanted to. Particularly when they were either about some juicy gossip or anything about the Shinigami family.

"Yup."

"These students made fun of Cheshire's small... chest?" Well... she did have a small chest but that didn't mean he stared at it or would make fun of it. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath.

"Yup."

"And now you were curious because it was something you faced for the first time and noticed how different each female body is for each female?" He didn't really want to have this talk with Zenna...

"Yup."

"Now you're going to make a plan so you can be the partner Cheshire has to choose and nobody else?"

"Yup!"

"You're going to remove anyone who gets in your way?"

"Yup."

"Ugh..." Hon placed his face in his hands, muttering about perverted bullies and sadist Demon Weapons. He knew it. He just knew it! Ugh! Zenna made no comment as she went back to eating her food. Dipping one of the grilled cheeses into the tomato soup, she happily ate.

* * *

**Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**8:30 A.M.**

"Chessy~! Wait for us!" Zenna shouted as she finally caught up with an annoyed Cheshire. The girl didn't stop for a moment's notice.

"Zenna, don't run so fast! What if you hurt yourself?" Hon called out to her, following as fast as he could after her. Zenna had been trying to get the girl's attention so she could, hopefully, ask if she needed her to be her partner again. After the mission to the village in Russia, feelings had been rising up between them. He knew it hadn't been going as well as Zenna thought it'd go. Hon didn't like it one bit but what could he do?

He did help Zenna out with her plan even though he didn't like it one bit.

"You're too slow, Hon! Come on, speed up those little legs of yours~!" Zenna laughed out loud, her footsteps still right after the female Meister.

"I'm not as fast as you! And I'm fun-sized! Not small..." Hon Tee trailed off, his footsteps following after the other girl. He wondered sometimes where the girl got her energy

"Chessy~!" Zenna shouted to gain her attention, higher than she originally anticipated. Cheshire kept on walking.

Hon knew she wasn't going stop nor was Zenna was going to give up. She wasn't going to anytime soon. Cheshire would crack soon, he knew it. Just like everyone else.

"Cheshire, please wait for us!"

Oh! So she was going that way... Hon didn't expect that nor did he expect for Cheshire to stop suddenly as she did, skidding after Zenna was only inches away from her as Cheshire side-stepped, letting the two Demon Weapons fall on top of each other. Hon let out a huff, trying to untangle his limbs from Zenna's. When he finally did, he checked over Zenna, asking if she was alright. Zenna laughed, nodding her head to show she was indeed all right.

"What do you two want?" Cheshire asked coolly, her gaze staring at them. Hon glared from behind Zenna. She didn't have to be so cold to her after everything they've been though. She could of at least of been... nicer... about it.

Zenna spoke, "We just want to know what Shinigami-sama said about the mission. I mean, after we fell asleep in the village, we woke up in the infirmary. Did you bring us there?"

"Father said well done on the mission. We're going to get another one soon. And I didn't bring you to the infirmary. You must have been dreaming. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy," she answered and walked off only for them to follow her again.

"Wait!"

"What!?" she hissed, turning abruptly with a glare in their direction.

Zenna stopped, Hon behind her, looking over her side. "I-I just wanted to know why you were going to fight those two bullies later..." Zenna trailed off, her eyes looking anywhere other than Cheshire.

"I don't have to answer for you. Just leave me alone, the both of you, or else!" she hissed again, stalking off without a hint of remorse.

"Well, that could have gone better," Hon muttered his hands on his hips. It really could have.

"Hon..."

"Yes, Zenna?"

"Shut up."

Letting out a snort was worth the smack in the head.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**11:00 A.M.**

Hon knew there were going to be this many people (he didn't know the dojo could fit this many people though) as they all crowded around the middle space, which was occupied by Professor Stein. Hao and Reid were on the left while Cheshire was on the right, alone. There were whispers going all around.

_"What do you think is going to happen? Those two are some of the top of the N.O.T. class. Do you think she's going to beat them?"_

_"How can she? She doesn't even have a partner."_

_"Eh? Then what about Yule? I thought she was her partner, including Hon, with them always hanging out with her..."_

_"That's just a rumor-"_

The two partners had the gall to laugh as her, saying she wouldn't win, and snickered when she said she wouldn't lose. He might not like Cheshire or how she acted or how Zenna wanted her to be her Meister and they all form a group together but he hated something more—bullies. No one should be made fun of but unfortunately there were people out there like that.

"You have no partner to fight with you. How do you think you're going to win against us?" Hao snickered out, his face holding a smug look.

Professor Stein, who sat in his rolling office chair, spoke up, "Is there anyone willing to step up to be Cheshire's Weapon partner for this fight? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke- they either not wanting to get involved with the whole mess, already had partners, or did want to but was threatened by a certain someone.

"I'll be her partner," a female voice said, causing a stir in the crowd. There was movement in the east part of the crowd; Zenna shifted out as she came to the front. Hon tried to pull her back.

"Zenna... don't!" Hon muttered, trying to pull his friend back, but she wouldn't move an inch. She stood firm, her eyes alit with determination. She had made her choice and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Are you sure about this, Zenna Yule?" Professor Stein asked, turning his spinning chair to face her.

"Yes," she said with a nod. She tugged her hand out of Hon's grip and walked forward to stand next to Cheshire.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed.

"Because I want to be your partner and yours only. I want to get to know you better, Cheshire," Zenna answered. "I want to fight by your side." She gave a light smile as Cheshire sneered to her.

"I don't care what you think. Now you've gotten into my mess without asking." Cheshire turned to Professor Stein. "Does she have to?"

Professor Stein's glasses shined with a glint. A small smirk appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came. "Unfortunately, yes. You, the Meister, and Demon Weapon Zenna Yule will be partners against Meister Hao of Demon Weapon Reid. Now both of you get ready to fight."

It began.

* * *

**Hon's Room, Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**1:13 A.M.**

Hon turned for the umpteenth time that night. He just couldn't get to sleep after what he had witnessed into days fight. He was amazed... awe struck... he couldn't explain it. It was like the fight in the church. Cheshire fought and it astonished him no matter how many times she was knocked back she got up and fought back. She wouldn't give up. It was like her life depended on it and she had to do. She wanted the attention even though she wanted to be in the back of the crowd though being the one in the spotlight so she could shine in her own way.

It was like she was deprived of the attention when she was younger. She was older than them, he knew, not judging how old a Shinigami could be when one looked like she or her brother, Death the Kid, rumored to be over or at least two hundred years old, to be older than an average teenager. He figured that her family wasn't perfect. He could tell from how her elder brother was trying so hard to pretend she didn't exist in the world and didn't even spare her a glace when they passed each other in the halls. He suspected even Shinigami-sama, her own father, couldn't be around much after he built Death City and the Academy.

To say the least, Cheshire was complicated and would only get more so now they'd entered her life. Hon watched Cheshire's expressions so he could figure out what she was like—when she was happy, when she was sad, mad, etc. They were mostly the same on her face but her eyes told everything even when she tried so hard to hide what she was feeling. As they say, eyes were the window to the soul. And Cheshire's was more expressive than she let on to be.

They shined when she was happy. They grew a darker red when they were alit with anger and if seen in the right light one could see a tint of blue. When she would get annoyed they'd darken as well but they would show she was just that and while annoyed would lighten up and very rarely soften when she was with Zenna. (He'd seen it happen twice and it freaked him out.) They'd get that look in them - the blank, lonely look - that one would get when they remembered something they didn't want to remember. She reminded her of the look Zenna would get. A look he didn't like at... all...

Hon's face lit up a scarlet red, letting out an annoyed groan as he turned on his side, his face in his hands.

Why the hell was he thinking so much about Cheshire?!

He didn't even like her!

Or...

No! He didn't! Not at all! (Maybe a tiny bit...) Nope, Hon didn't like Cheshire at all. Not as a friend or an acquaintance. He'd put up with her because of Zenna and that was the only reason. Yes, that was it.

Hon scowled as he shifted his pillow under his head to get more conformable to get some sleep.

He needed it...

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, September 19, 20XX**

**1:05 P.M.**

Months passed by and everything progressed with Cheshire slowly. It was fun to watch as said girl scowled at Zenna whenever she pulled her along. Zenna kept a closer eye on her from the looks of other Demon Weapon's that had no partner were giving her. Hon was jealous though and he couldn't understand if it was pointed at Cheshire or Zenna. He didn't like the possessive clinging-ness Zenna had for Cheshire or the death glares the girl gave Zenna. But she still let Zenna drag her around. It confused Hon to no end.

The girl didn't seem as annoyed as the first time when she hanged around her but she was still that annoyed that she didn't want to be around Zenna when Zenna wanted to be around her. Hon chuckled whenever Zenna would pout, her cheeks puffing out whenever she didn't get Cheshire to spend time with her. But his childhood friend expressed the worry she had when they were at their apartment home. The tired look Cheshire held, Zenna had said to him. It was slowly growing worse as time went on. Cheshire seemed to not mind it, taking care of herself as she always did but it was different from time to time; Cheshire looked like a child lost in the dark.

From what the boy knew, Cheshire didn't like to accept help from others unless it was absolutely needed. If only he knew himself how similar humans were in such a way.

That made Zenna worry even more. Hon didn't like it, but he didn't want to get involved and so expressed his thoughts to Zenna. They really shouldn't though. If Cheshire wanted them to know, though that was less likely than him being the King of the World (or something like that), then she'd let them know. He couldn't help but worry as well though. It was a part of him to worry, mostly from taking care of Zenna all this time and a little from more personal matters, about others.

Hon let out a sigh as he heard the giggle come from Zenna. She jumped on the unsuspecting Cheshire, calling her that nickname she hated so much. What was strange was the sudden tension Hon saw happen when Cheshire's muscles tensed, her shoulders shifting up slightly. It was gone as soon as it happened. Zenna shifted back as, her arms back side and gave a tilt of her head, cooling the frown with a curious look. Cheshire gave a frown herself. She glanced up at the two of them when she saw their questioning and curious looks.

"Nothing..." she mumbled, looking away from the two. Hon gave a deep frown as she turned to look at Zenna, asking, "What do you want, Zenna?"

That was something he didn't expect.

"I just wanted to know if... well, if you wanted to practice with me and Hon?" The girl glanced up at her, acting shy, pointing her fingers together in front of her. Hon didn't know what to do but face palm. "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But we work well together, so I thought..."

"If you're still willing to be her Meister," Hon finished for her. He was ticked off about all of this. He didn't really want to be here but it was for Zenna and he had learned to deal with it if Cheshire was going to Zenna's Meister.

Cheshire watched the both of them closely; her eyes only slightly narrowing from the twitch of the bottom of her eyes gave anything away, before she spoke, "This does not make me your Meister. I'm just working with you to practice. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" That was it! They'd only be partners when they practice so they could be ready when a suitable Meister comes to them. If only... Hon didn't know what was more amusing, Cheshire's reluctance toward the idea of becoming Zenna's Meister, or the fact she thought she had a choice of being the girl's Meister. She would give in to Zenna in due time.

"Understood!" Zenna gave her a mock salute before bouncing over to an empty area of the dojo. Cheshire glanced to her side to see a slightly smirking, slightly glaring Hon.

Heh...

"What?" she snapped at him.

Really...

"Nothing. Just wondering when you'll crack under the pressure." He walked off, joining his friend. She would eventually just like anyone else did when it came to Zenna.

He just wondered how long Cheshire would last.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**10:10 A.M.**

"Now class, today we're going to be learning about witches' different types of Magic," Sid-sensei started. Cheshire seemed to drone out his voice in favor of thinking other things. Zenna sat beside her, in the middle, with Hon on her other side. He was taking notes as if it were the end of the world while Zenna kept on peeking over to copy his notes in a simpler way while trying to pay attention.

Hon knew she peeked over. She couldn't understand everything so he'd help her out with the stuff she wouldn't understand.

"First you must know, Magic is the main fighting force that is normally used by Witches and Sorcerers, though magical abilities may originate from unique range of races from mythical creatures, like Werewolves and Vampires, to even god-like beings, like Shinigami and Witches like the Current Queen of Witches Maba. Now there are three different known classification of current magic- Unique-Type Magic, Learned Magic, and Object Magic. Unique-type magic is magic in which is exclusive to one's individual animal theme, which it seems that most witches have. Learned magic, as the name implies, is magic that can be learned from individuals. Object magic describes magic that can be performed via another object. Can anyone give an example of one of these three?"

Luke Crane raised his hand up high as Sid-sensei called on him. "Umm... The Spider themed Unique-type magic that the witch Arachne Gorgon that we read about a few weeks back..." Crane stated, scratching his cheek as if he was uncertain that he got the correct answer. Sid-sensei gave a nod and so the lesson went on as the timer from the clock ticked down until the bell for lunch rang.

But before Zenna or Hon could say a word, Cheshire was out of the classroom like hell hounds were nipping at her ankles.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

Today a tournament was to be held with members of the NOT Classes with other classes watching them, each NOT Class going on different days. This was to judge how far they had gotten. Everyone was to participate, with every pair and threesome of teams, and they were to fight each other. They had to give everything they got. The referee was going to be Sid-sensei with Professor Stein and Spirit Albarn, Maka Albarn's father, watching.

Zenna glanced from the corner of her eye to see Cheshire's eyes wander around the crowd of students from the EAT class with some of them looking at her. Zenna had scooted closer while she tipped herself back and forth, happily, on the balls of her feet. Hon was excited but worried beside her. He kept up worry inside him though; he had seen the looks the other students gave to each other. He didn't like them at all. He was confused though when he caught Cheshire's elder brother giving her a weird look.

It was moments later when their names were called to go up first against an unnamed Meister and his female Demon Weapon.

Hon had decided to sit this one out, saying that he wasn't as compatible with Cheshire as she was. Said Meister gave him a sour, confused look. He had said his words carefully; he had been when around Cheshire mostly, since Zenna had yelled at him. He really didn't find having his balls being threatened to be ripped off with a rusty spoon appealing... Zenna took the lead as both girls walked to the cleared area.

He wanted to see her fight again though, maybe even fight with her at some point, but he gave Zenna the benefit of the doubt that she'd be enough for Cheshire and those who went up against them.

So the tournament began.

In the end though, he didn't except Cheshire to faint as she did. He raced to her as Zenna was beside her in a flash.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, October 20, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

"This is Hon Tee, a member of..."

Today was the day when everything changed between them. Well... Not really, but it was obvious if one looked hard enough at the change. It was when Cheshire had announced that they would be a full would be her partner while Hon, himself, would be a member of the group- basically backup and to help out with attacks when needed. It wasn't like this wasn't already pre-established by Zenna and all her planning. Cheshire just had to say it to be official. Not that Zenna cared any other way. She'd still get Cheshire to be her Meister by any means necessary (expect by illegal things… He had to draw the line somewhere...) and he was strung along for the ride with no say-so in it.

Damn it!

"...the group and Zenna Yule, my..."

He wondered if he was dropped on his head a few too many times by his mom to be stringed along with Zenna.

"...chosen Demon Weapon..." Cheshire trailed off, looking away. Zenna had let out a happy squeal.

Shinigami-sama's eyes showed happiness as he clapped his oversized white hands together. "That's great~! Finally, after so long! I'm so glad for you, Cheshire-chan!" A stray thought came to Hon's mind. _'I still don't know how these two are related...'_

The thought didn't bode well for him as it would open many things kept secret, to-their-death type of secrets, by those who didn't want others to find out, especially outsiders.

He then said that they'd be getting another mission in a week or so and a few other stuff. They were finally sent off after a few more words on how proud Shinigami-sama was that finally another team has joined the ranks of Meister and Demon Weapon pairs, triplets in their case, and to practice whenever they needed to. With that, they left the Death Room. Cheshire had all but ran when she took one step outside of the Death Room, before Zenna could say a thing to her or for Hon to yell at her for running.

"I wonder what that was all about," Zenna muttered as they walked side by side from the school to their shared apartment. "She just ran off without a word..."

Hon gave a shrug. "If she wanted to tell us she would. She doesn't trust us enough to know every single thing that happens in her life. Just leave it be, if she wants to say something, she will." She really would. It was just how the girl was (most of the time).

"I guess..." Zenna muttered, trudging after Hon. She was still happy with becoming her Meister's Demon Weapon and being on a team with Hon. Hon was happy that she was happy. Now, if only that bad feeling that was inching inside his mind would go away.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**4:00 P.M.**

Zenna had seen a change happen in Cheshire over the last few days. She really couldn't explain it but Cheshire wasn't her usual self even if she tried to act like it. She seemed weaker than before as well and Zenna didn't like that shade of pale Cheshire's skin had slowly gained over time. Sure her skin was pale by nature, similar to her brother's, but it was never like this. She was worried but never showed it, only smiling for the girl. Zenna didn't want Cheshire to know that she knew something was up. She couldn't find out what it was and asking the girl up front was something she couldn't do.

She had talked with Hon about this and he suggested that they do something together. That had surprised her, coming from him of all people, but it was a good idea. So she formed a plan and then placed it into action a few days later. She had pulled Cheshire aside earlier that day saying that she wanted to play a game with the three of them. They would be waiting at the park when she had got there.

Hon knew she hoped that it would work, but he wasn't sure himself that it would.

"Do you think she'll even come?"

"She'll come, Hon, I know she will!"

Hon looked at her, giving her a grumble, "I still don't understand as to why I must do this as well, Zenna. It would be better if it was just you. It's your plan after all."

Zenna sighed, looking at Hon and said, "Hon, we need to practice as a team and, face it, you want to do this as well but can't admit it. You may not care for Cheshire as you would for me, but she's growing on you." Hon's right eyebrow twitched, a scowl appearing on his face but he didn't say a thing. Zenna smiled. "C'mon, let's start; Chessy should be here by now."

He grumbled at this. Cheshire wasn't growing on him… Before the girl beside him could say anything, Hon kicked the empty soda can that was by his feet. When he finally caught where Cheshire stood, he lifted his foot and kicked the can with more force then he should have. It went past Cheshire's ear, almost scraping it before it fell with a clank in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, staring at the soda can like it was a foreign object. She kicked it slightly, the can rolling forward a few inches before she kicked it into the bushes with a curious look.

"Chessy!"

The girl turned to look at Zenna and Hon run up to her, her eyes releasing the surprise. Zenna grinned, she blinked, and Hon glared at her from his position from behind Zenna. He was quite surprised himself that she came, but the smile of the excitable girl next to him was enough for him to be sort of glad he was wrong. But he still didn't like Cheshire.

"Zenna," she greeted, "Hon..."

"You came! See, Hon, I told you she would come," she said to him. "You said she wouldn't but she did! Now I'm going to go find that can, just wait here you two!" She ran off before anyone could say a thing. When she came back, the can in hand, both of them were glaring at each other. Zenna sweat-dropped and saw a spark of lightning appear between them.

She hoped this would escalate then what it should have been.

Cheshire took the can from Zenna's hand when she was close enough. "What is this?" she asked, staring down at the strange, foreign object.

"It's called kick the can, you at least should know about this, Cheshire," Hon said, rolling his eyes.

"I... didn't get out much when I was a child..." she trailed off, looking to the side as she stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets. Zenna gave a glare to Hon. The boy tched and looked away, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then you don't know what it is?" Zenna asked, tilting her head, making the ears of her shawl shift with her. "The game is called kick the can. Basically, you gather your friends, which are you two, in an open area with hiding places, which is this park we're at right now, decide who is "it" by playing rock, paper, scissors, then the one who is "it" counts while the of the players run and hide somewhere. When the "it" finishes counting, they go look for the other players. If the "it" sees someone they call out the hider's name. Then the hider and the "it" race back to the can. If the "it" gets there first, the hider is in jail, some place where they are chosen to sit and wait. If the hider gets there first, they must kick the can hard. After the can is kicked, the hider runs to find a new hiding place, while "it" gets the can and places it back where it was. The "it" counts some more, and the game continues. When someone kicks the can, all other hiders in jail are free to go and hide again. Game continues until all but one hider have been found. Last hider is winner," she explained, grinning all the way through.

"I see... And this is the reason you said to meet you here? To play a childish game?" she asked her, taking her hands out of her pockets to cross them lightly over her chest.

"Ah, c'mon, Chessy, I just want to play with you. Hon does as well," she turned to him, "Right, Hon?" she stressed when he was about to say something but paled suddenly, seeing a look he never wished to see after that happened. Cheshire gave a questioning look as Hon gave Zenna a brisk nod, his hands up in front of him in surrender. Zenna smiled, pleased, spinning back around to look back at Cheshire. "We won't be seeing you for a week... So... Will you play please!?~" Zenna whined out, her hands together in a prayer-like position in front of her.

She gave a look that the other girl couldn't refuse. Cheshire sighed, giving up before she would be stressed out, and gave a nod. Zenna jumped with joy.

"Alright then, let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who is the 'it'!" Zenna pumped her hand in the air as Hon and Cheshire pulled out one fist-shaped hand and all three of them bounced them four times.

"Rock!" Zenna spoke excitedly, the soda can in her other hand as they bounced once.

"Paper," Hon muttered, his shoulders slumped slightly as they bounced twice. He was really doing this, huh?

"...Scissors..." Cheshire reluctantly said as they bounced for a third time.

"Shoot," they said in unison, bouncing their hands once more, each of them opening them to one of the three choices. Zenna chose paper as Hon Tee chose rock and Cheshire also chose paper.

"Ugh..." Hon face-palmed before backing away as he was given the can by Zenna and covered his eyes. "I'll count to ten. Go and find a place to hide..." So they did.

As the game went on, Hon took notice of the look in Cheshire's eyes change and a small smile come upon her lips unconsciously. He hated to admit it, but Zenna was right. Her idea was good.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Cheshire!" Hon yelled as Cheshire kicked the can harder than she was supposed to do, sending it flying far away from the park. "Why'd you do that?!" The girl looked away as Zenna ran up from her hiding place and let out a whistle, her hand above her eyes as she watched it soar.

"Wow... Hey, Hon go get it, will you?" Zenna asked, giving Hon a pleasant smile. Hon's skin became white as a ghost and so ran off, grumbling all the way, as he went to find the can Cheshire kicked.

He hoped Zenna knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Most Southern Courtyard, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**1:45 P.M.**

Weeks passed by for the trio after Cheshire had come back from her mini-vacation but she didn't say a thing no matter how many times they asked. So they left it be and got back into a somewhat normal routine. The three of them had become a part of each other's life and it had become 'normal' for the three of them. Though Hon and Cheshire would say differently. Hon hated it how it amused Zenna. Cheshire would as well if she ever figured it out.

They practiced and trained (done mostly in private) and went on with life. Hon could see the change just as Zenna had, maybe not as much as she did, but he knew the Meister was different after her 'mini-vacation'.

But then there was the mission they had to pick out. Hon remembered the dead (the class was still wondering how he was still alive like he was) teacher's words. "Now then, I want you all to know that I'm proud that all of you have found your own Meisters and Demon Weapon partners and in the last few months trained hard. I know some of you have already went on some type of mission to gain some experience and some have not. But Shinigami-sama had ordered me that the NOT Class will be tasked with shadowing an EAT Class pair of Meister and Demon Weapon on a mission. This is a way for us to work together with different people of different skill sets so you can be prepared for things that you might not expect. Some of you will be taken out of Death City for several days and even out of the continent depending on the mission. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. The selection will be placed at the end of today, after lunch so go to the mission and look at them to choose one that has already been assigned to an EAT student already. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

So they—meaning Zenna—picked out a mission from the Mission Board. It was a 'search and destroy' mission for some Monster that ate innocent human souls called Alone. Something simple enough as that, with fighting along in it. It was a good one, too. When they had gone to the Court Yard to see whom the EAT students assigned to this mission would be, Hon didn't expect who it was. He didn't expect Cheshire to actually cuss; she had very clean vocabulary, or so he thought. Though it did bring back some thoughts on how Cheshire and her family were, he pushed them down right when Death the Kid introduced himself.

"Please state your name, if you are the Meister or Demon Weapon, what type of Demon Weapon if you are one, and your status on the team. To show you how to properly do this, I and my team will be going first," he explained, "Death the Kid, Meister, leader." The boy took a step back, making sure his posture was symmetrical. He knew from Cheshire that the boy had a... obsession... with symmetry. Hon just wondered how bad it was going to be.

"I'm Patricia Tompson but you can call me Patty~! I'm a Demon Weapon and one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the younger sister~!" Patty said, jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. Was this going to be another Zenna?

"And I'm Elizabeth Tompson but you can just call me Liz if you want," she said casually, a small smile on her face, "I'm a Demon Weapon as well and the other one of Kid's Demon twin pistols. I'm the elder sister," she finished, swishing back her dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back behind her. Her smile seemed to be relaxed like Hon's when he was unperturbed. He felt he could get along with her just fine.

It was their turn.

"I'm Zenna Yule and I'm Chessy's~ Demon Weapon, a Demon Gunbai. I like birds~!" Zenna said randomly, flapping her arms like she had wings. Hon saw Cheshire face-palm and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed of Zenna as well. He then stepped forward in introduction.

"My name is Hon Tee; I'm basically the backup of the group. I'm a Demon Weapon; a Demon Sling Shot. Cheshire isn't my Meister," he said pleasantly, a nod of his as a way to say hello.

"Cheshire, leader, Meister," Cheshire muttered, staring anywhere other than Kid. Hon could only sweat drop at how similar the brother and sister were. If only they knew. After introductions, Zenna, Hon, and Cheshire met up as a team.

"So?"

"We'll have to see how this works out in time," Hon answered quietly. He looked at each of them intently. "We can do this. We're not going to back down. We didn't last time and we're not going to start now."

"Agreed," Zenna voiced, nodding, as she held a determined look in her green-blue eyes. They turned back to look at Kid and the Tompson sisters.

"Well then, everyone come back in at 3 o' clock sharp at the front of the school with a small bag of basic necessities, nothing more, and do so lightly. This is a hunting mission and I can assure you that we'll not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous land (maybe) and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon," Kid explained his hand behind his back once more.

"Okay," they all chorused.

* * *

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**6:30 P.M.**

Hon didn't know what had happened, most of it a blur, but he knew for a fact that Zenna was taken from them when they were ambushed by a pack of wolves. He was injured and then pain came upon his back and then his world went black. The next thing he knew he was waking up in an unknown room. Hon blinked, squinting his eyes to try to make out anything through his blurry vision. He saw a brown-colored roof but not much else. Turning his head to the right, he saw what looked like to be a nightstand with a bright light. Reaching over slowly, he moved his hand around and, for sure, there was his glasses. Putting on the stylishly-framed glasses, he blinked his silver eyes, slowly adjusting to the sudden change from blurry to clear.

Hon let out a deep breath, looking around at the room. It looked like a normal hotel room. The bed he was on seemed to be in the middle of the room. Turning to the right, he saw Cheshire there, her face cradled in both of her hands. Slowly his eyes widened when her hands moved slowly; her eyes were different. They weren't the golden-red they usually were but they were more bluish now. He didn't know how. But that didn't matter. What did matter were the raw scratch marks on her arms and cheeks.

He moved slowly upward as he saw Cheshire start to shake, flinching when a spark of pain on his back and sat against the pillows and called out to the confused Meister. "Snap out of it Cheshire!"

Nothing... She was worse than before, hunched over, shivering. She couldn't hear him. Hon let out a growl then a hiss when more pain shot up his back as he moved. He shouldn't but he had to. Taking the blanket off of him, he moved as carefully as he could off of the bed on leg at a time. Stumbling forward when he tried to stand, Hon was able to catch himself with the wall and hoisted himself up and went to the lost girl.

"Snap out of it, Cheshire!" he shouted at her as he neared her. He received a flinch. It was better than nothing but it didn't make him feel better. The shock of Zenna being taken away like she did must have hit Cheshire harder than it did himself. Hon didn't understand it. Cheshire wasn't supposed to be like this! This was where he was supposed to be. The one in shock; the one who should look like they were able to give up on life; the one who got their most precious ripped out of their arms.

But he wasn't.

He was before...

"Snap out of it, Cheshire!" Hon had called out once more, his hands on her shoulders now. His back was in pain and he knew he reopened the wound. But now wasn't the time for that. He needed to get a way to snap Cheshire back. He couldn't have her breaking down. It was his duty...

When had it become that?

When had Cheshire become something more than someone on his team? (Friend? Allies? Family? Enemies?)

NO!

Everything was different now. Everything was moving forward as this story went on. Hon knew when he first caught a glimpse of that girl on the first day she was introduced to the class that everything was going to change. Zenna was changing, Cheshire was changing, and so was he. Everything was changing and moving forward. The sooner he accepted that, the sooner everything would come together.

He could see the scars on Cheshire slowly heal up. But new ones were being added. Now he needed to get her out of this and he knew one way. Raising right hand high in the air (hoping he wasn't going to get hurt for this later on), he brought it down upon her, and a slap reverberated in the room.

Hon saw Cheshire freeze, the blue in her eyes returning to her normal golden-red eyes filled with shock. His hand was back on her should, gripping them tightly as he bit out at her, "Snap the fuck out of it, Cheshire, and get your head straight!"

Finally!

"Hon..." she muttered, her eyes staring up at him in fright. She let out a long, shaky breath as her hand raised to her reddening cheek, past his arms, as it slowly healed back to her normal palish skin. "Wh-wh..." The words couldn't be formed. They didn't need to be, he knew what she was asking but that didn't stop him from being angry.

Why did she do it?!

His eyes were ablaze, angry as well, as he spoke with a sharp tone, "What the fuck were you doing?!" Her eyes were confused now so he bit out an explanation. "You were scratching yourself raw when I just woke up! You were spaced out! What were you thinking!? What would Zenna say if she was here?" He proved his point, holding up her other hand and turned her wrist to see she did scratch herself raw.

Her face turned into an angry scowl as she yanked her wrist away from him, holding the raw side to her chest and looking away from Hon's piercing eyes, "I don't know what she would say. She's not here... I let them take her away."

He took his hands off her shoulders as he swept back his hair. He grunted in pain when he sat back on the bed he was using. He couldn't stop himself as he spoke, "Then why haven't you done anything yet? You're supposed to be Shinigami-sama's daughter and Death the Kid's sister so you should have thought of something already." He looked at her. "Even if I don't want to admit it and as much as it pains me, you're our leader and... our... friend," he muttered, looking away, "and Zenna would kill me right now, maybe even both of us, if she saw us like this and I wanna, like, be, alive for at least the next fifty years, intact."

He did.

Hon could see her eyes turn sad before they went blank, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. "Those are just titles, Hon Tee... I'm just Cheshire, the black sheep of the family; I guess you could say... I'm not as smart as Big Brother, not funny like Father, or anything... I'm just..."

Ah... So that was what it was...

"Cheshire, you are Cheshire," he said as the girl shared at him with shock. He understood (for the most part) what she was saying. But that didn't mean he had to like it. "And you know you can do it. I know you can, not that I care that you can..." Hon looked away as he felt her eyes stare at him with wide eyes. He pushed up his glasses moments later. "I'm in no condition to fight at the moment and I'm not sure where your elder brother is so I guess it's just up to you now. But we're going to need to work together if we're going to get Zenna back."

He couldn't fight with the wound on his back even though he really wanted to. So Cheshire was going to have to save Zenna by herself. But he was going to be by her side all the way.

"Why just me?" she asked, staring at him. "Why do I have to go and get her by myself? I can't do much on my own..."

"Yes, you can," he spoke softly as he looked to the side, "Now then, I don't know how much time we have but I may have something that might just work." Hon made sure voice was nice and calm but the gleam in his glasses showed a different story.

It was silent for a moment but he grinned inwardly when the other spoke, "Tell me."

"All right then..."

* * *

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**9:10 P.M.**

When their EAT partners came back round eight at night, they told them that they were going to the forest to look for Alone and take him down. They told that they were to stay there until they come back then they would get Zenna, but Hon and Cheshire had other plans. Zenna was their team member and partner. So, armed with ear communicators between the two of them and a computer tracking Cheshire on Hon's lap (not that she knew), they were going to get Zenna back. Typing on the computer on his lap, Hon stared at the moving blinking light pinpointing Cheshire's location in the forest.

"Can you hear me, Cheshire?" Hon spoke over the communicator. "Are you at the base point?"

**"Yes,"** he heard her mutter over the communicator._ "I'm there. I'm moving to where the fight took place." _He heard moment on the other side. _"I've found tracks. I'm going to follow them,"_ she said then he heard her moving.

"Are they going the same way the wolves that took Zenna were going?"

_"Yes,"_ she answered tartly.

"Then do it. Respond if you find any other clues," Hon said before the link went quiet as he cut their connection off. If only she knew he was watching her move on. He watched the blinking red light as it moved throughout the map of the forest on the computer screen. It didn't stop moving until it was at an area where it split in two paths. Hon sweat-dropped as the red light swerved back and forth.

Cheshire must be deciding on which way to go.

Amusing but annoying. He was about to talk to her over the line when she was still standing still but then she started moving. He still clinked it to ask her what the holdup was when-

_"-hell were you thinking?! When I finally had a chance, you butt in..."_ he heard her voice trail off before she accused someone, _"You! What the hell?! Why did you do that?"_

_"I have a name you know,"_ an unknown male said calmly._ "And I saved you from being dinner by the wolves, child."_

Who?

_"I'm not a child,"_ she growled out. He could just imagine the glare she was giving the other man she was with.

_"Sure you're not..."_

_"..."_ It went back to silence with only the sound of movement coming through on his end.

_"Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous out here for children like you."_

Hon had to bite back a snicker, biting down on his lip, knowing she'd be able to hear him.

_"I repeat to you, I'm not a child!"_

'We need to get going... We need to find Zenna.'

_"Get your hand off of me, you_ _pervert!"_ He heard a smacking sound. Hon had to bite on his hand to stop himself from outright laughing.

* * *

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**9:26 P.M.**

_"Hey~! Wakey, wakey, wolfy~!"_ she spoke in a dead tone. Hon heard fighting over the line and had called Cheshire's name a few times before he could went silent and could only watch the blinking dot.

"Cheshire... What are you doing?"

_"Hmm? Hon? When did you get here?"_

"I was here the whole time, Cheshire!" Hon yelled. "What the hell was with that man?! Who was he!?"

_"Never got his name but he had a case full of katanas. He was strange..."_

"Hmm... We'll look into it once we get back to DWMA," he said and she agreed with him. "Have you found any more clues?" She had said no. "I honestly don't know but that is what is happening... Wherever those wolves go Zenna is most likely to be. So, what do we do now? Go find more wolves and follow them or... Cheshire, what are you doing?"

_"I may have something that might just work."_

"Do I even want to know?"

_"Do I even need to answer that?"_

"Point taken..."

* * *

_Hon..._

* * *

_Zenna..._

* * *

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**10:20 P.M.**

_"This is where she is?"_ he could hear her the wolf that had been helping her. Hon let out a soft smile. _"I'm here,"_ she muttered as he heard the connection pick back up.

He didn't know what to feel right now but pissed off and excited were the main points. "Really? Good! I'm counting on you, even if I don't want to, Cheshire, to get Zenna back. Don't fuck up."

She let out a sigh. _"I won't... Now shut up and let me do this... I'll contact you if I need to and when I get Zenna back."_

"Whatever," he said before he cut it off again. Hon let the connection fall for the final time as he let his head fall back, a grin breaking out on his face.

She did it.

He closed the computer and took the communicator out of his ear, putting both of them on the nightstand on the left on him slowly. As he slid back down on the bed, he slowly went back to sleep.

She really, really did it!

* * *

**Dining Room, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

When a few days were spent to heal (healed enough to move about) after Cheshire had gone to get Zenna, they had come back by train just like Cheshire had said they would. Hon was glad. He didn't want think what would have happened if they didn't. It was even better that each group had their own private compartment. Thank you so much for that Cheshire's Big Brother! Zenna was happy to it just be them after what happened in the cave. She seemed a little clingy to Cheshire, even to Hon (though not as much), as they made it back to the school. Zenna had laid her head on Cheshire's lap (by force [pretty easy to do if Hon had to say anything]) for a lap nap while Hon had fallen asleep on the other side. He got better but he had to still take it easy unless he wanted to reopen his wound, which wasn't as deep as it was before thankfully.

When they had finally gotten back to Death City, Hon and Zenna were checked out by Professor Stein. He had said that they needed rest for the next week or so and to take it easy so that meant no going to school. This time Cheshire had taken notes for them, which was a pleasant surprise.

When the first of December rolled around, Cheshire had dropped by for a visit to their Apartment. It was nice of her to bring a variety of fruits and notes and a bento box filled with food made by her (on request). But it was quite short and mostly awkward. It was one of the best moments in their life. Even Hon had said it was great, not that Cheshire would find out.

Now it was their turn.

They had come over to eat dinner made by Cheshire and it was simple and delicious. But if anything that wasn't good about the visit was when Hon and Zenna ate with her family. Not that it was bad, but it was different. Setting Patty and Liz was nice but seeing Cheshire's elder brother not so much. It wasn't something that Hon or Zenna liked or was used to and something that it was agreed on between the two of them to not experience often.

Cheshire had just taken the dishes from the table and went to the kitchen to clean them. As she did that, Kid was staring at Zenna and Hon. Zenna seemed to not like that stare. Hon wasn't too keen on it either. Patty and Liz had left some time ago to their rooms, saying they needed to do some stuff. Whatever it was he didn't want to know. Kid was sitting straight, his hands clasped together as they were on the table right in the middle of him. Zenna had a look in her eyes as she bobbed up and down in her seat.

Hon had a bored look on his face, his cheek propped up against his right fist. His other hand was drumming lightly against the white-clothed table.

It wasn't until the male Shinigami spoke that both of them stiffened.

"It's good to see that you two are feeling better from the attack," he said when it got too much.

"Yes, we're finally healed enough to be able to do more than light exercises Professor Stein had set for us," Hon explained, his eyes passive as he stared at the elder child. Hon knew something wasn't right with the relationship between Death the Kid and Cheshire. Zenna even brought it up on more than one occasion. She had come up with theories but had nothing to prove it by. After what happened in the forest, even when he asked, she wouldn't go into details about what had transpired. She just grew closer to their unofficial leader of their trio. Even he had to admit he was growing fond of her, not that he'd say it aloud unless he wanted to face teasing from said girl. "Cheshire has healed up as well. I heard she was injured but she wouldn't say anything."

"She was?" Kid was surprised by this. Cheshire didn't say anything about being hurt when he had asked after she came back with Zenna. Kid leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed. "How is it that you know? Did you see her naked? Did you force her to-?"

"No!" Zenna interrupted Kid's rash rambling. Two pairs of eyes were on her; then she quickly made up an explanation to save her fellow Demon Weapon's ass from the older brother. "She told us that she was injured. It was after you had left. It was an attack from one of the wolves if I remember correctly," she explained. Hon knew something was being hidden from him by both girls but he said nothing on it. It had to do with the attack. That he knew.

"I see..." Kid's eyes narrowed even more. He leaned forward, his hands joined together as his elbows were on the table as they were just under the center of his chin. It grew silent again before he said, "May I ask you both something?"

Hon's eyes narrowed as well. He could see the tension in the elder boy's eyes. He wanted something to do with Cheshire. "It depends on what it is," he answered.

"Could you tell me anything strange happening around Cheshire and report back to me or my Father?" Kid asked. There was a great possibility they would do it. After all, it wasn't everyday one was asked about a favor from the Shinigami.

Hon's blood ran cold just as Zenna's did. He could see her eyes held fury that grew with each word the bastard said. Hon was about to open his mouth when Zenna started in an icy voice. "No." It was a simple answer that meant so much.

He glanced to the side to see Cheshire but the other two didn't notice. It was only when she cleared her thoughts that the other two noticed her. Her once bright golden-red eyes were blank with silent anger and betrayal as she stared at her brother.

"I knew something like this might happen when I brought them over. After all, you and Father don't know when to stop sticking their noses in other people's business. I had hope that you wouldn't do it, but I guess I was wrong. Just like a lot of other things." Cheshire's voice was emotionless, but it still held a chilling tone.

Zenna didn't like it.

Hon never thought he would hear this.

"Cheshire... I..." Kid began but couldn't form the words.

"Cheshire," Zenna spoke softly; she stood and walked over to her partner before taking her hand and pulling her away from doorway and out of the dining room. "You'll be staying at our apartment," she said, leaving no room for argument. Cheshire just looked stumped at the sudden turns at events.

Hon blinked from what Zenna just said, trying to make sense what just happened. "Eh?" Hon asked after them as the male Demon Weapon stood, but not before he shot a death glare and went after to the two girls leaving Kid by himself. "Zenna!"

* * *

**Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**8:00 P.M.**

Hon was a little perturbed that he had to carry a bag of spare clothes (and a few books) in his hands. But with Zenna's hand in Cheshire and Cheshire's other free hand holding a small glass cage that held a weird curious looking green frog, he knew he was the one to carry the bulk of Cheshire's things. The female Demon Weapon tugged her Meister with her childhood friend behind her, out the door of Gallows Mansion and all the way down, not letting go.

The three walked in silence, the street lights and other people passing them.

"Zenna..." Cheshire muttered as all of them stopped. "Hon..."

Hon was actually surprised that the female Shinigami called him by his name. He knew that Zenna was happy to hear her name from the other's lips.

"What is it?" Hon asked, walking beside Cheshire as he held onto her bag. Zenna hummed, wondering what the girl wanted. Zenna let out a small smile as she felt Cheshire's head lean against her back. Hon let out a silent sigh, smiling softly as he stood off to the side.

"Thank you..."

He was happy. Everything was just right...

* * *

**Ballroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:45 P.M.**

Hon let out a smile as he watched Zenna call out Cheshire's nickname as she spun around, her plain baby blue, spaghetti strap dress thin dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist with the bow in the front, dead center flow out around her. Hon was glad that he didn't have to go with Zenna shopping but forced Cheshire to go with her. Now she knew what he was talking about from the glare he had received from her when the girls had came back. That memory still brought a smirk to his face.

Cheshire was beside him, not really knowing what to do. She wore a simple short sleeve black dress that ended at my knees, ruffling out a little at the ends. She looked nice. After the girl had moved into the spare room of their apartment, this was now her own home. Zenna had said that she was going to stay there no matter what. Hon could see that look in her eyes. It was something he couldn't say no to. At least they had fun painting the room. In other words, Zenna made a mess of everything and a paint war had broke out with him winning—barely getting any paint on him. Cheshire still asked how he got barely got any paint on him. But he wouldn't tell~.

He himself wore a simple plain white dress shirt, the top three buttons unbutton, and black dress pants and shoes. His hair was slicked back to make it look wind-swept. The same glasses framed his eyes. He had a small plate of food in his hands, nibbling on some triangle finger sandwiches.

Hon glanced at Cheshire as she learned forward, standing as she glanced back at him. "I'm going to get some air," she told him. He gave a nod and went back to watching Zenna as Cheshire swept past him, students and teachers, and made her way to an open ledge to the night sky.

Hon raised an eyebrow as he looked over at a smiling Zenna. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing~!" Zenna let out a giggle, spinning around until her back was against the wall, leaning against it right next to Hon. They were in a companionable silence before Zenna asked, "Is Cheshire having fun?"

"Eh... For the most part, I guess she is. She looked happy," Hon explained. He scratched his cheek, unsure about it all. "Are you having fun?"

Zenna's smile grew wider and brighter. "Yes! It's so fun to dance."

"Even if you are making yourself look like a fool?"

"I wouldn't dance any other way."

Hon shook his head, smiling. He leaned forward. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have the feeling that I am going to be looking for some snacks," he commented offhandedly to Zenna as he walked to the table full of food, yawning and absentmindedly brushing his hand through his grey hair. He moved his empty plate in front of him and picked up some more food, some that he had before and liked while picking up a few new ones. Hon let out a happy hum as he filled up his stomach some more.

Then a sudden yell of "Stein!" echoed throughout the hall. Hon turned from his food, the crowd gasping and murmuring when a blue-skinned Sid-sensei was panting heavily. "Quick! Get out of here!" The wounded man dragged himself through the hallway and onto the dance floor. Hon couldn't believe it as he sought out Cheshire and Zenna. Zenna's eyes widened when she saw it! It was like everything was in slow motion. She ran and ran, nearing to where Cheshire was. Medusa had ran past her and grabbed the back of her dress. The food forgotten on the floor, Hon ran after them.

"Cheshire!" she shouted, her voice echoing all around her. Hon watched as Zenna reached out her hand, trying to reach for the falling girl as their fingertips brushed against one another. He saw something happen from the side of his eye - a big guy doing some type of chant - before he had to pull Zenna back as a white and green cubed space surrounded everyone in the room. He could hear a locking sound happen and just knew they were in a trap.

He let out a silent snarl. That bitch! How dare that bitch of a witch take what was theirs! He could hear Zenna bang against the wall where the balcony and Cheshire once was. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Zenna kept on banging her fist against the wall with each 'no' she said, gaining others' attention. Zenna fell to the floor, staring at her hands. Broken.

He had to pull himself together for Zenna; for the both of them. But it still didn't stop his fist from tightening nor from his nails digging far enough for him to take blood. It dripped slowly from his hand to the floor unnoticed. He needed to calm down and take care of Zenna. That was what was important. He could rage later about it when he was alone. Unclenching his fist, taking a deep breath of calm his nerves as the best he could, Hon kneeled down next to his broken friend. Opening his arms, he took her in them as she sobbed into his chest. Zenna fisted Hon's shirt, gaining sympathetic looks from the other students.

He held her close and tightly as he listened to her frightened whispers, "I was so close, Hon... So close... Our fingers brushed against each other but I couldn't reach her in time... If only I was a few seconds faster I could have grabbed her..." It was true that Zenna was close but she wouldn't have been able to make from the speed that Snake had. Even if she did, she'd only be trapped like Cheshire was. Hon didn't want to think what would have happened if that happened instead. He just couldn't nor would he try to.

So he held her closer, tightening his arms around the girl in comfort. It was what was needed. Looking up, he saw Shinigami-sama inch his way closer to them. A large white hand took Zenna's shaking shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up, muttering, "Shinigami-sama..." She stared up at the cartoonish mask.

"Wipe your tears, Zenna, Cheshire won't want you to see you like this," he said before he walked away, going to check up on a hurt Sid-sensei.

"He's right, ya know," Hon said, taking out a hanky from his pocket and stuck it on Zenna's nose. "Blow," he commanded. Zenna obeyed, blowing into the hanky as her tears lessened slowly. "Cheshire will want to see you strong when we get out of here. We can't do much at the moment but in an hour we can go and rescue her if she hadn't already escaped while kicking some witch butt, ney?"

Zenna gave a watery smile. "Yah..." She looked away, wiping away the rest of her tears. She pulled away from Hon. "Thank you, Hon."

Hon huffed, brushing back his hair before rubbing Zenna on the head. "You're welcome." He stood, lowering his hand for her to take. "Here." She took it, Hon pulling her up until she stood upright. Zenna and Hon looked over at Shinigami-sama when he clapped his hand, gaining the whole party's attention.

"Good, good... Your attention, everybody!" Shinigami-sama said, clapping. "There is a Kishin in DWMA's basement!" he said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Shinigami-sama held up his hand to silence everyone before they could burst out, the whispers quickly dying down. Shinigami-sama began to speak once more. "This was before Death Weapon Meister Academy. There was a man whose name was 'Asura'. And here is his story..."

Shinigami-sama began to tell the story of Asura, the Kishin under the school. Hundreds of years ago, Asura, a human who had an extremely careful soul, served as one of Shinigami-sama's Eight Shinigami Legions, but he was too afraid to trust others or believe in them to give his heart to. He wrapped himself in long scarves and layers of shirts to hide his face and body. Asura was the strongest between the Eight Powerful Shinigami Warriors. He was always afraid, with the greatest possible fear there was... He attached himself to power and forgot all discipline as he fought alone to kill witches and his obsession with power led him to break rules by claiming souls of those not on Lord Death's kill list. It was the beginning of the Madness... The birth of a Kishin. Asura's descent into Madness; transforming into the monster that he was now. Everything was falling apart.

A dark-skinned Meister with dark eyes and short black dreadlocks under a green baseball cap turned to the side interrupted, "But... Asura was a Meister? How did he consume souls?" If Hon remembered, his name was Kilik, from the EAT class.

Shinigami-sama answered, "He was also terrified by the soul that was serving as his partner... So, he ate him entirely." A student questioned on how was that even possible. "Now that I think about it... I don't know if he was really human... I didn't know what lie in the deepest part of his heart..." he mused. "Fear, maybe?"

A word that brought many reactions onto itself. It was something that people did not understand itself, even if they had tried in the past for whatever reason to may have been. They were right to. Fear brought the unknown into the world that was not understood and so stood above humans and being of all kind as it made others do things either they never wanted to or have to do. They had killed. They had been driven into madness. They came and stood beyond it. They became the darkness. They became the light. They were the Madness. They were the Sane.

It was the nature of the mind that fear was registered. Something that ruled over them. Something that was cursed for eons by all. Fear was feared by even itself.

Fear, huh...

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:55 P.M.**

Once the barrier was down, Shinigami-sama was into action and flew up into the small four skull-shaped rockets. The two Demon Weapons looked at each other and knew what they were going to do. Taking to run at the balcony, hearing a few people call after them, they jumped. Shifting his weight, Hon reached out and gripped Zenna's hand; in a white bright light he was holding on the black handle of her Gunbai form. Moving her around as he twisted her in his hand before Hon placed Zenna under him, he rode her as they descended to the ground quickly. Wind surrounded the two.

Twisting Zenna around, Hon felt the wind surround them, slowing their fall as he landed on his feet. As soon as he did, Hon twisted Zenna as she transformed back and landed on her feet; they took off running to the stairs, running down them as quickly as they could. Hon could only gap as he saw what was supposed to be the Kishin with Cheshire gripping one of the scarves before she let out and fell. That idiot! Losing sight of the girl, Hon gritted his teeth as the both of them quickened their pace down the many stairs.

"Zenna!" a voice called out. "Hon!" Damn it! Let them make it!

"Hon! She's calling us!" Zenna said, her eyes a lit with joy and relief.

"Then, lets hurry," Hon stated, pushing up his glasses as he ran beside her. They would make it to her! Just as she was going to make it them! Hon let out a breath, trying to control his breathing. Thankfully, both of them reached her, their partner, as they saw Cheshire looking up at the fight. Both of them called out to her.

"Cheshire!" Hon shouted, cuffing his hands around his mouth to make his call even louder. His eyes narrowed when Cheshire turned to them, her face horrified as she began to run at them. Something wasn't right... No!

"Chessy!" Zenna waved her hand, calling out to her Meister.

Then he saw it, looking upward when she saw a bright light. The Kishin had opened his mouth, a spiked object coming out, and shot at them. A large powerful energy blast was shot at them, at the school. Zenna and Hon froze in fear. They couldn't understand why but their legs couldn't move. It was sudden to happen. Cheshire appeared before them, her arms spread out wide before them as a black mass came from Cheshire's shadow. It surrounded her before it starting shifting, taking a weird shape like it couldn't decide on what to take.

"I won't let you!" Cheshire shouted, her hair whipping around her as she seemingly started to glow. The black mass shifted again before a large black skull-shaped shield appeared before them and grew larger and larger until it covered all of them and only grew. It was almost covering the whole school. Hon's eyes widened in fright when he saw a small dome-like shield appeared over Zenna and Hon but not Cheshire.

No!

He could hear Zenna scream out to Cheshire. It went silent. Everything was moving too quickly. The black dome vanished showing the Kishin was nowhere to be seen and Shinigami-sama was injured. The school was fine and so were they but...

"Cheshire!" Zenna's voice brought him out of his spunk as he looked down. His breath quickened as he saw Cheshire's form fall to the ground and ran to her. Zenna fell to Cheshire's side, pulling the girl's head onto her lap. He kneeled to her side, his hand in hers. Cheshire's eyes were hazy; her body was in spasms.

"Ah..." she muttered, smiling gently as she raised a shaky hand and pressed it against Zenna's cheek. "You're..."

"Cheshire..." Zenna muttered, her eyes tearing up. Her hand reached up and took Cheshire's other hand. "Don't worry. Help it on the way so stay awake, Cheshire. Please!" she pleaded to the down girl. Cheshire's eyes slowly closed, her hand falling limp in both of theirs.

"I'm glad... You're both... safe..."

"Cheshire!" Hon called as the girl fell to the unconscious world.

* * *

**I should of pointed something out. The actual Anniversary Celebration of DWMA is on March 31. I've changed up the dates. I am sorry if anyone was confused.**

**Did you all enjoy the second**** chapter of the Character Arc? Do you understand Hon's character more? ****Did it confuse you so much you don't know what's up or down?**

**We've got Zenna's ****Character Arc and now Hon's ****Character Arc chapter done, now it's just Lun's ****Character Arc chapter that needs to be. Which I am! Yaaaaa! My beta just needs to look over it and I'll be able to post it. You're into a real treat here for Lun's chapter! You won't know what hit you! It'll be a plot twist I can tell you that.**

**So, ****Canon Characters****Character Arc... Here is the deal, I am only going to do one (maybe two) with the ****Canon Character that has the most votes. There isn't must reason to this except that I wanna get back into the main story line. ****This is what I've got so far.**

**Death the Kidd (2 Votes)**

**Mifune (1 Vote)**

**That's is... So, vote and we'll see what happens. ****Tell me! I want to know. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune (She is a Godsend, people! She really is!)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Character Arc III: Lun**

**_-Family-_**

* * *

_"Do you know why the big brother is born first? It's to protect the little brothers and sisters that come after him. A brother telling his sister, "I'll kill you"... You never, ever say something like that."  
**-**_**Ichigo Kurosaki,**_ Bleach_

* * *

_Mahō._

_Magic._

_It was something that a plethora of race could utilize such as Witches, Shinigamis, Bloodsuckers, Werewolves, etc. the ability to manipulate supernatural forces that could alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. From the many names it got - Sorcery, Witchcraft/Wizardry, Occultism, Voodoo, etc. - there were more types then names - Black Magic, Necromancy, Enchantment, Regeneration Magic, Transformation Magic, Animal Themed Magic, etc. Even so, the ability to use Magic was hereditary, allowing one to practice Magic. If one had a Witch's blood for example, the child would be able to do Magic._

_While normally revolving around to be used in fights amongst two or more participants, Magic itself was able to be altered to power certain objects such as Demon Books or Magical Weapons. Magic could also be used and combined with science and technology to create items such as Demon Tool in addition. Most Magic seen were normally done by individuals in which matched up to their theme in some form or fashion though it wasn't always the case._

_With so many types of Magic, as the years wore on, they were either outlawed by the Head Witch, vanished with their books, were destroyed, or had their knowledge lost on that specific Magic. Or they were just simply forgotten over time._

_In the old days, Witches were far more powerful and caused much more harm; being in the Pull of Magic had lots of influence, with their spells than today, and they were very clever. A majority of Witches were based on a distinct animal (though not always the case) and have some of their traits in both their personalities, fighting styles and appearances. Almost all Witches were female while only a few were born male, called Sorcerers or Wizards. Sorcerers were known to be powerful manipulators of Magic unlike their female counterpart. Much of the sorcerer's Magic seen is somewhat similar to that of alchemy and is often linked to science and mathematics._

_They laid down the basic foundations of Magic that Witches follow today._

_To make use of certain spells, numerous Witches (and other beings capable of using Magic) performed a specific mantra or chant preceding the statement of the desired ability. Each Witch and Wizard had their own unique phrasing that often pertains exclusively to their respective animal theme if one was chosen. Though some Magic could be learned._

_Witches and Wizards also tended to be spiritually, having been instances in which Witches had a high understanding of soul wavelengths enough so that they could break their soul into small fragments and reform in due time. Typically, a Witch had a soul with a purple hue with a distinguishable wavelength. They also had incredibly long life spans._

_Perhaps the most known trait of the Witches and Wizards was the Pull of Magic. Because of the Magic, they were able to manipulate Magic. This term was used to describe the naturally destructive instinct that occurs in both a Witch and her Magic. Almost all Witches were influenced by this nature but there were a few exceptions. At a young age, a Witch's Magic had not yet fully developed and so the pull of Magic had yet to take hold, but as they grew older, their powers developed this destructive instinct. Witches who also used nondestructive Magic were exempt from this influence but those who fell under this category were extremely rare._

_This trait was well known within the Witch community in the Witch's Realm. It was shown to be enough for Witches to consider kicking out any individual who didn't possess a destructive drive. It was this trait that often clashed with the shinigami ideal of balance._

_It seemed the older a Witch got, the stronger the pull._

* * *

**Place: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

For what he could see there was blue. All shades of blue - from light to dark - swarmed around him at ease. That was what he could only see. Except the long blue hair slowly swarming around him and his curled pale body, his arms wrapped around his bent legs - the fetal position if he remember - lots of information - Trivia, History, Math, Science - entered his mind every day.

It was weird.

It was bliss.

It was all he knew. He wished he could stay here forever.

But he couldn't.

It was just something he knew. He knew a lot of stuff. It just didn't explain why he was there. What was his purpose? What was he made for? What was he supposed to do?

This question became a point in his life in this blue from all he knew. It became his being. He wanted to know. What was his purpose beyond this little world of his?

**_Crack..._**

_"Finally! It's - done! - now!"_

Who?

_"My - ... My own child!"_ A humorless laugh came next. _"My - child..."_

Who was this to him?

**_Crack... Crack..._**

_"Ah, you look - much like him. My dearest. I - - it!"_

What? He couldn't hear them. Speak up!

**_Crack._**

_"Now - time - awaken."_

Another Crack resounded in his blue world until that blue could only become bright, gleaming white.

_"I know! I'll call you Lun!"_

* * *

**200 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Room, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**2:00 P.M.**

"Lun~," a high-pitched voice resounded in some part of the vast underground network of underground tunnels. Lun looked up from his worn baby blue book and let a silent sigh (if Mother heard that he knew he'd get a slap on the cheek) before he closed his book and laid on the bed beside him. He sat up from his bed, his light grey long sleeves that flare outwards closer to the cuffs falling over his hands and by his side as he stood up. He wore a straitjacket that had many means of restraint, including various straps and zippers, and a high collar capable of gagging the wearer. He had no shoes on or didn't even own a pair unless he was given a pair. He still stood at four-foot-five with long, straight blue hair that cascaded down his back, just stopping below his butt. It had been longer before but that was a long time ago.

He heard the bars to his room open with a clang. As he looked up he saw a pair of excited golden-red eyes tinted with blue and the same blue hair as him that was kept in a bob cut. She had a fit, tall body with D-cup breast as she wore a bright blue blouse that was tucked into a black skirt with knee-high heeled blue boots and a long white coat over it all. She held a gleeful expression as she tapped a manicured tail against the clipboard in her hands.

This was his Mistress, his Creator, his Mother.

"Lun~," she exclaimed excitedly as she walked over to the boy, her heels clicking against the cold stone floor. "How is my dear Lun-Lun~?"

"I am fine, Mother," he said, peering up at Mother, his voice devoid of any feelings.

She clapped her hands, the clipboard sat on the bed behind him. "Good, good! Have you been reading your books like Mama has said to?" He gave her a nod, his hair swishing around him. "Excellent! Tell me the title of the book you've got."

"The Art of Regeneration," he responded a second later, sending a short glace at the book on his bed. Mother's eyes followed his as she stared at it with an unknown emotion.

"Regeneration?" Mother questioned, slightly surprised by it as her eyebrows furrowed together, a frown appearing. "Where did you get it?"

"It was on my bed when we had gotten back from the Witch Order. I thought you had placed it on there when I training, Mother. It had a note on it saying to read and practice it in my spare time."

"Hmm..." she let out, tapping her bottom lip as she thought of something. She then let out a smile before asking, "Tell me how far you've gotten and about what you've been doing with it. What have you been learning, Lun~?"

_'Strange...'_ Lun absently thought as he blinked up at Mother before he opened his mouth. "I'm am exactly a third though the book. I have been practicing on the birds that come through the window, Mother. I capture them and then try to heal them after I wound them with Regeneration Magic. So far, from what I've learned, Regeneration Magic allows the user to heal or restore another's injuries, ailments, poisoning, etc. This not only allows one to heal others but also restores things to their former way, such as stick hair or feathers back onto the subject being healed after being torn off. But I am, for some reason, unable to heal scars from the wounds the birds have."

There was many things he knew but so much more he wanted to learn- to know.

"Interesting~! Interesting~! That is a good boy, Lun," Mother praised as she rubbed the top of his head like a pet. It brought a warm feeling to his chest. It was rare for Mother to praise him like this. "Keep practicing Regeneration, Lun, but I need you to promise me something." Lun perked up, looking straight in the golden-red eyes of Mother with his own pair of blue eyes. "Never practice it in front of anyone else other than me and never do it on another human, Witch, Wizard, Shinigami, Werewolf, or anyone else other than anyone I tell you to or the animals you practice on. Is that understood, Lun?"

"Yes, Mother," he said to the order. But then for a second, he spoke. "May I ask why, Mother?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face before responding. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you, Mother. Why can't I practice it on others? Isn't it better to heal them when they're hurt?"

She bent down to look at eye level with the shorter boy. "It's hard to explain Lun. But Regeneration Magic is sort of a taboo in the Witch Order. It's mostly due to the fact that Regeneration Magic isn't destructive and those under it aren't influenced by the Pull of Magic. You know how important the Pull of Magic is to every Witch and Wizard, right?" He gave a nod. "Good." She stood up straight before she held out her hand to him. "Are you ready to begin practicing again?"

"Yes, Mother," he repeated before he took the offered hand and so was led out of his barred room by his Mother.

* * *

**Lun's Room, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**3:00 A.M.**

Lun stared out the window, his knees on the tallest bookcase that would reach him up to the window. His hands wrapped around the two dark grey bars that shut him out. His eyes gazed up at the vast expanse of the black twilight that darkened at the night went on. The very same blackness that had consumed everything in sight. All except the luminous stars that materialized amongst the black heaven. Some were dull, just a small flicker that showed its self-existence every now and then among a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.

The glittering and scintilla stars became natural adornments, filling the empty, endless arch of the void-black. Different constellations took their place amongst thousands of other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It was like a war. The darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations.

The sky was unknown and mysterious.

It was a part of his home.

He loved it.

He wanted to grasp all of it in his hands.

It was a part of his prison.

He hated it.

He wanted to crash it all in the fist that was his hands.

It was a thing of beauty.

* * *

**Training Room, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**1:28 P.M.**

He let out a long breath, seeing the bright red energy arrow shot at him. He bent on his knees, lowering himself to the ground as he bent backwards and slid under it.

"Faster, Lun!"

He shifted to the left, twirling on the ball of his right foot to dodge another bright red energy arrow.

"You need to be faster! Stop dodging."

Flipping in the air, his hair widely flipped behind, as he used his feet to kick him in mid-air. He clapped his hands together, his eyes closing as he landed.

"Attack! Use your Magic!"

"Fox Nox... Fox Mox..." he muttered, the air shifted around him as his hair floated around him along with small pebbles. He opened his hands as his eyes snapped open, a sphere of blue flames with two rings surrounding it from grew between the hands. He shoved it forward with both hands. The blue fire ball grew in size as it raced down at Mother as she twirled around in a circle, her arm raised in a lopsided circle, a golden light appearing in her hand. When she fell forward, straight, her glowing hand was in front of her as she shot three white energy arrows at him.

"More, Lun~!"

One of the arrows interspersed the flame ball in the center of the battle field. The other two were going straight at him.

"More!"

They continued on.

* * *

**100 Years Later...**

* * *

**Queen Spider Room, Baba Yaga Castle, Cavernous Ravine, Amazon River Basin, South America**

**Date: Unknown**

**2:00 P.M.**

He was a little taller than before but not by much, maybe an inch or two added to his height. But Mother was still taller than him by a good chunk of height. He would grow taller, Mother said to him, when he asked why he was so short then. Everyone seemed to be taller than him - other than the normal child. But then again, when was he ever normal?

Today his Mother had brought him with her on an outing, a rare outing, to introduce him to some of her allies. They traveled a long way but with the help of Magic, it was easier than when a human would have.

Lun still wore the same light grey straitjacket suit as it was before but only this time the bottom of his face was shut tight with the gag from the straitjacket suit to keep him from talking. Mother wore a different outfit from her normal white lab jacket outfit. She had a long, dark blue sleeveless dress with a slit on each side that was held up by a white color around the middle of her neck. On her arms were two organdy of the same dark blue sleeves that were separated from her dress held sleeve cuffs on them at the beginning and around her wrists, making both ends flare out ever so slightly. On her feet were satin knee-high high heel boots. She also wore black crystal earrings. It was her Witch Outfit, she had said to him. He had stood a foot from Mother, just to the side but behind her at the same time, as Mother talked to the other two Witches before him. They were powerful. He could feel the Magic coming off both of them.

The first was on the floor with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. She had yellow eyes and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards that intertwined each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She wore a black body-length suit that extended downwards to her knees adorned with a hood and an arrow shaped tail at the end on the food. The hood had an eye-like marking upon either side. She was barefoot with unique toenail and fingernails with black polish featuring yellow arrows pointing upward.

This was the Snake Witch, Medusa, one of the three Gorgon Sisters, the middle sister he read about. She was famed though out the world and had Snake-themed Magic.

The other Witch sat on a large spider web into the large spacious room with a black and white checkered floor and various stone pillars, with stone spiders clinging to them. She had an extremely pale and flawless complexion with a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. She had long black hair, worn in an upward manner with two long strands that framed her face, and grey eyes grey, each containing a black spider web pattern. She wore an incredibly long black sleeveless dress that completely concealed her feet. It ended in eight small trailing pieces of fabric that were like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck with a small spider emblem with eight extensions that protruded outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web-like netting branched the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the spider emblem. On each of her arms were two large sleeves separated entirely from the dress, each of them displaying four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wore two spider earrings that hang downwards from her ears. In her hand was a black fan with a spider web design as she moved her hand gently to fan herself.

This was the Spider Witch, The Heretic and the Mother of Demon Weapons, Arachne, one of the three Gorgon Sisters, the elder sister. She was famed to be the most powerful of the Gorgon Family and had Spider-themed Magic.

He wondered where the third and youngest Gorgon Sister was.

The three were talking to each other about things he didn't bother to listen to. Mother told him to not mind what they were talking about and so heeded her command. All he did was watch and study the two powerful Witches before him with blue eyes.

"So, he is the fruit of your experiments then?" Arachne had said, her fan stilling before snapping shut. It had caught his attention, his eyes shifting up at the spider Witch. There was a spark of emotion in her that Lun didn't know of. Mother's hand gave a single gesture to step forward.

"Yes, he is," Mother said, pushing Lun even more in front of her. Her hand on his left shoulder gave a warning squeeze to not mess up before he was pushed forward to in front of the spider and the snake. "I've called him Lun." He stopped walking, standing still as the two stared at him.

"Lun, huh," Medusa spoke, her eyes looked at him as a subject to be experimented on. She sneaked around him like a snake ready to strike, lifting up his arm and fingering her way through his long blue hair. Medusa stopped in front of him, blue and gold clashing at each other. She then turned her back to him, seemingly satisfied from what she saw and/or found. "He looks a lot like your late husband who 'vanished' mysteriously and you as well. You've been busy," Medusa pointed out, a smirk appearing on her lips as he heard Mother let out a small hitched breath.

Lun remembered the one who was his 'Father'. He had seen him in the photo Mother kept hidden multiple times. He was told stories of a Wizard that had died long ago by Mother, her husband. He knew he looked a lot like the man, even though he had some of Mother's features. He was more like him than he wanted to admit but he was used to it. He was used to Mother looking at him strangely or sadly. He was used to Mother thinking he was Father.

What he didn't know was how Father's life truly ended and he didn't want to find out. It was something he was not concerned about.

"You thought we'd never notice how a Wizard such as your husband vanish just like that, didn't you?" Arachne asked softly, mocking, like a mother scorning a child. She had step down from her web throne as she walked to stand in front of him. The blank fan in her hand was under his chin, lifting his head up for their eyes to stare into each other. Her eyes were half-lidded, slight interest in them, as she slowly moved the fan to inspect his face.

"Interesting," she commented, her lips curling in a smirk. "This specimen is indeed... interesting."

* * *

**170 Years Later...**

* * *

**Training Room, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**2:30 P.M.**

Lun stared down at the down human before him, crying as they stared up at him.

Mother had brought it there. She was staring at him to start already.

He would do something he would regret.

He hated humans so much.

He hated his Mother.

He hated this Magic he had.

He hated himself.

* * *

**140 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Room, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**1:00 A.M.**

Lun curled inward into his body on the bed he was laying on, the blankets covered over his whole body. He started chewing on his lower lip. He closed his eyes tightly as he could feel his eyes become glassy as he wrapped his around himself.

He really hated his Mother.

Lun could feel his face turn red from embarrassment. "Don't cry," he muttered to himself. He shouldn't have to. He was strong but... No. He was weak... He grinded his teeth back and forth, as tears silently filled his eyes. His shaky hands became clenched fists as his fingers dug into his palms as he bit his quivering lip. He could feel blood was drawn from the actions.

But he didn't care.

He really did hate himself.

* * *

**215 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lab 2, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**5:00 P.M.**

The lab was lit around him but darkened where he stood, with a gleaming stainless steel table running nearly the length of the room on the left side of the room. White cabinets lined the walls, punctuated by floor-to-ceiling glass cases that displayed a combination of equipment. The table on the far right had two sinks and gas hooked up at the center. Nothing else rested on its surface; the space was immaculate, and everything was where it should have been. Mother was in the corner working with some chemicals.

Lun tilted his head as he stared at the long circular container connected in different tubes of different colored liquids beakers. In the long circular container was a small blue soul that swirled around in it like a fish. He was taller now, taller than Mother. His still very long, blue hair was in a low pony tail as he now wore a blue tangzhuang outlined in white. Both of his hands were hidden with his overly long sleeves of his Changshan in front of his stomach. His blue eyes stared at the small blue soul as he placed a hand on the glass. The seemingly incomplete soul stilled as if it knew he was there.

He guessed it was true when it twitched and slowly, warily moved its way closer to him like a dog. "Weird..." he muttered to himself. It really was, to say the least. Not just this incomplete soul but the who situation around it. This all started more than a week ago when Mother came back battered and bruised while he was stuck at home. She was cradling something and he didn't figure it out until he had helped his Mother to the lab on her instructions before dressing her wounds and healing her up.

"Mother," he said, gaining the woman's expression. She let out a hum for him to ask away. Lun took a moment to stare at her before asking the dreaded question that was stuck on his tongue for a whole week then some. "Whose soul is this?"

Mother stayed silent as her gazed swerved from him to the soul swimming in the tank. She let out as smile then. "A very special soul that's going to become part of the family, dear Lun~. You're going to be a big brother soon. I just need to figure out a few more things in order to complete it." She turned back, not wanting to answer anything he had to say anymore, to whatever she was tinkering with before.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" he asked. Mother didn't answer so he went to look back at the incomplete soul that hovered just before his glass-pressed hand.

A chill went down his back.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Lab 2, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**7:25 P.M.**

He stared at the floating soul, his fingertips touching the glass that stood in between them. He couldn't believe what had happened. It had only been a little more than twenty-four hours and yet the soul here looked different from the time he saw it for the first time, swimming and acting like a child. There was still blue in it but now it looked even more like a Witch's soul, like his Mother's, like his.

_"Now Lun, I am going to need some of your blood for this." Mother had said to him, holding a long syringe in her right hand that had a latex glove on it. Lun blinked, not understanding why she needed his blood so he asked. Mother had explained, "It'll make sure you're the older brother and I'm going to be a Mama!"_

So he gave some of his blood, his life source, his Magic, and twenty-four hours later, here he was, standing in front of the soul - so different yet the same – it was just that.

"So..." he muttered, sliding his fingers up and down on the glass. The soul followed the movement. It responded to him. Strange that it didn't do so to Mother. "I'm going to be a big brother then..." He raised an eyebrow when he saw the soul bob up and down as if saying yes to him, as if it could understand him and hear what he was talking about.

Maybe...

"Can you understand me?" he asked. Why not just get to the point? The easiest question in the simplest form. Could it? He let out a soft smile as it bobbed up and down.

"Do you know who I am?"

It was still. It was trying to figure out what to say. It twirled in a circle, the flame-like top dragging itself in a circle. He'd take that as a yes.

"Do you know who you are?"

Yes, but it was confused.

"Mother?"

Yes, it moved but with hesitation.

"Do... Do you not like Mother?"

No.

Interesting.

"I see..."

* * *

**Lab 2, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**6:10 P.M.**

It was four days he did this when his Mother was not there. He would talk to the soul. It was interesting. It was different. It was nice. It was fun. He learned from it. He liked to think it was learning from him as well. He talked nonsense, anything and everything that came to mind. He would talk about it. It would listen. They would both learn from each other.

Just like what an older brother would do. The thought brought a smile.

It brought him happiness. A real good type of happiness.

"Can you see what is around you?"

No.

Then how?

"Can you sense us, like what our intentions are in our souls?"

It stayed still again. He guessed he wouldn't get all the answers at once. He let out a small chuckle. The soul seemed confused then, moving about as if it were scared it did something wrong.

"Don't worry," he crooned, trying to calm the soul down. It stilled abruptly. "You didn't do anything wrong." Lun's voice held amusement. If the soul was actually human, then he would have known it would be glaring at him or something similar to that. He let out a snicker. He wondered absently if the soul was male or female. It would be easier to name after all.

"Do you know what gender you are?"

No.

Well that put him in a corner.

"Are you able to choose if you are male or female?"

It was confused. Well, at least, he thought the soul was confused. It moved around, as if talking to him in its own little language. He sweat-dropped. He decided he wasn't going to go into that if he wanted to keep a headache from coming. He could feel one beginning to form from just looking at it move.

* * *

**Lab 2, Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**8:32 P.M.**

Another day came and this was the day. He was going to ask. He had made sure that Mother was gone and that he was alone with the soul only. He had asked but Mother wouldn't answer him so now he would talk to the source himself.

His face grew serious as it stopped moving. He guessed it sense the change in his mood. It waited for him to talk, to ask. He took a deep breath. "Do you..." he started, his nerves getting to him as his throat tightened, making him unable to talk. He took another deep breath. "Do you know who your Father was... is? The other half of your soul?"

Yes. No. It couldn't decide. It was confused, frightened, unsure. It didn't know what to do.

Lun let out a sigh. He raised his hand in a stopping motion, to show it didn't need to answer anymore. He had really hoped it would work but he guessed it was just not meant to be. Maybe not yet. He looked at the soul, it was still confused. It swam about, worry evident of how it moved.

"It's fine," he reassured it. It really was.

For now.

* * *

**24 Hours Later...**

* * *

**Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**8:00 P.M.**

Lun's blue eyes stared in fright as the shield around him made him invisible to the all-seeing eye. His Mother... She was... She wasn't... No... NO! But it was true, there it was. Her purple soul floating in front of the figure covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with an intimidating, grim-looking skull mask. He also had black claws instead of hands with a signature "Death" written on the right forearm. It was the Shinigami.

Now Lun knew.

His eyes strayed from his Mother's soul to the Shinigami God to the little soul in his other hand.

His Mother took something from the Shinigami God.

He had the answer he had been looking for so long now. The soul fragment his Mother took was a part of the Shinigami God, the Death Family. His sibling was part of the Death Family (by chance, so was he when he thought of it later). His eyes widened even more when he saw the Shinigami God take his Mother's soul and actually split it in half, one half falling to the floor as it slowly vanished while the other was taken, it changing into a weird rainbowish color. The Shinigami God had let out a sigh and then he had looked straight where Lun had been before him...

No!

The Shinigami God looked back down at both soul-like things before he brought both of them together.

There was a bright light that covered his eyes.

Then a girl appearing suddenly, a pale small body, long black hair with a tint of blue in it, a white high-light on the left side that framed her face, and the same golden-red eyes his Mother had (they flashed the same blue color of his eyes when they slowly blinked twice) but a blank look in them. Then they closed. The girl laid in the Shinigami God's arms, he cradled her like a Father would do (that he was), and then they were gone. Just like that.

Lun fell to the floor as the barrier about him fell as well. He crawled to the very small, so pitiful soul of what had been his Mistress, his Creator, his Mother. He picked it up gently with both hands, watching it vanish into sparks in the air.

What had just happened?

* * *

**Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

He had no home anymore. It wasn't safe anymore; he couldn't go back there. It had too many unwanted memories. Mother... No! She wasn't there anymore. She was gone. She did something she wasn't supposed to do. But what would he do now?

He would get away from there.

_That would be perfect..._

He would go somewhere else. He always wanted to do that. See new places and meet all kinds of people along the way. He'd learn new stuff-things he wasn't allowed to learn because Mother had said it was unimportant. Now it was different. Everything would be different from then on. No more. It was just him. There were many things he needed to sort out. It would take time.

_Yes, it was..._

He would travel.

So he did.

* * *

**50 Years Later...**

* * *

**Cleveland, Bolivar County, Mississippi, United States of America**

**Unknown**

**7:15 P.M.**

He had left that place behind after the Shinigami God took what was his, that soul, his little sister, away from him. He didn't know what to do so he wandered and did what he did best - Heal. It was different and hard. He was so used to how it was with just him and Mother but over time he got used to it. It even turned out to be fun at moments. He got to learn things that he never thought he'd learn from the basics of camping to different forms of Magic. He got to meet different people of all kinds, making friends, allies, rivals, and enemies alike and it was going to continue that way.

Even though it was a wonder to travel around like he had, exploring the unknown all over the world, Lun still wanted to find his little sister. He kept his eyes and ears open, listening to rumors and tad bits from the information network he had slowly built around the world. He also wanted to settle down in a town and open up his own shop. Nothing too extravagant, maybe a book store or something that would help others may it be humans or Magical creatures.

He just needed to figure out where.

"Sensei, why not go to Death City?"

Lun looked over to the small Dragon Fly themed Witch as she kicked her legs up and down in the air. He raised an eyebrow at the girl that he had helped with her Magic for the past few months.

"That city were they've started that new school for Death Weapons and Meister?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, grinning up at him. "It would be so cool! I could even visit you whenever I wanted to!" She let out a laugh. Lun couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he gave a pat on his head.

"Ah, that sounds like a wonderful job"

And so it was decided that he would go to Death City.

But he had to be careful, so very careful or else that Shinigami God would get him. Oh, he knew of Death City but never ventured to the place because, he hated to admit, that he was nervous what would happen. Lots of things could happen. So many things he didn't want to think of. All because he was a Wizard. He wasn't stupid to think he could beat a God of all things but he knew he could maybe hold off for a few moments. Though he wouldn't because he was going to lay low and just open up a shop.

OH!

He figured out what type of shop he wanted to open and he knew what it was going to be called.

**_Lun's Library_** had a nice right to it, didn't it?

* * *

There was healing, something that was a part of his Magic.

**He loved to heal. He loved to fight.**

It came in all shapes and forms, miracles, wonders, and marvels, vessels and containers. It could repair the wounds of the body, of the mind and even of the heart, though each one was different to mend then the next. For being so complex as it was, we were actually very simple. It was true. If two or more beings placed their minds together, they could have the power to heal anything.

Unfortunately it was in our beliefs that denied us that incredible power from within. It was part of the mind. Some were just too stubborn to ask while others had pride or were just plain fools.

**But healing others was what he loved best. Even if it was a taboo.**

But it was also the other way around. The power to wound others, even one's self, in unimaginable ways. It was inside everyone in different forms. Whether it was by weapons, by words or by loss, it left scars, and pain that not even ourselves could heal. It was only if we allowed to heal for a moment, then it could all be well, be good, again.

If only it could be true.

**It was just a part of him. Both sides were...**

But let us not forget about the one who could actually heal and ease the pain, bring the joy, pull us out of the darkness. Though remember to never abuse someone as precious as that, for as they heal, they take the darkness away and into themselves. If you didn't allow it, well, then you just killed them - got rid of them - because that was what you were doing to them in the first place.

**The healer...**

It was the torment of a healer. It was their own darkness. They couldn't stop and they couldn't heal themselves.

**...And the destroyer.**

* * *

**Some Odd Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, April 21, XXXX**

**1:43 P.M.**

"I'm finally done!" Lun cheered with joy, his arms in the air as he jumped up and down like a hyperactive child. He had finally done it and he couldn't be more proud of himself. His blue eyes opened from their normal slit-like expression as he stared up at the dark bright store-like place that sat by itself in an open field like area. His eyes wondered upward to a new sign hanging off the top of the building that read: Lun's Library.

"I think I did a really good job if I must say so myself!" he said to himself, his hands on his hips as he went back inside setting off a chain of jingles from the light golden colored bell set above the door that was overhead. As the door closed behind him, he grinned as he looked at the high ceiling and magically-enlarged space. No one would figure it out. He was glad to have been able to figure out a spell that he cast on the building so no one would be able to sense the Magic that takes place unless it was large spells and that malicious intent.

The impossibly larger underground training room was another story though (with much more protection on it and a better spell so he can practice his Magic in peace and not attacked by a swarm of Meisters of course).

This was his place, his home (because of the makeshift apartment on the upper level of the building), and his own shop. He looked around the neat room that held a variety of books of all subjects. As he walked down a random aisle of books, he let his finger gracefully slide on the different colored, sized, and width spines of the many, many books lined up together of all subjects. He sat on his light brown desk with a few books and some papers scattered around with writing on it, a few pens and pencils littering around. He then made his way to his seat and placed his elbows on the top. His fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them.

"It's mine... It's all mine..." Lun let out a sigh as he leaned back when he remembered when he first got to Death City. He was nervous, nervous and jumpy, as he had looked around from the entrance of the city. It was, after all the place he would have settled down in. When he stepped through the entrance, he had half-expected to be swarmed by Meisters and Death Weapons to make him into Swiss Cheese. But it didn't happen. The only thing that happened was the feeling wash over him as he saw a very, very large, pale yellow color soul had surround the entirety of Death City, with three prominent spikes set off-center, there that he knew belonged to the founder of Death City, that Shinigami God.

Nothing else happened after that but he knew that the Shinigami God knew he was there. He guessed he was safe... for now...

Lun stood and walked to the front door, swishing his hand around as a wooden open sign slowly appeared in his hand. The words _Open_ in elegant curves on the front while the other side had _Close_ in the same font; a string was at the top so he could hang the piece of wood. Opening the door, hearing the jiggle from the bell, he placed it on the front of his door on the small hook he had placed there before, before closing the door, once more hearing the light chiming sound and went to go and wait.

"Hmm... I wonder who's going to be my first customer..." he wondered aloud, excitement growing in the pit of his stomach, as he walked to the back.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, April 24, XXXX**

**4:20 P.M.**

Lun was deflated on his desk, his arms hanging off the other edge, as he wept silently. "No one..." he muttered, "No one came..." he whined as his pointer finger traced circles on the top of the desk in depression for no one had come for the last few days, three to be exact, since his grand opening. Well, he figured the first day he wouldn't get someone but by now he had hoped for at least someone to come!

"I might as well just go and eat since I know no one will come," he mopped, pouting like a child, as he stood and walked to the front of the door, the jingle from the golden bell overhead, before he closed and locked the door behind him and flipped the open sign to the Close side. He might open up later that night but that was still iffy. Right now he was hungry and didn't feel like cooking. He remembered that little tea shop on the corner a few streets down he first saw when he was gathering supplies for his shop. Might as well give it a try.

Upon entering the cute-looking tea shop he was seated to a small booth with a menu. He opened it and took a glance at the foods and drinks they had. A few moments later he was greeted by a smiling waitress dressed in a maid-like costume with a small note pad in one hand and the other with a clickable pen. "Hello and welcome to the Fanaa Cafe. My name is Bella and I will be your waitress today. Have you found what you want to order, sir?" Bella the waitress asked with a charming smile.

He let a smile in response, closing the menu and setting it in front of him. "Yes, yes, I have. Can I have some Rice Pilaf and some eggs on the side with a Raspberry Juice, please? Oh! And I want a Lemon Crumb cake for dessert." He handed the menu to the waitress after she wrote down his order and said that she'll be right back with his drink before she walked off to ready his order. It wasn't even ten minutes later when he had gotten his Raspberry Juice.

He turned to look out the window, staring at the humans that passed by. He could see multiple souls float around, each different from the one before them. Some had faces on them, a few had a random time with, like a pair of glasses or headphones. One even had a pair of animals (maybe a cat or dog) in them. But they were all the same blue except for a few, one of them was red (an Evil human it seemed), while another was a light pink (strange...). It was a show in itself, something he couldn't explain unless that other had the Soul Perception Ability.

The Soul Perception Ability was used when one was focused on an individual soul, a skilled Soul Perception practitioner could actually 'read' a soul and make accurate judgments about the person's characteristics, personality and Soul Wavelength. He knew Magical Creatures had it, Meisters and Demons Weapons as well, but it was uncommon, rare even, for many of the same species to have it.

He continued to watch outside the large window right next to him, his arms resting on the top of the table. He had one of them closed in a fist as it rested against his cheek, his body leaning forward.

It was, after all, just something to watch to pass the time.

He didn't know how long he had been out of it but Lun turned his head when he heard the clinking of plates being set in front of him. It surprised him to be that zoned out but let it go. (He'd need to train better like his Mother would like.) He gave a smile to the waitress, Bella he tried to remember, as he began to eat.

The food had been delicious when he had gotten it. He knew he was going to come back soon.

* * *

**15 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, December 17, XXXX**

**5:08 P.M.**

It had been quite some time he had been here and lots of things could happen in such a sort time span. His store grew, he was happy for that, and so did his books in return so did his customers. They would come and go, searching for something they couldn't find in another place. They came in groups sometimes or just by themselves. He liked to watch all the different customers that came, mostly humans at the start and after he and his shop had made a name to have just the right book that one would need, Witches came (in disguise of course) and other Magical beings, even had a few Bloodsuckers come, and he never turned them away. They were customers, all of them. He'd had lots of Meisters and Demon Weapon's come too!

He had even started a drop-off for ones that others didn't want, maybe another would want one of them, and it was a great idea. His collection grew in bounds.

Lun was happy. He had made the life he had wanted and intended to keep it that way. No matter what.

At the moment, he was at his light brown desk, it bigger than before, with a few stacks of papers around him (something he could do without - they grew without him even knowing! The enemy of all beings! Grrrr! - really he could) as he filled out the necessary things to keep the store running in top condition. After a few more papers (the stacks grew even more, gah, he could tell), he needed a break. If it was his choice, he'd make a spell to burn all paper work in the world, simultaneously, but... that'd be abusing his Magic and not something he'd really want to do.

He let out a soft sigh, setting his pen down.

A short nap it was!

Shifting the papers around him to make sure he wouldn't mess any up, he laid his arms on the top, his head laying on them as a pillow, and he snuggled into them to get into a comfortable position. Letting out a deep sigh this time, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_Blue - light to dark - swarmed around him at ease. Long hair… Small… Bliss…_

_"I know! I'll call you Lun!"_

_His name… The one that his Mistress, his Creator, his Mother._

_"The Art of **Regeneration**-"_

"Umm..."

_He wished he could stay here forever… couldn't._

"Hello? Are you awake?"

_"Do you know who your Father was... is? The other half of your soul?" His sister!_

_He hated his Mother._

_He loved **doing Magic!**_

_"Ah, you look - much like him. My dearest. I - - it!"_

_The sky was unknown and mysterious. It was a part of his home. He loved it. He couldn't! Yes… No! … The very same blackness that had consumed everything in sight._

**_Crack..._**

"Uh..."

_"Attack! Use you Magic!" - a sphere of blue flames - "Fox Nox... Fox Mox..."_

_He hated this Magic he had._

**_Blue…_**

_He wanted to crash it all in the fist that was his hands. It was a thing of beauty._

_He would to do something he would regret._

**_"How is my dear Lun-Lun~?"_**

_"Interesting," she commented, her lips curling in a smirk. **Spider Witch!** "This specimen is indeed... interesting."_

_He hated humans so much. He loved to watch them when he could, their souls put on their own show._

_But he didn't care. He really did hate himself._

_"He looks a lot like your late **husband who 'vanished'** mysteriously and to you as well. You've been busy."_

_\- Magic allows the user to heal or restore another's injuries, ailments, poisoning, etc. This not only allows … heal … **restore things** \- their former way … after being torn off… unable to heal scars … the birds have."_

"HELLO?"

_"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"_

**_Crack... Crack..._**

_What? Speak up!_

_"Can you see what is around you?"_

_"My - ... My own child!" A humorless laugh. "My - child..._

_"Can you sense us, like what our intentions are in our souls?" He would talk to the soul. It moved around, as if talking to him in its own little language._

_Mother's soul to … the little soul … Such a small_ _pale small body, long black hair with a white highlight… The girl laid in arms - then they were gone. Just like that._

_No! Blue eyes…_

_Blank_ _golden-red eyes - Mother! Creator! - flashed blue - same as his._

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, December 17, XXXX**

**9:27 P.M.**

Lun's blue eyes opened slowly, staring into golden-red eyes (those eyes! Mother! She's there-here!) of a little girl. He raised his head, blinking again, as he tilted his head. There was a little girl standing in front of his desk, pure black long hair surround her with a single white high-light on the left side that framed her face. There was a book in her hand. She wore only a simple grey, short sleeved, knee-length, dress.

"Did you say something, young one?" he asked, frowning slightly when he saw the grey cuff with a short chain of three links, on her right wrist. He blinked his eyes and... he couldn't see her soul.

But how?!

The little girl tilted her head. "I asked if you were you alright but I guess I didn't need to..." she trailed off. She looked similar for some reason.

He gave her a smile as he sat up, his back against his chair as his fingers twined together in front of him. "Is there something that you wanted?" He glanced at the book in her arms again. It wasn't one of his so she must have brought with her. She shook her head. Lun frowned inwardly. Then what was she doing here? He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near him. It was past nine-thirty. "What is a little girl like you doing out of bed so late?"

"I wanted to get out of the house," she answered blandly like, her eyes darkened before they returned to the same blankness from before. "Papa said to be a good little girl and stay in the house when he and Big Brother are out," she explained. "I want to be a good little girl." She let her eyebrows furrow a little.

"I see..." Lun didn't know what to say. They stared at each other before he asked, "Then why are you out if you want to be a good little girl?"

"I wanted to see the outside world. Papa said I shouldn't go out. He won't like it if he knew. So you can't tell him I was here!" She made a shushing sound, his pointer finger on her lips.

"Okay..."

"You have to promise or else you won't mean it! That's what Papa said once," she argued. Lun was amused by this strange little girl who seemed to have his Mother's eyes.

"Alright, I promise," he said. Lun might as well as go with it.

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky finger of her left hand closed in a fist, her arm raised up at him. Her other arm still wrapped tightly around the book. He stood, walking around his desk and kneeled down in front of the strange child girl. Lun held out his right hand, in a fist, with his pinky raised.

"I pinky promise." He hooked his pinky into hers. She let out a small smile, unhooking her pinky as her arm went back to wrap around the book once more. Then she walked out of the store with a blank-eyed look.

* * *

**Lun's Bedroom, Upstairs Makeshift Apartment, Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, December 17, XXXX**

**10:00 P.M.**

Lun had just closed the store little over half an hour ago and got ready to go to bed. He laid in his fluffy bed, frowning as he stared up at the pale green ceiling of his room. He couldn't explain it but today was just plain weird. Like, really weird. He raised his hand, his eyes glancing at the pinky that had hooked into the strange little girl's own pinky. He didn't understand how but it brought up feelings from the past and his biggest regret.

Not being able to find where his little sister was.

That little soul he had spent time bonding with, just talking to each other (though sometimes he didn't understand the movement the soul did), even with going behind his Mother's back. He didn't have her anymore. None of them.

He didn't have either.

But now that girl with pure black long hair with a single white highlight.

Lun closed his eyes as the memory from that time, just before he saw his little sister for the last time played before his eyes.

_His eyes widened even more when he saw the Shinigami God take his Mother's soul and actually split it in half, one half falling to the floor as it slowly vanished while the other was taken, it changing into a weird rainbowish color. The Shinigami God had let out a sigh and then he had looked straight where Lun had been before him..._

_The Shinigami God looked back down at both soul-like things before he brought both of them together. There was a bright light that covered his eyes._

_Then a girl appearing suddenly, a pale small body, long black hair with a tint of blue in it, a white high-light on the left side that framed her face, and the same golden-red eyes his Mother had (they flashed the same blue color of his eyes when they slowly blinked twice) but a blank look in them. Then they closed. The girl laid in the Shinigami God's arms, he cradled her like a Father would do (that he was), and then they were gone. Just like that._

_Lun fell to the floor as the barrier about him fell as well. He crawled to the very small, so pitiful soul of what had been his Mistress, his Creator, his Mother. He picked it up gently with both hands, watching it vanish into sparks in the air._

His eyes snapped back open, his eyes growing wide, and his breath was at a sudden halt. The memory was slightly fuzzy but he couldn't get the image of both his sister's prone form and the other girl with the book in her arms he had just met.

He could remember the connection. It was so sudden but it was there.

She couldn't be...

He hoped. So desperately hoped (and that hope he wished wasn't there) that he might of found the his family, his baby sister, after all this time.

The girl he never got her name (something he'd correct), Lun wanted to see her again.

* * *

**Fanaa Cafe, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, January 9, XXXX**

**12:00 P.M.**

It had been a month, just the beginning of a new year, since the girl came that night and she hadn't been back since. Lun scowled inwardly, keeping an amused look on his face as he ate his usual Rice Pilaf and some eggs on the side with a Raspberry Juice. A Lemon Crumb cake for dessert as always. He did change it up now and then, after all he had been going there for about sixteen years now, but he liked it as it was. After setting his fork down, he held up his glass to the Master of the Cafe as a gesture to show it was good before taking a sip from the straw and going back to eating.

"Hmm," the Master grunted out. He was a stern man, even after all these years, with a strong built that made him look like he was in his twenties (though he was much older). He had stern-looking blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, with graying streaks here and there, ending at the base of his neck and was parted down the middle. He wore the male uniform of his cafe: a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was left open at the top, worn under a black waistcoat with two pens tucked into the left pocket, a black tie, black trousers held with a plain grey belt and black shoes. He also wore black fingerless gloves.

Bella was still there, who was actually the Master's wife (it was a shock to him...) with a few others that came and went with the business.

"Another refill, Lun, dear?" Bella asked, coming over to him as he sat down an empty glass.

He gave a nod. "Please?" he asked and she took the glass. She came back a moment later with another glass of Raspberry Juice. "Thank you, Bella."

"No problem, dear," she replied, walking over to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek before going over to a couple a few tables down from his usual place. He looked back out the window, his eyes watching the humans walk and mingle with each other.

He needed to find out that girl; he just needed to.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 24, XXXX**

**9:00 P.M.**

Lun blinked, staring right into blank golden-red eyes. She looked the same except for what she was wearing- the same short sleeved, knee-length, dress but in a baby blue color and black and white striped stockings in brown boots. The girl's sudden appearance was a real surprise to him (he did not scream, thank you very much). He hadn't thought much of her for the past week, there being more customers than the average that day. He let out a smile.

He glanced at the clock. He wondered again why she was out so late.

"Hello, again," he said. She just kept on staring at him, blinking slowly.

The girl let out a small nod. "Hello..."

Lun sweat-dropped before he pointed out, "It has been some time since the last time I saw you. How have you been?" She gave a shrug of her shoulders, looking off to the side. "You've come late again..."

"I know. It's the only time I'd be able to get out of _that_ house so Papa doesn't see me..." she explained quietly.

"That house?" he inquired.

"The huge mansion," she answered, "The one on the outskirts of Death City. It's were Big Brother and I live. Papa doesn't live there though..." she trailed off, tilting her head, thinking of something.

"Then where does he live?"

"He lives inside the school! But he comes and visits me whenever he's not busy or with Big Brother. I get too-" she talked on, seemingly excited to get to talk to someone about her home life.

Lives in the school?

Lun gave the other a small frown. "I see..." Wait! Lun knew only one being that lived in the Death Weapon Meister's Academy and that was the Shinigami... It couldn't be. She had Mother's eyes and did look similar to the both of them. She looked just like the little girl his little sister's soul had transformed into when he got a closer look.

"How old are you, young one?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"A little over eighty years old," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world and that was what confirmed it (in a way). "But Papa's way older! Big Brother's older than me too! He's like a hundred years old!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with wonder.

"I see..."

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, May 22, XXXX**

**9:20 P.M.**

She came back a few times, this being the thirty-ninth (more than he thought) in the past few months or so, and he still didn't know the young one's name. He just never got around to asking. But now he would ask this time. After all, he didn't want to keep calling the girl 'little one' or 'young one' all the time. Even if she looked like a nine year old little girl. She never stayed for more than half an hour. At the moment, she was sitting on a nice-sized pillow he had placed on the floor near him, reading the same book she had with each visit she made.

He was doing some more paper work, trying to get at least a fraction done before he closed up the shop for the night. He glanced up at the clock (a new one he had gotten after an angry customer decided to trash it when they didn't get what they wanted) and knew that the young one would be leaving soon. He sat the pencil down, pushing the papers he hadn't gotten done off to the side.

"Young one," he called out, gaining the other's blank-eyed attention. "I have a few questions to ask you before you go. Will you answer them?"

"But... You already asked a question," she responded, amusement lighting up in her eyes. Lun sweat-dropped, sighing, before he saw her nod to him.

"What are you reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland. It's my favorite book."

"That's nice. Why do you like it?"

"Because it manifested the strange and seemingly limitless imagination we all used to have as children, with fears and hope, and vivid dreams where everything could be possible. It doesn't have a prince and there isn't a princess in need of saving. No happy ever after. All of the characters are different from the average fairy tale- a young girl just trying to find out who she really is, getting lost along the way, the Mad Hatter, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Queen of Hearts card who always wants to behead the ones who don't listen to her..." she trailed off, a dazed, awed look in her eyes. "The talking, smiling cat whose tongue is a very tongue twister," she muttered with a sigh.

"You mean the Cheshire cat?" he asked, slightly in shock from how much the young one was talking (she was one for more short answers).

"Un!" she exclaimed. Her eyes glanced at the clock behind him. "I have to go now, Lun... Good-bye." She walked to the door before glancing back at him. "You wanna know something similar to the Cheshire cat and me?" He raised an eyebrow, waving his hand for her to speak. She let out a small, ever-knowing smile. "We've got the same name."

The door closed behind her, the bell chiming when the door was shut.

Lun stared owlishly before he let out an amused smile.

Cheshire...

Such a name for such a girl.

A girl that he now knew, for sure, was the little sister he was looking for such a long time.

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, August 27, XXXX**

**9:24 P.M.**

"What are you reading?" he asked the reading girl. She had a different book this time- a strange one at that.

"Excalibur."

"I see..."

"Papa had it in the library. It was strange so I decided to read it." Cheshire looked up, shifting around to show him the white book with EXCALIBUR written on it in bold golden letters. "It's supposed to be the supposed exploits of the legendary blade used by heroes and kings, which is supposed to be unrivaled by any other weapon, whose very existence invites people towards the madness of anger of Excalibur himself... itself...?" she questioned herself, frowning. "Would you say Excalibur is a him or an- Lun? Is everything alright?" She held a confused look on her face.

Lun could understand why. She never met the Holy Sword. He, unfortunately, had when he was traveling around for some time. He had heard rumors about Excalibur and had actually read the same book that Cheshire had in her hands which was written by the very same Holy Sword. Needless to say, he didn't want to encounter the being anymore than that one time. The time still brought him nightmares and a shiver down his spine whenever he remembered _that_ particular memory.

"Why?" he hissed out.

"Because I wanted to..." She looked up at the clock suddenly, book closing with a snap, before she stood and walked to the door. "I've got to go Lun. I'll see you again..."

* * *

**3 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, May 4, XXXX**

**9:07 P.M.**

Lun stared at the cuff around Cheshire wrist with wide eyes, his fingers gracing along it. Why? Lun thought. Why did the Shinigami God do something like that?! Didn't he know what would happen when he thought of this?

Why did he cut off a Witch's Magic so extensive like this?!

He had to find a way to get it off of her... He just wished he knew a way already. If he guessed correctly, Cheshire had a little less than one hundred years before she collapsed like it would. That idiot!

He had a time limit and he didn't know how long it'll be before he came up with something...

* * *

**10 Years Later...**

* * *

**Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, October 31, XXXX**

**1:00 A.M.**

Lun stared at the white, cartoony, skull-like mask on the tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges of the being that stood in front of him. He knew the being would come eventually to him because of Cheshire. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from casting his Magic. He knew he might be able to stand a few moments against the being, but with the Death Weapon beside him and the girl in the Death Weapon's arms, he knew he wouldn't last long. He knew he couldn't be able to do anything with the girl there. He just wouldn't be able to harm her. His little sister... His baby sister...

Lun kept an arm around his waist, the hand clenching his other arm at the forearm. He had to think of Cheshire's well-being for this and not his selfish desires.

"You understand why I am here, don't you?" Shinigami-sama asked, knowing the answer even before he had said anything. "Mr. Wizard..."

"Yes," he hissed out, "I do. I knew the moment I made contact with the girl. It was only a matter of time."

"That is correct. You know what's going to happen don't you?"

Lun let out a bitter scowl, nodding. "Don't I?" he mocked, sneering. The being knew exactly who and what he was. He knew the moment Lun had stepped inside the City but never did anything about it because he didn't do anything to anyone and kept to himself (for the most part). The tensions between both sides grew heavier enough for a butter knife to cut straight through it.

Lun glanced at Cheshire, her sleeping form in the Death Weapon's arms. She looked so peaceful like that. He knew what was going to happen. Lun stood straight, his eyes sad, as his face blanked.

"So you know what to do?" the Being asked, staring with unwavering eyes. Lun let out a slow nod.

He took a step forward, his hand shaking. He dug his nails, hard and deep enough to draw blood, as he walked to a sleeping Cheshire. As he stood beside her, he raised his hand, high strung caution in his mind for the Shinigami God just a few feet from his right side, to the little one's forehead. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, as he let his Magic out and surround him. As it surround him, his short blue hair was practically lifting from his shoulders due to the magic he was radiating, his eyes opening slowly as he they grew sad.

_'On this day and in this hour, I call upon the Magic. Make her forget, what has been done, before the rising of the sun. By thy's Magic this one's memories of thee be sealed until the time is right and remember._' he chanted in his mind. He took a step back, seeing the eyes of Cheshire flash open, a spark in them grow dull, as memories of their times together or any memory of her time adventuring out of that house of hers being sealing behind a wall of his own Magic only he could break unless something extreme happened to the girl.

The Shinigami God walked away with the silent Death Weapon and a sleeping, now memoryless of their time together, Cheshire in their arms, taking her away from him. When it was some distance away from him, the Shinigami God stopped and turned, looking at Lun. He muttered something that made Lun's blue eyes slowly grow wide with shock and only stare at the retreating pair.

He bit his bottom lip, anger bellowing in him. He turned his back, closing his eyes, as he retreated.

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Tch."

* * *

**50 Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 10, XXXX**

**10:30 A.M.**

Lun let out a yawn, pulling some books from the bookcase he was standing in front of. He glanced at the three he had grabbed, making sure it was the right ones, now just one more to go. There were four in all that he needed to get for his latest customer. Walking past bookcase after bookcase, he was finally at the cooking area. He didn't really understand why this customer needed a cooking book but as they say 'the customer is always right' (yeah, like he'd believe that). Coming back to his desk, he saw his customer sitting on his desk, licking her paw. She was a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. She had a black Witch's hat coils around at the end on her head and a collar with a round bauble that had three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face.

"Blair-chan," he called out to her, "I've got the books you wanted." He came to the other side of his desk, setting the four books on the table as a stack before he sat in his chair.

"Ah~! Thank you, Lun, nya~." she meowed out, grinning as her tail swayed back and forth happily behind her.

"It's fine, but..." Lun gave a nod, before glancing and grabbing the top book, the cook book. "Why do you need a cook book?"

"Ah... well... I need ta... learn how to... cook..." she mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks. Lun let out an amused smile, placing the book down before reaching over and patting the Cat Monster girl on the head.

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. Books are precious to me so I just wanted to know but I shouldn't force someone to answer. Take the books and take care of them, okay?" he asked of her.

Blair let out a smile before she jumped off the table, doing a back flip in the process to land on her feet as she transformed into her human form, a young, tall woman with large breasts and short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curled up and around. The bauble could be seen just below her neck. On her head she had a bigger version of her black Witch's hat coiling at the end and retained her bright yellow cat eyes. She wore a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and warped around her neck, long, open sleeves, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes. She still had her curled-up purple cat tail.

She grabbed the books and placed the money on the desk. "I'll be taking off then, Lun. I've got something to do~! Come by again sometime, alright?" she asked.

"We'll see. Take care, Blair," he called out, waving to her as she walked out the door, the chime of the door going off. He let out a huff and took the money from the desk and went to the back, where only he could go. He placed the money he had just gotten where the rest of the money was. He let out a sigh. Looking over to the right, he stared over at the picture that sat on the stand near him of a young girl with black hair with a single white highlight, a book on her lap reading on an oversized pillow. It was his only one.

She never knew he took a picture when he did. He would never tell.

She would never be able to remember he took it even in the first place. Not unless he removed the seal he had placed on her but he would never be able to do that.

His ear perked up when he heard the chime and let out a sigh. "I'll be there in a moment!" he called out, still staring at the photo. "That was a long time ago..." he muttered, reaching over and flipping the photograph down on the stand with a clank. He just needed to move on. It wasn't a good thing to dwell in the past. He must face the present so he could go on into the future. Sighing, he made its way back to his desk.

"Hello," he said, a smile on his face as his eyes closed into slits, "How can I help you?"

"Yeah..." he heard, "I heard that this place has a book I am looking for. Do you think you'd be able to help me find it?" she asked. Lun shifted over, seeing to who it was as he finally made it to his desk. His eyes widened slowly as he saw that pure black hair and golden-red eyes (just as blank as fist day he saw her).

"I... Uh... Yeah," he stammered out, blinking. There she was. An older version per say but there she was. She was finally back! "Yes! What can I help you with?"

Cheshire!

* * *

_He knew she would never find out who he was. He couldn't let that happen. He had to think of her future. He was happy if he could be by there by her side, acting as a friend or a guide or anything that could help her in anyway, may it be from books to advice on something or whatever to needing a place to stay the night. He would do anything for her._

_It did hurt though that he couldn't say who he was to her._

_But he was content if he could stay in her life for as long as she needed him. He was the older brother and he would protect her to the best of his abilities, sacrificing his own story, his life, even his Magic. It just didn't matter. She was his sister and he wanted her to be happy._

_He was determined to do it - anything! With that determination, he would be able to do anything for her. Limitations would mean nothing in the face of one's (his own) strength of mind, just as pain and panic would mean nothing to someone who believed they would make it out just fine. It was because of this determination that one would be able to conquer such odds that would be thought impossible. It would be his greatest asset during the hardships ahead. He needed to believe that._

_Or it would just all fall apart._

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, June 4, 20XX**

**11:45 A.M.**

Lun raised an eyebrow at the girl that sat on his chair, leaning back, her feet crisscrossed on the top of his desk, as she sighed in frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the wall near her. "So... Daddy dearest is letting you go to school now. Isn't that good?" he questioned. He had laughed when she explained she got lost inside the very school she was going to.

"It is!" she exclaimed, "But it isn't! I'm being forced to choose a partner and I just know Father will pressure me with it if I don't choose someone soon. I understand that it's basically mandatory for a Meister to have a compatible Demon Weapon partner when entering a school. The school year's already started about a few weeks before and I don't know if there's any Demon Weapon available. I might not even choose one!" Cheshire spun slowly, her knees curled up as she looked at him with scared eyes, her cheek resting on one knee. She stared for a long time. "I don't want to be alone when they find out..." she muttered quietly, "About... that..."

Lun let out a sigh, leaning forward, and walked to her. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You never know what will happen, Cheshire, when that type of event would happen. All I can say is, expect the best but prepare for the worst when that time comes and then hit them dead on. If they hurt you, I'll beat them to kingdom come and back again when they come back."

He let out a small smile as Cheshire eyes brightened.

"Just go and be yourself," he said, "and everything will be alright. Trust me on that."

"I do trust you, Lun but..."

"I know, I know," he said, waving his hand to wave it off. "Why not just go home and get some rest for Monday, alright?" Cheshire agreed and they talked for a little bit longer before she went and left.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, July 5, 20XX**

**1:21 P.M.**

Lun was in the back, looking over some books that had recently gotten from a customer as a form of payment after getting a rare book they wanted, when he heard the ever-repeating bell's chime coming from the front then a closing of a door. He let a grin slip as he stood, dusting off the dirt as he had been keeling over the books. Creeping forward silently, he saw Cheshire make her way to the right side of the larger-than-life room holding a variety of books of all subjects and then walk into an aisle of books near his desk.

He crept forward, hearing the light jingle of her sealing chain (he was so close to finding something about that), and peeked over the aisle's edge when he jumped. She must have felt him as she had tucked a green book into her right hand, and turned to the left while bringing up her leg, but he had the opportunity of surprise on his side. He tackled the girl to the floor, a knife appearing in his hand as his eyes glared down at the girl below him. The knife was at her neck and the weight on her stomach and waist.

He saw her blink as he snickered on the inside, letting his eyes soften slightly as he got off of her. "Oh, it's just you, Cheshire." he drawled out. The knife retracted into an overly long sleeve that connected to another overly long sleeve of his tangzhuang, a type of Chinese clothing, now hiding both of his hands.

She sat up, letting out a silent huff, the book that had been in her hand laid next to her. She gave him a deadpan expression; her lips pursed together. "Why must you do that whenever I come here, Lun?"

"It's fun and keeps you on your toes," he answered, sticking out his hand. He had actually been doing it for about a year or two now yet he still got Cheshire each and every time. But she'll grow and learn from it all, making her a little but stronger, may it be mentally or physically, each and every time. She took his hand, picking up the book at the same time, as he helped her up. "Well, except this time... and all the other times before," he added, "But you're getting better... I think." he smiled as she scowled even more, glaring death whole into him. If only looks could kill then he'd already be six foot under.

Her face slowly changed to her blank face as she muttered, "Whatever." She walked around him quickly, trying to hide the embarrassment, as he followed her at a more relaxed pace. When they had gotten to his desk, he made his way to his seat and placed his elbows on the top of his desk (which was finally clear of paperwork!). His fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them. A devious smile was upon his lips when his eyes were, once more, closed as they always were.

"So tell me, Miss Cheshire, what can I do for you?"

"This," she answered, placing the book she found earlier in front of him, "and this." She pointed to the choker around her neck.

Lun's eyes seemed to look their bright gleam when they opened. "So tell me, Cheshire, why you have an object around your neck?" She explained what happened and how it came about, speaking on how she couldn't remember; some parts of her memory blank. So someone wanted to take his little sister's Magic. Well, he couldn't let that happen, now could he?

He knew instantly who it was as the snake was a dead giveaway.

An hour went by as they talked, Lun laughing at Cheshire's misfortune with Zenna Yule, her new stalker who was bound and determined to be her chosen Demon Weapon (he'd have to check her and her friend, Hon Tee, if the girl wanted to be Cheshire's partner) and let out a sigh when she had explain about her detention with a boy named Black Star, who ditched the detention later.

"Well you shouldn't have skipped class," he chimed out, slightly disappointed.

"Shut up! I know that already!" Cheshire hissed, her fists tightening. She really wanted to punch him, he knew, but he'd never let her~! He cackled on the inside.

With strict instructions about not opening the blank book (it was a Magical book, a powerful book he actually forgot about, and he still tried to figure out how it chose Cheshire when her Magic was sealed as it was) when she was by herself and to come back in a few days, Lun had set her on her way.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, July 11, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

Lun let out a bored sigh as he knew Cheshire was in Russia (he knew how cold that place could be when it wanted to be) with both Hon Tee and Zenna Yule. Oh, he knew he was going to love Cheshire talking about her first mission. She had told him about it before she had left, grumbling about annoying boys and stalking girls as she had left. He wanted to follow but he was never one for cold weather (he blamed Mother for that). So he stared at the man in front of him.

He had long, straight, sandy blonde hair, and a rather muscular build with steely blue eyes. He wore a large brown overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape with visible cuts on its ends. He had a high collar, Japanese-style, button-down white shirt and olive green dress pants with cuts in their fabric like his coat. On his feet were a pair of twine sandals, and a piece of twine was in his mouth.

He grinned as the other scowled.

"'fune~," he called out as the other scowled even more, the bottom of his eye twitching. Beside him a very young and little Witch clapping as she giggled at his reaction. She sported a hat that resembled a chameleon that had white eyes and a long tongue. She wore a white dress with black ribbons. She also sported white gloves. She was Angela Leon.

"'fune~! 'fune~!" she mimicked, giggling like the child she was.

"Why must you call me that infernal name every time I come here?" he asked calmly. The man was taking a deep breath.

"Because I can and there's nothing you can do about~," he responded and the other knew he was right. He looked down at Angela, pulling out a small sucker and handing it to her for her to suck on while the two talked. Lun looked up at Mifune, both of them staring intently at each other.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked as the silence finally got too much.

"I want to hire you, Mifune." The said man raised an eyebrow as a sign to continue. He threaded his fingers together while his chin rested on them. "There's a child I want you to watch over and, if needed, protect her." He pulled out a picture (another that he took without the girl knowing, again. Ah, the wonders of Magic) of Cheshire and placed it on the desk, sliding it over to the other man. Mifune took the picture with ease, staring at it for a moment. "Her name is Cheshire, Shinigami-sama's only daughter."

The swordsman stared at the picture for a good long while. Angela perked up, standing on her tip toes as the sucker in her mouth moved around. She reached up with her hand, pulling down Mifune arm to see the picture. "She's pretty! Nee-chan is pretty!" Mifune let the girl take the picture of Cheshire from him.

"What is your relationship with her, Lun?" Mifune asked. Ah, the man never missed a beat. He knew something was up and wanted to know before he took the job. He liked to gather up all the facts before he let himself be hired.

A bitter smile escaped the previously content man. "You had to ask one of the hardest questions first, didn't you?" He shook his head. "Fine. She's my little sister."

"How?"

"A very, very long and very, very complicated story."

"I see."

"At the moment, Cheshire is in Russia completing a mission assigned to her by her father. She should be back soon." Lun leaned back, his eyes stared at the human before intently, his legs crossed and his hands knotted together on top of his lap. "So, Mifune, will you do it?"

"..."

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, July 23, 20XX**

**6:15 P.M.**

"So..." he began, staring at the girl in front of him. He was having the time of his life watching the girl as she had her head in her hands.

"Don't say it," she mumbled though her hands, groaning. She looked up at him. "My pride was at stake! They called me... 'small tits'," she hissed out.

"But did you really have to ask Stein of all people?"

"He was the only one I could think of at the time. Sid-sensei wasn't there at the time, Medusa-sensei is just plain creepy, and I don't really remember any of the other staff members of DWMA." She gave a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. I'll just need to fight tomorrow and win," Cheshire started matter-of-factly.

"I see... Well, make sure to win, alright?"

"Fine."

Lun only hoped Cheshire knew what she was getting into.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, September 21, 20XX**

**4:15 P.M.**

Lun couldn't help but keep on laughing at the straight silvery-haired girl who had a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. On her head was a distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted, angry, at him. "It's not like I have much of a choice here! She threatened me! Both of them! One would turn me in and the other can kill me with just a snap of her fingers!" Eruka Frog exclaimed. "She even placed me in a tank. A tank!"

Lun laughed even harder, his head on his desk as his hand banged lightly on it. How couldn't he laugh at her predicament? It was something unheard of.

"I said stop laughing!"

He did stop... eventually.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, September 22, 20XX**

**1:30 P.M.**

Lun watched though the stack of books he was buried under as Cheshire came inside and called out to him, "Lun! Are you in?" She had walked to her desk (which he was avoiding at the moment [damn paperwork]) filled with all kinds of papers and books. She looked around for him and seemed urgent about something. She let out a sigh, running her hand through her long black hair, twisting the single white strand absentmindedly before letting her hand fall to her side, and walked into a random aisle filled with books. She browsed through the books, giving a sour look at not having found anything of interest.

He had been moving some books around to make room for a bunch of new books he had gotten. It seemed like this year, so far, he had gotten more books than any other year as of yet. Which was strange because he never got this many so fast in the last few months... Anyway, he had been moving some books and well it didn't turn out well and he got, somehow, buried under a stack of his books that had fallen on him. He could have gotten out but he was so tired then and so had fallen asleep. He hadn't known Cheshire was coming and so thought of something fun.

Though he wondered how long he was under there...

When the said girl came closer to where he was buried, his hand shot out of a pile of books just as she passed. He let out a silent snickered when she jolted back in surprise, blinking at his hand that 'struggled' to get out. He shot out his other hand, trying to get out as the books moved around, his eyes staring though a peeping hole as he let out a gasp of air.

"Lun..." he heard her mutter, "How long were you under there?" she asked, watching him (him of all people) 'struggle' to get out of the pile of books. She had helped by moving some books around as he had shuffled out of the books. As he got out, he knew he wasn't the best appearance wise, with his short midnight blue hair in disarray, sticking at what seemed impossible angles. His clothes somehow got on him backwards though he didn't know how...

Lun saw an amused glint in her normally blank eyes; in return he shot her a look then cleared his throat and turned his back to her. "Meet me at my desk in ten..." Lun uttered before walking away. He heard her let out a small snicker, his lips twitching at the sound. That was good. Cheshire was happy to laugh as she did. After ten minutes had passed, Lun was sitting behind his desk his hands tangled together as he rested his chin on them as Cheshire stood a few feet away straight in front of him.

"So, tell me, how may this humble librarian help you out, my dear Cheshire?" Lun asked, his smile turning more fox-like. She gave him a deadpan, disbelieving look at his choice of words.

"I came to ask if you've found a way to take the blasted choker off, a few new books about Magic and Witches in general, and another favor," she answered, her eyes staring straight at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Another favor, Cheshire? I thought you had learned to not be in so much debt for a single person." She gave him a blank look, "Anyway, what would the favor be? I'm already looking into that choker of yours. What else could you want?" He thought he had finally found a way for both the choker and the cuff, which she pointed to, to get them off of her. After so long, so many years, and after many, many failed attempts he had finally got a way. But he wasn't sure with it fully. He needed to be sure, do some more research and test it before performing it on Cheshire.

He didn't want her to die.

No, no he didn't.

But he only had so much time...

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Tuesday, October 21, 20XX**

**1:15 P.M.**

_'She got here fast...'_ Lun thought as she had helped him get out of another stack of books he had, once more, forgotten to put away. He really needed to stop these all-nighters. They were in front of his desk again with a glare directed at him by his own sister.

"Was this what you called me for?" she asked, her hands balled on her hips. He hoped she was talking about helping him out of the stack of books.

Lun blinked momentarily before shaking his head no, twining his fingers together as he laid his right cheek on the top of them, his elbows resting on the his brown oak desk. A small smile graced his lips. "It wasn't that, but thanks for your help again, Cheshire." She gave a snort. "Anyway, I called you here because I think I finally found a way for that choker-" He stared at the golden snaked circled around Cheshire's neck, "-to come off but I'm not a hundred percent sure if it will work. So I wanted to run it by you before we get to even thinking of getting that cuff off first. It would be havoc, I'll tell you that."

"Just get to the point," she said impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. "I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

Lun let out a small chuckle, "I guess we don't, do we?" His eyes lingered with a faraway look before snapping back to reality. "Anyway, that choker, as you know, is sucking out your Magic, making your soul slowly becoming unstable. If this continues, you might not make it before the end of the month."

Her mouth hung open. Her eyes narrowed before she spoke, "But I'm a Shinigami, I can't die just like that!" Oh, she didn't think he knew... If only she knew what he knew about what she knew of what he knew of what - never mind...

"That is true but you, your soul, is only half, and with your other half being slowly drained away it's becoming unstable. An unstable soul won't be able to continue its existence, Cheshire. So we need to take that choker off if you want to live." She fell to her knees in shock, staring at her shaking hands. He didn't like seeing her like this but he had to say the truth. Cheshire didn't like to be lied to. He got up silently, walking over to her side and placed a hand down lightly on her shoulder, her body freezing upon contact. She moved, her eyes wide with fright, staring at him. "You'll make it Cheshire, I know you will. This process is the only way I know how to take that thing off and I will not lie to you. You could die from this as well. It will hurt, a lot, when you survive this because I know you will. I know you will push past it."

She didn't answer, only taking in his comfort he offered her. She moved her shoulder, gradually standing as Lun followed. She stared up at him. "When will you want to do it?"

Lun blinked before moving back to sit behind his desk. "You're choosing to take the procedure then?" She gave him a nod. So she would. He knew she would. After all that had happened, she had something to live for, her friend, her family. "It will take a few days to gather all the items I need to do so, from the way it's attached to you, and to set it up. So come back Friday, in the afternoon alone. I'll have everything done by then when it comes. We'll be taking the next step."

"Yes..."

It was all the time he needed.

Lun leaned back in his chair after Cheshire left, letting out a small huff he held in after he told her the news. She had changed, even when she didn't notice it herself. She looked lighter, happier, not that she smiled. He could see it in her eyes, the light of life slowly filling the once dull, as they still were, golden-red eyes.

He had hoped it wouldn't come to this choice. But he gave her the choice to it, after discovering all he could on the process. He let her choose whether she wanted to do it or not; dying in the end would have been a sad thing, but he would have gotten over it... eventually. He had hoped that he could just pop off the item with a simple spell (one where he would do far away from Death City because he didn't want to die, thank you very much) and they would have been done with this mess, so he could cash in that favor his little half-witch owed him. Actually she owed more than one but he would think of that at a later date.

Right now, he was worried that she wouldn't make it this time around. He had watched her closely each time she came into his shop, either asking for one thing or another, and watched the Magic be drained by that damnable, golden snake around her neck. It caused her problems but he didn't do anything about it except on comment on it when he first saw it and ask how she was whenever she came. But when she asked for him to do something, he had said yes, just a little gift from him to her for all that she had done for him. But it wouldn't be for free. Nothing came for free. When you took something from someone, you should except to give something in return.

He knew who placed it around her, hating the Witch who did so (he wouldn't admit it out loud or even to himself that the little half Witch wormed her way into his old, old heart), but he didn't do anything about it as it wasn't his problem to do so.

After all, he was just a side character to something more. But he was something so much more now. He might not want to get involved, but he would protect his little sister no matter what. Even if his life depended on it. He couldn't let her die.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, October 24, 20XX**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Ah... AH..." A slight, tingly sensation crawled up his nose for an instant, as Lun sneezed quite loudly and uncontrollably. "Achoo!" The sneeze made him drop the books and he sniffled before taking out a handkerchief from out of nowhere and wiped his nose. It vanished as quickly as it appeared. Lun picked up the books that fell. He was going to put back in their rightful place.

He walked for a moment before looking out the window, "Hmm... I wonder if I sneezed because Cheshire was going to do something that'd make great blackmail info I could use..."

He turned away, a small smirk on his face, as he went to do what he needed to do. He only had so much time to gather up the last item after all and before Cheshire came.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, October 25, 20XX**

**Sometime in the Night**

It was finally time to do this and Lun couldn't express how nervous he was to go on with it but he knew he needed to get it done or else he'd and everyone else that Cheshire had made friends with would lose her in a painful way. A way which he wouldn't want to express on even his worst enemies. He would do this. Cheshire would survive this. Lun knew she would. She had to. For everyone.

He held out his hand for Cheshire to take, a small bag with her that he took into the guest bedroom, as he let Cheshire change into the outfit Lun had chosen, a simple white dress, as he placed inside the other. As he came back, Cheshire was changed and her other clothes were discarded somewhere else. He took her hand and led her to the back of his shop into another room as he laid her on a silver metal table.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he loomed over the girl. She glanced at him, giving him a small nod. "All right then, you'll be falling asleep in a few and then we'll state, Cheshire. Okay?"

He placed his hand over her, moving over her body as he let his Magic do his work. He'd make her body go numb as she fell asleep. That was best. His other hand held hers but he wasn't sure if she felt it.

"Okay..." she muttered, closing her eyes as he body slowly stilled, her breathing slowing down.

His eyes traced over his body as he muttered out, "I will protect you no matter what my sister. I will make sure you live and grow strong with your friends. Good night, Cheshire."

It was time to start.

* * *

**Guest Bedroom, Upstairs of Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 30, 20XX**

**9:00 P.M.**

Lun sat in the velvet-cushioned sitting chair standing in the corner, a dark orange colored book in his hand that he read off and on as he absentmindedly glanced up at the still, but alive, form of Cheshire. He had finally gotten the choker off of her neck and disposed of it, making sure it wouldn't come back. It seemed that her Magic level was dangerously becoming lower by the day with that thing on until it would suck her dry, causing her to die. She did have pretty high Magic levels but they were dormant for so long by that sealing and suppressing cuff her father had her wear all the time.

It didn't do much harm to her except from her doing Magic, but it did cause the bearer to have some psychological problems later in life if it had suppressed all of her Magic. He thanked whoever was watching out for her that the seal on the cuff had worn off a little when she was younger. In that stage of existence, her Magic level was at a level where it didn't cause harm to her life and wouldn't be felt by others who could feel it. But it would cause strain on her body and mind if she overexerted herself.

He still couldn't believe he did that. What kind of father would do that? He understood why but he still didn't like it.

Lun helped with the process of her Magic to guide it back into her, but it would take a while before it was fully back. It was mind numbing of how much there was. It might take weeks, even months, maybe even years. Okay, not many years. Of who she was and who she was related to, it'd take a few months at best. Lun only hoped there wasn't any life-threatening events happening in the next few months. He would continue to do so until she gained her Magic back. But the question was: What was he going to use the cuff to fool everyone with?

She was a strong girl-Lun knew that-and he was glad that she had survived the procedure; it did help that she was half Shinigami as well. Of course, he would have made sure she survived. There were plans he wanted to try out with her. Besides, Cheshire was someone who was needed for future events. He knew it.

He did.

He was her brother. It was a big brother's job to know. Not that she knew.

For what?

He didn't know that. But he would know soon as he watched from the sidelines and restrained from messing with anything unless he needed to. (Lun knew he was going to, even if he didn't want to. It was just one of the many wonders of Fate he really wondered about...)

He had already gotten Cheshire to obtain the book he wanted her to have, with a few extra that was. That book was as powerful as it was weak. It will do Cheshire good. He knew it would choose her from her background and how her personality was. He would even help her along the way as she learned Magic and of her other heritage-but only if she asked. If her seal broke, he would know.

That was how it worked between them... in a way.

But... it seemed that her dear Demon Weapon had been able to make her expand upon the frame of the blank painting. He was glad for that, grateful even. (Not that he'd say it aloud.) It was unknown to him how Zenna Yule and Hon Tee would react when - if - Cheshire told them of her secret. Lun figured Cheshire would worry about that periodically before and after she started to bond with others and finally choose a Demon Weapon as her partner. He guessed luck was on her side when it came to Zenna Yule. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

His ear twitched, causing him to look at the source. He gave a small smirk, eyes turning into slits as he closed the book he wasn't reading anymore and sat it on the small round, oak table. He stood, his hands becoming hidden with his overly long sleeves of his Changshan out of habit.

It seemed Cheshire was finally starting to wake up.

* * *

**Guest Bedroom, Upstairs of Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 30, 20XX**

**9:10 P.M.**

Lun watched as she opened her eyes suddenly and smacked her lips a few times. She closed her eyes just as fast and covered them with the palms of her hands to keep the light from sweeping into her eyes. She was going to feel it for a while, but it was nothing he couldn't help with. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap..." she muttered.

"Just like I predicted," he pointed out. "Cheshire, you need to open your eyes." Lun gently forced her hands away from her eyes and laid them by her side. She did as ordered, opening them slowly. A small, thin flashlight appeared in his hands as he waited for a moment for Cheshire to bare her groundings when he turned on the small, thin flashlight with a click and shined into her eyes, each of her pupils dilated when the light was suddenly shined into them. She then smacked his hand that held the flashlight.

Lun withheld a smile, rubbing his hand as it healed itself in a small transparent golden light. The small, thin flashlight vanished from his hand as he pulled away from the girl. "I see you still have enough energy to spare to hit me," he remarked, watching the girl slowly sit up, her head cradled in her hands.

"Shut up," she whispered, glaring from between her fingers at him.

Lun tilted his slightly, his hands hidden within his overly long sleeves of his Changshan once more. "It seems that everything is in working condition. But you should rest for now, your body is still getting used to the sudden energy source of your Magic coming back. Even if it is slow."

She raised my head, her eyes showing how much sickly pain she was in and gave Lun a nod, "How long will I be here?"

"You'll be staying here at least until Saturday night. By Sunday morning, you should be fine and then off to school on Monday," he explained. "Would you like some water?" Lun asked after a short moment of silence, Cheshire's head plummeted to her hands once more. She gave a silent nod, slowly, to answer him. "All right then, I'll be right back." The man left, closing the door behind him. He quickly went to grab some water before he came back.

As he opened the open, he saw Cheshire laying back, her hands over her ears with eyes shut tight. She looked like she could break with just a single poke. He couldn't let her go through this. She needed to get some sleep. "Cheshire," he called out to her, setting the water on the nightstand near him. Nothing. She either couldn't hear him or was stuck in her only little world or she was ignoring him. The second would only happened if he annoyed her enough so the first it was. He needed to anyway. "Cheshire!"

Nothing.

Now to do something drastic. He needed to help her. He promised himself that he would. He got on top of her, straddling her stomach and waist as he let his hands covered her cheeks. Her eyes snapped open, blinking the blurriness of her vision as her golden-red eyes stared straight into dark blue-green worried eyes.

"Snap out of it, Cheshire!"

"Lun...?" her voice came out all but a whisper.

"Yes, Cheshire, it's me," he said, his eyes softening, "Take a deep breath," she did, "and let it out." She let the deep breath out. They did it several times before his hands were raised from her cheeks, and he got off of her. She was calmer now. That was all that mattered. He helped her sit up, her legs were covered, as she folded her hands together, placing them on her lap.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing," Lun answered, sitting at the foot of the bed on the left side, staring at her now. He watched her movement closely. He needed to be sure this wouldn't happen again. The madness wasn't a good thing.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"You were having a breakdown, Cheshire, and that's one of the reasons why I'm keeping you here until Saturday. I've made some medicine ahead of time in case this did happen. It'll help ease the process. Here." He held out a hand that had three blue tablets for her to take. It would help with the process. He was glad he had made the medicine a head of time and didn't procrastinate. She did as she was told, taking the pill and glass of water from him.

She gave him a nod, tilting her head back and took the three pills before tipping the glass of water into her mouth. After taking a few mouthfuls, she doused the pills down into her body and finished the water, handing the glass back to Lun. He smiled, standing and walking to the door.

"Get some rest," he said as he watched her lay down and turned the switch that was next to the door off. The lights in the room then disappeared before he left the room and closed the door. She was going to need it. He would watch over both her and her Magic. But for now he needed to sleep and replenish his own Magic. He was really, really tired.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 1, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

"Do you have everything that you brought with you?" Lun asked, his hands in his overly long sleeves, as both Wizard and half-Shinigami and half-Witch both stood in the front of the shop right in front of the door. Cheshire had her messenger bag was slung over her right shoulder, filled with the clothes she had brought along with another book Lun had given her (it had been to past the time while she was awake and a birthday present from him) and a packet of pills he had made.

"Yes," she answered, giving the man an annoyed look. He smiled down at her, happy that she was actually like her usual self. She might not like it, but he did. He took whatever chance he got to act as the older brother he wanted to.

"And the pills as well?"

"You saw I placed them in my bag, Lun!"

"Okay, okay!" Lun smiled, patting her on the head and quickly retreating his hand to safety before the girl took a bite. (He didn't want to lose a hand, thank you very much.) "Anyway, come back in two weeks, by then your body should have gotten used to the current Magic level with the help of the medicine, and we'll continue the process until its back to normal."

"All right, well... See ya until then," she said, turning and leaving the shop.

"Bye bye~!"

He watched her leave, closing the door behind her, and kept on watching her from the window until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**Random Protected Room, Underground Training Room, Lun's Library, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, November 22, 20XX**

**12:00 A.M.**

"So you've made contact with her?" Lun asked as he stood watching the very large computer screen that covered one whole wall of the far back of the room, illuminating the room as its only light. Mifune was on the other side, a scowl ever present on his face. There was anger in his eyes. Something that promised for murder. He kept on staring. Lun didn't see Angela; so he feared for the worse. "What happened?"

"She was taken by the wolves. There were too many for me to get her back," Mifune stated.

"I'm sorry..." was the only thing he could say.

"It's fine." He went silent for a moment, thinking for something. "Also, they've taken the girl's partner as well. The boy was hurt and they were at a hotel in the town that's near the forest. The wolves are not normal. They are different. It's like they've taken them hostage just for that."

"I see..." This wasn't good. Cheshire was going to do something about getting the Yule girl back and he just knew that Hon boy would go with her if he wasn't hurt as he was. He most likely would provide some type of back up. "Are you going to intervene with Cheshire to see what she does?"

"In a way..."

"Alright," he commented. "Contact me when you can."

"Hn."

He was about to turn off the communicator when Lun called out to him. "Be careful. I don't doubt your skills or anything but just be careful. You don't know what could happen."

"I will, Lun, I will," he uttered softly right before the screen went black, the room growing dark.

Lun turned around, walking forward as the door slid open by itself. He stepped out and the door closed behind him. He hoped everything will be alright.

* * *

**Guest Bedroom, Upstairs of Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, November 24, 20XX**

**8:50 P.M.**

Lun ran his hands over the small form of a sleeping Angela, a transparent golden light coated over his hands as it slowly healed Angela's body. When he raised his hand away from the little Witch, the transparent golden light vanished. He looked at Mifune, the man leaning against the wall with his case of Katanas, wrapped in Mifune's signature "KEEP OUT" police tape, right next to him. Lun took a step back from his charge as he went over to the man.

His hands slipped into his overly long sleeves of his Changshan in front of his stomach. "Angela will be fine, 'fune. All she needs is some rest and something to eat when she wakes up," he explained. The other man grunted in acceptance. "Do you want me to heal you?" Lun added as an afterthought.

"I'll be fine," he replied, walking over to Angela as he keeled by her side. He reached over and brushed some of her bangs out of her face (her hand being on the nightstand beside them). An almost tender look appeared in his eyes.

Lun stayed for a moment before backing away to the door. "I'll leave you two alone now. If you need me, you know where to find me." Mifune nodded, not looking at him. "I'll be off then." He turned and closed the door quietly behind him, making sure not to wake the girl up. As he traveled down the hallway, he made a quick visit to his room to discard his outfit into a more fitting one. He was inching to getting dirty and so got some clothes he wouldn't mind doing just that. It was a simple, sleeveless blue T-shirt with darker blue stripes in the middle of the shirt. He wore black pants and plain open-toed sandals.

Now, time to get dirty!

* * *

**Underground Training Room, Lun's Library, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, November 24, 20XX**

**10:00 P.M.**

His eyes were closed as he sat on his knees, breathing in and out softly. The self-inflicted wounds healed by themselves as he pushed his Magic into them. The ground around him was demolished, debris scattered here and there, as was some of his clothes with his shirt destroyed. He was glad he had made the underground training room soundproof. He let out another breath, content with himself. He was glad he got down here when he did. The training room was still wrecked after he discovered what happened to Cheshire and her group and Angela. Destruction did help him every now and then.

Suddenly his ear twitched, his eyes opened slowly; he spun around on his right foot as he kicked up his left straight in the air kicking up the hilt of the katana that had been sent at him. The katana flew before it hit the ground, the blade part buried. It stood in between him as his challenger stood on the other side. A light glinted off the katana. The (somehow) wind blew dust up around them, their hair and outfits blowing along.

"Are you angry, 'fune?" he asked, opening his eye slightly to stare at the man before him, his sandy blonde bangs covering his eyes. There was another katana in his hand. Two cases slung off his back. He must be after attacking him like he did. It was just like him to suppress his emotions until such a time he could let them out. Just like now.

He didn't answer, just stood there but, before Lun knew, it the man was right in front of him, a katana raised prepared to strike as Mifune slashed down at him. Lun jumped back, a foxlike, closed smile creeping on his face as his eyes closed into slits. He landed a few feet back before propelling himself in a circle to dodge another katana thrown at him. The samurai kept on trying to slice him in half with his blades while Lun kept on weaving in and out of the man's range.

"Infinite Sword Attack..." he declared when he stopped trying to attack him. He threw both of his cases of swords up into the air releasing a shower of blades that scattered all over the field in nearly every spot one could see, the blades digging into the ground.

"Hm..." Lun let out as he jumped onto a higher ledge, looking down at Mifune. "Then show me how you've grown 'fune since we last fought." Lun held up his hand, palm forward, a sphere of blue flames with two rings surrounding it appeared. The blue fireball grew in size before Lun shot it at Mifune. He dashed right behind it, his dagger in his hand, holding in front of him. The sphere of blue flames was sliced in two; his dagger blocked by Mifune's Hassō-no-kamae stance, his left foot was forward, and the sword was held pointing upright with the hilt in front of his right shoulder.

Mifune pushed forward, stronger than he was all those years ago, to push Lun back. The Wizard had to jump up when the samurai tried to slice at his waist. Lun used his feet to kick Mifune in the chest, kicking him to the ground as he was propelled back, and landing on the hilt of one of Mifune's katana with the tips of his toes. The man stood up before he grabbed three of his Infinite Swords and fired them him in a straight line. Lun jumped, twisting fluidly as he passed by each katana, even going as far as grabbing one of the tree Infinite Swords sent at him by the hilt, spinning and sending it back its user. The said uses deflected it easily with another katana.

The man picked up speed once more, rapidly passing his Infinite Swords to him one at a time as he passed them. Lun's pants gained new tears from the Infinite Swords passing by him, shallow cuts appearing in his legs. Lun raised his arms as balls of blue flames appear around him in a spinning circle. Using his hands, the balls of blue flames moved around. He pointed at the other, the balls of blue flames swerved around their caster and shot at the samurai. Mifune jumped, using his katanas as an improvised path to get out of the balls of blue flames' attack. He turned around, turning on one of the Infinite Swords, he grabbed one of them then two more along with one that had been beside him from the ground.

Three katanas remained momentarily suspended in the air, Mifune then proceeded to hit the entirety in quick succession with the blade of the katana he was currently holding. Each sword was launched directly towards Lun along a linear trajectory, with a tremendous amount of force, acting like long projectiles. As Mifune's held katana made contact with each individual blade, he announced the number of the strike, "One Sword. Two Swords. Three Swords."

The three projectile katana hit their mark, one of them sticking into Lun's right forearm making him fall to the ground as the other two pinned themselves to his pants making him stuck. Revolving his body around a single point, Mifune swung his currently-held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upward. By utilizing the collisions between the katanas kept them aloft, he was continually surrounded by a large quantity of blades. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved blades, Mifune bombarded Lun as he released an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions.

Lun closed his eyes, smiling slightly, the blades coming in close when tiny water droplets started to form around Lun's body, combining together to create three rings of water that surrounded his body. The watery rings spun around Lun at high speeds, causing a blueish tinted watery dome-like shield to appear around him. When all of the blades hit the watery dome-like shield it created an impact of steam to block Mifune's vision from above. This was his chance. He moved quickly, taking the blade from his forearm, not caring if it bled too much before ripping his pants out of the other two blades' hold. He spun around on his back, using the momentum to jump onto his feet and use the smoke screen as a cover to get to the other side of the field.

Once he stopped, he ran his now bloody hand over the blade wound on his right forearm, surrounding it in a transparent golden light as he used his Regeneration Magic. It slowly knitted together, reversing the damage he was given. He was only able to stop the bleeding and muscle before he had to duck. A katana was thrown at him, the blade sticking itself into the stone where his head once was.

"That was close," Lun uttered, sweat-dropping from the rage-filled throw. He turned when he heard a grunt and stared at a more calm, but still angry, Mifune. Lun was glad that the fight was starting to calm the man down. Though he'd like to keep his head, thank you very much. Lun could remember when he first met the man, just a young boy actually, he had been traveling to get an order from out of the western side of America. He had come across Mifune when the boy had tried to actually steal some of his money from a coin purse strapped to his side.

He didn't get far when Lun caught him, holding his dagger against his neck. It was then when the boy displayed some prodigy like ability with one of the two blades that had been strapped to his waist. He still beat the brat. Though he kinda regretted it then because he would then follow him asking him to train him. Lun had said no but Mifune wouldn't give up. He caved after a year of the brat follow him around. He taught him the basics of different styles before he told him to go and travel and find what he wanted to protect. He did and Lun didn't see the boy except for the occasional visit or needing a place to stay, sometimes wishing for a fight to test his skills or needing to burst the dam of uncontrollable emotions. Lun still didn't understand how Mifune had found his shop that one time and would then visit him at random times.

Lun let out a pleased smile.

Mifune had really grown strong since that time.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Mifune asked, getting into an attacking stance. He was more relaxed, calmer, than before. The fight really did help the samurai and his stormy feelings.

Lun chuckled, amused. "We're only getting started."

* * *

**Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 30, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

"But-But I wanna stay!" Angela whimpered out, her gloved hands balled in front of her teary eyes. Lun let out a small smile, looking at girl.

"So you're really leaving then?" Lun asked, standing in front of a teary-eyed Angela that sat a calm Mifune's shoulder. His hands were hidden in his overly long sleeves of his Changshan in front of his stomach.

"We can't stay here forever," Mifune answered, his eyes glanced back and forth from him to his charge.

"You're always welcome here, Angela. The door will be open anytime, you know that," Lun explained to the little Witch. It seemed to brighten up the young girl but she still sniffled. "Here, just for you." Lun open his sleeves, he handed her a lollipop. Angela's mood changed around as she took it and sucked on it happily as she muffled out a thank you with a candy-filled mouth.

"Thank you for everything, Lun."

"It's nothing at all. You know you can stay as long as you like for whatever reason, anytime, 'fune." Lun took note of the slight twitch of the samurai's eye when he said his given nickname. The two men stared at each other, coming to an understanding as they nodded to each other.

"I'll keep watch over her from a distance."

"Thank you..." Lun went silent for a moment, staring at the pair, before adding, "Be safe."

"We will..."

With that, Lun bid the two good-bye.

* * *

**Lun's Library, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 20, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

"It's been sometime since I last saw you, Cheshire," Lun greeted as the girl came in through the front. He was at his desk, reading though a book as he tried to study a new Magic. He looked up, closing the book as the girl stood in front of his desk.

"It has..." she started, pulling a chair up close to his desk, and so they talked. Lun listened, hearing about her mission and meeting Mifune ("...a strange stalker guy that was good with swords..." Lun must never let the other hear her say that...) to how she actually moved out of the Gallows Mansion into the room of Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's apartment. This had surprised him. He would have thought that her Father would keep her close by but he guessed the old man was starting to see differently then.

Just how differently would be the question then?

"How do you like it over there?" Lun asked, his elbows on the top of his desk with his fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them easily.

Cheshire let out a rare smile. "It's different."

"Different?" Lun raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's warm there. I'm..." she trailed off, her smile losing itself as it turned sad. Then her eyes grew a determined look that Lun hadn't seen before. He decided he liked that look in her eyes. "I've found something that's grown precious to me. It's something I want to protect."

"I'm glad," he stated, happy for her. He stood as he clapped suddenly. "Now, I've got something to show you~, Cheshire~!" He skipped around from his chair to the younger girl and took her hand as he led (dragged her really) to an empty space in the back to the Library. Oh he'd been waiting for this! When she wasn't looking, he pushed a button with the heel of his shoe and the next thing he knew they were falling. Cheshire wasn't happy for that if the glare she was giving him had anything to say about it.

"Why must you do stuff like this?" she huffed, crossing her legs in an Indian style of sitting in mid-air. He was amused and he let her know it to. It served to only annoy her even more. "Is the only reason you keep me around is for your twisted amusement?" Her face showed her irritation for him and the situation. He would always remember her face for this.

As they neared the bottom, he waved his hands in a half moon motion, his palm facing downward, willing his Magic to help them slow down their impact. She landed on her bum as he landed on his feet, his hands inside his sleeves as he watched her look around, amazed at his underground Training room.

"How come you never told me you had an underground training room?" she asked after standing. "I'm surprised..." He knew that was a flat out lie and he knew that she knew that he knew it was a lie.

Now to be the dramatic nut he was!

Lun crackled inwardly as he let out a giggle outwardly. "Hehehe... There is no need for me to hide this study hall... It is a masterpiece! Yes, a masterpiece! With the swiftness of my hyper-technology and Magic, it took all only a few days and nights to complete! For you, Cheshire!" Lun said dramatically, his hands inside his sleeves when he snapped to look at her. "I even painted the ceiling with a regular sky and a night sky so it would alleviate your sense of frustration! You can calm down at each side whenever you want!" He pointed to the painted ceiling.

"I see you got the idea from Father's abnormal room," she muttered. It was actually Angela's idea for that. Said it was too dull or something... Preposterous! But he still did it to make the young Witch happy.

"I even planted your favorite dead trees!" Lun exclaimed, showing the dead trees from all over in a dramatic way as well. He was confused over the real reason he did that. Ah, well! Lun didn't answer her questions as he continued to talk. "To do this much in secret in the underground beneath all those roads, buildings, and houses, well sure I broke a bone or two..." he trailed off. It was true. It took quite sometimes to get where he was with his shop and all the goodies he placed inside, under, above, all over the place.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lun, but isn't that a **crime**? I've got to wonder what my Father and everyone else would say if they knew about you..." she said. Lun froze, his eyes slowly turning to look at her. "Not that I care..." she added quickly.

He tilted his head, smiling. _'I wonder what made her say that... Well no matter!'_

"So, as you know, you can finally start to learn from the book you've gotten a while back. I'm sure I don't need to explain much of anything as they were probably already explained to you by your frog friend."

Ah, yes. He knew all about Cheshire's little 'pet' she picked up a few months ago. It brought him many, many laughs. He let out a small chuckle, covering his mouth with his sleeve as he made a cough to cover it.

"How...?" she stopped from questioning. "Never mind..." she stressed, her hand waving in front of her. If only she knew how much he actually knew. It made him think for a moment. His face paled slightly just thinking of angering the girl. Note to self: never mention how he knows what he knows to Cheshire. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he got back to reality.

"So, did you bring it with you?" he asked, his eyes opened slightly to stare. She nodded, pulling out the green book from her sack. She threw the now-empty sack to the side, the book in hand. Lun clapped his hands in joy. "Good~, good~. Now we just need to figure out what Magic you've contracted and then we'll plan to go from there. Now, sit in the meditation pose I've taught you and breath in and out."

She did as commanded. She sat, relaxing her body, the book placed directly in front of her, the blank pages opened to the center of book. Lun watched over her, his hands clasped together underneath his sleeves. He walked silently around her, slowly, commanding the girl to breathe in and out as she relaxed. They continued like this until Lun knew she was entering into a Magical Trance.

A Magical Trance was when a magical being could get a type of trace to connect with their Magic better.

"Now concentrate and let your mind slip away and enter into a Magical Trance..." Lun spoke as he knew Cheshire had finally entered the Magical Trance. The air around them started to grow heavy but nothing Lun couldn't handle. He stared as Cheshire fall to the side, breathing softly, her hair covering her eyes.

His eyes narrowed when the book shifted, a dark aura surrounded it.

"Come out, now" he said, his gaze hardening at the green book. Black wisps rose from the book as a shadowy form that slowly formed. A tall shadow-like, imposing figure with a slender waist was formed with gray skin and yellow-on-black human-like eyes with black snake-like pupils and short, messy-like white hair with a single black strand on the left side that frames its face. It had something similar to black fur, covering his arms and legs. Its fingers had claw-like extensions, and its feet resembled talons. It was draped in a light grey, open cloak with tattered ends and an attached hood.

**_'...'_**

"So, you've really chosen her as your contract then?"

**_'...'_**

"Why her though? You could choose a more powerful being."

**_'...'_**

"I see."

**_'...'_**

"No."

**_'...'_**

"You better."

**_'...'_**

"Hmmm..."

The shadowy wisp slowly vanished back into the book. Lun let out a long, drawn out, tired, sigh. What had he gotten Cheshire into?

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:55 P.M.**

He had felt the Kishin awaken and knew Medusa's plan had worked. He watched from a far, standing on top of Cheshire's, Zenna's, and Hon's apartment, as the Mizune Family attacked building after building in the town. That didn't matter. He wouldn't let Cheshire's home be destroyed. His shop wasn't in need in protection; it was already protected itself.

But now, Lun could only stare with shock at Cheshire as she stood in front of her friends and the Kishin in the sky preparing to attack the school. The Kishin had opened his mouth, a spiked object coming out, and shot at them. A large powerful energy blast was shot at them, at the school. Cheshire had appeared before them, her arms spread out wide before them as a black mass was before them; behind Cheshire.

"I won't let you!" he could hear Cheshire shout, her hair whipping around her as she seemingly started to glow. Then he felt it. The Magical Energy building up inside Cheshire. No... No! She couldn't be thinking of using her Magic. She wasn't ready to use it yet. Lun jumped off the building, not caring if he shocked the whole population, dashing forward to the school. He kept his eyes on Cheshire.

He watched as a black mass shifted around before a large black skull-shaped shield appeared and grew large enough to cover the whole school. She was protecting them. All of them. Except herself.

No!

Everything moved so fast. He was so close.

It all went silent.

The black dome vanished showing the Kishin was nowhere to be seen and Shinigami-sama was injured. She had protected them. He had to hurry!

When he got there, Lun saw Cheshire to the ground, her head on the other girl's lap asleep, with the boy beside them. Both of her hands were limp as they were held in the two Demon Weapon's hands. No... No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**NO! **It couldn't be. NO! **_Not her!_**

Not Cheshire, not his baby sister! _He was too late._ He couldn't lose her like he lost Mother.

"Cheshire!" he shouted, running to her prone form. He didn't care if he was shocked the two Demon Weapons. He had to do something.

He just couldn't lose her.

* * *

**I have finally finished and my beta has done their job for this long awaited ****Character Arc chapter! I am so glad I chose to do Lun! It makes sense of some things and lightens up on Cheshire's past some. It may of confused some things but that will be that... It's fanfiction people. What did you think of the plot twist? Did you expect something like this?**

**My beta sure didn't! -evil laugh-**

**Now, on a different note, the ****Canon Characters ****Character Arc! Everyone wants Death the Kid... damn... So, wanting to please all of you, I'll be doing Death the Kidd and Shinigami-sama both, in the same chapter, titled The Death Family. It may be confusing though... But I know it'll be worth it then we'll be getting back into the main series. However, be warned, it be some time (like a few months at most), before the The Death Family ****Character Arc is fully out. I've only just started it so that's a good thing.**

**I am taking suggestions and ideas that you want for the chapter. (Ex. You want Kidd to do the chicken dance in front of the school. You want Shinigami-sama to do a Reaper Chop on a student.) Whatever you have ****t****ell me! I want to know. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Note: There are two corresponding Point of Views happening in this chapter. It can get a little confusing but hopefully you be able to understand it. Just reread it if needed.**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Character Arc IV: The Death Family**

**_-Love and Loss-_**

* * *

_"A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the harder the loss."  
_**-Brad Pitt**

* * *

_They watched over the world since it began. They were nothing. Yet they were everything. They didn't know how they came into being but it was just that. They knew what they needed to do when they took their first step. They began to walk the Earth, keeping the order of all beings that slowly populated all over._

_They brought Madness. They brought Order._

_Soon there weren't they, it was either she or he. Only one came as the other went, passing on their knowledge to the successor._

_The Immature were incomplete but were able to grow as their Lines of Sanzu slowly connected with their aging. The Mature were complete, older and more powerful than the Immature, two of their Lines of Sanzu already completed._

_The True one was the more powerful. They made sure there was Order in their Madness. They make the Mature and Immature fragments that become their successor. However, there couldn't be two True ones at the same time so they create the Immature and the Mature but never a True one. It was the easiest and best solution. If there were more than two, the current True one would be killed, their existence scattering in the wind._

_After all, there could only be one True shinigami._

* * *

**A Very, Very Long Time Ago...**

* * *

**Clearing, Middle of a Ruined Structure, Middle of a Forest, Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

His eyes widened as he stared at the figure before him, the other smiling sadly. "But w-why?" he struggled out, his bright red eyes growing watery, darkening with emotions. On his mop of black hair, two of the three white Lines of Sanzu were connected, the third so close. He only wore a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges that covered his whole body except his pale hands which turned into fists.

The other had cracks on the pale skin, long black hair with three connected white stripes along top of his head. "You knew this day would come, my dearest son," he spoke softly, his hand coming to his son's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the oncoming tear away. Another crack appeared within his hand, body starting to crumble. Then another after another.

"But it didn't have to be like this! No! I won't accept it! There has to be a way around this!"

"I am sorry, my son, but there is a way. This is just simply the way of things. We must keep the Order and this is just a simple part of it."

"No..."

Slowly, as time moved, one of them crumbled away, eyes closing peaceful with little to no regret except for his son to see him like this. The other could only cry as he could do nothing, the third Lines of Sanzu finally connected.

"NOOOOO!"

Only one lived on.

* * *

_He had left, only wearing the clothes on his back and the sadness in his heart sweeping deep inside it. He couldn't let it go, his only family... gone._

_So he traveled the world, walking an endless path in his own Madness. He met others, never keeping them close to feel what he felt that day. He watched them pass on, saying good-bye before he moved on. It was on repeat, wherever he went. The only thing that changed was that he grew. There wasn't a child that walked but it was a man. He kept his cloak with him, always, never taking it off. He renounced his name, simply becoming known as Death or Shinigami-sama as they liked to call him. Just like how he gave away his human form to the inhuman form each True one had._

_He had to keep on going though._

_He had a duty to do._

_He had to keep the Order alas the world fall into Chaos._

* * *

**800 Years Ago...**

* * *

He had changed much from that time. He kept his inhuman form on at all times, only changing into his human form when he wanted to be alone. He made sure to wander, keeping the Order of the world around him. It kept him stable. It made sure he didn't fall into Madness.

Then he met witches. All kinds of them. This led to him becoming allies with a wizard or a Sorcerer, Eibon, that soon became his friend. He and Eibon created a group with seven other Meisters and Demon Weapon partners that soon became known The Eight Warlords, to hunt down witches and prevent Kishin from being born. The group seemingly consisted of five Warriors and, after the creation of the race, three Demon Weapons. (The group disbanded after so long.)

It wasn't until he came along the witches was when things turned sour nor was it long before he started to hunt some of them, their presences bring black to the Order he fought too hard to keep. It wasn't until that one witch, the Spider Witch, Arachne, eldest of the three Gorgon Sisters, killed one of her own kind to make the first Demon Weapon ever. He had fought her for a long time, trying to hurt her after what she had done but she escaped. She separated herself into small spiders, spreading across the lands.

But then he had felt betrayed when he found out that Eibon and she worked together and ever more betrayed when he couldn't find the man after that. He soon pushed off those thoughts. He had made a son for himself, Asura he called himself, after seeing the humans and their families happy together. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt truly he had a chance for the family. Asura wasn't a True, no he couldn't do that, but he wanted his son to be able to fight for himself. So he made him as a Mature shinigami. He made sure he was powerful but he didn't know that this Fragment of his had taken most of his fears. If only he knew at the time that his son would be overwhelmed by that fear.

Asura became what he feared most - his son became a Kishin. A being who consumed pure souls without regard, even his own weapon, Vajra. He was unable to kill him, due to what he made him, so he sealed him away inside a bag of his own skin.

He was betrayed once more.

It cut something inside him as he watched his friends of his group die out one by one. Only few remained that he could count as friends or allies.

Now he was stuck, unable to leave the spot he had chosen. He had to do it, he didn't want Asura to get out. He had rooted his own Soul to the ground, ultimately preventing him from leaving the spot. So he built a town within his soul and a school he named DWMA, Demon Weapons Meister Academy, to be the center of the town. (To prevent another birth of another Kishin. He didn't want to go through that again...) others soon came and soon it became something so much more.

Something so much more.

* * *

_Something inside him began to change. Something deep inside him began to take shape because of his wish and the feelings inside his heart._

_It was going to be something different this time around. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice._

_For sure this time, he would have his **family**._

* * *

**200 Years Ago...**

* * *

**Place: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

It was dark around him but it was safe. They felt warm. They didn't want to leave from the other but it happened, they were something else. They weren't whole, just a Fragment.

Nothing more.

They liked it that way. He wanted it to stay that way for then and forever.

But they couldn't as there was that small white dot in the dark. It grew bigger as time went on. They could hear a voice soon enough

_Wake up..._

"Who's there?" he asked. But they never answered that, the voice would only say to wake up over and over. It continued on as the small white dot wasn't so small anymore.

_Come. It is time to wake up._

It was so sudden then. That white dot became longer, a white line sped past them. It split the darkness in two.

_Open your eyes, my child._

So he did.

* * *

It had been so small, fragile and so pale. The Being peered down at the child laying in his arms, as it-no... not it...-he laid, sleeping soundly as if he were always there. He knew what the boy was, after all he came from his own soul. It wasn't strange to him to see the child already aged, not looking like a newborn as one should be. After all, the child was a shinigami, an Immature one though. The child had jet-black hair with three white stripes that only went around half of his head and his skin was pale. He stared down as vibrant gold eyes opened and gazed up at him, focusing in a way he was fairly sure shouldn't be impossible for a child such at this age.

It was strange for this. It was different from so long ago.

This was _him_.

Everything was different now. Yet it was unfamiliar to him to consider his own nature in this way. He hadn't really truly understood until the first soul died upon the Earth when he became a Mature One. He had felt something that day. He knew what he needed to do. But then time came, the second time, Asura's betrayal and imprisonment had limited his sight, clouding it, by the seal that bound him within the foundations of DWMA and the boundaries of Death City, just to contemplate just how his personal duty could be carried on by another when he was gone. Oh, he knew who he was-Death, someone (something...), that was simple and absolute-but he couldn't be on this world forever. Everyone met their end someday, even he would be.

A sudden sound broke Shinigami of his thoughts. A soft cry came from the child in his arm, apparently vying for his attention. "You are not hurt or anything... are you?" Shinigami muttered, shifting the child in his arms. It helped to run a school full of humans. One with the odd parent member of staff that carried a child that was going to be annoyed about _something_.

So he decided to do what the parent would do.

"It seems you are mine. I had never looked after a... child before. But I am sure if I put effort into it, I can adapt, yes?"

Effort.

Adaptability.

He would need to take his own advice.

"Now to give you a name..." he spoke aloud, his large white hand moving as he thought. "Hmmm..." He glanced at the child when he heard a giggle come from the bubbling mouth. The child, he was staring, transfixed, at Shinigami's hand. He waved his hand, the child's gold eyes followed his fingers back and forth. He let out a low amused snort when a tiny pale hand copied the motion. He felt it then. A true connection to the one in his arm for the first time in centuries. Granted, it wasn't what he truly expected but maybe this was the blessing he wanted all along.

He grew slightly sad when he thought of the future. It wouldn't be easy for the boy, for shinigami came to the world in a position of certain duty and authority. He never had to grow into it; the Earth was different then, and he was just simply what he was.

Ah...

As he turned his gaze that the small soul before him, one so close to his so, so similar, as it could resonate with each other on a minute level; an indelible connection. It was a life that was created to ensure the death. The same every cycle. That was clear. So, so clear yet had its own cruel contradiction in that kind of nature.

It was to be expected after all, this was his son. They were family.

"Ah I think I know a name," he said aloud to the child, happily. "Your name from now on will be-"

Still no wonder he felt as if he was looking into a mirror.

* * *

**180 Years Ago...**

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Date: Unknown**

**6:35 P.M.**

It changed a lot. Everything changed so much since then- both his life and the lives of those around him. But there wasn't a mistaking in this.

Inside his almost permanent room inside the school, he watched with an almost critical eye as the almost three year-old looking boy (though it was a known fact that was never the child's real age) walked with determination towards the long mirror with a brass frame with a shinigami mask on top in the center of a white round platform. Shinigami knew it well what his son's soul was though it formed a human just like any other (with uncanny accuracy to his human form he had casted aside so long ago). The boy learned fast, and many who had met him were disturbed by his ability to know the state of their souls with barely a golden-gazed glance. Humans were humans, Weapons were referred by their type, and he was only Father.

The boy knew who he was when he had laid eyes on him or so he thought. But, for now...

He watched as Death the Kid poked at the mirror, eyes alight with childish curiosity normal for his age appearance, fascinated by how his single touch made ripples across the supposed smooth surface as though it were water. After a moment, the childish curiosity when the young shinigami stepped backwards and the blank mirror shimmered and refocused into a reflection of a boy dressed his black. The boy shifted his shift, making it perfect, balanced, so nothing would be out of place.

He knew what he was getting into now and what he would leave behind. What such a duty for a child, one who was called 'Death _the Kid_' for a name not to confuse him with himself, the father, one day he would inherit it all. But, for now...

He let out a sigh, quietly guiding closer to his son. "Something wrong, Kid?"

The boy turned, his head whipping to see his father watching him with a silent daze. Gold eyes staggered at a moment's notice before they closed, reopening to stare into the black eye sockets of his cartoonish skull mask. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared gloomily at the ground; it was something he didn't like. (He had to remember at times that his son wasn't human even if he looked like it.) "People live and die, right? We know that."

The parent was surprised what the smaller one said, however, it never showed. "Yes, most _definitely_ they do!" The other shinigami spread his hands widely in emphasis. "We-... governed over people's lives and death. We're the absolute existence which maintain order... or so they say, but that's not it Kid."

The other looked up at him, eyes shining once more. "It's order. The point of Balance!" Then he went silent, frowning about something that came into his head. He opened his mouth slowly, wanting to say something, but he was careful with his wording. "But... then why isn't... everything _else_?"

Ah, so that what made him think?

Why wasn't everything else...?

It just was. That was the basic thing of it all. Nothing could it explain, not even he could explain it, understand it.

He gave a shrug. "It is part of humanity, Kid. It just is. But it can be... messy, at times."

"'Messy'? Like the Kishin?" He knew of the story of the Kishin. He had made sure it was known, a much censored version that was, when the others had such knowledge. But this was different.

"No, no not like that kind of Chaos, child. That's unnatural and shouldn't happen when things are running, as one could say, in order. This... _Everything else _is something else." His large white hand patted Kid on the head in reassurance, for both of their sake. When had it began when he associated simple disorder with the Kishin?

"But the Kishin are... Mad... Madness... Dangerous. Hostile. They don't have order, either, Father."

"That is true, but you need to remember-" His voice cracked slightly, breaking off. He raised a finger to speak, only to lower it when he tried to phrase what he wanted to say. He could only place it under the young shinigami child's chin to lift the face up so they could see the others expressional eyes. "People. Humans... No, everyone, needs a little bit of disorder. They make choices, wrong ones that can hurt ones around them even themselves, but they will hopefully learn from them. There are mistakes. There will be mess. It is just a part of everything."

"Then we should make them choose the right things, so there won't be mistakes. So then there'll be no mess." It was a simple statement that came from Kid's lips. But it was so wrong.

No one could do it, force another to make them choose (though Shinigami knew others thought differently), especially, it was just simple part of cycle of the world. But at this _simple_ statement, Shinigami looked down at Kid to reply sternly, voice a bit cold, no humor in his tone, "Absolutely not. Kid, we have our duty and we do not interfere with how humans live, how they make their own choices, unless it leads to Kishin. It is called free will. It is something we _cannot_ remove from them. Do you understand this?"

Kid gasped, wide-eyed, gold becoming something akin to wet, at the severity. "Y-yes, father."

* * *

**178 Years Ago...**

* * *

Kid wouldn't say he was jealous of the humans or anything but he couldn't help but frown when he saw the ones related by blood and think about what it would be like to be an older brother for someone. However, he did not understand how they could still be with each other even after a small spat over something so stupid, like they took the others food, or over something bigger, like when a girl took her sister's crush for herself.

The humans are different, he decided. They had family. Of course, he had Father and that was everything he had ever wished for. But couldn't he wish for something more? Someone for himself to take care of? Someone younger than himself so he could be the elder brother like he had seen those humans have.

A sibling?

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Date: Unknown**

**6:10 P.M.**

Shinigami stared down at his son, non-blinking, surprised by what the boy asked. "You want to be an older brother?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly.

Kid's gold eyes shined brightly as he nodded. "Yes!"

Under his mask, Shinigami frowned slightly when he stared at them. They held so much hope. How was he going to explain to his son that this could never happen...? One connected with blood to them that was... Not in this situation with his soul rooted in place. He was able to do it once with Kid and that was risky enough. It was when he was at his weakest. One attack and he would be done.

The end.

It took time to prepare to do the process to use another Fragment as well, about five years passed before he was able to fully use the Fragment Kid was birthed from. He didn't know how long it would take if he didn't another time.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

In retrospect, when he received his answer, maybe he should have been more careful when making future choices.

* * *

**175 Years Ago...**

* * *

**Underground, Cave, Somewhere in Death Valley, Eastern California, United States of America**

**Date: Unknown**

**8:00 P.M.**

It been three years since he had begun to redo the process once more, a third time, for his only son to be an older brother. He had granted, with much hesitation, the boy's wish. The boy was happy and in turn that made him happy. When he was finally ready to do what he needed to do, it was too late. The fragment from his soul was gone before he knew it. It had happened about a month ago. He couldn't tell Kid. He didn't want to see the look of devastation in his eyes after waiting for so long for that moment when his own father would tell him that he would be a big brother.

He wasn't really sure how it had happened but one moment the small soul Fragment was there and then it wasn't.

After tracking it down, he was able to finally find out who had taken it and gotten it back. (He was on a time limit for splitting his soul in order to move on a timed visit to the witch who had taken his other child.) How here he was, standing over the body of the witch, the other magical being near him but unseen. He let the other be, knowing they wouldn't be able to do much of anything.

The body vanished in an instance before her purple soul floated in front of him, rotating slowly. The other soul, much different from the first time he had almost finished the process (he had wondered how it happened...). He needed to finish it then and now because if he didn't the soul Fragment would vanish in a few moments. So, he thought of doing something that might (really, in the back of his mind, he knew that this would come to bite him in the butt in later years) of what he was about to do.

But he didn't want to have the soul Fragment die. So, he used his other hand and split the witch's it in half, slowly he might add, it was a very iffy thing he was doing, one half falling to the floor as it slowly vanished while the other was taken, it changing into a weird rainbowish color. He let out a sigh, eyes shifting slowly upward when he felt a spark of magic happen right in front of him but he paid no mind to it. He had to do this now or he'd never get a chance to do it again.

So, he looked back down at both soul-like things before he brought both of them together; a bright light appeared when both souls came into contact and slowly merged together. There was a sudden weight increase in his arms when a girl appeared suddenly, a pale small body with long black hair with a tint of blue in it, a white high-light on the left side that framed her face, and two blank golden-red eyes (they flashed the same blue color of his eyes when they slowly blinked twice) appeared in his arms.

She looked beautiful. So similar to her elder brother. He knew Kid would be happy. He held her close, arms cradling the pale body before he felt a tug within his body. It looked like it was time to go back.

There was doubt in the back of his mind when he glanced back down at the child but he squashed it all down. They then left in the wisp of the wind.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Date: Unknown**

**9:00 P.M.**

Kid stared at the pale body in front of him with fright, the soul inside the body floating soundly. A light purple blanket covered the naked body. He stared right at it, the fright evident in his eyes. His Father had brought it - "She!" his father said - home and laid the body on a bed in a room that was deemed as theirs.

This wasn't normal...

That... _thing_... wasn't normal.

The soul was all messed up; it was something that shouldn't have been made. It may have looked like it was crafted excellently (Father made it after all, he reminded himself) but it was something that shouldn't be made. How was the thing - she! She! Not a she! A thing! Female! - supposed to live?

As a witch? As a shinigami?

Both?

Maybe...

Yes?

No.

He couldn't understand why Father had made the soul Fragment, his sibling, someone who was related to him by blood and even by soul (they both came from the same original soul after all). He wouldn't say it but he was scared. It, she, was an abnormal. It... She! Dammit, the thing was a she! ... The soul that occupied a human like body (_something his own soul did,_ he admitted) something that was no such thing.

It wasn't balanced.

It wasn't symmetrical.

There was simply no Order within the soul itself.

He couldn't accept it.

* * *

_Sometimes what one wishes for most is not what they expected. They imagine else something in their mind in hopes it would be perfect for them but things are never like that. Life makes things so much different then what they are thought of, making them turn when they want to step forward, swerve to the right when they want to go left, or simply think of something nasty when it was supposed to be nice._

_To say the least, Life liked to screw with you no matter who you were._

* * *

**125 Years Ago...**

* * *

**Second Drawing Room, Top Floor, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Date: Unknown**

**1:20 P.M.**

Kid smiled slightly as he drew in his sketch book, carefully making sure everything was symmetrical. What was better than making things symmetrical? It was going to be perfect when he was ready to show Father. Just at that thought made him move his light and dark brown symmetrical pencil more quickly. He never noticed the small smile grow even wider as the drawing, something he found out he had a knack for when he was bored one day many years ago, nor did he see the little girl with black hair and sad golden-red eyes, wearing a grey dress, that held a book titled 'The Little Star' close to her like a life support.

His pencil stopped short when he heard the pitter-patter of bear feet make their way closer to him. He felt a small tug on his black symmetrical shirt, gaining his attention from his drawing as he turned his head slightly to stare into hopeful golden-red eyes. "Big Brother," the other muttered, "will you read to me?"

Big Brother... The thing... She... had started to call him when those golden-red eyes laid on him for the first time. It was the link. It-she-knew who he was and what their relationship was supposed to be in first glance. It wasn't normal, even to him. That meant she was normal, wasn't she?

He didn't say a thing, only scooting out of her range of touch and went back to drawing, his pencil moving at a steady pace. He head her take another step forward, his shoulder hunched forward when he heard the sound of clinking from her shackle caused by her movement.

"Big Brother," she whispered again. He didn't answer, keeping his gold eyes on his drawing. It sounded so sad to him, all hope lost.

It didn't matter.

He couldn't do it. He made sure she knew that. They may be related but they were not family (right?) or anything of that sort. He didn't want to (know how to) act like one. If only he knew how his choices would affect his future together with Cheshire like it did.

"I'll leave you alone then Big Brother. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," she said, turning around and walked away. As soon as she was far away enough, he let out a small sigh of relief.

He never noticed later that night, Cheshire had escaped from Gallows Mansion for the first of many times.

* * *

**109 Years Ago...**

* * *

As a long passageways with Torii gates perched above it was led to a large round platform with some stairs leading up to it. The room was dark expect for the small flames that illuminated from the candles and crosses floating in the air at a slow paste. In the center of the platform was a large mirror with a brass frame with a shinigami skull like mask on top. The surface of the mirror was blank before ripples ran across it slowly, an image appearing on the glass. A young girl with long black hair had just left a shop called Lun's Library. It froze as the young girl ran off, a book in her arms, to go back where she needed to go.

"..."

As the candles shifted around, a white cartoony skull mask slowly appeared from within the darkness, shadows dancing across his mask as he stared at the picture of the young girl, his precious daughter. Walking forward, he raised his large, white, four fingered hand to swipe at the image, ripples running along his fingertips. He let out a long, tired sigh.

"Cheshire..."

* * *

**45 Years Ago...**

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, January 3, XXXX**

**3:00 P.M.**

"Father..." Cheshire muttered, staring up at the mirror, his image on the other side, with blank eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He never liked that look in her eyes but there wasn't much he could help with. His daughter just wouldn't say what was wrong with her. He had tried before but she would either talk about something else, which was rare lately, stay quiet until he said something else, or walk away without another word.

"Yes, Cheshire?" he questioned, tilting his mask slightly. He could guess what she was going to ask. Oh, how he wished he could make it come true.

"I..." The girl bit her lip, eyes adverting his gaze; before letting out a sigh. "Do you- My- I want-" She went silent, her gaze never returning to him. "Never mind..." he heard her say, the young girl's back turning to him. But before he could say another, she disconnected the connection, and the image of her back turned to him vanished from the mirror's surface it going back to its black blank surface.

"Cheshire..." he whispered her name, staring at the mirror's blank surface. He let out another sigh that day, looking away. He turned away as he heard the door open and someone enter his Death Room. He stepped forward, eyes smiling as he saw two young children come forward, a Meister with his female Demon Weapon partner right beside him.

"Hi~!" he welcomed them, thoughts of his daughter momentarily pushed back, "So, what can I do for the two of you?"

* * *

_He was the Father_

_She was his daughter_

_He should have tried more but he couldn't bring himself to do it_

_He should have been there for her more_

_He should have done something to change it_

_He was the Brother_

_She was his younger sister_

_He should have protected her like an older sibling should have but he was afraid_

_He should have been the one for her to lean on_

_He should have done something to change it_

_Were they too late?_

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 3, 20XX**

**10:30 A.M.**

_'It couldn't be helped!_' Kid thought, racing back to his home. Liz and Patty were sure to understand that he had to see if the symmetry was exact on the painting hanging in his room back home. He had made sure to leave a note so that was something... maybe... But it can't be helped! He just had to check if it was correct then he'd get back as soon as possible to the pyramid of Anubis.

When he had finally arrived into the house, he came bursting in so suddenly that he was actually surprised to see Cheshire near the front door. He stopped for a moment, a surprised look on his face at the sudden appearance before getting a serious look.

The relationship between the two of them could be better off, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. It was better than him being scared (irrational fear he couldn't understand before) of her all the time when they were younger. However, he still didn't want to be near her when he had to be. It didn't mean, deep down, that he didn't care for her well-being. He liked to have Order and, unfortunately, Cheshire was part of that Order and his family no matter how much he had denied it before. He had come to terms of it all about fifty years ago or so. It didn't mean that he was still unease with being near her.

If only he knew...

"Where's the tape measure?" He asked seriously, his eyes dead on her golden-red ones (so dull to how they could shine so bright if he hadn't went down this path). The bottom of his eye twitched by habit when he saw her appearance but didn't comment. It wouldn't change much of anything. When she didn't answer, he let his annoyance be shown by the look he sent her. "Where is it?" he hissed out this time, eyes narrowing.

The other could only let her eyes wander over to the shelf where he placed it last. "Where it's always been, Big Brother," she drawled out, spinning on her heel to round behind him when he got closer. She walked near the door. His face whipped to her, facing her back. "Father called me, so I must be on my way." Then she walked out, the front door closing behind her with a soft click.

He quickly went to the tape measure and went to what he needed to do.

In the end, the pyramid of Anubis was destroyed and the souls he had tried so hard to collect were taken by Father.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, June 3, 20XX**

**11:30 A.M.**

"I'll be back at the house..." she spoke, walking away with her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. Shinigami watched his daughter's back until she disappeared. He had hoped he had made the right choice with her coming to this school. It would work out. She would be fine. She had to be. He couldn't make the same mistake twice (though he sometimes thought that he might had) and another Kishin be born again. The first time was still etched inside his heart. He didn't think he could take it another time (even if it was his duty) for another of his children to go down that path. He couldn't face the betrayal.

There were many things he might have been able to do differently, maybe never having her memories erased of her time outside of the house (he couldn't risk her having outside influence at that time) or maybe spending more time with her (he had to train Kid and watch over the school most of the time) or maybe just simply talk to her about what she wanted (he had but by the time he did, it was too late). The damage was already done but it didn't mean he couldn't help fix it with help from his son and maybe her chosen partner.

For now, he could only hope.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, July 1, 20XX**

**1:20 P.M.**

"How is Black Star doing on his punishment for not gathering any souls from the extra lesson?" Shinigami asked happily, looking at the bluish-toned zombie man with pupil-less white eyes and a mouth that persistently displayed his top and bottom teeth. He wore a pair or blue jeans with a small chain hanging from one side and sneakers, accompanied by a white basketball jersey, embellished with a red number "23" on his forename higher up on its back. On the top of his black hair was a beanie hat.

"He's getting to work," the zombie said, "though Cheshire had to join in the punishment with him." He didn't seem angry about nor was he happy about it either.

"Cheshire? Did she skip class again, Sid?"

"Yes," Sid answered formally before sighing in slight disappointment. "I wished she didn't though. The girl has so much potential to be a wonderful Meister but she never is in class to interact with the other students."

"I see."

"Have any of the others interacted with her?" The father asked, hopeful for a positive answer.

He was happy from what he heard the undead man said. "Actually two main students have interacted with her on a daily basis. One more than the other."

"Who?" He wanted to know who was able to change the passiveness so much inside Cheshire's eyes. The girl seemed to not notice the changes going on with her. She would soon enough, he reminded himself, knowing how observant she could be.

"Zenna Yule and Hon Tee. They are childhood friends coming from the same neighborhood. It has been presumed that Zenna Yule pursues Cheshire to be her Meister no matter what. She won't let anyone stand in her way nor take anyone else as rumors have said. Hon Tee disagrees with her choice though; however, he follows, reluctantly I might add, her in the pursuit. He won't leave her side, even for another Meister."

"I see. How is the 'pursuit' doing?" He used his large hands, who had popped out, to quote the air on the word pursuit.

"If I may?" Sid asked receiving a nod from his boss he continued, "The 'pursuit'," he also quoted in the air on the word pursuit, "is strange for the three of them but not uncommon. Zenna Yule chases after her, Hon Tee following after with no way of choosing anyone else. He might be a Demon Weapon without a Meister, even after he graduates. Cheshire tries to get away but she does not push away. It is like she wants them but can't understand how to approach the subject on hand. Over all, it's... somewhat comical... to see the attempts happening."

"I see..."

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 8, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

He hoped this would help.

When he was greeted by young Zenna and her friend, Hon, he had a moment to study them before his daughter came in. Zenna seemed to be hyperactive, the most energetic of the 'trio' (why did he find that a coincidence between siblings?) while Hon was the more serious and calm one with a witty edge. Cheshire most likely was to bicker with him the most (something he found quite a lot of amusement in) while she'd run away from Zenna if she got all touchy.

He-somewhat-approved of the soon-to-be group. Oh he knew this was going to happen one way or another. Zenna had that spark in her eyes that she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

What did he have to worry about?

Right?

As soon as Cheshire had come, turning away from the two Demon Weapons, she walked right up to the mirror that reflected his image. "Hello, Father," she greeted, nodding to him with those so normally blank eyes. But those eyes were brighter than before he noticed. He would have to make sure to thank the two Demon Weapons soon for helping her. Even if they didn't know the reason, they did indeed help her.

He eye smiled, clapping as he greeted her right back a tad bit hyper if he had to say, "Cheshire, so good to see you~!" She could only blink at the greeting. "Now you three are probably wondering why I called you down here, right~?" They all nodded. "I need you three to do a certain mission~."

He hoped this would work.

"But Shinigami-sama, we're in the NOT class and are still in training, how can we be qualified to take a mission?" Hon asked, pushing up his glasses while giving a calculated look at him. He did have a point there but it didn't mean that the NOT class didn't have the experience to do a mission. They would need it sometime so why not do it now?

"I know you're in the NOT class but you three do have what it takes to be in the EAT class if you work hard enough (and find a Meister already)," he added the last bit quietly to more to himself than anything. "I want to give the NOT class some field experience on how different missions would play out. Also since you two have no Meisters at the moment while Cheshire here has no Demon Weapon partner either, you two will team up with her to see how you work out together. Maybe even a new team will form~!"

Yes! This would work! He couldn't give up home right there!

"But what if we can't work together at all, Shinigami-sama? I mean, we barely know each other and the connection between Meister and Demon Weapon is bound by trust, something we do not have for each other. This mission you are giving will be set up to failure," Hon spoke. He did have a point there but he knew it would succeed in the end.

"Meh," Cheshire muttered, looking uninterested to the rest to them. She spoke up when she gained the glasses-wearing boy's attention, "I could take care of this 'mission' without yours or Yule's help." Her hands were behind her head, looking bored. She must have been thinking of something.

It looked like he would have to put his foot down (he wished he really had one in moments like these to see what their reaction would be) for them to listen.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Zenna tried to speak but she was ignored by both of them. Hon and Cheshire stared at each other, one with the glare while the other only stared blankly.

Shinigami took pity on the poor girl and cleared his throat, gaining all their attention. "Now, you three will be going together and will work together when doing this mission. Understood?" he sternly asked, his childish mask appearing scarier than it was supposed to be. See, he put his foot down!

"Yes, Father/Shinigami-sama," their voices spoke in unison. Hon glared at her as she stalked out of the Death Room. Zenna smiled at her as she followed.

He still had that hope...

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment, Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 8, 20XX**

**2:30 P.M.**

From an outside view, the apartment building looked like a regular building, with the exception that some parts extended out from the structure and were different colors. Maka and Soul's apartment was a colored green with the flat number 506 etched on their door. The apartment consisted of a bathroom and a kitchen adjoined to a living room. The room's walls were decorated with numerous posters. A few bookshelves scattered throughout as a television set, a stereo set, and a gramophone occupied the right part

The living room held a lively mood as an armchair was occupied by a full Black Star. "I ate so much, whatever they were!" Both of his hands covered his rounded stomach.

"Hey!" Maka hissed, glaring at the boy. She turned to smile at the three females that took the longest couch that surrounded the long side of a coffee table filled with empty and dirty plates.

"They were great, Maka," Tsubaki commented, offering her a small, sweet smile to calm the glaring storm. Liz agreed with her as her younger sister, Patty, could only laugh, happy to be filled.

On the other, small couch on the far left side of the coffee table sat Soul leaned back against the couch, his arms behind his head in a laid-back and nonchalant way with his eyes closed. Death the Kid sat next to him, calm with a soft smile on his lips as he looked around the living room of their apartment. "It's a nice place, and clean, too."

It truly was. The place had a homey feel to it with all of his friends there, just hanging out and talking. He was glad to be friends with them, all of them. It was so different to be at home with his partners and Cheshire. The atmosphere was different there too, more chilling and tense when trying to talk to, rarely he might add, Cheshire. He had tried to 'bond' with her as per father's advice but it didn't happen as much as he had wanted. Now he wouldn't see or hear from her for more than a week. She was on some mission going to some remote part of Russia to hunt down an Evil Human with two chosen Demon Weapon partners that were in her class. It had seemed that they were interacting with each other. His thoughts shifted when Soul spoke.

Soul shifted slightly, the dip of his brow to show some slight annoyance. "She goes ballistic if I make a mess," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It was... different way to place things.

Kid let out a light hum, turning to look at his white-haired friend. "So, just the two of you here?"

It was too late to take back his words as Blair the Monster Cat came out in a skimpy towel. She winked at the two boys, asking if anyone wanted to join her in the tub. As a mischievous thought entered her mind, she let the towel fall purposely from her body. "Oopise~!" Soul had a nose bleed, sending his head back. Kid could only blush, not really sure how to act, as he asked Soul if things were only that way.

"Ou... Somebody save me from that sultry cat."

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment, Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 8, 20XX**

**4:44 P.M.**

Maka and Soul had come back about half an hour ago. Maka had said that she had sensed Witches nearby but when she got there, they were already gone. They were just hanging out and talking about random stuff. He was having fun. He was glad he had come along, his twin pistol partners adding in the mix, and stayed over for as long as he had done. This was an experience he rarely got to do.

It was a good thing that Liz and Patty were just limited to interact with just him and by extension, Cheshire and Father. He smiled softly, watching the two sisters interact with Tsubaki, Black Star, and Maka.

This was fun.

"Hey Kid, can I ask you something?" Soul's red eyes were the normal lazy, sleepy look in them. But they held a more serious light in them than before.

At least it was until Soul had asked him something.

"Yeah," he answered, head turning to look at the other, "what is it, Soul?"

Soul had looked like he was pondering over if he should actually ask or not. He went with it in the end. "What do think of your... sister?"

Kid sucked in a silent breath, freezing slightly. He never noticed the other quiet down to hear his answer. Patty and Liz gave a worried look to each other than over to Kid.

_'My sister, huh...'_

He had leaned forward, head bowed into closed hands as his elbows rested on the top of knees. "My sister..." He started off. How was he supposed to think of her? There were many times when he thought badly of her simply not wanting to see the disorder inside her soul but there were other times where he thought of the 'what if's' to situations that could have gone differently. He glanced up briefly to see the worried looks his partners gave him and choose to ignore them. He had figured the topic of his sister would come up sooner or later, just not this soon. But it was better to get it out of the way than later and stop the humans from pestering him about it.

Though there was no way he was going to reveal what Cheshire's disordered soul was. That was just asking for trouble.

"Well... I am unsure how to think of her." He looked at the confused looks Black Star and Maka were sending him while Soul held a frown.

"Why?" Soul pushed, seeing if he could get more answers out of the symmetrically-obsessed shinigami.

There were two different paths he go down on. One: he could choose to ignore the question and/or try to get them onto another subject or storm out the apartment. Two: He could stop running away and answer them.

He choose the latter.

"We don't have the best of relationships as one would define 'brother' and 'sister.' Even though we do live together, it's to the point where we are just strangers living inside the same building."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked this time.

"Well... Let me start from the beginning... It was the time when I asked Father that I wanted to become a big brother..."

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, July 22, 20XX**

**5:00 P.M.**

It had been some time since he was able to speak with Cheshire so he had called for her. There was a reason as to why he wanted to talk to her but he wanted to see how she was doing as well. From what Sid had reported to him a week ago, her relationship with Zenna Yule and Hon Tee was going along excellent but there were still bumps on the road for the three. Cheshire had also started to look paler than she usually was.

He didn't like the feeling he had when he saw Cheshire grow sick. He knew shinigami had a much more advanced physiology then other species on the Earth. Due to this advanced physiology, their constitution made them immune to sunburns, hot temperatures, and could also repels poisons. This included the normal sickness that humans got but Cheshire was different. Her physiology was more human, along the terms of a witch, then a shinigami. He was unsure what it could mean but that didn't stop him from worrying like a father would.

She had grown more tired from what he could guess, looking as if she barely got any sleep, as she appeared before his mirror image. He couldn't show his worry or Cheshire might mistake it for pity. The last thing he wanted was an angry Cheshire.

"You called for me, Father," she said, staring at him.

Though he did wish that she got there earlier. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"Yes! Yes! I called you here because there are some things I need to explain to you," Shinigami announced cheerfully. Now it was time to get down to the important business. The tone of his grew serious. "Cheshire, it has been almost two months now and you have yet to find a partner. Everyone has found a partner of sorts in this school, even newcomers. I understand the reason why, Cheshire, you don't want a partner, but in order to stay in this school, you need to find a partner." He had begun, he explained to her. He understood where she was coming from. She was worried about the Soul Resonance that would one day come into fruit when she bonded close enough with her chosen weapon. He needed to be drastic then and there. "You need to find one by the end of November or else you will be expelled from DWMA."

He knew she was going to become angry with him but it needed to be done.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Father?" she asked monotonously, staring at the image of the man in the mirror.

Ah... He hoped this wouldn't last. He didn't want to not have a relationship with his precious daughter. He didn't want her to be all alone.

Little did he know that his hopes would be answered. Just not in the way he had expected.

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, July 24, 20XX**

**11:30 A.M.**

He really wondered why he was doing this...

Truly he did.

Father had called to speak with him, alone, earlier that morning. He had watched the fight himself, coming up with an excuse that he had to talk to some students later that day and couldn't be away from the Death Room just to watch his 'precious daughter' fight two hooligans - their names were unimportant - because of a little spat they had a few days before.

The fight was going to be in the late morning, sometime before noon rolled around. He would go if only to get Father off his back about not knowing enough about Cheshire or spending any time with her. There was also the other fact that both of them didn't know how she fraught. Father never really take her training when he was training him and he certainly didn't pass anything on to her. He did know Father did show Cheshire a little bit of shinigami magic, the shield only, so she wouldn't feel left out but that was it.

Nothing more was taught to her.

He didn't know anyone that would teach her how to fight. Father didn't either. He had asked Sid-sensei, Cheshire's class main teacher, if he could shed some light on the cover but the man couldn't say much of anything except that she rarely participated in the training regiments. He had said that she had seen her once join in, from the nagging of a girl she had recently began to interact from, and that she had been one of the few who could be on the top position of the NOT class if she wanted to. This would be the chance for him to see what had Sid-sensei so proud to talk about. A small part worried over the fact that she didn't have a Demon Weapon partner with her to help her but he pushed that part away. He would watch; then he would report to Father what he had seen.

He stayed in a more secluded part of the room, hoping to not be seen. He saw how crowded the room held with all kinds of students there to see how Cheshire fought and stood on her own. It would then be when they judged, not that they already had, her on many things. He wouldn't interfere. No sir, he wouldn't.

This was her fight, not his.

He watched as she walked through the crowd of students to the center of the space where the fight was going to be held. Professor Stein was in the middle of said space while the two hooligans were on one side. Cheshire walked to the other side. As she did, whispers broke out all through the crowd.

_"What do you think is going to happen? Those two are some of the top of the N.O.T. class. Do you think she's going to beat them?"_

_"How can she? She doesn't even have a partner."_

_"Eh? Then what about Yule? I thought she was her partner, including Hon, with them always hanging out with her..."_

_"That's just a rumor-"_

He let out a silent snort, arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow when Professor Stein, sitting backwards on his rolling office chair, called out, "Is there anyone willing to step up to be Cheshire's Weapon partner for this fight? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was when the room became silent. He raised his other eyebrow when a girl with short green hair with light blue and white highlights though out with light bright blue eye called out that she would be her partner. She wore an elbow-length white cloak with the hood up, a pair of animal ears atop it with a short sleeved shirt under it. She walked forward but a male with short black hair and sliver eyes framed by stylishly framed glasses tried to stop her. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a yellow fur-trimmed jacket, and black suit pants. A black studded collar encircled his neck. The girl wouldn't move an inch as she held a determined face to all those who opposed her. Cheshire only looked annoyed with the option but didn't object to it.

Reid glowed for a moment and transformed into his Weapon form- a tantō, or a short blade with a blue warping around the hilt. Hao got into a stance, his right hand in front of him, holding the tantō, while his left was stationed behind his back with both feet semi-together. Such a beginner. The stance was way wrong and he couldn't even being where to help (not that he ever would).

He frowned when Cheshire's body shifted, her left foot in the back while her right bared itself to the front. She held out her hand as the girl transformed with a bright light into a Gunbai. She spun her once, the fan facing downwards slightly behind her as the other hand was up slightly, loosened out by her side. It was something he hadn't seen before. Where had she been learning?

"Both Meisters ready?" Professor Stein called, receiving two nods as answered. "Then begin."

So the fight began.

The crowd of students and teachers around both pairs fell silent as both Meisters began to circle each other, trying to figure who would attack first. The male clenched his sword firmly with a vice-like grip, concentrating all of his power in that one arm that he had in front of him. As they locked gazes with one another, neither backed away as an unseeing crackle of electricity passed between each pair of eyes as they glared at each other. Slowly, the boy raised his arm, his sword trembled, just enough to disturb the icy air.

With a silent stare, the glare broke and Cheshire dashed forward and struck, quick and nimble in one smooth, upward stroke, the fan broke through the atmosphere and sent it hurtling toward Hao. He swept under the war fan, sliding on his knees to Cheshire holding the tantō straight in front of him, close to his body, as he tried to land a hit. In time, jumped back using the black edge of the flat side of the Gunbai as a shield to block the tantō. She switched the handle between her hands to swing at him, sending a blast of wind when he moved out of the way, that he couldn't move out of the way and took it full blast. He fell to the ground only to get right back up.

As the fight went on, Kid was, much to his judgement, impressed to say the least. Cheshire weaved through with grace, getting only a few cuts on her arms. She had dealt more damage to the hooligans. She flipped backwards, landing close to the Gunbai she had released just moments before. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed her in time to block another attack from the enemy. Taking a step back, Cheshire swung the Gunbai Demon Weapon at the male Meister getting in enough force to land a hit that sent the boy back. The crowd cheered loudly. Hao had fallen to the ground only to rise up once again. Each of them poised to attack as they stalked toward each other.

Kid frowned, eyes narrowing and watching the fight more intently then before as it got dragged on, both sides landing attack after attack against each other. It was like the girl was toying with him, not releasing all that she got. Why though? Was it just to taunt him or was it to just show something to them? To him? Did she know that he was there watching her fight?

Why?

Cheshire whirled while he dashed forward and leaped, both dancing to a tune of a voiceless song. The crowd cheered even more. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, both growing tired of it. Hao gave away a smirk, thinking he was going to win. Cheshire calmed down, eyes slowly narrowing, as both sides prepared for the final attack. Hao's Demon Weapon began to glow slightly as both got ready for a special attack. His eyes widened, surprised, just as his own did as all watched Cheshire slowly spin with ease, her Gunbai twirling after her, as wind began to pick up around her. A gale was brought forth around the Gunbai. With a slashing moment made, the gale transformed into three line-by-line air currents that collided and created vacuum pockets. Hao was just able to dodge, slipping on his feet, but his hair wasn't as fortunate as the tips of his hair were cut. His wide eyes followed them as they fell to the ground.

Kid's eyes grew wider when it dawned on him. It was only a distraction.

He fell to the ground, his partner slid across the floor away from him. Cheshire launched herself at him. She dropped her weapon and latched herself to him, straddling him on his back while her hand made it to his neck. "Yield now, Hao, or else," the girl stated coldly.

He could only walk away, shocked at what just transpired.

* * *

**Ghost Ship Nidhogg, Somewhere in the Baltic Sea, Part of the Atlantic Ocean, Enclosed by Scandinavia, Finland, Baltic Countries, and North European Plain**

**Sunday, July 25, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

They had arrived on the Nidhogg when he open one of the doors to reveal a room full of disembodied souls. The sheer amount there was shocked him to the bone.

"There's this many?!" Liz exclaimed, staring at the floating blue souls.

"What the hell are they going to do with this many souls?" Kid thought aloud, anger brewing inside him. "As a shinigami, I will take care of him..." He was about to collect them when something was pointed at him.

"What's that boy? You're a shinigami?" a raspy voice asked, a man with pale grey skin and shoulder-length, dreadlocks-like style orange hair dissolved out of the wooden floor below Kid, aiming his firearm at the young shinigami. The man shot at Kid.

Kid dodged the attack, which only created a hole in his cloak, but the man smirked and shouted, "Nidhogg!" His head titled slightly as he let out a small crazed giggle, his hand scratched his closed red cravat and a green-stripped vest stomach. Rising out of the ground, orange striped socks and plain, pale, cream loafers landed on the floor.

When the man yelled, the floorboards under Liz open, swallowing her, closed right back up. Patty let out an amused laugh, upsetting Kid. The ship began to vibrate.

"What is it?" Kid questioned, trying to stand still between. He looked up, glaring at the floating man, souls surrounding him.

"This is and I are one and the same..." he spoke slowly. "You guys walked right into my stomach." The Dutchman let out a rasped laugh. "All that's left now is to digest you."

Kid frowned, not understand what the floating man spoke of. "Are you an evil spirit? What are you collecting all these souls for?"

The Dutchman snorted as plain as day, his head tilted back slight. "I really don't understand you, shinigami. These souls are to be offered to Kishin-sama."

"Kishin?! Ragnarok!?" he assumed. He didn't know what the other was talking about, offering the souls to the Kishin-whoever that was-but he knew he needed to stop the Dutchman before things got out of hand.

He glared at Kid, stating, "That rookie is of no importance at all." The legs shifted around like he was doing an awarded chicken dance. He grinned wide. "The Kishin-sama who is closest to you... for that person's sake!"

"What!? "He frowned, confusion clearly shown in his eyes. "Close to us?"

The Dutchman laughed again, loud and boastful. "It's fine if a child doesn't understand." The hand that held his gun laid itself on the top of his head lazily, crossing one leg over the other. "This ship can bring be anything, right?... From the depths, humans are waiting for the Kishin's song. Everyone wishes for power of one sort or another... However, occasionally there are situations where that just isn't enough." He groaned happily. The Dutchman brought one soul to his tongue as he aimed his gun at Kid. "Humans are craving the Kishin! This soul will be offered up to Kishin-sama! I will not give it up!"

He fired at the Kid, forcing the young shinigami to jump out of his cloak and dodge. He slid back, nearing Patty.

She tilted her head slightly, offering, "Kid! I'll transform into a gun, okay!" She gave a blank, questing look when Kid, sweating, refused.

"Impossible!"

* * *

**Ghost Ship Nidhogg, Somewhere in the Baltic Sea, Part of the Atlantic Ocean, Enclosed by Scandinavia, Finland, Baltic Countries, and North European Plain**

**Sunday, July 25, 20XX**

**1:23 P.M.**

Kid could only glare at the Dutchman as he ordered the Thompsons sister to transform.

"Right!" Liz said.

"Okay~!" Patty drawled out happily, clapping.

Both of them flashed slightly before they transformed into twin Demon Pistols that went right into both Kid's hands. "Prepare yourself," Kid commanded, preparing to attack the Dutchman flying over him. But before he could begin, a black blade with a white stripe down the middle shot rapidly through the sky and through the mouth of the Dutchman, severing his head at the jaw. It embedded itself into the wooden ground of the ship.

Out from the fog, a shadow of a slim body appeared. A black sleeve with a large white cuff-link at the end of the sleeve shot out, a thin blade similar to the one from before with a grey hilt and spikes around the guard in their hand cut straight though the middle of the Dutchman's gut, Crona slurped, pink short hair with uneven bangs bristling in the wind. They wore a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on their legs and a tall white button-up collar at the neck with black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top.

Kid eyes widen, recognizing who it was.

_Ragnarok!_

He couldn't do much except watch. They dived their blade into the ship's deck when they started to initiate something that drew all the souls out of the ship's lower deck and into the air.

"The souls from inside the ship!" Kid exclaimed, noting them floating all around them.

A mouth on the blade just above the guard appeared, tongue stuck out, when it started to suck all the souls were whisked away into the mouth opening. Fog spun around them.

"Unbelievable..." Kid's eyes slowly widen. "That's his soul..." His shoulder hunched over. _'Are you telling me that that's actually a human soul...!? The ghost ship was called Kokuryuu... However that kid over there...'_

Ragnarok wailed loudly, the sword in the hands vanished and transformed as a black, very muscular body, large gloved hands, and spikes on several parts of the body appeared on the body's back. But it didn't stop transforming, instead taking on a form becoming more streamlined and serpentine in shape with an elongated snout, an open mouth, and eyes on either side of his head. Unfurled ragged wings extended from the user's back.

"Did you know?" Crona asked quietly, tilting their head back, "My blood is black..."

Kid tsked, eyes narrowing. "Judgement." He got into the Death God Taijutsu: "Guilty" Stance. His body turned to the side; his right arm was pointed up towards the sky while his other arm was pointed to the ground. Both hands had each a Demon Twin Gun in them. A golden eye shifted to look at the side at the flying child. "I'll execute you."

"Get in my way and I'll kill you," Crona threatened, watching him.

"Is that so?" His eyes narrowed, unconvinced by the threat. "Let's go." He would stop this child. That was a promise!

* * *

**Ghost Ship Nidhogg, Somewhere in the Baltic Sea, Part of the Atlantic Ocean, Enclosed by Scandinavia, Finland, Baltic Countries, and North European Plain**

**Sunday, July 25, 20XX**

**1:37 P.M.**

Kid's eyes widened when Crona twirled Ragnarok in her hand. "Screech Alpha!" The attack took the form of a large mouth that followed the arc of the preceding sword swing as it grind through the floor heading right at him. It grew suddenly in size, turning white in the process, diving the ship in two. Kid saw the human child fly away so he summoned Beelzebub, his skateboard, from the palm his hand.

"I won't let you get away!" He flew after them. As he did, he couldn't forget the Dutchman's remark about "the Kishin who's closest to you guys," wondering whether that statement meant his Father, by that meant his own school, was hiding something. "What did he meant by that?" he muttered to himself, brow dipping into a frown.

He flew faster.

* * *

**In Front of Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, July 25, 20XX**

**2:00 P.M.**

He landed on the ground on Beelzebub after flying from the air, finally allowing the Thompsons sister revert back to their human forms. Patty let out a giggle, tittering back and forth on the heels of her boots.

Liz let out a worn out sigh, her hands on her hips. "It ended up being quite an eventful trip, didn't it? I'm exhausted," she complained.

He landed on the ground on Beelzebub after flying from the air, finally allowing the Thompsons sister revert back to their human forms. Patty let out a giggle, teetering back and forth on the heels of her boots.

"Kid," Liz called to his retreating back, "Where are you going?"

"There something I'd like to ask Father about," he answered, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, not looking back. He headed to where the only place he knew where his Father would be, the Death Room.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, July 25, 20XX**

**2:15 P.M.**

Kid was going to get answers! He was going to get them from his Father no matter what. He needed to know. No! He had the right to know. Father couldn't keep them to himself anymore. He would answer the many questions that brewed inside the remains of his mind.

He would get them.

"Father!" he called out, approaching the mirror on the platform in the middle of the Death Room. "There's something I want to ask you about."

Within a few ripples that graced the mirror's surface, Father appeared. "Thank you, thank you! Nice to see you! Good Work!" he sprouted, joy and praise resounded in his voice. "So you met with Ragnarok, hmmm?" He hummed, noting his son's silence. "What's wrong Kid-kun?"

Kid glanced down, his hand clenched onto itself, pausing before he explained, "I may be a shinigami but I am still a kid. There are a lot of things that I don't know." He looked up, eyes more serious than he was before. "However, this is something that I want to know, as a shinigami. 'The Kishin closest to us'... What does that mean?"

The elder took a pause, knowing this would open deep wounds. (He wouldn't let it show though. It wasn't becoming of him for others to see him weak as that.) He hadn't wanted to explain this until his son at least a few hundreds more years older. But he knew he was going to find one way or another so he answered before it came out of someone else's mouth. "Humans and gods both have weaknesses. In order to bury those weaknesses, we seek 'power'. Fear and desire are like opposite sides of the same coin..."

Before he could continue, Kid interrupted loudly, "That's not it!" He let out a sigh, running his hand though his hair. "I didn't come to hear or to listen to that speech, Father," he clarified. "'The Kishin closest to us'... It had something to do with the reason that you're unable to leave Death Weapon Meister Academy right?! 'Nice and clearly...' I want you tell me everything, with every last detail!"

Father stayed silent for a moment, taking a step out of the mirror before he was right in front of Kid. "This is a long story, so take a seat and I'll tell you a tale from long ago." A large white hand moved to show the chair appearing behind the young shinigami.

Shinigami let out an internal sigh, one that wasn't going to be the last one that night.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Hallway, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, July 26, 20XX**

**3:10 P.M.**

He didn't want to think about it. Not what that Dutchman had said. Not what Father had explained to him last night.

Nothing at that all.

He knew Cheshire wanted to talk to him but he really didn't want to talk to her. He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. His friends noticed but didn't say a thing; they just left him be. But he could only avoid the girl for so long after that whole day when she finally came near him and his friends hanging out. He was angry (more annoyed though) and he didn't want to take it out on her though he guessed he really didn't have a choice but to be confronted by her whether he liked it or not.

He had been walking with everyone around him, all of them chattering with each other. Black Star, though, was yelling loudly as he usually did. It was until a muttered, "Excuse me," came from behind them that took all their attention to Cheshire. She was normal as she ever was, eyes blank when they stared at all of them. "May I speak to my brother?"

Soul gave her a lazy smile while Maka and Tsubaki gave kind ones. They knew something between them and it was decided that they would try to make it work with her, even if he really wasn't. (But he would that he knew deep down he would.)

"You're Kid-kun's little sister right?" Tsubaki asked. She bowed her head slightly, glancing up at the Demon Weapon originating from the ancient and special Weapon clan, the Nakatsukasa Clan. She gave a nod. "I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's partner."

He wouldn't look at her in the eyes even if he was looking in her direction, only showing half of his face.

"My name is Cheshire..." she glanced to the other people before looking back at him. Why was she looking at him like that?

"You wanted to talk to Kid? Why not talk to me!? Black Star is my name, giving autographs is my game!" The loudmouth boy pumped his fist in the air wearing an idiotic grin. Suddenly he was on the ground, a dent in his head made by a book that was held in the hands of an angered Maka. The book vanished as quickly as it came, and the kind smile was back in place.

Idiot...

"Can I borrow him then?"

"Sure, just make sure to bring him back~!" Maka pushed him forward (damn her to hell! Well... Not really but still... Damn her!) with little protest near Cheshire and dragged his two partners away. Damn it Maka! She would pay for this! When they vanished from sight, he was still cursing the girl and the others when they walked away.

He didn't want to talk to her but he was trapped. "What do you want, Cheshire?" he spoke coolly, his eyes showing his unhappiness and annoyance.

She bit her bottom lip, a habit she must have formed without knowing it. She was nervous, one of the few times she had let down her guard so much. He could see it in her eyes. "I want to know why you were at the fight," she said. It was a simple statement that meant so much to her. Her voice had a desperate ring to it. "I know for a fact that you don't like me at all."

So she went with that route...

"And frankly I don't like you much either."

Her voice sounded so sure but that desperation was there. Maybe a lie?

No...

She wouldn't lie about this.

He closed off, giving her a snort, arms to cross over his chest. "You can say that again." He stared down at her. "I came because Father told me to. He told to go watch 'my little sister's' fight to see how far she's progressed. It seems those lessons actually did something useful after all. You're not useless as I thought you were. Now I've told you the reason why Cheshire I'm taking my leave." His voice turned cold as he turned his back to her.

Leave...

Just leave Cheshire...

Kid walked away. He never saw her wanting to reach out to him nor did he see her cry for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_After that day, he rarely saw Cheshire. She never spent more time than needed with him. She never spoke to him unless it was needed. She spoke to Liz and Patty a few times in the past few months but not he was just there in her world anymore. Father yelled at him after he found out. (There wasn't anything the man knew on what happened inside his school.) He wasn't angry. He wasn't annoyed. He got what he deserved when Father yelled at him._

_She finally closed off to him._

_That was what he wanted for the longest time. It was what he wanted, right?_

_It was!_

_It was..._

_It... was..._

_Right?_

_Why did he feel so hollow about it?_

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

When Professor Stein had had said that there was going to be tournament held by the members of the NOT Classes, each NOT Class going on a different day, with the other classes today, he didn't think much of it. The tournament was just a way to judge how far they had gotten. All of the NOT Class students were to participate, with every pair and threesome of teams, were to fight each other. They had to give everything they got. The referee was going to be Sid-sensei with Professor Stein and Spirit Albarn watching and judging them.

It was to help them after that.

He had come with the other EAT students, he sat with his friends around him, Liz and Patty sitting behind him, as other students in his class scatted among him and the sitting crowd. He would not look at Cheshire, even if his friends said he should when she had glanced at him more than once. He did, one time, glare at her for her to stop looking at him.

He felt a growl come up, for unknown reasons, when the boy and girl were closer to her than necessary. Why the hell were they so close to her?! He frowned, stopping his growl when his friends gave him weird looks, confused on why he even did so in the first place. He started to act like this a few weeks and he didn't even know why! Ugh!

He huffed and focused on the fights until Cheshire and Zenna Yule's names were called to first against an unnamed Meister and his female Demon Weapon. It seemed the boy decided to sit this one out. Both sides stood within the boundary.

"Now I'll repeat as I've said before. No killing, and the fight ends when either one of you is knocked out or gives up," Sid-sensei said, looking at both sides. "Are you both ready?"

The Demon Weapon must had said something to Cheshire as she answered with a nod. She grinned brightly at her as she transformed into a Gunbai. She grabbed the handle before it fell to the floor, twirling it as it faced downwards slightly behind her. Her body shifted, left foot in the back while the right bared itself to the front. Her other hand, empty, was up slightly, loosened out. On the other side, the female Demon Weapon's body shifted into her own Weapon form, a wooden longbow that stood about three feet. The boy took it in both hands, one on the string while the other held the wooden part itself.

"The fight between Meister Cheshire of Demon Weapon Zenna Yule and Meister Cody Lane of Demon Weapon Seear Bone will now begin!"

* * *

**Dojo Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, October 1, 20XX**

**2:35 P.M.**

Kid frowned slightly at Cheshire's harsh breath and paler-than-normal skin. There was sweat (that could have just been from all the fighting though) almost everywhere that she wiped off during the small break from the end of the second round to the third and then the final round.

"Ney Soul, did you see how she fought?" Maka asked her partner, a light calculating look in her eyes.

"Ah, yeah..." he muttered, eyes lazily looking around, "She fights like the Gunbai girl is a part of her. She's only been practicing for a few month from what I've heard."

"Eh?! Really?!" Black Star gasped loudly, mouth wide open as he looked back and forth between Cheshire and her 'chosen' partner. "That's so cool!"

"Do you think she will come to the EAT Class?" Tsubaki questioned, observing with a kind eye.

"Maybe, eh, maybe not," he answered blandly.

"Kid, is something wrong?" Liz asked, leaning forward slightly to get a closer look at him.

Kid shook his head. "I'm fine. It's nothing. I over thinking things is all." Liz still frowned at him but left it be. They all turned back to the fights of the third round between Cheshire and her partner against Meister John Clear of Demon Weapon Carla Neiiata (knife) and Meister Kenneth Robin of Demon Weapon Luke Crane (Long Spear able to break into 3 parts). Only one of them would be advancing to fight the one who won the two verses fight.

It began.

All three of them were on guard, waiting for one of them to make a move, each taking a small step in preparing for what was to happen next. Cheshire was only able to take a small step forward when they attacked her together. A light wooden spear attacked her left side, making her jump in order to dodge it. Flipping when the knifes made their way from the right, she was able to block most of them, throwing them at different angles with a few swings of the Gunbai. A few of them got pass her defense making rips in her clothes.

Her feet shifted onto the heels, spinning, trying to hit John, when Kenneth blocked it with his spear, using both hands to keep her at bay. Behind him, John swung his arm releasing knives flew past him right at Cheshire. She jumped back in time as another swing from the spear was made at her legs to get her off balance. She jumped back once more, keeping the distance between them. Golden-red eyes peeked from over the Gunbai, her shield, covered most of her but allowed a clear vision on the two targets.

She dashed at them, taking a swing with more force than before, jumped, and slashed the Gunbai downward at John. She had to move back when five knives made their way at her. She twirled in a circle, twisting the Gunbai with her to block when she could. She jumped back, taking a stance to block more knives thrown at her. She swung at another John when he made an attack at her, sending him flying back at Kenneth's side.

It disturbed him how she was able to fight like this. He didn't know how she fought like this. She must have had someone to teach her. No one could fight like that with just teaching themselves. One could only go so far with that route. But then who taught her?

She grinned slightly and it wasn't a good one. What was she planning?

"Let's dance then, shall we?" she said to them as she relaxed my shoulders, bowing her head before the two opponent Meister made their move. Cheshire snapped her head up at them, the light making her eyes glow, when she sprung forward, swinging her Demon Weapon at them when more knives made their way at her around the sharp end of the spear. With a whip of her weapon, wind slashes blew the knives off course, moving at different directions as they were commanded by the hand movements by John. A pair of surprised looks appeared on both boys. Using this, Cheshire used this time to sprint forward, using the Gunbai, as she slammed the top of it on the ground, twisting her body around so she could land a kick on Kenneth.

Kenneth slammed back into John, knocking both of them to the ground. Cheshire stood over them, holding up the Gunbai with both as she swung it down just at the area where every man treasured, at Kenneth's, just centimeters away from it. She lowered her head, a cold long blank look in her eyes. "Give up or else you'll find yourself missing a body part... or two," she drawled, tilting her head slightly as a small 'innocent' smile appeared.

The look of horror on his face made man in the crowd cringe at the threat. His light green eyes fell into the back of his head, see all white, as he fell to the floor fainting from the shock. A moment later, John's white soul flew up, his partner trying to catch it as they were pulled off to go to the infirmary. She moved away from him as she made her way over to Kenneth, a dark look in her eyes.

"Now it is just you and me," she hissed out to him, a small dark smile appearing. She tilted her head when Kenneth came at her, glaring, with a ferocious roar, promising that he'd avenge his friend. She dashed for another time, swinging with more force to throw Kenneth off balance. From the shock wave when both Demon Weapons responded sent both of them falling backwards. She huffed, standing behind her Gunbai for protection from more knives being thrown at her. She spun again as quickly as she could, trying to block the knives coming in from all sides. Kid could just see that anger and annoyance grow in her eyes.

Kenneth charged at her to throw a punch with one hand and then tried to cut her with the other. She raised an eyebrow as she raised the Gunbai up slowly as he got closer at the same time. Cheshire's eyes narrowed, growing dull, when she flashed down the Gunbai and sent a blast of wind at Kenneth strong enough for him to fly past some EAT students into the wall behind them. It left behind a small dent but one not big enough for any extreme injury to be caused on his body.

She released her weapon, having the girl transformed back into her human form, her eyes wide as she stared at Cheshire's winded appearance. The youngest shinigami's knees wobbled under her, about to fall until Zenna made sure she didn't. The girl was by her side, holding onto her, when she walked her back to where that one boy had been standing.

That basically ended the three-way fight. Kid and his friends—Black Star was cheering overly loud as per usual—could only stare in shock at the power the girl had. He couldn't believe how she got to that level when she was so weak when they were younger. He guessed he had missed out on more than he thought. He'd need to learn more. It would be easier to keep an eye on her then.

Yeah, to keep an eye on her. That was the only reason behind that. He'd need to take measures of course. So he would need to make up a plan.

He could only frown at the end of the tournament when he saw Cheshire faint and watch both her partners' race to her side.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Monday, October 20, 20XX**

**8:00 A.M.**

He was happy to say the least. He really was.

Standing in front of his daughter and her friends, he made sure to show how happy he was. Oh, he was so proud of his little girl. He knew his hope for this idea didn't die out. But he was worried about Cheshire since she had fainted from the fight. Professor Stein said something about over-stressed and lack of stamina being the causes of it. He had asked the senseis to keep an eye of her but there was nothing like that since the blanking out. He didn't say a thing to Cheshire.

He was still happy, worried, yes, but a more worry-happy type thing.

"So, you wanted to tell me something, Cheshire?" he asked, seeing her mind started to wonder to somewhere off unknown. He watched the three interact with each other.

Zenna let out a smile from her place on the left side of Cheshire. Hon was beside her, a calm smile playing on his lips. Zenna gave an encouraging squeeze to Cheshire's hand to show that she and Hon were here. She unconsciously squeezed back, not even looking back.

"This is Hon Tee, a member of... the group and Zenna Yule, my... chosen Demon Weapon..." she trailed off, looking away awkwardly. Zenna gave a squeal of happiness. Well at least one of them was happy. He glanced at the calm persona Hon held. Cheshire looked back into his eyes.

His eyes showed happiness (more than he let on) as he clapped his oversized white hands together. "That's great~! Finally, after so long! I'm so glad for you, Cheshire-chan!"

He had been waiting for this say for her. He might not have been the best father, but he still made a difference, especially with her group and new friends.

He explained that there was going to be another mission in a week or so. He had something planned after all, something he hoped would be best for this family for better or for worse. With that, they left the Death Room and carried on with their day.

He was truly happy.

Truly, he was.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 23, 20XX**

**4:04 P.M.**

Shinigami stared at his daughter with a frown. She looked away, knowing something was going to happen that he had no way of knowing. He had noticed when she had first gotten it around her neck. That golden snake wasn't good for her, he knew, but she never said anything about it. He couldn't just claim who he knew did it, which he did, because the whole operation would then be for naught. There was something going on with her that he knew. Just what he didn't know for sure but he could take a guess. However, he didn't intrude on it.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked. All he wanted to know was if she was going to safe. He didn't know where she was going but he knew she'd be within the city so he knew he would be able to feel her no matter where. He knew wherever she went no matter how far, the connection he felt with his children were different than the humans. He was still able to feel where they went but that was where the line was drawn. It grew smaller over time until he wouldn't be able to feel where they are at all, like his eldest.

"Until next week, either Sunday or Saturday," she explained, gaze switching from between him and the floor. He thought the floor was winning at the moment.

"Will you be within the city limits?"

"Yes."

"Will you be safe? Will the one whom you're visiting hurt you?"

She gave a small smile, seeing his worry. "I will be safe, Father. There won't be any harm done to me nor will my friend hurt me," she assured him. That wouldn't decrease his worry for her though. No matter what he would always worry about her.

He hummed slowly, nodding. "I see."

"Will I be able to go?" She frowned. Scared, doubting him and everyone around her, her golden-red eyes told him. Insecure her chewing of the lip told him. Nervous her twisting of her finger told him.

"Your friends will miss you," he spoke, leaning forward slightly. All movement from her stopped, her eyes widened slightly before they looked away, frightened of the outcome she thought would happen. He couldn't help but worry more at the sight. He sighed, catching her attention. "You'll need do to better in school and be with your friends more when you come back. Understood?" He made sure his voice was soft and gentle.

Her eyes grew big; most of the doubt removed itself from her vision._ 'Can I really go? _'her eyes asked.

"You can go," he answered the unspoken question. Both of his large white hands appeared from his tattered black cloak and rested upon each of her shoulders. "Just promise me you will be careful, Cheshire."

"I promise."

He knew she meant it. The confirmation was in her beautiful eyes. She shined as bright as stars in the night sky-something he never thought he would see.

He smiled under his mask, releasing his hold on her shoulders before he gave a nod. "Good. Good! You better hurry then if you want to go. I will be here waiting when you come back."

It was quick and very sudden when he had felt a body rush at him from behind and wrap their arms around his mid-section, face buried in his black-clothed chest. He stopped moving, smiling sweetly but sadly under his mask once more. One large white hand moved over the clasped pale hands of his daughter.

He didn't turn around. He didn't need to say a thing. They both knew what the next words would be.

_Thank you._

* * *

**First Drawing Room, Second Floor, Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, October 25, 20XX**

**10:30 A.M.**

Gold eyes peered out the window as Kid watched the girl close the door behind her, a bag with her. She was going out and wouldn't be back for a little more than a week from what his father had said to him. He wasn't to follow her or stop her from going; she was older now and she needed to do things on her own. He trusted his daughter and had explained to him when he asked why. He had stormed off, his emotions running high for even a reason he didn't know why.

He watched her walk away before she stopped at the front entrance and turned to face the house. His eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest, his body leaning against the wall while a part of his forehead resting against the glass of the window. She glanced up and for the longest time did golden and golden red eyes stare at each other.

He was angry that he couldn't do something about this. She shouldn't be able to leave like that. He was the eldest, he should have had some say in this. She didn't come to him. She never came to him. He wasn't a part of her anymore, just someone with the same blood from the same parent. She was different from before. He should be happy for her, he really was, but he couldn't get this feeling of melancholy and dejection.

He did not glare nor anything of the like. She gave a blank look back. Both of them did not break eye contact.

"Hey Kid! C'mon we need to get this assignment down or else Professor Stein will get angry!" Liz called out from the door frame. He looked at her, seeing her frown with confusing curiosity. "What were you staring so intently at?"

"Nothing," he answered, "Let's get that assignment."

It was neither a glare nor was it an angry look. She gave him a blank look back to him before he turned and disappeared to do whatever he was doing before. She gave the window from where he stood before a questioning look before turning and glancing out the window one more time.

She was gone.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, October 30, 20XX**

**3:55 P.M.**

"Sir, why hasn't Cheshire come to school the past few days?" Zenna asked, frowning up at him. "This isn't like her." She looked sad her friend wasn't there.

"She took a leave from school this week. That's why she wasn't here," he explained.

"Do you know where she is then?"

"Yes, I do. She'll be back on Monday." He patted the top of her head, ruffling her hair and messing up her cute animal hat. "There's nothing to worry about, Zenna."

Zenna couldn't help but let out a playful, annoyed, huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk's nut-filled cheeks, when they stained a slight red. She then uncrossed them to fix her hair and hat. Her eyes were stained with worry once more. "Are you sure, sir?"

"I do."

Did he?

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 1, 20XX**

**6:30 P.M.**

He didn't know when she was going to come back but he needed to talk to her. Cheshire was gone for the week; she should be back soon though. He could just feel it. He was to stay there for another hour or so and then go up to his room and wait for her then. He would do it again tomorrow. After that? He would plan his next move when the time was right.

He didn't want to argue with her. Only to talk.

For now though, he looked down at the homework laid out in front of him, a pencil in his right and left hand, copies of each other of course, and began to work. He needed to get some homework done.

* * *

**Gallows Mansion, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, November 1, 20XX**

**7:20 P.M.**

It was then fate smiled down on when he heard the front door of Gallows Mansion open and close. "I'm... home..." a soft greeting echoed at the front hallway. It was her! It was Cheshire! She was finally home! She walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing after her. He heard her snort rather loudly. She must had been thinking of something funny.

She must had been thinking a lot when she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Meh... I'll find them out there." She passed through many other rooms until she got to the dining room to where he was. He was still doing work, alone, that he would like to finish up. The bright light above him beamed down on the top of his head. He would say something when she got closer, possibly when she walked by the open door frame.

His ear perked up when he heard the footsteps stop. He didn't stop writing, seeming like he didn't hear her come in. He heard her stop in front of the door, look at him then, turning as she backtracked her feet to walk away.

At that moment, it was now or never. He stood and walked to the door frame, leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest on equal sides. "Why are you home so late, Cheshire?" Kid asked. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning on her heel for a pair of surprised golden red eyes to stay right into his gold eyes. She could only blink owlishly. He raised an eyebrow at the action

"Huh?" she mumbled dumbly.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Gah! He didn't mean to make his voice so cold. He was just so used to putting it up like that. It was supposed to be different. He knew this was just going to end badly but he needed to finish this.

Her eyes grew blank, steeling them, as he stared right back at her. "Why do you want to know?" She tilted her head, eyes flashing darkly. "I thought you didn't care enough to ask, Big Brother."

So she wanted to go that route huh... He rolled his eyes, scoffing at her remark. "I don't. Father just asked me when you came home. That's all." If she wanted to play to play it like that then he was going to as well.

"I already told him that I'd be out until the weekend. I even got him to agree to let me off for the week of school as well so I don't see the reason he would have to get you to ask. It's not like he'd care enough before, so why start now?" she asked, this time glaring at him.

How dare she say he didn't care for her! He did... Just not in a way that would be shown easily.

_'Excuses!'_ his mind hissed. _'Excuses and you know it!'_

They weren't!

_'Excuses!'_

He could never expect what Cheshire was about to say.

"It was always you, the perfect one, the full Shinigami, the one who'd inherit everything from Father while I, the defect, the black sheep, the one who isn't like you or Father, was left at home! 'It's for your good.' Father would always say while I had to watch him take you off to who-knows-where and teach you while I had to teach myself things. And even then I was watched by Father; I only learned things he wanted me to know. When I learned certain stuff he seemed to dislike he made sure I didn't learn them. It was all because of my defective soul that Father decided to make. I don't even understand why he did it. He made you just the perfect little Shinigami to take after him while I was the one who had to watch. You don't know how jealous of you I am!"

Her voice cracked, letting out a shaky breath; her eyes were tearing up. He was about to speak but she started talking again before he could even utter one word, "I couldn't go out like you did! I couldn't gain friends like you did! Even if I do have some now, it wasn't the same back then."

His eyes couldn't betray the shock he had, eyes widened with each word she said to him. Was this truly how she felt? Was they what they did to her?

His eyes couldn't betray the shock he had, eyes widened with each word she said to him. Was this truly how she felt? Was this what they did to her?

"I-"

She interrupted him, not giving him a chance to speak at all, "But you want to know what I didn't like the most..." She turned my back to him, not even seeing the devastation growing in them. She walked away but not before whispering something loud enough for him to hear, "I couldn't even have a relationship with Father... or even you..." She walked off, quicker than before.

"Cheshire!" He called out to her but she didn't look back. He could only lean his back against the wall, eyes closing when his body collapsed on the floor, a fist banging silently against the floor.

"Damn... it..."

Why was this happening to him?

Why now?

* * *

**Class Crescent Moon Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, November 19, 20XX**

**11:30 A.M.**

Inside the Class Crescent Moon Classroom sat Kid and his friends along the half-moon conjoined desks inside the spacious classrooms that really resembled a lecture hall with pitched floors. In the middle of the front of the class was a blackboard with the teacher's desk sitting in front of it. Windows were in the back of the rooms provided a wonderful view of the grounds.

Professor Stein twirled in his office chair, sitting backwards, as his white lab fluttered behind him. "Okay, so here is the jiff," he began blandly, "I know you've all been on many missions and have gained much experience but Shinigami-sama had ordered me that the NOT Class will be tasked with shadowing an EAT Class pair of Meister and Demon Weapon on a mission." He heard some grumbling around him; his eyes narrowed. "Whoever disagrees will become my next dissected experiment." A slow creepy smile made its way on his face as his glasses gained light in them to hide his eyes as his face turned dark. The class instantly silenced himself, knowing the teacher would do it. He gave a lazed, satisfied smile. "Now, as I was saying, each EAT team will be given a mission and shadowed by a NOT team. This is a way for us to work together with different people of different skill sets so you can be prepared for things that you might on expect. Some of you will be taken out of Death City for several days and even out of the continent depending on the mission. Others may work within the walls. The mission selection will be held after lunch. So go to the location that is preassigned to your team and wait for your partners."

Just then the bell rang and everyone made their way to either lunch or just to their assigned location on the mission given to them to meet who their NOT team they would have.

Kid walked with Liz and Patty slightly behind him, Maka and Soul on his right, and Black Star and Tsubaki on his left.

"We're going to actually stay inside the city this time hunting down some leads on a rumor of a wizard in town. Apparently, it's on the downtown area of Death City and, if there is a wizard there, that their reason here in Death City is unknown. What mission were you two given?" Maka asked, her white gloved hands were together behind her as she walked with a skip of joy in her step. Soul had his arms up behind his head, a lazy look his eyes.

"We're going to track down an Evil Human that called herself the Nightwalker in the Philippines," Tsubaki answered, smiling happily to get to travel to a place she never had gone before.

"Yeah! We're going to kick ass!" Black Star cheered, shouting in joy. His right fist pumped in the air, his pinky and pointer finger were up in the air while his other to fingers were closed, thumb sticking out to the side. "Just wait for me world, Black Star will get this Nightwalker and defeat them!"

"Yes, yes, Black Star, we will," Tsubaki agreed calmly, smiling at her Meister's hyperactivity and happiness. "What about you, Kid? What did you guys get?"

Kid looked over at the multiple ability changing Demon Weapon. "It was a search and destroy mission for the Werewolf Monster that has eaten innocent human souls called Alone. We're heading to a small town in New Mexico, Arizona. It's someplace called Town of the Falls."

"Alright, then everyone, do your best!" Patty giggled, smiling as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday, November 20, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

Out of all the people he might have thought that he might have gotten, Cheshire wasn't the one he thought it'd be. Father must have intervened somehow; he could feel it in his bones. After all of them had introduced themselves to each other, they had made their way to gather some supplies that would last for a good two weeks. It was better to be prepared than not. So, when they had gotten back together earlier the day before in front of the school steps and they had made their way, he forced them actually, to ride on his skateboard to the Town of the Falls. Though the air was tense, he tried to keep it as normally as he could. Patty kept on saying "Potato!" randomly that the tense air would either become awkward or they'd laugh.

When they got there and landed near the town where the target was supposed to be, Cheshire instantly released her grip on him and backed away from him, looking at him like he was the devil. "We're taking the train when we go back," she said to him, not looking at any of them. He could only snort in playful amusement, rolling his eyes before walking forward, Liz and Patty right behind him after they transformed back. She followed him by being dragged by the Yule girl when she wouldn't move.

When they got to town, he split up everyone into teams of two to gather any type information on the target with asking civilization. He made sure he was with Cheshire. He was sure he might be able to do something on this mission.

* * *

**Front of the Forest, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Thursday, November 20, 20XX**

**11:00 P.M.**

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep, when he heard a grunt come from one of the girls. He turned a little, lifting his head to see who had also awoken. He frowned when he heard shuffling and then movement of getting up. He saw Cheshire move around, not looking any good. She was looking around, head popped out of the tent before walking out, a green book in her hand. She looked around to see if anyone was awake before racing off into the forest, never looking behind her.

Where was she going?

He shook his head, laying it back down, intending on getting some more sleep. It didn't matter if she went off as long as she came back.

* * *

**Room 43, Hotel, Town of the Falls, Arizona, New Mexico, United States**

**Saturday, November 22, 20XX**

**6:00 P.M.**

It had only been a few days but he didn't expect this to happen at all. When Cheshire had come back, Hon was on her back, his own back bloody from an attack of a swipe of the claws by a large wolf that he knew was connected to Alone in some way. He and the two others were also ambushed by a pack of wolves but they were able to escape quite easily.

Now, Cheshire sat next to a sleeping Hon, curled up with her knees up against her chest. He was asleep, forced to by himself so his wounds wouldn't be any more damaged as he laid on his stomach.

"Stay here you two, we will be back," he commanded, walking out the door as Liz and Patty were in their Twin Pistol Demon Weapon forms. Both of them were in both of his hands. He was off to kill a sick bastard.

* * *

**Dining Room, Gallows Mansion,** **Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday, December 13, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

When the first of December rolled around, Cheshire had dropped by for a visit to her group's Apartment to see how they were doing. She had brought a variety of fruits and notes and a bento box filled with food made by her. She never did explain to him how it even was when he asked; she totally ignored him. Now they were going to come over here and Kid wasn't sure if it was the best idea but he finally came up with something that might be good for Cheshire, Father, and himself. Now he needed to make sure he said it right and they'd come over to eat dinner made by Cheshire and it was simple and delicious.

Cheshire took the dishes from the table and went to the kitchen to clean them. As she did that, Kid was staring at Zenna and Hon. Zenna didn't like that stare. Hon wasn't too keen on it either. Patty and Liz had left some time ago to their rooms. They said that they needed to do some stuff. Kid was sitting straight, his hands clasped together as they were on the table right in the middle of him. Hon had a bored look on his face, his cheek propped up against his right fist. His other hand was drumming lightly against the white-clothed table. Zenna had a look in her eyes as she bobbed up and down in her seat.

Silence was another thing though.

It wasn't until the male Shinigami spoke that both of them stiffened.

"It's good to see that you two are feeling better from the attack," he said when it got too much. He had watched his younger sister throughout dinner and how she interacted with her team. It was surprising to say the least. When he had went on the mission with them, he wasn't able to get much information from the two nor from watching them. The most shocking thing was when Cheshire raced off to save her Demon Weapon partner. It was, to say the least, worrisome, and she said she had met Mifune, the very same one whom Black Star battled. Mifune really was something he didn't want her to experience.

He knew he and his Father screwed up... he just didn't know how bad it was. There were reasons as to why Father did what he did. And to what he, himself, did that involved Cheshire. It only changed as she grew older and changed herself.

"Yes, we're finally healed enough to be able to do more than light exercises Professor Stein had set for us," Hon explained, his eyes passive as he stared at the elder child. "Cheshire has healed up as well. I heard she was injured but she wouldn't say anything."

"She was?" Kid was surprised by this. Cheshire didn't say anything about being hurt when he had asked after she came back with Zenna. Kid leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed. "How is it that you know? Did you see her naked? Did you force her to-"

"No!" Zenna interrupted Kid's rash rambling. Two pair of eyes were on her then as she quickly made up an explanation to save her fellow Demon Weapon's ass from the older brother. "She told us that she was injured. It was after you had left. It was an attack from one of the wolves if I remember correctly," she explained.

Hon knew something was being hidden from him by both girls but he said nothing on it. It had to do with the attack. That he knew. They would say something to him eventually. Zenna didn't want Cheshire to feel what she was feeling right now. Zenna knew there was something and she wanted to know so badly but she left it be. Zenna never asked about Cheshire's past, seeing it was a taboo like other things. She could see things happening around all of them.

"I see..." Kid's eyes narrowed even more. He was leaned forward, his hands joined together as his elbows were on the table as they were just under the center of his chin. It grew silent again before he said, "May I ask you both something?"

Hon's eyes narrowed as well. He could see the tension in the elder boy's eyes. He wanted something to do with Cheshire. "It depends on what it is," he answered.

Zenna didn't like the crunching gut feeling she was having at that moment. She knew whenever her gut acted up, something wasn't right.

"Could you tell me anything strange happening around Cheshire and report back to me or my Father?" Kid asked. There was a great possibility they would do it. After all, it wasn't everyday one was asked about a favor from the Shinigami. He could have worded it better but what was said was said. He needed to be sure that everything would be done.

Hon was about to open his mouth when Zenna started in an icy voice. "No." It was a simple answer that meant so much.

What?! He had thought this would go though. That they would take the deal for him. He couldn't be hearing this! No!

Then there was a clearing of a throat. Kid quickly stood, turning around to see blank golden-red eyes staring at him in silent anger and betrayal as she stared at her brother. They all assumed that Cheshire couldn't hear. They were wrong.

"I knew something like this might happen when I brought them over. After all, you and Father don't know when to stop sticking your noses in other people's business. I had a hope that you wouldn't do it but I guess I was wrong. Just like a lot of other things." Cheshire's voice was emotionless, but it still held a chilling tone.

"Cheshire... I..." Kid began but couldn't form the words. He didn't want it to happen like this. He just wanted to know if anything was happening to her and everyone else in Death City. After all, she wasn't a full Shinigami and that was a problem in and of itself.

Zenna wasn't going to let him take advantage of her or talk to her Meister. "Cheshire," Zenna spoke softly; she stood and walked over to her partner before taking her hand and pulling her away from doorway and out of the dining room. "You'll be staying at our apartment," she said, leaving no room for argument. Cheshire just look stumped at the sudden turns at events.

Yes! That was it! Cheshire wouldn't return there over Zenna's dead body. She would find a home where they stayed, she could have the empty guest room, not the guest room anymore, and that would be hers if she did choose to stay there or went to live somewhere else. But Zenna wouldn't let the girl return there!

Hon blinked from what Zenna just said, trying to make sense what just happened. "Eh?" Hon asked after them as the male Demon Weapon stood, but not before he shot a death glare and went after to the two girls leaving Kid by himself. "Zenna!"

He left Kid by himself.

Kid fell back in his seat, watching the girl pull his sister away from him. Why did he listen to his Father with this plan? Why did he feel sick to his stomach now?

That was that.

Why?

He stayed that way even as he watched them all leave. Only he didn't know that that would be one of the last times she would step inside that should, maybe even the last. Her friends, her new family, wasn't about to let her go nor would they allow her to go back to Gallows Mansion.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, December 18, 20XX**

**12:00 P.M.**

He really couldn't believe it when he heard it from his own son's ears about Cheshire leaving the house that night and not coming back. He didn't mind all that much as she was with friends. Yes, he was worried. What Father wouldn't be worried about their own daughter leaving the nest, the home? He wished Kid could see the same though. Everyone had to move on sometime; Cheshire was just doing it a little bit earlier than one would do. (Though he also, deep down, did wish she'd stay longer at the house.)

He understood that everyone needed to forge their paths but as a Father he did worry. He worried about many things, anything that involved his children. As a shinigami, he understood that everyone was different. Not everything would play out as they did in one's mind.

"Father! You have to do something about Cheshire leaving the mansion!" Kid's voice echoed inside the Death Room, angered and desperate for him to do something. What could he do?

Cheshire had made her choice, finally, to step forward. He didn't want to stop that. She would grow with this. Kid would, too. Everyone would, he knew.

"Kid, I understand that you don't want her to leave. But you must know everyone needs to move on. This is Cheshire's time to do just that," he said, voice stern, "We, just like humans, are part of a cycle that moves on whether we want it to or not, and we take a step forward and begin to walk the path we want. This is what she wants. You need to understand that."

"Father! You can't let her do just that! She needs to be watched! What about her soul? It's disordered! It has been ever since I first laid eyes on her," he growled out. "It's not stable."

Oh, he knew of her soul. He had made it like that in the first place. He didn't know how it was going to react with each other but did what he thought was best at the time. He had taken steps to ensure her soul would be safe, he never knew what the consequences were going to be. He could feel it, even see it, Cheshire's soul was become stable. Her bonds with the two Demon Weapons were the beginning of that. That golden snake necklace caused it to become disordered. After she had come back, it vanished. He never asked of it knowing full well he wouldn't get any answers from her. He had a feeling about who she went to and how it was done. He didn't care. As long as it was off. Her soul became stable once more. It grew brighter over time and now it was at its brightest, brighter than he had seen it before.

That shackle around her wrist wasn't the same one he had placed there. Oh, he knew that. He knew it the moment it was messed with and the moment it was entirely gone. The one around her wrist was a simple copy of his own.

He never said a thing. Cheshire never explained. He knew many things that she didn't need to explain them. He knew that she knew that he knew. He was, after all, her father. What type of father would he be if he didn't know?

There were many actions he regretted when it came to Cheshire, his precious daughter. But one of them wasn't, he could say with a serious tone, the one to create her.

"You need to understand that this isn't the best choice, Father!" Kid said, taking the ancient, powerful Being out of his thoughts. He even said that she was taken by forced by the two Demon Weapon when they came over a while ago. He would ask and then decide.

"Maybe it is... Maybe it isn't. There isn't a way to see the future play out in front of us. We can only give it time." Kid was about to speak but he held up his one of his large white hands to silence him. "It seems we've got guests with us, son, so hush," he said, making sure his tone was one Kid couldn't even go against. The said boy turned around his eyes blinking when he saw the two of them, holding hands (so cute...), before they narrowed when they caught sight of Zenna. The girl only tightened her hand's grip on Cheshire's.

Not wanting any of them to get into an argument or the air to grow anymore tense, he clapped his hands together when his voice caught all their attention, "Hello, Cheshire and Zenna. How are the both of you today?"

"I'm doing great~!" Zenna cheered, her free hand pumped into the air as a fist. "Chessy's doing fine as well. Right?" She looked right at said girl.

She gave a small nod, looking to the side when all eyes were on her. "Yeah... I'm doing fine." She sounded like she was doing fine and that was all that he wanted to hear.

"So, what has brought the both of you here today?" he asked happily. Maybe he should tone it done...

"I..." She couldn't begin to explain what could have happened. She must have been nervous of it all. Zenna had a good eye for this seeing as she caught her Meister trailing off and took over for her. Green eyes glanced to the male Immature shinigami and he knew that she didn't like the look the girl's brother was sending them. He could figure out what he was doing.

"We're here today to tell you that Cheshire has moved into our apartment. It's brought us closer together, even though it's been less than a week." Blunt and honest, it was a good (most of the time) combination for Cheshire to have around.

"I... See..." His voice spoke, giving a long stare at Zenna. He was glad that she came into Cheshire's life. She was her savior (the Hon boy included) even if none of them knew it. He turned to Cheshire, his voice growing softer and quiet, "Is that true, Cheshire?"

"Yes, it is, Father."

Good. That was what he needed to hear.

"I see," he repeated, the black holes of his eyes stared at her with a long, hard stare. Would she be able to deal with all of this? She would. He knew she would. But first... He turned his head slightly, looking to his side at his son. "You were saying, Kid, that she was taken by force?"

Kid was starting to grow worried, seeing as a thin layer of sweat was slowly appearing. "She was... Or so I thought she was..."

He went silent._ 'I need to talk to Kid about lying to me later on'_ he thought to him, his eyes showing that message to his son. He looked away, shame coating his eyes. This problem would be put down then and there. He turned back to Zenna, asking her, "Are you going to take care of her? Will you make sure that she'll be fed and in good health?" He was serious about this. "Will you make sure to keep her from harm? To never betray her?"

He needed to be sure this would work out after all.

She held a serious look in her eyes, nodding to him. "I will, sir."

Good.

Kid opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by his hand being raised in front of him. He would speak to the boy later just not now. "Will you make her happy? Will you always be her friend?"

"I will, sir," Zenna said, taking her hand into Cheshire's once more. "I will never betray my friends."

Really good.

But now he needed to see what Cheshire had to say and then he would make his final decision. He turned to look at Cheshire. Zenna squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Are you happy?" He asked, his worried voice betraying his stiff stance. Of course he was worried. He would always worry for his daughter.

Cheshire let out a shaky breath she gave when she was nervous before speaking, "I am."

He had made his decision.

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**6:55 P.M.**

The Academy was decorated for its Anniversary Celebration, fireworks setting off for the festivities. Everyone had dressed for this formal occasion. As a band played, students mingle, dined (on whatever food Black Star hadn't already consumed), and danced (in which he and his weapons danced at a perfect 60 degree angle for synchronized kick-dancing). He was having fun with everything. Kid couldn't believe how fun everything was with his friends. All his friends and all of the students were having fun as well.

Even his sister was having fun.

It was all perfect until...

"Stein!" Sid Barett yelled from the ballroom. "Quick! Get out of here!" He dragged himself through the hallway and onto the dance floor. His shout to evacuate the building attracted the attention of his Father, Spirit, Professor Stein, himself, and his friends. The crowd gasping and murmuring when a blue-skinned Sid was panting heavily.

Stein ran to the man, catching him when he was about to fall. "Are you all right?!" Instinctively everyone went to him.

"Yes, I dived underground when the explosion took place... still..." As Sid explained he escaped the explosion from a lab and that the snake witch was waiting for this anniversary to enact her plan, Medusa dashed to the balcony and leapt off.

"Cheshire!" Zenna yelled out to her. She and Hon had ran to where Cheshire was but Medusa had ran past Cheshire and grabbed the back of her dress, taking the girl with her.

He turned back to Stein and Sid when Sid transformed his Demon Weapon into a key of his own, slamming her into the floor. "Please finish in time! Compulsive Burial!" Suddenly eight coffins emerged beneath the feet of all of them and Professor Stein, causing them to fall out of the reception area, out of the Cube, and into the underground. The last thing he heard before the top of the coffins made from the ground closed was Sid saying, "I'm counting on all of you. Protect DWMA.

* * *

**Underground, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:05 P.M.**

"What's happening to Death City?!" Maka asked, gasping when there were sounds coming above them. The witches were beginning to destroy Death City! Damn it! Kid frowned, letting out a silent tsk to himself. He, all of them, needed to do something.

"Calm down and listen to me, please. The city is in an emergency," Professor Stein said, gaining their attention. He took a breath before he began to explain, "'Kishin of the First Generation is resting in the underground of Death Weapon Meister Academy. And now, our general doctor, who is a witch... Medusa, wants to resurrect it! We cannot allow that to happen!

"Medusa-sensei is a witch?!" Maka gasped out, trying not to believe it.

"Something like this is underneath Death Weapon Meister Academy?!" Soul was shocked, his eyes wide as he tried to understand the situation.

"Correct. I heard it from Father," Kid said, finally explaining what he had heard from his own Father. He still couldn't believe what was underneath the school and had tried to search for what the Kishin was in his limited reach search found out a few things. "It is for keeping it lock up that Father can't leave this place." He added that the magic seal that trapped the Kishin made it so Father could never leave Death City without also freeing this avatar of insanity. Without this seal, the Kishin would spread its madness upon its escape.

"What?! The master of all Shinigami can't move from here?! I thought he was claustrophobic," Black Star muttered in the end, a confused look in his eyes.

"Anyway," Professor Stein called, "Don't waste the chance Sid gave us. You are the last hope of Death City. I will guide you to the entrance of the basement."

* * *

**Underground, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:30 P.M.**

All of them had gotten past Medusa the witch. He was on his skateboard, riding it past even Crona and Ragnarok and even the horrible tadpole like bombs arranged hazardously with no concern for symmetry. How dare they do that! But it was because of Patty's harsh words that he had rode along Beelzebub through the bombs, setting them off such that their blasts actually propelled him at a faster pace. Patty cackled, delightful, at his misery!

That moron!

Now, he was getting further ahead underground, skates on Beelzebub through what appeared to be ruins, with statues and pillars torn apart. "What a chaos... Everything is in ruin." He shifted his skateboard, using the tip to lean over a broken wall before landing on the ground floor and riding in an arc and heading straight, crouching down on his Beelzebub.

His head snapped up when a feeling made a shiver down his spine. His shoulders hunched over. He felt the Kishin's soul wavelength and he didn't like it at all. Blinking once, his eyes slowly grew wide when black scarves emerged around him from a black blob before he saw the three eyes of the Kishin. Blinking again, they were gone. Everything was. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly gathered his senses together, sweating while trying to catch his breath. The speed of Beelzebub decreased.

"Kid?" Patty's came from his right pistol.

"Are you alright?" Liz's came from his left pistol.

Both of them were concern for him. He gave a small smile at the thought of them before he grew serious. "Yeah..." He took another breath to calm himself. "Until now... I haven't been this stressed."

"Eh, Kid... Only the first Kishin arrived here, right? So..." Liz stopped speaking for a moment, unsure, before she began, "How can you feel it?"

"'How', huh? ... Another impertinent question..." he snorted before he could only repeat what his father told him. "I heard the whole story directly from my father, I know the whole story in detail... My father put down Asura to death and seal it... He took off his corporal envelope."

"Your father... He is really strong... Then why?"

"He created a container specifically for imprisoning Asura," he said, "The best prison for containing his soul and his crazy spirit was his own skin, but he removed that too. And Father forgot about Asura's blood. The container holding his soul and body, was ready to crack. The body of Asura was thirsty for blood... Which is why Asura likely needs the Black Blood to resurrect."

"Wow..." Liz remarked, awed by the story.

"Huh?" Patty muttered to herself when she suddenly yelled, "Kid! Behind you! A source of heat!"

"What?!" Kid turned to look behind to see a flash of light and was able to dodge in time, but the cannon fire blasted through the ruins. "Argh!" The resulting explosion knocked both Kid and Beelzebub down. He slid across the ground, his shoulder stinging when it got hit by a stray rock.

He kept a grip on his partners to make sure they didn't stray from his grip. He looked up to see who fired the attack. "An attack from that distance?!" He looked around. "Where did it come from?!"

Out from the fog came a shadow that turned out to be an Immortal. It was a werewolf with mostly dark fur; with the chest area, abdomen, hands, face and ears being a gray. There was a ball and chain on his left leg while he wore black and white striped prisoner pants. There was a tattoo of the words, without spaces, NOFUTURE, over his left white out eye.

"Magic Cannon," the Immortal werewolf said, a clawed hand sticking out in front of him.

The young shinigami got up, chastising himself for being too distracted by the Kishin's madness to sense Free's arrival, as he skidded into a pose to shoot multiple rounds at the werewolf. All the rounds only seemed to pass harmlessly through the immortal's body.

"Useless," the werewolf snickered.

_'An immortal body... So neither space nor time affect him...'_ he thought._ 'Until now, I was completely overpowered... I must increase my speed! When I succeed, he won't be able to overpower me again! I have only one chance to defeat him, I've got to take it...'_

But before he could act, the werewolf rushed forward, swiping at his feet. Kid leaps back, then flipped backwards to avoid another attack. Realizing that the Immortal was trying to disable his legs to prevent him from moving forward, he aimed and fired rounds again. The rounds didn't do any damage.

The werewolf chuckled, reminding him, "I am immortal!"

He jumped back far enough, crouching low, as he directed both Liz and Patty to prepare for their next attack. "Soul Resonance!" He commenced a Soul Resonance with his weapons, "Execution Mode!" The two guns reconstructed into two metal-plated cannons, forming over his arm to make them literally metal shinigami designed arm-cannons.

Both the Thompsons stabilized their resonance.

"Evaluation of the Resonance: stable... Noise 1.8%."

"Feedback at five seconds."

"Three... Two..."

"And one shoot! One...~" Liz finished.

"Death Cannon!" In his eye, a scope formed that locked onto the werewolf before he fired his Death Cannon. From the cannon came a ring and a ball of pure wavelength leaving nothing but a plume of skull shaped smoke. As he gazed upon the resulting explosion, he reverted the Thompsons to their customary Demon Pistol form. "All of this for you..."

But as the debris from the Death Cannon explosion clears, wide eyes saw the werewolf, unharmed, right in front of him, reminding him again of his immortality.

Kid dodged and leaped back to avoid Free's three rapid-fire swipes. But despite his own retreat, the werewolf didn't pursue, instead leaping to stand in his path towards the Kishin Shrine.

* * *

**Underground, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**7:40 P.M.**

The werewolf had turned back into a tall, buff man without a shirt on. Kid stood before the man and the front of his body seemed to melt into Free, shocking Black Star, who had come shortly earlier.

"Illusion... Is that your magic?" he asked, the front of his coming out of the man's back. He made a face to amuse himself, chuckling inside.

"Spatial Magic," the werewolf said, "Holographic Vision." He then began to talk to himself or rather to someone next to him. "They found out," he explained, annoyance written all over his face. "No choice, you know. I couldn't move either! You abandoned me!" he then exclaimed, looking down at someone. He turned back, facing front, looking down at him. "How did you guess?"

"You didn't react at all to my shots and Black Star's attack had no effect. I wonder if you were real or a reflection, and your first shot touched my back without leaving a mark. It was then that I began to doubt that you were real. Also... I'm really afraid of Immortals. That's why I kept my distance when attacking. An Immortal is really just a cheater."

"And you!" He then pointed his fingers through the werewolf's holographic abs at Black Star, asking, "You really thought that you could kill him?!"

"Eh?" Black Star grinned arrogantly, sticking his nose up in the air, his balled hands on his hips. He began to proudly explain, "No. But why not, huh?! I didn't feel anything when touching him. You thought I didn't realize that?!" Kid made sure he hit the loud ninja in training with the butt of his pistol.

Tsubaki said she thought Black Star and she had grown up some but guess they needed to mature some more.

"Tss..." he let out, exasperation written all over his face. "An idiot with a weapon is still an idiot..."

"Dammit! It's time to go home..." The shinigami then backed away, coming out the holographic shell and when to retrieve Beelzebub to continue running forward. "Let's go Black Star,"

"Okay!" Said blue haired boy flipped over, jumping next to the shinigami. "No need to get angry."

He was about to move forward when he turned his head to look at the werewolf over his shoulder. "Is my sister with you?"

"Yeah, she's with us," he said glancing at someone, most likely Cheshire.

Kid's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you lay a finger on her..." he didn't finish.

The other snorted, grinning tauntingly at him. "Why would we go easy on her? She's our prisoner."

Kid didn't say a thing as he only started to continue running forward, with Black Star following behind.

As Free replaced his shirt as his holographic spell dissolved, he chuckled, "Whatever you do, it's already too late," both boys heard him shout. He cancelled out his magic.

He would get Cheshire back!

* * *

**Above Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 24, 20XX**

**8:05 P.M.**

He watched as four black tendrils, with skulls at their end and scarves with pins wrapped around themselves, emerge. They were his own seals, Death's Seals. They were meant to be a backup if a reawaken Asura escaped, which the Kishin was doing. The Death's Seals wrapped around each of the Kishin's limbs before shoving their pins directly into his body.

"You-" Asura turned to face the man who sealed him. He removed the scarves from his face to look at him. He flew across from him, hovering thanks to four skull-shaped rockets. Asura glared at him. "Shinigami..."

"It's been a while... You seem light. Are you all right?" He greeted Asura, "You've always worn heavy layers, now that you're wearing so few, are you feeling anxious?"

A raspy voice from not being used for such a long time came out of the Kishin's mouth, "You too. Why did you change to such a ridiculous mask?"

"About that..." he started to explain, "Since I put in that bad, I've opened a school for Technicians and Weapons. The old mask would've scared the kids and the smaller kids would cry..." He tilted his head slightly. "That seal is also old, so it seems a little scary too..." he added.

"Even your speech has become playful..."

"Because I got used to it~" Yeah, after speaking like this for so long he really couldn't stop doing it in front of the children. "Now, although you just woke up, I am sorry but..." He formed one of his hands. "You'll have to die again!"

At that moment, the eye holes on his mask transformed into angry eyes, as he swiped at Asura with a Shinigami Chop, which knocked Asura down to the streets of Death City in a large explosion.

He was flattened against a crater in the street, his Black Blood splashed on the cobblestones, he still cackled. "Shinigami~! Do you know how painful it is to have your skin stripped from your entire body!?" Asura asked, "I've already forgotten..." His back arching up, he clapped his hands. "Help me remember it!" He watched from the air as Asura used his skin scarves to attack him directly.

From the three holes in his mask came an explosion of energy, as he cried out, "HAAAAA!" incinerating those scarves with his Shinigami Shock Wave. After stopping the attack, shock waves evaporated the skin scarves all the way down to Asura's body, attacking him directly, producing another explosion of Black Blood from his body.

He still frowned, thinking, _'Though I awed him with words, without a Death Scythe, I can't deal with him...'_

Asura smirked, using his power to propel himself back into the sky. He was on guard. "OUT OF MY WAY!" The Kishin screeched as he opens his mouth to produce his weapon, Vajra, which he used to attack with a powerful burst of energy, knocking back into the crater he just left, the explosion destroying more cobblestone and knocking into bystanders. But he would not be knocked back.

As an energy barrier in the shape of his usual mask appeared before him, it prevented Asura from bypassing him. He wouldn't let him!

Although his mouth was full with Vajra's weapon, the Kishin said, "YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" The tip of Vajra poked into the barrier, causing it to crack.

He couldn't let h-

Before he could do anything, the barrier was broken through and Asura went through his own body, tearing away part of his mask and his left shoulder.

"Damn it!" That hurt! That fucking hurt! Damn it! However, he couldn't let that distract him. He needed to stop the monster! "Such a vile beast! I will strip your skin off again!"

Four black tendrils resembling his masks sprung from his body. The Kishin evaded them then he stopped moving midair, hands still clasped, waiting for them to wrap around his body. But they didn't; it had hit some type of barrier, dissolving.

"How the... This bastard has no openings..." he muttered to himself before he knew what Asura knew. "You knew the area I can move in is limited?" Indeed, the Death Claws couldn't exceed the extent of his very soul, and as long as his soul was tethered to Death City, the claws couldn't extend any further. Asura had successfully escaped Death's grasp.

He bowed his head, a smug smirk on his face. "Hmm...~." He held a crazed look in his red non covered eye. "Now, to do something to truly hurt you." He let out a raspy laugh, his mouth opened as Vajra's weapon came out, as he pointed down to the school, almost right at... Cheshire...

He stared down at the wide-eyed Cheshire staring at Zenna and Hon, her face horrified as she began to run at them. He looked right back at Asura, both of them knowing he couldn't be able to do much of anything. A large powerful energy blast was shot at them, at the school. Zenna and Hon froze in fear

Behind his mask, his eyes widen, when he saw a determined and serious face when Cheshire appeared before them, her arms spread out wide before them as a black mass came from Cheshire's shadow. It surrounded her before it starting shifting, taking a weird shape like it couldn't decide on what to take.

"I won't let you!" Cheshire shouted, her hair whipping around her as she seemingly started to glow. The black mass shifted again before a large black skull-shaped shield appeared before them and grew larger and larger until it covered all of them and only grew. It was almost covering the whole school. A small dome-like shield appeared over Zenna and Hon but nothing covered Cheshire.

She was protecting them. All of them. Except herself.

Then he felt it and knew it right away that Cheshire was using magic. No... No! She couldn't be thinking of using her magic. It would cause unbalance inside of her! She closed her eyes, a calm smile on her lips as he couldn't do a thing as a blast from Vajra's weapon was shot. She took it.

He could only stare as a clawed black hand came from the black mass and block the attack, smaller beams shooting and destroyed the surrounding areas. He turned an angry glare at Asura who only smiled, pleased, back at him.

"I don't think we will ever meet again," he said. "Now then, if you will excuse me, Sensei." With that, Asura blasted through the clouds away from Death City. As he departed, the first thing visible as the clouds of madness dissipate was the Moon.

He looked down at Cheshire, her from on the ground surrounded by three people, all of them with familiar faces, as he, himself, descended to the front entrance of the Academy, where Sid approached from behind him.

"Shinigami-sama..."

"Sid... The priority is to protect the children who are underground," he ordered.

"Yes!"

"Also, contact all Death Scythes in the world and have them all meet at Death City."

"Acknowledged." Sid departed to do what was ordered of him.

He let out a tired huff, reflecting on the appropriateness, "To think that a Kishin would resurrect on the anniversary of the school that was created to prevent it... It'll be busy from not on..."

For now though, he needed to check on both of his children.

* * *

**I've done! I've finally done it (and back from my beta after she edited it)! YYYAAAAAHHHHHH! Chapter 35 of the Soul Eater Fanfiction is finally done. After months of waiting and rewrite after rewrite of some scenes and the editing by my precious beta, I've finally got it finished and out ****It was one of the most difficult chapters I had to write for this fanfic. But, ****I tell you, it was worth it. ****I gonna take a break from writing in general for a few days to refresh and come up with new ideas and write a new chapter for my Pokémon fanfic which I was supposed to have out last weekend but... yeah...**

**What do you think's going to happen after all of this? What will happen to Cheshire now she's finally used magic for the first time and in front of Zenna and Hon no less? Lun enters the picture and both Demon Weapon see him for once. How will they react? How will everyone else react when things start to come to light?**

**So, do you think it was all worth the wait?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The One Who Is Asleep**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Zenna's Room, Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday, December 31, 20XX**

**11:00 P.M.**

Inside the second room of the apartment laid a girl on a squishy bed filled with many pillows inside the corner a room with pale red colored walls and a green carpet. The curtains were closed over the window and plunged the room into darkness. The only light was the blinking glow from the digital clock that sat on the bedside table with a lamp and a picture of two girls and one boy beside it. In the picture, one was smiling with joy while the other two were glaring at each other. There was also a wardrobe near the bed with a full length, body mirror on the other side.

Zenna opened her eyes slightly, staring at the picture of her smiling with her team, Hon and Cheshire glaring but otherwise having fun. Cheshire had paint on her head by Hon, who had none on him, while she had some on the bridge of her nose and on her right cheek. She was able to get the picture taken when they were having a paint war from trying to paint Cheshire's room... her empty room...

Teary light blue eyes turned and closed as the head was faced away and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_'Remember...'_

_There was blood everywhere. She had come home and the door was open. Her childish, curious mind didn't know what had happened. She walked inside and looked around the small but happy house, calling out to her Mama. She had finally found her in her room. **It was dark.** Turning on the lights, she couldn't understand what happened next._

**"I won't** let you!"

_Cheshire_...

A large black skull-shaped **shield appeared before them and grew larger** and larger until it covered all of them and only grew.

No...

Zenna's eyes widened when a small dome-like shield appeared over her and Hon but not Cheshire.

**_Don't do this..._**

_Her Mama wouldn't wake up. She knew what it meant now._

_'...no matter the situation is...'_

**"NOOOOOO!"**

There was silence. It wasn't supposed to be like that. The black dome vanished showing the Kishin was nowhere to be seen.

_She wouldn't see her Mama again. She wouldn't see her smile or laugh or play with her. She wouldn't hear her laugh or her Mama singing her to sleep or read her bed time stories. She wouldn't taste her Mama's homemade food. She wouldn't be able to smell the sweet scent her Mama had that was always able to calm her down when she was sad or upset._

"Cheshire!"

Her form fell to the ground and they were by her side before they knew it. Zenna was pulling the girl's head onto her lap while Hon held onto her hand.

_They were cold._

Cheshire's eyes were hazy-

_She wouldn't be able to hold her Mama's hand or hug her anymore._

_They were supposed to be warm._

"Ah..." she muttered, smiling gently as she raised a shaky hand and pressed it against Zenna's cheek. "You're..."

_'...Zenna...'_

"I'm glad... You're both... **_safe..."_**

_'...don't lose that pretty smile of yours.'_

"Cheshire!"

* * *

**Zenna's Room, Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, January 1, 20XX**

**1:00 A.M.**

Blue eyes snapped opened as shaky hands gripped onto the blanket. She felt her heart pounding against her chest and wondered if it would beat out of her throat. Short heavy breaths came uneasily out of her mouth. Sweat beads ran down her face and hands. She looked around the room, wide eyed, making sure she was back inside her own room.

She could only stare into the darkness as the seconds clicked on.

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, January 1, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

Hon bit his bottom lip as he stood in front of his childhood friend's bedroom door. His fingers were twined together as they rubbed against each other as he couldn't decide what to do. He could feel his nerves tingling like he was being tickled with a small feather. The anxiety curled into his stomach, hands clawing up his throat and choking the words he wanted to say back down his throat and dissolved by the acid in his belly. He could actually feel the sweat on his palm, which he rubbed off on his pants, before he took a deep breath.

Soon what was once a seed of a problem blossomed into a sturdy oak of worry. However, he needed to be strong. For her. For himself. For Cheshire. For all of them. He couldn't cry, couldn't break down, not now. Maybe later... He didn't know. But for now, he would watch over his two girls. He would make sure things would go back to the way they were before. First though, he needed to get Zenna out of bed. She couldn't keep crying like this. She couldn't lock herself inside her room this much. He had tried before, but now he was putting his foot down. Cheshire wouldn't want her like this; he knew that. So they'd go to school for now. Take one step at a time and see from then on. He would make sure to become that shield for Zenna to keep the eyes away from them. He could take it all so he could make sure Zenna would be all right in the end.

That's what mattered right now.

He took another deep breath just to be sure. Taking a step forward, he knocked on Zenna's door.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, January 1, 20XX**

**10:00 A.M.**

Shinigami stared down at the mad doctor. He tilted his head slightly, speaking with a serious tone, "How is she doing?"

A man with silver-gray hair and a large screw going through his head wore a doctor's lab coat that had zig-zag stitches on it. Dr. Stein's big, round glasses glinted in the light before lazed, grey eyes looked up at their boss. "She's stable. There is nothing wrong physically but there're no signs of her waking up at the moment," he said, tired from the current workload that was given to him.

"I see." There wasn't much else he could say or do at the moment. All he could do now was watch over her and her team and wait.

Stein watched his boss for any sudden movement, a tad bit disappointed that he couldn't read him well enough as he could with his fellow faculty members. "Sir, if I may?" He spoke up, waiting for Shinigami-sama to answer. Receiving a nod as an answer, he continued. "Cheshire's soul is unstable at the moment. From what happened that night and how she used her other... magic... Her soul needs time to..."

How was he supposed to say it?

"Adjust?" Shinigami suggested.

Well... That was that then. "Yes, adjust, but for how long it will take for that to happen is unknown," the human explained as he stood a little straighter from the look he was given by the True Being. He knew it wasn't directed at him but at the situation his own child, his youngest, his only daughter, was in.

"I see... Go back to your job and keep a watch over her, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The man left without another word.

After a moment the human had left, a sigh came from under the cartoonish mask. Hollow eyes turned around to stare at the mirror, an image of a sleeping Cheshire hooked up to a few beeping machines appearing on the mirror's once black surface. He stayed like that until he heard the door open to the Death Room another time that day.

* * *

**Personal Ward Room 3, Dispensary,** **Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Thursday, January 1, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

Within the dull, bland, hospital room's white walls, a pale skinned girl with long black hair laid under pale turquoise bed sheets on cold, institutional tile floor. Beside the bed was a bedside table with a lamp with an empty vase beside it. There were two comfortable chairs on the other side of the room while another was on the other side of the bed, near the closed window with the curtains drawn closed. There was a bathroom with the standard necessity in there - sink, bathtub, toilet, etc. The room was lit by long, white, fluorescent light bulbs that hung from above. The entry way had a large heavy door, closed for now. There were a few machines beside her on both sides, catheters were stuck in her arms, allowing IV fluid and medication to drip into her body. A monitor beeped, monitoring her heart rate, blood pressure, and occasionally injecting morphine into her system.

Suddenly the large heavy door opened slowly and silently, a young boy with short black hair and silver eyes framed by stylishly-framed glasses walked inside the blank room. His face showed the dislike of the room before it turned to a sullen look when his eyes laid on the pone figure on the bed. There was a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The bouquet of flowers had a mixture of Alstroemerias, Yarrows, Peonies, Primroses, and Zinnias. Closing the door behind him, Hon walked over to the vase and placed the mixed bouquet of flowers inside the once empty vase, "I've got some flowers for you, Cheshire. Zenna even helped pick them out, after I forced her out of her room for about an hour. You see, she isn't doing so well. She has locked herself into her room after what happened that night. Now, I have some flowers, even your favorites that Zenna somehow knew..."

He walked around the end of the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Leaning back, he let out a sigh, taking off his glasses, and brushed back his hair before it fell back in place. He then put his glasses back on. Leaning forward, Hon took Cheshire still hand. 'It's cold...' he thought. "Cheshire," he muttered out awkwardly, "It seems that I've got a few things to say. So... Let's being."

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_Inside the darkness, yellow-on-black human-like eyes with black snake-like pupils opened slowly before they looked around. It started to float forward, a light grey cloak with tattered ends hid its body from view with a hood on its head. Slowly floating in the darkness took time as it searched for what it was looking for. It had been doing that ever since the light inside the darkness had vanished from its watching view._

_Soon it had caught a small speak of light in the distance. It sped up, seeing colors of bright, bluish-purple in the glowing speck. Growing closer to the soul, it could see it was changing. The color was different and so it was itself. Its master soul was smaller than before, more purple than blue than before. Yellow eyes narrowed as the soul shifted again, the black flame-like tattoo on the soul's left side growing slightly and changing to be more wavy and curly. It was so unlike a flame now. The small shinigami mask on its right side was transparent now but still there. It showed both sides of the girl's heritage._

_Finally stopping in front of the soul, there was a single floating gray chain circulating around it. The soul slowly changed, flickering back and forth of a girl before it finally stayed just as a girl curled up in the fetal position. Long black hair floated slowly around her naked, sleeping body. The chain started circulating around her this time. Movement from under its light grey cloak caused it to open and a long fur-covered arm with a claw-like extensions on its hand stretched out to the soul. One end of the floating gray chain sneaked its way to the tall shadow-like, imposing figure and wrapped it around its wrist. Its hand wrapped around the chain before it muttered an incantation in a forgotten language._

_Everything was engulfed in a bright, white light._

* * *

**You know how there are different meanings for certain flowers, well I have the flowers and some of their meanings down below. I have under lined the ones that Hon had a reason to bring them.**

**Alstroemerias: Friendship, Devotion  
Yarrows: War, Well-being  
Peonies: Riches, Honor, Good Fortune, A Happy Marriage  
Primroses:** **I Can't Live Without You, Young Love  
Zinnias: Lasting Affection, Remembrance**

**So I have another chapter done and ready. My beta even got it done in a snap! I just want to say how proud I am how this story has gone and that you, every reader, has stayed up until this point and I hope will continue to read until the end of this story. Now, ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**The Breaking Wind**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday****, January 7, 20XX**

**12:00 PM**

He looked at the zombie man that stood on the white plant form in the middle of the Death Room right in front of his mirror. He didn't have much energy at the moment so he needed to stay inside the mirror to recharge. He had waited long enough for Sid's mission to be finished. "So, Sid..." Shinigami began, "Have the eight Death Scythes, including Spirit, gathered?"

"Well..." The undead?... half-dead?... half-alive? Errr... The blue-skinned man gave him an uncertain look. "It appears that Justin has just arrived so with him here, together with the two who arrived earlier, that makes four." Informing his boss, he held up four fingers.

"And what about the other four? The other Europe Chief, for example..."

"The other Europe Chief and the West Asia Chief are away on missions and can't come."

"That's bad news..." It really was. Now, what was he going to do? "And what about the South American Chief?" Shinigami asked.

"They only things he says is _"Gaogao,"_ so we can't really communicate."

"And Africa?" There was always Africa.

"They've had our communications blocked," Sid informed him.

Shinigami stayed silent. Maybe they didn't the Christmas present he had sent him... He was pleased though. _'__Oh well, half of them have come... Four should be enough, I guess.'_

It was time for his Death Scythes to gather.

* * *

**NOT Classroom, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday****, January 7, 20XX**

**2:00 PM**

Zenna stared at Sid-sensei talking to the class, a blank look on her face, before she turned to stare out the window, losing total interest in the lecture. She wished she could've stayed in bed but Hon had pulled her out of bed and to the DWMA, stating that they needed to go to school. Hon wouldn't let her sneak off to go back, even going as far as to take her own key to the apartment. She didn't feel too much to do anything these days, all of them starting to blur. Cheshire wasn't there so what was the point of being here.

The thought of Cheshire made her eyes tear up. Blinking rapidly to be rid of the water away, she let out a small sigh, not caring for the look Hon had sent her. Maybe she could visit Cheshire this time... No! She didn't want to see the girl like she was. She'd be there when the girl awoke but she couldn't see her Meister. She spoke to no one unless she was called on by the teachers or Shinigami-sama or if Hon was talking to her. She didn't like the looks the students, teachers, and staff members gave her or what they said.

They were sympathetic looks. They said things that were meaningless to her. It was like they knew what it was like to be on the verge of losing someone. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. She didn't care. She didn't want to see those looks. They reminded her so much of that day. That bleak, gray day when her most precious person had passed from her life. She didn't know if she could handle this a second time.

Hon gave his fellow Demon Weapon a worried glace, catching the sigh she had let out. He tuned out the lecture of different types of Demon Weapons in favor of this. He knew the girl wasn't happy with him for dragging her out of bed. Again. He knew Cheshire would want Zenna to continue her education even in times like this. He had let her mope around but she couldn't be like that forever. He needed to visit Cheshire again today; maybe he could even convince Zenna to come along this time. He really didn't want to think back about when that day happen (he immediately pushed the thoughts of that event to be far reaches of his mind) or many days during their shared childhood.

**_BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG_**

Hon perked up as the bell rang for them to leave, knowing Zenna would leave without him and head home as fast as she could and be in her bed. She had done it on the first day he made her come and then the second and the next day after that... You had the idea.

Stuffing his items and half-finished notes in his bag, he gave a look at Zenna, who was about to race off, that said she was to stay beside him or else. The girl took heed of the warning though glared lightly then pouted with the aftermath. As they walked down the stairs in the classroom, Sid-sensei had called out to Zenna.

He gave the girl a look to see what the teacher had wanted. "I'll be outside. Don't take too long, kay?"

She gave a small nod and went to the man behind the half-circular desk. "You wanted to speak to me, sensei?"

"I wanted to see if you were doing all right?" Sid-sensei asked, giving the girl a calculating stare.

"I'm fine, sir." Zenna gave him a blank look. She hoped this would end soon. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? My friend is waiting for me," she said.

The man was taken aback by her sudden attitude adjustment in such a short time from what happened that night. "Err... Not really."

"Can I go now?"

He gave her a nod but just before Zenna left, he declared to her, "If you ever need anything, just let me know." Zenna's eyes grew darker, memories of grey faceless people coming up to her and her forever sleeping mother passed before her eyes. They vanished just as she shut the door.

* * *

**In Font of Death Weapon Meister Academy Stairs, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday****, January 7, 20XX**

**2:45 PM**

"Hey, look!" Hon and Zenna heard, both of their head turned to see Black Star dressed in a tank top and some jeans, a basketball in his hands, with his friends around him. Maka was the only one who looked disinterested, and Liz was the only one not there.

Zenna stayed slightly behind Hon, not really wanting to deal with them, as he gave them a nod as a greeting. "What are you all doing here?" He asked, looking at each of them, eyes narrowing slightly when Cheshire's brother, if he could call him that, was looking away. Patty wasn't doing much better either.

"We're actually going to play basketball in a nearby court," Soul said, giving them a lazy grin.

"I see. Well, I hope you have fun then." He turned around, nudging Zenna to go. "Let's go, Zenna."

Out of the blue, Tsubaki had shot out, "Do you want to hang out with us today? Maybe come and play some ball. We could always use more players."

Death the Kid, Patty, Hon, and Zenna had all snapped their heads to look at the black-haired girl. Kid gave her a look of death, Patty had a look of worry, Zenna was frowning while Hon gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You want us to join?"

"Yeah," she said while twirling a bit of her black locks. She gave a roll of her shoulders as Hon's gaze grew a bit heavier on her.

"Why?" Zenna muttered, finally speaking up.

"Well... We wanted to see how you two were doing." Maka answered, "We've noticed that things haven't been the same since that... night. Is there anything I, that we, can do for the both of you?"

The voices became static in her ears as Zenna watched them, slowly growing angrier as they spoke. She could see something happened that involved that Death the Kid and his partners. She didn't want to hang out with them nor talk to them. That look in his eyes said it all. She could feel her body begin to shake. She didn't know why but her control of her feelings was starting to break. A power inside her that she kept under lock and key was starting to become undone. She didn't want to hear it anymore. All of them said the same thing. Over and over and over!

Something cracked.

A bit of a breeze had been picked up around the two groups of Meisters and Demon Weapons. They didn't seem to notice it until it started to pick up even more. As the wind started to move around, Hon and the others turned to see air currents slowly colliding at the base of her feet and creating vacuum pockets. An invisible tornado surrounded Zenna.

"Shut up... Just shut up," she muttered, chanting it over as she stood in the middle of the slowly appearing wind tornado. "Shut up... Shut up... Shut up..." She could hear people calling out to her. Looking up slowly, blank eyes looked up to see some of the EAT students come near. Why couldn't they leave her alone?

Why...

Why?

WHY?!

As they came near to try to get to the girl, a strong wind power blew at them, sending them back a few feet away. More students, even staff members, started to come over to see what was happening.

She just wanted it all to end.

Hon had fallen on his back, a grunt escaping from his lips, before he sat up, eyes growing wide.

_There was a loud blast of wind and sudden girl screams that resounded in the back of the school. Hon turned quickly, making it to the back of the school as fast as he could. He was the first one there to see Anna on the ground, shaking, as she stared in fright in front of her. She wasn't the only one; her 'friends' were in the same state of shock around him. Hon looked up, his eyes slowly widening as he saw who he was searching for._

_Zenna's eyes were wide as she stared blankly down at her hand. But it was a hand; it looked like a weapon- like a fan. It was shaking. Zenna wasn't doing any good either; her whole body was shaking as well. Some of her long hair was on the ground, a pair of red scissors next to it. Hon took a second to figure out what happened as his voice came to him._

Hon couldn't let it happen again. He had said he would protect her no matter if it was physical and emotional. It looked like he wasn't doing such a good job then. He looked over to see Maka and Soul, transformed, walking to her slowly. They were poised to attack but just waiting for the right moment.

"Stop it!" He shouted at them, running up and in front of them, blocking their path to the destructive girl. They wanted him to move out of the way but he wouldn't have that. Maka told him to move again; he only shook his head, glaring at the girl. Tsubaki was trying to console the girl to calm down while Black Star was trying to get into the wind tornado. Death the Kid could only stand there, wide-eyed, as Patty tried to think of what to do. She fretted from side to side on the balls of her feet.

"Just leave me all alone!"

His eyes only grew wide, head turning slowly to look over his shoulder as a wind gale had enveloped in a dome like shape around Zenna before it pushed outward. He felt himself be blasted away while pain shot through his back. He caught glimpses of other people get blown away as well inside the dark spots that appeared in his vision when he hit his chest. Zenna's eyes widenedat Hon, fright evident in them, before she turned and ran away. No one went after her.

* * *

**Somewhere in Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday****, January 7, 20XX**

**4:00 PM**

Zenna walked around Death City aimlessly, not knowing where to go. She couldn't go back there. Not after what she had done. Not after what she did to Hon. She couldn't handle it all. With the negative thoughts in her head whirling around, she didn't watch where she was going before she had collided into something... someone... and fell backwards. "Oomph." She let out, landing backwards on her butt. Blank eyes looked up, seeing a pale hand extending from a large sleeve out to her.

"Hey, are you all right?" A man's voice asked. Blinking a few time, she gave a slow nod, before taking the hand that pulled her up. She let out a small, distance hum as she stood. She brushed some dirt off of her. She saw fox-like blue eyes on a pale face with thin features on a male. He was a thin and overly tall man with short midnight blue hair wearing a dark blue Chinese tangzhuang with white trimmings. One of his arms had a brown paper bag full of food.

"Thank you... for your.. help..." She turned to walk around him when a hand landed on her shoulder and directed her elsewhere.

"Come with me," she heard him say before she was taken away.

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_A young girl with short black hair raced down a street, grinning. She wore a blue shirt and khaki shorts with blue sandals. She had a black cat stuffed animal with a small pink nose and white button eyes. "Mama! Mama!" She shouted as she saw a tall woman with a blurred out face turn to her. Running up to her open arms, she gave the older woman a hug. The woman now dubbed as Mama picked the girl up and held her close, humming a song to the giggling girl. The little girl wrapped her arms around her Mama's neck, her face laying on her shoulder as small golden-red eyes closed._

_No one noticed a pair of yellow-on-black human-like eyes with black snake-like pupils opened inside the shadows not far away from the duo. They watched the Mama and the small girl walk away. As the duo was out of sight, the eyes closed. A black floating mass of darkness rose from the shadows before it followed after both girl and woman._

_It had things it needed to do._

* * *

**OHHHHHH! Things just got deep man deep! It will only get deeper from here on out~! This chapter was somewhat tough to write but when talking to my wonderful, dearest beta with the other chapter I had gotten my idea from and so thank her as well for helping me with this chapter~. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**How Strong Does The Wind Blow?**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**Sitting Room, Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Wednesday****, January 7, 20XX**

**7:00 P.M.**

Open blue eyes looked over to the broken girl who sat in the sitting room though a crack opened door. Her blank eyes stared at the light green colored wall in front of her. When he found her like that, he couldn't leave her like that. Cheshire would never forgive him if he did. So he did what he thought was right and took the girl back with him. He had left her in the room, knowing she wouldn't leave in the state she was in right now, to make some tea to help her out. It didn't hurt that he added some medicine to make her sleepy within the next few hours or so.

Finally coming back, he shifted the door open with his hip, his hands full with a silver tray holding a cup of tea for her and himself, without any medicine though, and went inside the room. Setting the tray down on the wooden table, he handed her cup of tea to her. In the dull, lackluster light, blue eyes slowly looked down at her tea before she looked back at him as he sat down across from her. He had his cup of tea in front of himself.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Miss. Yule?"

"I..."

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, ****Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**5:11 A.M.**

He gave another long sigh as he turned the key to the apartment before he closed the door behind him. He trudged to the couch in the living room, not bothering to turn on the lights, and fell onto it, face first. Taking a deep breath, he screamed into the pillow his face fell onto, it muffling it quite a bit. After what seemed for hours, he finally flipped over slowly, his glasses and hair in disarray as was his few days-old clothes. He didn't have the will to change them at all, not until she came back home. He had searched high and low for the girl for the last few days after his injuries had been checked out by Professor Stein. He wasn't happy he had gotten injured in the back over his scares he had gotten back from the wolves all those months ago.

"Where are you, Zenna?" He muttered, looking up at the darkened ceiling. He couldn't find her, even when Maka and the others helped. They didn't know how thankful he was for their help. He was lucky that they did help, though he was still angered at Kid for treating Cheshire as he did back then. They were able to cover more ground that way. There was even that Crona kid, though stranger than most, helping them. Though Maka and Crona had to stop as they had gone to the Czech Republic yesterday evening so they should be there by mid-morning. Shinigami-sama, after he had heard what happened, had visited him while Professor Stein was checking him out. They both went to visit Cheshire as they talked.

Hon had asked how was Zenna and then what had happened. He could only explain what he knew. After the father went silent, staring at his sleeping daughter, he had left with a somewhat cheery good-bye. Hon couldn't explain it but he knew the Being was in more pain then he let on. He, himself had left then, promising the girl that he'd find Zenna no matter what. Hon would keep that promise but now he couldn't fulfill it as he couldn't find her at all even with the others' help.

He needed to find her. His world couldn't handle itself without her in it! He let out a yawn, forcing his mouth close. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't have the time. But before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"Zenna..." He mumbled sadly in his sleep before his consciousness fell even deeper into his dreaming mind.

* * *

_He ran and ran and ran. __"Zenna! Where are you? Zenna?" He called out as his footsteps echoed along the empty cobblestoned street. The crazed, smiling moon reflected down on him, casting shadows along behind him._

_"Zenna!" His voice held a wispy effect._

_\- loud blast of wind and sudden girl screams _**\- the back of the school. **

**...**let it _**HAPPEN**_ again.

_"Hon..." _

_The said boy whipped around, looking to see a young girl - Zenna - in a white dress. Her light blue eyes glowed inside the shadows the always crescent moon made. His eyes showed how relieved he was, and he took a step forward. But suddenly his feet hesitated when he saw the blood on the hem of the white dress and on her right side. She tilted her head, an insane smile slowly growing on her lips._

_"Hon~..."_

_Zenna's eyes - wide - stared blankly down at her hand. _

**_\- fan._**_ It was shaking._

_The shadows around her grew all around her. __Some of her long hair was on the ground, a pair of red scissors next to it. Blinking once, an older version of her was there, being the younger version, most of her body in the shadows. _

"Stop it!"

A sudden gust of wind blew at him. He felt himself be blasted away while pain shot through his back.

_JUST LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! _**She ran and no one went after her.**

_Sudden she was right in front of him, the shadows consuming her whole body. She inched closer to him until her mouth was next to his ear, whispering, "Ney, Hon, why didn't you protect me?" Instantaneously, Zenna pulled back and leaped forward with pointed razor teeth and swallowed him whole._

* * *

**Zenna Yule's and Hon Tee's Apartment, ****Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**3:45 PM**

"Aaaaauuuuugggghhhhh!" Silver eyes snapped open as Hon shot straight up, eyes darting in the still dark room, curtains drawn. He placed his hand on his beating heart that felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his heart. 'The dream had been so vivid, so real, that for a moment I...' Looking around, he noted that he was still in his living room before glancing at the clock to see the time, eyes blinking.

"I slept for so long!" He hissed out, stand up, legs swinging over the edge as he stood up. He walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. Too quickly, he might add, as he hissed like a vampire again when the light burned his eyes. He backed away from the sunlight that seeped into the room, eyes slowly getting used to the brightness before he readjusted his crooked glasses and tried to pat down his bed hair.

He needed to find Zenna!

Then his stomach growled. Hon hadn't eaten since yesterday morning before his search for Zenna had went on. He would grab something quickly before he would resume his search. It was best to have the energy. As he searched his fridge for something to cook swiftly, there was a knock at the front door. Closing off the cool air of the refrigerator, he looked over to the door when it knocked again. "I'm coming," he called out, walking over to the piece of wood that separated the continued knocking at between him and the other person. There was another knock.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Stepping over to the door, he opened only to find no one. His eyes narrowed. Was someone playing a prank on him? Sticking his head out, he looked both to the left and right a few times, yelling, "It's not funny, ya know!" Sighing, his head dropped, blinking quickly to see an empty can. A single strand of memory came to the front of his mind.

**_Zenna had seen a change happen in Cheshire over the last few days. She really couldn't explain it but Cheshire wasn't her usual self even if she tried to act like it. She seemed weaker than before as well and Zenna didn't like that shade of pale Cheshire's skin had slowly gained over time. Sure her skin was pale by nature, similar to her brother's, but it was never like this. She was worried but never showed it, only smiling for the girl. Zenna didn't want Cheshire to know that she knew something was up. She couldn't find out what it was. Asking the girl up front was something she couldn't do._**

**_She had talked with Hon about this and he suggested that they do something together. That had surprised her, coming from him of all people, but it was a good idea. So she formed a plan and then placed it into action a few days later. She had pulled Cheshire aside earlier that day saying that she wanted to play a game with the three of them. They would be waiting at the park when she had got there._**

**_Hon knew she hoped that it would work, but he wasn't sure himself that it would._**

**_"Do you think she'll even come?"_**

**_"She'll come, Hon, I know she will!"_**

**_Hon looked at her, giving her a grumble, "I still don't understand as to why I must do this as well, Zenna. It would be better if it was just you. It's your plan after all."_**

**_Zenna sighed, looking at Hon and said, "Hon, we need to practice as a team and, face it, you want to do this as well but can't admit it. You may not care for Cheshire as you would for me, but she's growing on you." Hon's right eyebrow twitched, a scowl appearing on his face but he didn't say a thing. Zenna smiled. "C'mon, let's start; Chessy should be here by now."_**

**_He grumbled at this. Cheshire wasn't growing on him… Before the girl beside him could say anything, Hon kicked the empty soda can that was by his feet. When he finally caught where Cheshire stood, he lifted his foot and kicked the can with more force then he should have. It went past Cheshire's ear, almost scraping it before it fell with a clank in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, staring at the soda can like it was a foreign object. She kicked it slightly, the can rolling forward a few inches before she kicked it into the bushes with a curious look._**

**_"Chessy!"_**

**_The girl turned to look at Zenna and Hon run up to her, her eyes releasing the surprise. Zenna grinned, she blinked, and Hon glared at her from his position from behind Zenna. He was quite surprised himself that she came, but the smile of the excitable girl next to him was enough for him to be sort of glad he was wrong. But he still didn't like Cheshire._**

**_"Zenna," she greeted, "Hon..."_**

Zenna! He knew where she was!

Slamming the door behind him, he raced to where she'd be.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**4:16 PM**

He raced over here as soon as he could, passing by an annoying Black Star, as he made his way over to the park. Panting, he looked around, eyes holding a wild look in them. "Zenna! Zenna!" He shouted, hand cupping over out his mouth to intensify the sound."Where are you?"

No one called back to him. He began to run along one of the walkways, looking to where he could find her. He wasn't going to break his promise! He wouldn't! He couldn't!

"ZENNA!" He yelled again but all he heard was silence until he heard a cling. Then a thud with another cling and a clang. There were the sounds of a can. Looking west, he charged down the walkway, following the sounds of a can's clings and clangs and saw a flash of green when he got closer. It was her! It was...

"Zenna!" He could feel his eyes water up as he dashed at her, clinging to her as he hugged her.

* * *

**Park, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**4:31 PM**

Blue eyes watched from afar as the two Demon Weapons sat down at a bench. He was glad that his message was able to get through to the boy. After he had talked to the girl, he had let her rest up at his shop so she could think about what he had said to her. She needed to talk to the boy and not run away anymore. She couldn't run away from her problems as they would catch up with her eventually. He was honest and told her so. Otherwise, he kept his mouth shut and only made sure she sat and was still alive until she had left earlier today.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I- I didn't know what to do, Hon... I was... I..."

"You were scared?" She gave him a nod. "Was that all?" She gave a shrug, not looking at the other boy. "Dammit Zenna Yule, you'll be the death of me!" Hon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb before looking at the girl. "Listen to me and listen good! Never do that again! Do you know how worried I was? I don't care if you hurt me like that! I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you!" He continued to talk/yell at the girl as she took it all in.

"I'm sorry..."

"How can I trust you if you'll just run away again?"

"I won't!"

"You won't?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl, seeing a determined glare from her.

"I promise I won't run away again, Hon!" She shouted at him, standing, her hand clasping into fists. "I will! I won't break it! I promise! I was wrong to run away after do that! I just didn't know what to do there! I was stupid and stubborn to do what I did! I know I can't change what happened but I know I can change for the better!" She was starting to cry! Hon had grabbed the girl before she started to ball into his chest.

Lun gave a small smile at the scene before turning away, pleased. "Looks like my job here is done." He vanished as a soft breeze blew with no sign that he was ever there.

* * *

**In Front of Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**7:26 P.M.**

Worried light blue eyes glanced up into tired dark blue eyes. Patty muttered to her sister, "Do we really need to do this?" She really didn't want to but she'd listen to her sister if need be. The guilt hadn't been pleasant for either of them. So now they've had enough. But she didn't want to do this behind their Meister's back. It was hard for them but it was the right thing to do.

"We need to, Patty," Liz answered, sighing. The bags under her eyes were not good for her reflection. This would help them all. "This has gone on long enough. I can't handle seeing Kid like this anymore. I don't even understand his reasoning for what he did. He would always dodge the question whenever we asked. It can't go on like this! I don't want this! I know you don't want this and I know Kid doesn't want this anymore! We need to do this and do this now before we decide to not do it anyway."

"If you really think so then... all right..." Both slowly walked into the room as the large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' opened. Both of them held hands, waiting for the inevitable meeting between them and their Meister's Father. Taking a deep breath, they waited to see what would happen.

* * *

**Underground Training Room, ****Lun's Library, Older Part of Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Sunday, January 11, 20XX**

**8:00 P.M.**

Lun vanished from one location to another as katanas with the intent to kill flew at him from all sides before he landed lightly on the top of a dead tree branch. Moving his hands around, water droplets formed around Lun's body before they combined together to create three rings of water that surrounded his body. One katana broke one ring then another as two were shot at him. As Lun flipped in the air, landing on the ground to face his opponent. A blade was pointed at him until another was pulled out of the ground a few feet away from Mifune at him.

The one ring was water flowing around him swayed around before it became flat and sharp like a knife and expanded outward. Lun dashed at Mifune, sliding on his knees, lowering himself to dodge the swipe of a katana trying to cut off his head. The ring of water slipped under the man's sandals, causing the ground to go wet and make him slip from the sudden change in ground. Using this time, Lun flipped over, using his hands to twist his body to land on the samurai's waist. The wizard knocked the katana in his hand and grabbed the other man's wrists, pinning the other down.

Icy blue eyes glared up at cheeky, closed, fox-like eyes. "I win again, 'fune," Lun said, grinning in victory.

"I can see that," Mifune hissed out, ticked off at him using that infernal nick name. He struggled slightly, moving his legs around under the man. "Now get off."

"What if I don't want to?" Lun asked, grin growing more mischievous. If looks could kill, then he'd be burning in all seven layers of hell at the moment. Lun let out a small pout, getting off of the much younger human. "Fine..." Upon standing, he held out his hand to the other. Mifune, though still glaring at the other, took it without hesitation. With a swipe of Lun's hand, a panel from up above the ceiling opened and a staircase descended from it. As he looked back at the samurai picking up his last katana, he faintly wondered how all of the others that were scattered about were already inside his case now full of katanas. Then both men walked up the stairs and into another room.

The panel sealed itself shut as if it was never there. Both of them walked out of the room and down a long hallway as they made their way over to Lun's sitting room. Angela was sleeping in her somewhat permanent room just meant for her (it was connected to another room that Mifune had laid claim to many years ago) not far away. Both men sat down at a round table across from each other. Lun placed his elbows on the top of the table as his fingers threaded together while his chin rested on them.

"So... what do you say, Mifune, will you do it?" He opened his eyes; they expressed how serious the situation was. "Will you protect Cheshire?"

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_A young teenager with long black hair, a single white strand on the left side that framed her face was there. Red-golden eyes expressed their happiness as she ran with her older brother. Their Mother and Father watched from afar, pleased that the children played together. The girl was so happy she had her family here. It was perfect. She looked over at her Big Brother, grinning up at him. Then she heard someone call his name, muted to all others, as two blonde heads came over. They were Big Brother's partners. She couldn't believe they came over to play as well._

_She was so happy. She wished this never had to end. (Then why did she feel hollow?)_

_As everyone said hello to the two blondes, no one saw a wispy shadow move from the shadows a few feet some trees made to the young __teenager with long black hair own shadow. Nor did they see two red eyes that came and went as fast as it did._

* * *

**Okay somethings I need to go over with you readers. As you saw in this chapter, there will be some changes going to happen with Mifune involved. I will say one thing, the samurai won't be working for A****chnaphobia as Lun was able to get to him before they could blackmail the man. Another thing, Cheshire will be waking up in a few chapters~! ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (Follows Manga)**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**To Guard and Protect**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

He had picked up the sword from a very young age, learning to protect himself out on the streets. He did not like to think about his early life much, knowing the hardships he went though had made him grow up early. Anyone would if they lived the same way. He never really had a childhood.

Then it had happened.

It was one day, he saw a figure in blue—everything was blue—from the hair, the eyes, right down to the clothes (for the most part). He had been walking causally and he, himself, knew the man wasn't a regular in the more darker part of his neighborhood. There was the distant jiggling of money in the pouch the blue man had strapped to his belt. So, with all the skills he used, he had decided to pickpocket the man. It was the worst and best mistake he'd make.

He learned the man's name was Lun.

Lun wandered from area to area, doing the occasional odd job and searching for random, obscure items.

He's been doing that for a long time.

For a _long_, long time.

Did he mention the man was a wizard?

Well... _Shit_.

* * *

He still remembered that first meeting with the wizard and, while he hated to admit it, Lun did help him in learning and mastering the Infinite One-Sword Style. When he learned that the man had vanished from their usual meeting place, he grew angry at the wizard for not even leaving behind a note. Before he knew, he began to miss that wisecrack the old man gave him.

It wasn't until five years later he'd even seen or heard from the man.

He made sure the wizard knew of his anger.

He had more than he thought he did.

* * *

A little more than thirteen years ago, he remembered his battle with White Star, an assassin and the Head of the infamous Star Clan. He remembered the blood-stained wooden floors, the souls hovering above the corpses of the innocent. He couldn't believe the man who had done it, the assassin he had seen so much potential in. But then again, there he was, the glorious White Star surrounded by demonic shadows and hard eyes.

Little did he know, there was an audience watching the both of them.

"You seem to deviate from the way of a soldier, and to take the way from a demon." He raised his katana, poised to attack.

Green eyes with star pupils seeming to glow a bright red glared at him.

"Way?" The Head of the Star Clan shifted, his blade ready. "Do not talk so trivial..." Green turned to dull steel. "I am here only to win. That is all."

"You must, stop." He couldn't help but be disgusted by how this man changed from the one person he could see as a 'rival'. (The old wizard didn't count... Nope. Not. At. All.) But... He couldn't help but find him to be the first to fear him.

"I am not going to obey your orders." The blade moved again, now by the assassin's side. He looked ready to kill again. "The powerful Star Clan..." Lowering his head, the man ran at him, both short and long blades of steel clashing with each other.

He was impressed by the other's strength and skill. Holding a blade at his own throat while he held to the assassin's underside wasn't easy to do. They were at a stalemate.

"Why do you do all this?" He whispered into White Star's ear.

"There is no 'way' that exists... I only exist to win or lose." The other flat out told him.

Then he knew. It just came to him. "Do you not think you damage yourself with the amount of people you kill?"

The dull green eyes widened in shock. Before he knew it, White Star had leapt back and kicked him in the gut, his body crash-landing on the stair of the house near the waterfalls. White Star held his hand on the slice along his Star Clan tattoo he was able to cut, red glowing eyes glowed in hunger at his form.

The fight didn't take long to move to the waterfalls. "White Star!" He glared at the now not-so-human man. "I am going to end this!" His eyes still grew wide when he saw the madness inside the other show in his eyes. "You... you are no longer a person!"

White Star let out a cackle, a crazed grin showing under his black mask and white scarf. The man, no... The demon, had finally given in and lost against his own shadow.

He felt fear encase his heart more. But he couldn't let it consume him.

He attacked with Infinite Sword, knocking the other back, but now killing him. When White Star lowered his hand with his hand, he revealed his teeth, jagged and sharp like a shark's, his tongue long and slithering. So he did what he could, finding an opening, and landing a fatal blow, the overcoat draped over his shoulders fluttering behind him like a cape, before he knocked him off the cliff, plummeting into the waterfall, to his demise.

"Ugh..." He fell to one knee, gripping his katana to hold him up. Gazing from where White Star had fallen, he saw red appearing on his one stainless, white shirt. He could feel the pain now, the adrenaline slowly disappearing from his system. 'Lucky shot,' he thought as he fell forward as his strength finally slipped away, but instead of landing on the cold, unforgiving ground, slim, warm arms caught him.

Blue eyes blinked and looked at the person who caught him. He couldn't help but let out a snort at the person he saw. He should had known. He could always feel the other's presence, always being near him, after all. He let his eyes slip close as the other adjusted him, slipping into a conformable sleep.

* * *

**Death Room, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday****, January 12, 20XX**

**9:00 A.M.**

One could say that Mifune had one weakness, an obvious one, in the form of dear little Angela Leon. He had taken her in, betraying the De Niro Crime Family in the process as he vowed to look after her as a guardian and her protector. Another could say he had two weaknesses, one not so obvious, in the form of Lun. The old wizard may be powerful, more so than him (that he'd never tell the older male—he had a big enough ego as it was), it didn't stop him from worrying about his old friend. He knew though the man would protect and teach his young, sweet, sweet, Angela, when he could not. Now it seemed he was going to have a third weakness. In the form of the youngest and only daughter.

It didn't help that she was Lun's sister. (The man may have lots of secret but he would never lie. Lun had told him what happened, leaving many details out of it, when he asked Mifune for this task.) It was worse that Cheshire didn't know of this or that he was on the Shinigami's List for certain reasons. This just had deserter written all over it.

That didn't stop him though. He knew what his job was. (He could trust Angela with Lun. It wouldn't stop him from checking on the duo almost every day. Who knows what trouble could happen if they planned it together?)

Guard and protect Cheshire with his life from everything.

Though he wished the wizard wouldn't just walk through the front door of the school, one that promised to hunt down his own counterparts, nor go into the Death Room like he owned the place. They slowly walked under the tunnel guillotines-like, red Torii gates.

"You're an idiot," he grumbled to the wizard, arms crossed over his chest. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something though?

"Ah~," Lun gushed out, grinning fox-like. "I didn't know you worried about me like that 'fune."

Drama King...

The said samurai just rolled his eyes at the other's antics, already used to them. Though that nickname... "You didn't need to walk through the front door though."

"Then I wouldn't be able to make my dramatic entrance!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Dramatic?"

No... Drama _Queen_.

"Yes!" The wizard's eyes grew serious, making him look older than his appearance gave away. "Besides, Shinigami already knows that we're here." He jerked his chin to make him turn to look ahead. "See, they even gave us a welcoming committee." The seriousness was masked with a foxy grin. They walked in front of the one known as Shinigami and a red head Death Scythe.

"Hello, Shinigami~," Lun said; blue eyes cracking open betrayed his own mask, showing how he really felt for the being. "It's been some time, don't you think?"

The red head hissed at the other, about to say something, when Shinigami held up one large white hand. Mifune had his hand on the hilt of one of his katanas; it hummed slightly, knowing his intent. No one bad-mouthed though under his protection unless it was him. Not that he'd do it. It wasn't in his nature to do so. A pale hand was on top of his. Light blue glanced into dark, stormy blue. He calmed down enough to only be ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"It has been some time, Lun-san," Shinigami stated, a nod greeted to the wizard. "More than fifty years have passed since I last saw you. Now, why don't you explain why you and Mifune-san are here?"

Lun's hands grasped together under his sleeves. "Oh, you know why we're here, Shinigami. You didn't think I wouldn't catch wind of what happened when he awakened, what Medusa or her group did, or what your own son did to his dear little sister?" The Old Being stayed silent.

"How dare-" Spirit began.

Lun hissed before the Death Scythe could finish, "No, how dare you." He looked at Shinigami. "I wasn't the one who shot at his sister. I wasn't the one who was fooled long enough by a Witch to awaken a Kishin under the school. I wasn't the one who made sure to lock away someone's magic long enough for them only to have a few weeks to die. I wasn't the one who couldn't spend an ounce of time with their own flesh and blood because they had to seal the other's memories!" He gave a deep breath, slowly regaining control of his emotions before he would regret saying something else.

Mifune hadn't seen the wizard act like that before. Maybe he had a lot more pent-up fury than he thought.

"Now, will you allow this to happen or will I need to take Cheshire away?"

Shinigami froze when he heard the other magical being say that. "Away?" He muttered, wishing he didn't hear that right.

"You-" Spirit once again couldn't say a thing, silenced by Shinigami's stare. He could only growl and glare at the samurai and wizard with hate.

"Yes, away. To a place where you'd never see her away. A place where, I know for sure, she'd be protected way better then here." Lun would do it; he knew he would. "So? What will it be?"

"..."

* * *

**Personal Ward Room 3, Dispensary,** **Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Saturday****, January 12, 20XX**

**1:00 P.M.**

As the study monitor of a heart beat beeped, Cheshire was as still as ever. The nurse, Mira Naigus, a dark skinned woman almost covered fully in bandages with light blue eyes and black dreadlocked hair, had just left. She had checked on the poor child after she had checked on Maka and her visitors. (She was shocked that Kid-kun never went to see his little sister; however, she said nothing of it.)

She nor anyone else noticed the twitch from Cheshire's hand nor the sudden increase of her heart beat.

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_She was starting to grow frightened. She couldn't remember._

_Anything._

_Nothing._

_Everything was so right; there was everyone there. Nothing was wrong. That emptiness was growing though. She didn't do anything about until it was too late. There wasn't nothing there. She couldn't remember anything. She wanted to know why!_

_Why?_

_WHY?!_

_Scared... She was scared... Someone... Please..._

_"Help... me..." She couldn't take it anymore._

_Nothing. So she stayed that way just like the frightened little girl she was._

_"We will help you, little one."_

_Who?_

_"You know who we are."_

_She couldn't see them. Where were they? Help her! Please, help her!_

_"Then just open your eyes."_

* * *

**It's been a long time and I know you are most likely angry but hey, life (and other fanfics) gets in the way. So now, Cheshire has moved and no one has noticed. What do you think, my readers? What do you think?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (follows manga) nor do I own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Beta: June Dune**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Eyes Wide Open**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_"Honey, are you alright?" a young woman asked her distraught daughter, kneeling at the side of her child's bed._

_"Mama!" the young girl shouted, hugging the parent. The woman asked what happened, and she explained, "I had a nightmare! I couldn't get out of it!"_

_"It's alright, my sweet daughter, I am here." A thin hand stroked the girl's long black hair, soothing her to a calm and content stage. "I'll make sure the nightmares go away. So there is no need to worry anymore."_

_"Thank you, Mama. You are always there for me."_

_She let out a small laugh. "Yes, yes I am."_

_A silence drew upon mother and child when golden red eyes opened slowly. A glint of light shined made her scrunch her eyes._

_"Mama?" She wanted to know what was going on. Leaning back, she stared at the faceless woman with a knife in her hand. "M-mam-?" Even if it happened in slow motion, the blade came upon her chest. Looking up at her Mama, she gave her wide, shocked, eyes, seeing the evil smile on her Mama's face. In one swift movement, the knife returned to Mama's side, the tip of it stained with dripping crimson blood. Then a dull, aching feeling seemed to burn, spreading from her chest to every particle of her body. It was as if she were on fire. Looking down, the gaping wound now oozed blood, coloring her once white shirt. Her vision grew fuzzy, her fingers fumbled clumsily with the cut now making her insides scream._

_"W... Why?" She asked before she fell backwards into the shadows._

* * *

_"Come here, our dear, dear Master. We shall help you."_

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_"Ney, Papa, do you think you can read this book to me?" Young, bright eyes looked up at a blue book with large yellow letter spelled out Alice in Wonderland encased in both of her arms. She unfolded her arms, holding up the book with both hands up to her Papa._

_He let a chuckled when he saw which book it was. After all, they'd read it so many times now. "Again?" Her head nodded ferociously._

_"Yes!" She was determined to have him read it again._

_Patting his lap, he let the young child crawl and sit on his lap. The book was opened on her lap. Large white hands held onto the book now, both on his daughter's sides. Flipping the title and table of content pages, with a proud voice, he began to read, "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her."_

_They continued to read on and on until they got to the part where the Cheshire Cat appeared. "The Cat only grinned when it saw Alice. It looked good-natured, she thought: still it had very long claws and a great many teeth, so she felt that it ought to be treated with respect. 'Cheshire Puss,' she began, rather timidly, as she did not at all know whether it would like the name: however, it only grinned a little wider. 'Come, it's pleased so far,' thought Alice, and she went on. 'Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?' 'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat. 'I don't much care where-' said Alice. 'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat. '-so long as I get somewhere,' Alice added as an explanation. 'Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'if you only walk long enough.' Alice felt that this could not be denied, so she tried another question. 'What sort of people live about here?' 'In that direction,' the Cat said, waving its right paw round, 'lives a Hatter: and in that direction,' waving the other paw, 'lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad.' 'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked. 'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'"_

_"Papa, do you think Alice was mad?"_

_"Mad?" he asked, frowning at the somewhat confusing question. He looked up at the black ceiling before looking at his child. "Well, to be honest, I think we all are a little mad. In Wonderland, it is, by all means, good to be mad. If you're not crazy than in their eyes you're not normal. You're quite the opposite. My dear, how would you define normal?"_

_"Well," she began, her finger on her chin as she leaned against her Papa's chest, "the definition for normal is conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural. That is everything Wonderland isn't..."_

_"I see," Papa was silent before he started to pet her head. "Child, tell me, if you look down to Earth, you can see a normal place with normal people living in it. Then when you take a closer look and learn about the things going on in this world, you would see that everything and everyone inside the world is a bit crazy. In fact, nothing you would see would be normal. So, in the end, none of us are normal. Do you understand now, my dear?"_

_Though her face still showed how confused she was, she answered, "I think I do, Papa." A large white hand patted the top of her head._

_"Good girl." He used his other hand to lift her hand, "Now look at me." The little girl's gaze turned upward at her Papa. The blank skull mask looked down at her._

_She smiled up at him, happy to spending time with her Papa. "I love you, Papa!"_

_"I love you as well," he muttered, before both hands grabbed her neck and twisted it. There was a moment of pain before she fell into the shadows once more._

* * *

_"We will help you, little one."_

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_He stood in front of me, staring at me with hate-filled eyes. In a moment, twin pistols were directed at me. I could hear his thumbs slowly closing in on the trigger. It wasn't all that unexpected. This was Big Brother after all. But still, I felt a pang in my heart. His words were ice cold._

_"I hated you since the day you were born."_

_His words were true; nothing was a lie when he spat at me. I was right all along._

_"You were nothing to me than and you are nothing to me now."_

_This would never change. I could feel tears in my eyes, however. I knew it, but I never wanted to believe it._

_"You don't mean anything. I don't want you. I don't need you. You're nobody and you'll never make it. I never loved you. You were a mistake."_

_Even though I knew what was coming, my eyes still widened, tears streaming down my cheeks. A bullet came from both pistols in slow motion straight at me. Then there was nothing._

* * *

_"Do not worry anymore, Master."_

_"Please... Help me..." She wanted to open her eyes._

_"Then just open your eyes."_

* * *

**_Place: Unknown_**

**_Date: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

_Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. (It always seemed to be just that.) It was fine. I was used to it. In fact, it was my safe haven now. If there was nothing, there wasn't any need for those nightmares. Death... No more death... They were unneeded here. That was why I loved it there. But still..._

_I needed to wake up._

_How though?_

_Slowly floating down, my feet hit an invisible ground so I moved on. Nothing came from nothing when I walked. But still, I could feel warmth around me, someone (something... The shadows... Darkness), was there with me. Finally, a small speck of color, a light, was seen. Coming closer, that speck transformed. I smiled, seeing what it was._

_A floating purple soul, spinning slowly, was in front of me. There was a blue-ish hue to it. The old black flame-like tattoo changed, smoothing out and curling around itself. There was a small outline of Father's skull mask on the right side. The chain was gone as well. Good. Moving closer, I kneeled in front of my soul. Shifting around, it looked like it was dancing around, waiting for something. A giggle couldn't help but come out of me. It looked so cute._

_The shadows in the darkness shifted, and a tall one loomed over me and my soul. My golden red eyes looked up to yellow-on-black human-like eyes with black snake-like pupils. A tall shadow-like, imposing figure with a slender waist and gray skin with short, messy-like white hair, a single black strand that framed on the left side of a nice looking face. It had something similar to black fur, covering its arms, and legs. Its fingers had claw-like extensions, and its feet resembled talons. It wore a light grey cloak with tattered ends._

_I gave it a small smile. "You were the one who helped me open my eyes?"_

_"Yes," it hissed, its voice giving no hint to what gender it was. I supposed it didn't have any, if I was correct._

_"How long have you been with me?"_

_"We have always been with you, Master." It floated around me in a circle, a hand on my shoulder. "We released the final chain upon your soul so you can finally be free."_

_I hummed, frowning slightly. "So it was you. I though Lun did it."_

_"The wizard only did part of it. We did the rest of the work, so your magic is finally your own."_

_"Really? Thank you!" I turned around and hugged the shadow, my face in its chest. (Why was I so short?!) I didn't know why I did it, but I felt safe to be around it. I didn't see the shocked looked it had, too happy to have my magic back. Shifting my head, my chin now resting against the grey body, I gave it another smile. Yellow eyes softened, and a hand stroked the back of my hair._

_"You are welcome, Master?"_

_"Why do you call me Master?"_

_"That is what you are to us." A small frown appeared on its face. "Are you displeased at being called Master?"_

_Seeing that frown made my heart twist slightly. I didn't want to see that face. "No, no, it's fine. Master just makes me feel like a guy."_

_"Then shall Mistress suit your tastes?"_

_"To be honest, I am not sure. You can call me whatever you want."_

_It stood there, thinking before it said, "Princess..."_

_"Princess?" I tilted my head. Why did I have to be called that? "Why?"_

_"It suits you," it said bluntly. "You are our Princess, our Master, our Mistress. You are ours just as we are yours. Now it is time for you to awaken." It placed a clawed hand over my chest as I was going to ask why but fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

**Personal Ward Room 3, Dispensary,** **Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, February 1, 20XX**

**2:25 P.M.**

Opening your eyes and expecting something like crust on your eyelids that one would get would be normal. But, that wasn't the case. Yeah, there was the blurriness but other than that, with the lack of using my voice (who knows how long it had been since that December night), I knew for a fact that I was in some type of hospital room, maybe at DWMA (Father would like to keep me close), with the white ceiling, and the strong smell filled my nose causing me to sneeze. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. My tongue felt like lead, and it felt like sandpaper against my lips. I would have to do that a few times. I was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright.

So bright...

The light was too bright, making me close my eyes quickly and cover them with my hands to keep the dark under my eyelids dark. Too bad I didn't even feel it; they felt numb. It'd take some time for them to get some feeling into them. I could feel my legs and almost everything else but not by much. Even now, I could only start to feel some feeling in the tips of my fingers. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. Ugh... I felt like crap really.

A ringing in my ears slowly vanished, instantly replaced by a beeping. I slowly turned my head, the muscles in my neck stiff and sore, slowly squinting my eyes to see the source of the beeping of a blurry image of a heart monitor. I moved back to look up, my visions clearing up. I wanted to sit up. Laying in this bed felt icky and sticky. I really wanted a shower. I wonder who bathed me when I was... unconscious... I felt heat my cheeks burn as I covered my face from the embarrassment. Oh, please don't let it be any boy... Just the thought sent shivers down my spine so I destroyed any notion of it.

Trying to move my body, wanting to sit up, my other limbs were limp and numb from not being used in some time. I felt hands on me then; they were moving my body, helping me up. It took some time but finally I was sitting, pillows cushioning my back against the headboard of the bed. This weak feeling wasn't pleasant. I hoped either Zenna or Hon didn't see me this weak. What would they say?

Wait!

Hon! Zenna! What would they say? I needed to know if they were safe!_ Family!_ **Safe!**

How?

Yes! They were safe! I made sure they were safe! They helped me—the shadows—when I had summoned my magic. How did Father react when I did? I hoped he wasn't mad...

"Calm down," someone said calmly, rubbing my hair. (It grew while I was asleep. Too long... It was too long! There would be a change.) "Take deep breaths." I did as the voice said to. "In and out, slowly now. That's good. Now one more time. Good, little one." That voice? It was familiar but from where? Looking up, my gaze caught blue eyes. Wait, little one? Him!

"Y-Y... You," I rasped out, trying to hiss. How could he be here and call me that?! I was older than him for Death's sake!

"Here." He handed me a clear glass of water. Grabbing it with now functioning limbs, I chugged it down too fast, choking and coughing up some water. "Slow down, child. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap..." I muttered. Hmm... It seemed that Father's genes were of more use than before. "Why are you here?"

"I was hired to guard you," he answered, "It was by Lun. After, and I quote, his own word, not mine, 'Shinigami-sama shitty protection' I was to be your guard."

Why would that man go so far to protect me? I would ask him later if I remembered.

Frowning, I asked, "What about your little charge?"

"Lun is looking after her." He sighed before his the bottom of his right eye twitched. He shook his head, as if to get rid of a memory or thought. "He'll be training her along with you."

My eyes widened, gaping at the samurai. "So you know then."

"I had to if I am going to guard and protect you." I gave him another look to explain some more. "Wherever you go, I shall be there with you. You are not to be alone anymore, even when you are with your friends and family. There are things at play now that will harm you and Angela so we took things into our own hands." He held up a hand before I could say a thing. "I know you can protect yourself but you are only a beginner along with your team."

"You'll be living inside the apartment?"

What was going to happen to my room? My room... It made me giggle on the inside. How strange of I to do that...

"If that is where you live, then yes." My eyes grew wide. "Do not worry, they do not know."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Speaking of team, I wanted to meet them. I wanted to show them that I was okay. I threw the blanket off of me, seeing I was in a white hospital gown, and pulled the IV and other needles out of my arms, the small holes healing almost instantly. Stumbling out of the bed, I instantly knew my wobbly legs were unable to hold me up. Damn this jelly feeling. I tried to get back up only to fall once more on my hands and knees; the shadows under me stirred a little. Staring at my own shadow, eyes appeared before they closed, their message clear.

I stood up again, my shadow holding on to my feet, helping me stand. Mifune said nothing, following me out the now open door. No one was there. A glint of metal caught my eyes. Scissors.

Perfect.

There was something that needed to be done.

* * *

**Hallway, Southern Area of Death Weapon Meister Academy, Death City, Nevada, United States**

**Friday, February 1, 20XX**

**3:40 P.M.**

Hon glared at the boy on the floor before him. He wanted to punch him so much. Death the Kid was on his hit list and there wasn't anyone who could hold him back (though Zenna was currently) to prevent him from hurting the man. Kid was holding his nose. His two sister partners were by his side, asking if he was all right. The others in Kid's group were around him, confused and angered about what happened, not knowing the reason why.

"Let me go, Zenna! He deserves more than just a punch in the nose for what he did!"

"No! I know you are angry, I am as well. However, this isn't the place nor the time for something like this." That was surprising mature of her, she thought to herself. Zenna was quite surprised that she wasn't the one doing the punching but instead was holding her childhood friend back. She thought Hon was the calm one, not her... Though she figured Cheshire wouldn't want this either.

Oh, how she missed her.

They had been on their way to see Cheshire after talking with Shinigami-sama. He had told them what happened that night. To be honest, she really couldn't blame the boy, he was only doing what he was told to by a teacher. Cheshire was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That didn't mean anything to her or Hon though. Cheshire wasn't there. She wasn't with them like she was supposed to. Sighing, she looked off to the side, her gaze looking at the small audience that had gathered when Hon had hit Kid.

Just as she was about to look back, she heard Hon yell at Kid that it was all his fault. Green eyes widened when she caught the sight of golden red. Her grip on Hon slackened as she continued to stare. Black hair, longer than before, was with that golden red pair of eyes. Oh, God... It couldn't be true.

Hon staggered, looking back at Zenna. "What's wrong, Zenna?" He followed her to where she looked. The gaped, his knees shaking as he sank to the floor at the person who stood before. "Ch-Cheshire..." he whispered.

* * *

**Well, she has finally awaken and things are rolling again. I understand from the lack of Cheshire in the past chapters but this was a golden moment for me to write about the others (after the Character Arc Chapters) and some development to their personalities. Don't worry though, it won't happen (maybe...) again (once more, maybe~). Hon and Zenna know now what happened that night or a little bit of detail, that's why Hon punched Kid in the face, though it'd heal probably within a day or so as he is a Shinigami. Anyway, things are different now, that's why they seem so different. The last chapters were leading up to new changes. They're all growing up. And, yeah, I'll be taking you all on a ride~! He he he!**

**Review?**


End file.
